Linceul de Rêves
by Kathleen LaCorneille
Summary: Harry a maintenant 14 ans, et entre en 3ieme année a Poudlard. Une année de commencement, tant pour une nouvelle guerre que pour de nouvelles relations. Une année ou chacun devra apprendre a connaitre ses limites, et a les dépassées.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Linceuls de Rêves

**Auteur** : Kathleen LaCorneille

**Beta** : Ma sœur, Nagani, que je remercie

**Genre** : univers parallèle/aventure/mystère/drame/amitié et Romance, mais pas trop

**Série **: Il y a 2 tomes avant celui-ci, Derrière le Miroir et La Toile d'Araignée, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de nom de série… sachez seulement que ceci est le troisième volume et sera assez incompréhensible si vous n'avez pas lu les autres.

**Avertissement** ; Vous avez lu le genre de truc que j'écris si vous êtes ici, et pouvez deviner ce qu'il risque d'y avoir ; violence, une once de mauvais langage, possible torture, possible mort, irrespect des lois et morales, malédictions… du sang, des ecchymoses et un peu de dépression. Bref, rien de bien tragique, pas vrai? Oh oui, avant que j'oublie, ce tome ci contient du **Slash**, mais rien de très graphique, n'ayez crainte. Vous êtes prévenus!

**Disclaimer** ; Si jamais quelqu'un veut me blâmer d'avoir emprunter des personnages et un univers qui n'appartient qu'a JK Rowlinget ses associés, je voudrais me justifier en disant que… Voldemort m'y a obligé!

**Note de l'Auteur **; J'ai milles et une mauvaises raisons d'avoir prit si longtemps a mettre ce fic sur . Et j'ai envie de tout expliquer, de fondre en excuse et de justifier ce long délais, mais… ceci est un site de fanfic, pas un blog, et je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi. Donc, sachez que je suis désolée. Je sais a quel point attendre pour un update est de la pure torture… Voilà donc pourquoi j'envoie maintenant mon tome 3, alors qu'il n'est pas encore terminer, comme je l'aurait souhaité. Ca fait un an que je promet d'updater, il est temps que je le fasse, même si les conditions ne sont pas idéales. J'espère que vous aimerez ce troisième opus, qui est plus charger que les autres, dans le sens que davantage de questions sont répondues, et que l'action de l'intrigue principale commence vraiment.

**PS :** Plus que des excuses, je dois et veux donner des remerciements a tous ceux qui mon envoyer un Review et/ou un PM!!! Il n'existe pas encore de mot pour exprimer a quel point cela ma encourager et fait plaisirs! Vous êtes tous incoryable! J'aimerais bien citer quelque personnes en particulier, mais j'ai peur d'en oublier, et de vexer quelqu'un. Et puis, cous vous reconnaissez surement. Donc… un **merci** général! Je vous envoie a tous des cyber-chocogrenouilles!

OK! Voici un résumé très bref de l'histoire jusqu'à présent, afin d'éviter que vous soyez trop perdu!

**Résumé Chronologique**;

_  
HP a 6 ans – _

Les Potter sont emprisonné dans le Labyrinthe Noire de Voldemort

Awel est proclamer le Survivant alors que c'est Harry qui a tué Voldy

Awel et Harry font les Serments

_  
HP a 7 ans-_

Regulus se fait enfermer a Azkaban

_  
HP a 11 ans –_

Fugue de chez lui et se retrouve a un centre pour jeune « Avant Azkaban », retarde ainsi son entrée a Poudlard d'un an

_  
HP a 12 ans- _

Première année a Poudlard, envoyer a Serpentard

Rencontre Draco Malefoy et deviens sont ami

Harry transmet son don de Fourchelangue a Dray

Quirrel, possédé par notre Mage Noir préféré, tente de possédé le corps d'Harry, qui est sauver par Draco, Hermione et Awel

Harry révèle a Rogue et Dray ce qui c'es vraiment passer a la défaite de Voldy

Peter Pettigrew sort du Miroir de l'Érisé

_  
HP a 13 ans –_

Été passer dans la Forêt avec Draco, entrainement d'Apprenti Mangemort

Raven et Dray sont prit dans l'équipe de Quidditch

Draco devient dépendant de la Magie d'Harry

Hermione et Neville deviennent plus proche d'Harry

Accuser d'être l'Héritier, Harry est attaquer par des étudiant plus vieux, qui sont ensuite renvoyez

Dray passe Noël chez les Potter

Safran, le serpent de Raven, meurt quand Draco attaque Harry pour de la Magie

Harry et Draco sauve Nev, possédé par le journal, et se débarrasse de Jedusor

En allant chercher un remède pour soigner Hermione de sa pétrification, Harry est griffé par un loup-garou qui lui transmet la lycanthropie

Ok… c'est plutôt incomplet, mais ca devrait suffire a nous situer dans l'histoire. Je suis certaine d'avoir oublier une tonne de truc important, mais bon, ce n'est qu'un petit récapitulatif. Et puis, je suppose que vous avez hâte de passer a la nouvelle histoire.

Donc ; **Bonne Lecture a Tous!** J'espère que ca vous plaira!

Et n'hésitez pas a m'écrire un **Review**, même juste un seul mot me ferais super plaisirs.

.

.

.

**Linceul de Rêves **

**Prologue**

_"James… je suis enceinte!"_

_Quand ces mots avaient été chuchotés avec fierté et anxiété, un soir de mi-décembre, ils avaient été teintés d'innocence. Lily était si heureuse! Elle s'était mariée avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, un an plus tôt, et portait maintenant en elle son enfant… leur enfant. C'était un lien plus fort que le mariage, et peut-être même que l'amour._

_Elle avait eu quelques incertitudes quand à la réaction de James et avait été au Paradis quand un sourire comme le sien avait arboré son visage, le rendant encore plus beau que jamais auparavant. Les larmes qu'elle avait versées cette nuit-là avaient été chaudes, pleines de bonheur à la seule brise du futur qu'elle pouvait imaginer._

_En janvier, ce fut un héritier pour la lignée des Potter qu'elle annonça : elle avait rêvé, son enfant serait un fils. Sirius fut toutefois plus content que James. Il n'y avait pas eu de filles dans sa famille depuis trois générations et il avait souhaité avoir une autre fleur, comme sa tendre épouse._

_Sirius fut déclaré Parrain et James chuchota dans le creux de son oreille que sa fille aurait un grand frère. Leur futur s'agrandissait avec ces seuls mots._

_"Nous pourrions même l'appeler Pétunia", avait-il suggéré, son sourire moqueur._

_Ce soir-là, James dormit sur le divan._

_Il y dormit également une bonne partie de février, bien que le dit divan fut monté dans leur chambre. Lily était horriblement malade et en elle son monde était seulement douleur. Une médicomage leur annonça gravement la nouvelle au début de mars, alors que les rouge-gorge jouaient à la fenêtre : leur fils ne verrait jamais le monde, il se mourrait lentement. Ni elle ni ses collègues ne pouvaient en déterminer la cause et encore moins le remède._

_Ce fut comme si l'océan s'était vidé et le ciel, brisé. Leur monde passa de l'aurore aux couleurs sanglantes du soleil couchant. James pleura beaucoup et Lily perdit presque sa voix, tant ses cris déchiraient son âme. Les bras de son mari furent la seule chose tangible qu'elle garda en mémoire de ces heures volées par la folie._

_Il y avait deux solutions, pour laisser partir leur héritier. Les médicomages proposèrent une potion et un sortilège, proposant d'abréger les souffrances._

_Lily écouta sa mère. Elle garda Harry._

_Harry fut le nom de son enfant à partir de ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas leur enfant, leur héritier ou leur fils. C'était Harry. Les femmes Evans nommaient toujours leurs enfants, morts ou vivants. Sa grand-mère avait perdu deux filles, sa mère, un troisième enfant, mais elles les avaient toujours nommés._

_James, malgré les hésitations des guérisseurs à la laisser s'attacher à l'enfant, l'appuya._

_Il fit plus que cela, en fait, et donna son nom à Harry._

_"C'est Harry James Sirius R. Potter maintenant", avait-il annoncé à tout le monde. "Et il n'est PAS encore mort."_

_Lily pouvait aisément confirmer cette affirmation. Elle pouvait sentir le cœur du bébé battre avec le sien, parfois, et une douleur qui n'était pas sienne._

_Elle porta encore l'enfant pendant un mois. Jusqu'à avril, elle le sentit mourir, se battant sans relâche. Elle se battit aussi. Ils se battirent tous les deux, bien qu'elle sache que ce soit perdu d'avance. Et si Harry se battait pour sa vie, elle se battait simplement pour ne pas perdre son lien avec lui. Son corps s'affaiblit et elle ne quitta bientôt plus le lit. Les sorcières sont connectées encore plus profondément avec leurs enfants avant qu'ils ne naissent. S'ils ne peuvent pas respirer, elles peuvent étouffer; s'ils souffrent, elles ont mal; s'ils meurent… s'ils meurent, elles perdent la connexion et une partie d'elles-mêmes en même temps. L'idée la rassurait, Harry ne serait jamais tout seul, même mort._

_Au premier avril, James lui donna une potion rouge et dorée. Et ce n'était pas une farce, comme il était de coutume ce jour-là._

_"Tu ne dois pas être toute seule, Lily", avait-il dit._

_Quand elle l'avait bue, elle avait tout de suite su ce que la fiole de cristal arctique contenait : du sang. Et, comme elle le sut un moment plus tard, du Félix Félicis, ainsi que d'autre chose dont il ne parla pas._

_Quand Lily hurla, ce soir-là, il cria aussi, et quand elle eut mal, il eut mal. Et quand elle aurait dû se tordre de douleur, elle ne fit que grimacer. La potion les avait liés. Cela aurait dû être impossible, car elle apprit à voler comme jamais auparavant, quand elle put sortir du lit : leur magie était liée. La chance, Félix Félicis, les avait aidés. James n'avoua cependant jamais où il avait eu une telle potion._

_Mai approcha et si James avait adopté un teint pâle, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Les guérisseurs venaient chaque jour, incapables de comprendre : l'enfant aurait déjà dû être mort. La mère de Lily sourit et elle souhaita que l'enfant partirait donc en douceur._

_Juin approchait et apporta avec lui plus qu'une température horriblement pluvieuse : Sirius Black s'installa dans une de leurs chambres. Le ventre de Lily fut bientôt soumis au regard constant de deux hommes très anxieux, dont l'un deux se changeait régulièrement en Sinistros, collant son oreille sur la peau tendue de la jeune mère-en-devenir, espérant entendre un signe de son filleul._

_Enfin, le 13 du sixième mois de l'Année, une surprise arriva. Ce jour-là, James, Sirius et Lily étaient silencieux : la connexion entre mère et fils était presque inexistante et un calme appartenant aux cimetières s'était fait maître des lieux._

_L'ancienne Préfète des Gryffondors jura presque que la surprise aurait pu l'achever._

_Vernon Durshley les regardait d'un air très indécis, soutenant une Pétunia qui avait l'air sur le point d'accoucher._

_"Lilas?" avait demandé avec hésitation sa grande sœur._

_En entendant son ancien surnom, celui que seule Pétunia utilisait, la sorcière avait immédiatement fondu en larmes, se laissant embrasser par sa sœur du mieux que leur état pouvait les laisser faire._

_Vernon avait salué les deux hommes, clairement mal à l'aise, mais de bonne volonté. Il s'était représenté, ne sachant pas si aucun d'eux ne se rappellerait de lui, et ne souvenant pas vraiment bien de leurs noms non plus. Puis, quand il eut réussi à gagner assez de temps pour que sa femme se remette, il l'avait laissée expliquer la raison de leur venue._

_"Mère m'a tenue au courant", avait-elle dit. "Si j'avais trouvé le courage, je serais venue plus tôt, mais…"_

_"Tu attends un enfant…"_

_"Oui. J'ai aussi rêvé et les docteur l'ont confirmé, ce sera un garçon. Je suis désolée Lilas… Si désolée! Mais… mais j'ai peut-être quelque chose, que Grand-Mère m'avait laissé…"_

_Comme Pétunia leur expliqua ce jour-là, elle avait été la seule présente quand sa grand-mère s'était éteinte, après une longue maladie. Les deux femmes – dont l'une approchant seulement la majorité – étaient devenues amies intimes, une fois que la magie, la jalousie et la distance aient séparés les deux sœurs._

_« Pétunia, mon enfant, tu n'as pas de Magie, comme ta sœur, et ton corps ne me semble pas aussi fort que ton âme… Les femmes de ma famille ont toujours eu de la difficulté à porter des enfants et j'ai bien peur que ce soit la même chose pour toi, chérie… Écoute-moi bien attentivement… »_

_"Je n'ai jamais su comment elle était entrée en possession d'une telle chose… c'est magique, je crois. Mais je ne l'ai pas utilisé, car je n'ai eu aucun problème à porter Dudley… Je l'avais cachée dans notre ancienne maison, en Irlande, et Vernon n'a réussi à racheter la maison et la fouiller qu'avant-hier, aussi non, je serais venue plus tôt."_

_Et elle le lui avait donné. Une possession valant des centaines, voir milliers, de gallions, un objet peut-être unique et ancien et très magique. Et un souvenir précieux à son cœur._

_Du sang de nécromancien. Du sang __vivant__ de nécromancien._

_"Si ça ne rappelle pas le bébé de la mort, Lilas, grand-mère disait que rien ne le ferait."_

_Et ça l'avait fait._

_Lily et James coupèrent temporairement leur connexion (il aurait été impossible de la détruire, même s' ils l'avaient voulu, ce qui n'était pas le cas) et Lily disparut dans la forêt, promettant de revenir, quoiqu'il arrive._

_Elle revint._

_Pas une seule semaine Lily et Pétunia n'oublièrent de s'écrire._

_Le 31 juillet, Harry James Sirius R. Potter vit le jour pour la première fois et, après une longue bataille de plusieurs mois, put enfin respirer sa première gorgée d'air._

………………………………


	2. Le Dernier Mois

**Note de l'Auteur** ; Je trouve que, après tant d'attente, un tout petit prologue ce n'est pas assez. Voici donc sans plus de délai le premier chapitre! Je suis assez contente de ce premier chapitre, et je pense que sa longueur vous plaira. Je devrais envoyez chapitre 2 dans une semaine – une dizaine de jour maximum.

Amusez-vous bien!

**Disclaimer** ; voir le prologue – je suis bien trop paresseuse que pour me répété!

**Avertissement de dernière minute** ; j'ai prit la mauvaise habitude d'écrire « linceuil », avec un « i » en trop. J'ai essayé de tout recorriger, et normalement il n'en reste plus. Mais si j'en ai oublié, désolé a l'avance!

_**Linceul de Rêves**_

_**Chapitre Premier ; Le Dernier Mois**_

L'Amérique, en cette journée abominablement pluvieuse, célébrait son énième Journée d'Indépendance. Partout dans l'immense continent, les gens avaient spatule à la main, retournant la viande de leur barbecue, et on élevait des centaines, voir milliers, de drapeaux dans les airs. Ils pouvaient se permettre de se réjouir, car en ce quatre juillet, la température était au soleil et au ciel bleu… La pluie n'était présente qu'en Angleterre, bombardant de ses milliards d'atomes d'eau le sol anglais et, tout particulièrement, le célèbre village de Godric's Hollow.

Pourquoi célèbre, demandez-vous? Pour nombres raisons, vous feriez-vous répondre. Il ne vous suffirait, en fait, qu'à en toucher un mot à la vieille Bathilda Tourdesac. La dame habite le village depuis plus d'une centaine d'années et son histoire est marquée dans chacune de ses vieilles rides. Elle vous parlera du vénéré fondateur de Poudlard, Godric Gryffondor, qui donna son nom à la communauté, de Bowman Wright, qui y fabriqua le premier Vif d'Or, d'elle-même, auteur célèbre. Et si vous demandez à visiter, on vous conduira d'office au cimetière, où repose en paix de nombreuses et anciennes familles de respectables sorciers : les Peverell, les Dumbledore… les Potter. Ah oui, les Potter… De leurs tombes, on ne parle presque pas, car ce sont les membres encore vivants de la famille qui, de leur existence, attirent encore plus de touristes que les pierres tombales, la forge à Vifs d'Or et l'église datant d'il y a mille ans. Plus particulièrement, leur dernier né : Awel Potter. Le monde magique en son entièreté ne pouvait, en toute honnêteté, ignorer l'histoire de ce jeune sorcier qui avait battu Lord Voldemort, huit ans plus tôt. Son exploit avait traversé les océans, les frontières… le réalisme. Que ce soit pour le haïr, l'aduler ou par simple curiosité, personne ne refusait d'écouter une bonne histoire à son sujet.

Sauf Harry.

Harry se moquait bien du magnifique et historique village de Godric's Hollow. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le cimetière, ou la forge, et encore moins l'église, qui sentait trop l'encens et les cierges. Plus encore, il ne supportait pas les Potter. C'était, selon lui, une famille pleine de préjugés, dont l'esprit n'était pas plus ouvert que celui de cette fameuse Bathilda. Toujours à ressasser les même choses… Oui, Voldemort avait été repoussé. Oui, Awel était le fils parfait. Et alors? Cette vieille histoire datait presque d'une décennie! Un jour, la population devrait bel et bien passer à autre chose. Comme cette histoire d'élevage de crapauds volés, par exemple. C'était beaucoup plus intéressant et actuel que le fait qu'Awel allait entrer en troisième année à Poudlard…

Écoeuré, il jeta son exemplaire de la « Gazette du Sorcier » sur le plancher. Le journal alla s'écraser sur une pile de parchemins inutiles, ayant déjà servi. Vraiment! Pourquoi n'annulait-il pas son abonnement? Le déchet journalistique ne racontait jamais rien d'intéressant ou de véridique. Pfft! Il avait même lu une autre mention par rapport au Basilic hantant Poudlard… Apparemment, ils avaient essayé d'interviewer l'ancien directeur de son école, Albus Dumbledore, à se sujet, mais n'avait rien obtenu d'intéressant… Il ne blâmait pas l'homme d'avoir repoussé la presse, après tout, lui-même ignorait leurs demandes. Ces journalistes n'étaient que des vautours, cherchant un cadavre encore chaud, et ressortant sans cesse de vieux squelettes pour combler les vides.

"Harry! Le déjeuner est prêt, viens manger!"

L'appel résonna dans sa chambre, mais il n'y répondit pas. Secouant ses cheveux encore humides de pluie, et envoyant pas la même occasion des gouttelettes d'eau partout, il se mit à la recherche d'un tee-shirt encore plus ou moins propre.

"Hou, hou, hou!"

"Je sais, je sais, Hedwidge… Je n'aurais pas dû rentrer si tard-"

"Hou!"

"D'accord, si tu insistes : je n'aurais pas dû passer toute la nuit dehors. Mais j'avais une bonne raison et tu le sais, alors pas de sermon ce matin, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour cela. D'ailleurs, j'aurai dû dormir, au lieu de lire cette excuse de journal…"

Sa chouette Harfang des Neiges lui accorda un regard hautain avant de plonger la tête dans son aile, lui indiquant clairement que la discussion était sans avenir. Un sourire amusé se glissa sur ses lèvres à la réaction puérile de sa messagère. Hedwidge et lui étaient amis depuis deux ans, maintenant, et elle avait toujours été aussi fidèle qu'indépendante. C'était un oiseau de proie fier et intelligent. Il n'aurait, pour rien au monde, voulu un autre hibou que celui-là.

Par l'ouverture de sa fenêtre à moitié ouverte, il pouvait entendre les torrents d'eau s'abattre sur les parois du manoir pour former d'énormes flaques à ses pieds. Depuis cinq jours, la pluie ne cessait de tomber et on parlait d'inondations dans tout le pays. Certain blâmait les moldus, d'autres, le Clan des Sorcières de Stonehenge, qui se spécialisait en magie météorologique et certains allaient jusqu'à dire que c'était leur punition pour avoir renvoyé le grand Albus Dumbledore de son poste de directeur. Pour sa part, Harry pensait que les nuages avaient simplement un surplus d'humidité et le déversaient allègrement sur leur pauvre tête. Peu importait la raison, en fait. Il aimait la senteur de l'herbe et la terre mouillées, aimait le son apaisant des gouttes percutant sa fenêtre et, par-dessus tout, aimait le gris du ciel. Il n'aurait pas supporté les rayons trop joyeux d'un soleil trop apprécié dans un ciel bleu trop vif. Ça n'aurait pas été avec son humeur.

Trouvant finalement son tee-shirt sous une serviette de bain légèrement humide, il l'enfila dans un seul mouvement et se mit, cette fois, en quête de chaussettes. N'en trouvant pas la moindre, même après dix minutes de recherche intensive, il se décida à endurer le plancher froid. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, après tout.

"Je te ramène quelque chose, Hedge? Du bacon, peut-être?"

Un claquement amical de bec fut sa seule réponse, mais ce fut suffisant pour lui arracher un léger rire. Elle était bien la seule femelle qu'il pourrait jamais soudoyer par l'estomac!

Sortant de sa chambre, il referma la porte soigneusement et la barra mécaniquement avec un sortilège, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il n'était pas question que ses parents, son frère ou, pire encore, Peter n'entrent dans sa chambre pendant qu'il n'était pas là… en fait, même quand il s'y trouvait. Sa chambre était son espace privé. Point à la ligne.

Prenant tout son temps, il descendit l'escalier, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un semblant d'ordre. Il ne les avait pas coupés depuis longtemps, résultat, leur pointe frôlait ses épaules et ils tombaient dans son visage. Agacé, il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit une cordelette de cuir, qu'il utilisa pour les attacher à l'arrière de sa nuque. Quelques mèches, plus rebelles, revinrent caresser ses joues, mais il les ignora soigneusement. Ses mains ayant collectés l'eau de sa chevelure, il les essuya sur ses jeans, laissant des traces de doigts sur le tissu pâle et usé.

"Harry! Tu aurais dû mettre quelque chose à tes pieds, tu risques d'attraper un rhume!"

Relevant élégamment un sourcil à l'exclamation de sa mère, mais ne disant mot, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et commença à remplir son assiette. La Transformation le laissait toujours affamé…

"Tu pourrais répondre à ta mère, quand elle te parle! réprimanda James."

Les Potter prenaient toujours leur repas ensemble et ils insistaient pour qu'il en fasse de même. Ils voulaient aussi qu'il soit poli, respectueux et… et comme Awel. Un Gryffondor. L'ennui était qu'Harry n'avait aucune intention d'être son petit frère, un membre de leur famille ou encore moins un Gryffon, merci beaucoup! Il osait à peine imaginer le nombre de retenues que Rogue, son professeur de Potion, lui assignerait s'il portait du rouge et or!

"Je pourrais oui, si elle disait quelque chose d'intéressant…"

Sans avoir besoin de les regarder, il devina la colère que ses mots provoquèrent et en obtint une certaine satisfaction. Bien. Qu'il soit furieux! James ne méritait pas qu'il fasse le moindre effort.

"Comment-"

"Ce n'est rien, chéri, laisse-le. C'est simplement l'adolescence. Tiens, reprends encore un peu de thé."

"Lily, ma fleur, ce n'est pas l'adolescence! Regarde Awel! Il n'agit pas ainsi, lui! Pas vrai, fiston?"

"Awel a un an de moins."

Laissant à ses parents le bon soin de trouver le pourquoi de son attitude, il se resservit quelques tranches de bacon, ainsi que des saucisses. Une partie de lui grogna, souhaitant la viande crue, mais il repoussa la pensée avec facilité. Depuis le mois d'avril, il avait appris à gérer ses envies canines et celles humaines. Pour le moment, par contre, elles se confondaient l'une dans l'autre, ses deux lui étant d'accord.

Ses parents étaient des idiots.

Et il en avait assez.

Le sujet passa à la température, pour continuer sur la politique. Les élections du Ministre de la Magie aurait lieu au printemps prochain, mais déjà, c'était une matière d'actualité, la campagne ayant commencé.

"Quand même! Qui aurait cru qu'un ancien Mangemort ait le culot de se présenter! C'est carrément indécent!"

"Il ne sera jamais élu," annonça Lily raisonnablement. "Même contre cet idiot de Fudge, il ne gagnera pas… Trop de gens l'associent encore à Tu-Sais-Qui."

"Et avec raison! Il était presque son bras droit! Si ce n'était que de moi, on le jetterait simplement à Azkaban, lui et les autres Serpentards-"

"Papa!"

Le ton horrifié de Awel fit taire James, mais le mal était déjà fait. Sans dire mot, Harry reposa sa fourchette contre son assiette avec un peu trop de force et se releva, un masque sans expression greffé à la peau de son visage.

"Harry, mon ange, ton père ne voulait pas dire ça ainsi-"

Ce qu'elle disait était faux et tout le monde dans la salle à manger le savait – même cet idiot de Peter. La fureur se tordit en ressentiment dans le creux de son estomac et le loup voulut mordre et déchirer et briser. _Il _voulut mordre, déchirer et briser, car il était le loup et le loup était lui. À la place, il les fixa.

"Je suis un Serpentard", dit-il calmement, mais sa voix était aussi glaciale qu'un hiver nordique. "Dois-je aller en prison pour cela?"

"Pas toi, tu n'es pas vraiment un sale serpent-"

"J'en suis un et je suis fier de l'être."

N'attendant pas de réponses, sachant qu'elles le décevraient seulement davantage, il quitta la pièce, ne posant ses pas que pour lâcher une dernière réplique.

"Et si je pouvais voter, James, je ne voterais pas pour Fudge… mais bien pour Lucius Malefoy."

…………………………………………

7 Juillet 1993

_Harry_

_Je sais que nous nous sommes écris hier après-midi et que nous sommes en pleine nuit, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre, il fallait que je t'écrive. J'espère que tu trouveras ce message dès demain matin._

_Père a tenu une Réunion._

_Je les ai vu dans notre plus beau salon destiné aux invités très importants, lui et une douzaine d'autres personnes. Normalement, je ne me serais pas attardé, après tout, il reçoit souvent de la visite, encore plus depuis le début de sa campagne… mais il y avait une étrange ambiance – un mélange d'excitation et de peur. Ce qui a vraiment retenu mon attention, c'est que Père n'était pas assis au bout de la table, mais une autre personne avait pris la place d'honneur. J'ai été si surpris que je suis resté là, au lieu de retourner dormir… Je vais probablement avoir d'horribles cernes demain matin. J'espère que mon nouveau sortilège pourra faire quelque chose pour mon teint. Si je continue à manquer des heures de sommeil, ma peau va se détériorer._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je t'écris tout cela parce que, avant de devoir m'éclipser, sous risque d'être repéré, j'ai pu reconnaître le leader du rassemblement de cette nuit – Gilderoy Lockhart! Je pensais qu'il avait disparu avant qu'on ne puisse lui donner l'antidote pour la Pétrification! Je pensais également que Père le méprisait, mais je me suis apparemment trompé. Lui et les autres invités le traitaient comme de la royauté. J'ai assisté et participé à bien des réunions en tant qu'Héritier des Malefoy, mais celle-ci était différente de toutes les autres. Personne ne parlait sans la permission de Lockhart, personne ne buvait – ni alcool, ni thé- et ils chuchotaient tous, alors que nous étions au Manoir familial et que personne ne les aurait espionné- à par moi, mais c'est différent, je suis chez moi!_

_Et ils ont parlé de toi. De toi et de moi. Et de notre « entraînement » de l'été dernier._

_Père a même révélé que j'étais, comme toi, un Fourchelangue._

_Raven… je sais que nous n'en parlons jamais, mais j'ai bien peur que Père ne s'attende à ce que je reprenne le flambeau familial dans TOUS les domaines où il opère… Et même s'il n'a pas l'intention de me renvoyer dans la forêt, il a d'autres plans. Tu y es inclus… Harry, nous sommes amis, tous les deux, et… et je sais que ça ne te plaira pas, mais je tiens à te mettre en garde. Si tu acceptes ma dernière invitation et viens passer quelques jours au Manoir, il y aura une nouvelle Réunion._

_Tu devras prendre une décision. Ils voudront savoir. Savoir si… enfin, tu sais ce qu'ils voudront._

_Si tu… enfin, selon ton choix, ne viens pas. Je voudrais te garantir que, peu importe ta position, tu seras toujours en sécurité chez moi, mais je ne peux pas. Alors sois prudent en répondant à ma dernière invitation. Et si tu décides de la décliner, je comprendrai. Cela ne changera rien, nous devrons simplement faire preuve de davantage de prudence. Voilà. C'est ce que je voulais te dire._

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience,_

_Draco_

Sa fenêtre était de nouveau ouverte, baignant sa chambre de la lumière bleutée de l'avant aube et l'emplissant d'air frais. Plus loin, dans la forêt, il pouvait entendre les premiers oiseaux se réveiller, élevant leurs voix pour encourager le lever de l'astre solaire. C'était inutile. La quantité de nuages n'avait pas baissé depuis deux semaines et même si la pluie torrentielle était passée à une faible averse, elle ne cessait jamais. De l'eau tombait du ciel, comme si décidée à noyer la terre.

Soupirant, il repoussa son cahier de cuir noir… Il avait été surpris et heureux, quand il avait reçu le cadeau le Noël précédent. S'il avait offert à son ami un moyen de se rejoindre en tout temps, Dray, lui, avait pensé à lui donner une manière de communiquer plus rapidement que par hibou. Deux carnets parfaitement similaires, liés par de nombreux enchantements. Ils en avaient chacun une copie. Si, par exemple, Harry écrivait quelque chose dans son livre, la même chose s'inscrivait dans les pages de celui de Draco et vice-versa. C'était extrêmement utile et très attentionné de la part d'un Malefoy… mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au Journal de Jedusor, maintenant, et cela gâchait une grande partie du plaisir.

L'utilité de l'objet n'en était pas moindre, toutefois, comme le prouvait le nouveau message… Une Réunion spéciale – de Mangemorts. Dirigée par Lockhart, en plus! Que les serviteurs de Voldemort se rassemblent toujours ne le surprenait pas, mais que son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'en mêle était plus déconcertant. L'homme avait toujours été un idiot. Il avait été pétrifié par le Basilic avant d'être renvoyé de son poste et avait disparu avant de pouvoir être soigné. Où il avait bien pu aller, et comment, était un véritable mystère. Qu'il se retrouve au Manoir Malefoy n'avait rien de rassurant.

"Crrrrôaaaaa!"

Pinçant les lèvres pour retenir un commentaire désobligeant, Harry redirigea son attention vers le corbeau dégoulinant d'eau posé sur son bureau. Le volatile était vicieux et l'avait réveillé à coups de talons acérés pour lui donner sa lettre.

Une Lettre Noire.

Normalement, les enveloppes noires, dans le monde sorcier, étaient utilisées pour envoyer des lettres de condoléances. Pendant sa « révolution », Voldemort avait pris l'habitude d'envoyer les invitations à se joindre à lui dans des enveloppes similaires, portées par des corbeaux. Certaines personnes craignaient encore plus de recevoir une Lettre Noire que des condoléances, car un refus à une pareille offre signifiait un sort pire que le deuil.

La sienne, son invitation à la servitude, était posée sur son bureau. Entre son essai de Métamorphose et le Carnet à Communiquer. Parmi ses objets personnels : sa plume préférée, un peu de monnaie, un Chocogrenouille, sa bouteille d'encre verte… Une lettre si étrangère au travers de tant de familiarité. Ça avait quelque chose d'irréel.

Du bout des doigts, il l'effleura, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue quand un frisson glacé le parcouru et que sa cicatrice le brûla. Là. Juste devant lui. Une invitation à se joindre à Voldemort. Alors que celui-ci l'avait tant fait souffrir. Alors qu'il était supposément le frère du Survivant et, en réalité, celui qui l'avait repoussé.

Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait-il de lui dans ses rangs?

Il y avait plusieurs réponses possibles, bien sûr. Même en prenant en compte que seul Voldemort pouvait envoyer les Lettres Noires, il y avait plusieurs solutions. Après tout, l'homme avait séparé son âme en plusieurs morceaux et il y avait donc plusieurs Lords. Peut-être celui ayant écrit cette lette n'était pas celui qui avait péri, ce fameux soir d'Halloween… Si c'était le cas, ce Voldemort ne savait pas qu'il était le véritable Survivant et considérait son petit frère comme le responsable… C'était une possibilité. L'âme originelle du Mage devait encore être trop faible que pour envoyer du courrier… Elle se cachait probablement quelque part, attendant qu'on la retrouve. Un « morceau »- un Horcruxe, avait pu s'élever pendant son absence…

Et maintenant, il avait un choix a faire.

Oh, jamais il ne travaillerait volontairement pour son ennemi. C'était une idée absurde! Mais… mais s'il était le seul à savoir la vérité et que le Mage le croyait de son côté, ne serait-il pas alors plus aisé de le combattre? Serait-il possible qu'il puisse jouer le jeu et espionner pour son propre compte?

_« Si ce n'était que de moi, on le jetterait simplement à Azkaban, lui et les autres Serpentards… »_

Oui… l'idée pouvait lui paraître absurde à lui… mais le reste du monde ne le connaissait pas. Et ceux qui _savait _ne le trahirait pas, de cela il était certain. Jouer au Mangemort-en-devenir était cependant un jeu fort dangereux et sa vie était déjà bien assez compliquée. Particulièrement depuis que le loup était en lui.

Dehors, le tonnerre gronda et les oiseaux cessèrent d'appeler le Soleil, l'espoir ne leur fournissant plus aucune voix. Ce serait une autre journée passée dans les ténèbres et la meilleur façon d'y survivre serait de se glisser entre les ombres et de suivre le courant.

"Crrrôaaa!"

"Tu veux une réponse maintenant, hein?"

Le corbeau essaya de lui arracher un doigt.

Sentant le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer, et jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était bel et bien seul, il empoigna sa plume et la plongea dans l'encre.

_Dray,_

_Je suis certain que ton teint ne souffrira pas trop de quelques heures d'insomnie. Je jure que tu es pire que Pansy!_

_Quant à ton invitation… je m'attends à pouvoir dormir dans un véritable lit, cette fois, et non pas dans la forêt…_

Face à une croisée de chemins, il se plaisait toujours à croire que seul le pire le mènerait à destination.

C'était du moins ce qu'il avait appris, après treize années de vie.

………………………………..

"Une quoi?"

"Une sortie en famille, Harry. Ton père, Awel, Peter, toi et moi."

"C'est une tentative d'humour? Pourquoi voudrais-je passer du temps avec vous? Et que vient faire Peter là-dedans? Il ne fait pas partie de la famille, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il vit avec nous."

Sa mère l'avait pris à part, dans la cuisine, pendant que James essayait d'occuper les deux autres garçons qui ne savaient plus quoi faire, ne pouvant sortir en raison de la pluie. Lily avait les traits tirés et sa chevelure d'habitude brillante était terne et emmêlée. Elle avait dû argumenter avec son mari toute la journée pour savoir qui d'entre eux deux aurait la tâche de lui parler.

"Peter est le meilleur ami de ton frère et il n'a nulle part d'autre où aller… De plus, James se sent responsable, puisqu'ils étaient amis à l'école."

"Awel n'est-il pas tout simplement parfait? La même maison que James, les mêmes amis, les même intérêts… Vous êtes certain qu'il n'est pas un simple clone?"

Sa mère ignora sa réplique, ainsi que son ton sarcastique.

"Nous avons décidé d'aller passer une journée à Londres, histoire de se changer les idées. Cette pluie déprime tout le monde."

"Je ne veux pas y aller-"

"Harry. C'est important. Nous n'avons rien fait tous ensemble depuis une éternité. Et nous pourrons en profiter pour vous racheter de nouvelles choses – de l'équipement de Quidditch, peut-être?"

Son poing se serra et il sentit une veine battre contre sa tempe. Merveilleux! Maintenant, ses parents essayaient de l'acheter! S'ils croyaient que ça fonctionnerait… alors ils étaient idiots. Parce qu'Harry n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser acheter. Peu importe le prix proposé. Ce n'était plus une question de serments ou de promesses… Il ne voulait plus s'éloigner de ses parents pour leur propre bien ou le sien, pour les protéger. Non… ils étaient déjà aussi éloignés que possible et plus le temps passait, plus Harry s'en trouvait satisfait. Pourquoi voudrait-il l'affection de James et Lily? Ceux-ci étaient bourrés de préjudices contre lui, le traitaient comme un poids et… et n'avaient pas l'air de regretter leurs bonnes relations passées en tant que telles. Ils voulaient qu'Harry soit un autre Awel. Ils voulaient préserver l'image d'une famille idéale. Ils voulaient croire qu'ils étaient de parfaits parents… Le connaître lui, _Raven_, n'était pas ce qu'ils désiraient vraiment. Il avait réussi son projet, avait creusé un profond fossé entre eux et lui… et il ne rêvait plus de le franchir. Ses parents l'avaient déçu et il n'avait plus à prétendre de leur en vouloir. Le mensonge était devenu réalité.

Alors, refoulant sa rancune, il accepta l'invitation… mais le prix à payer serait le sien et ils n'aimeraient pas le type de monnaie utilisée.

……………………………….

_13 juillet – 5 heures du matin_

_Attends-moi plus tôt que prévu, veux-tu? Mes parents n'ont toujours pas annulé leur « sortie familiale » et nous passerons la journée à Londres avant de rentrer au Manoir pour une autre période d'isolation._

_Je ne compte pas faire partie du trajet de retour._

_Non. Je ne veux pas que tu m'écrives, une fois de plus, que fuguer n'est pas la solution, Dray. J'ai pris ma décision et je n'en démordrai pas. De toute manière, ce ne sera que pour quelques jours, tu n'auras pas à m'héberger très longtemps. Une semaine tout au plus, juste le temps d'énerver James et Lily. Dis- toi que ça me donnera davantage de crédibilité. Si je dois porter les couleurs de ce que mes parents croient être un Serpentard, aussi bien jouer le jeu du mieux que je peux. Ce sera également plus convaincant aux yeux des « associés » de ton Père…_

**13 juillet – 6 heures du matin**

**Merlin… Harry, à quelle heure te lèves-tu, dis-moi? Vincent m'a parié 5 gallions que tu étais simplement insomniaque, mais je sais que c'est faux. Tu te plains toujours que tu aimerais dormir davantage le samedi matin, au lieu d'aller t'entraîner avec l'équipe de Quidditch.**

**Quant à ta fugue, n'essaye pas de l'excuser avec un raisonnement logique de complot. Tu n'as rien programmé pour tromper le monde de la magie, tes parents et Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu ne supportes simplement plus les Potter et Gros Peter. J'essayerais bien de te faire voir le danger d'être déshérité, mais je crois qu'il est trop tard pour cela.**

**Dis-moi où et quand aller te chercher, je serai là – tu m'en devras une.**

**Je vais me recoucher.**

**Futur Lord Malefoy**

_13 Juillet – 7 heures du matin_

_Ne sois pas ridicule. Mes parents ne me laisseront, de toute façon, jamais hériter de la fortune des Potter. Je peux donc en toute paix d'âme faire ce que je veux, quand je le veux. Je prends aussi la liberté de te rappeler que tu m'as promis de m'engager et de me rendre affreusement riche. Donc, pas de soucis de ce côté, pas vrai?_

_Je serai à la gare de King Cross demain, le 14 juillet, à midi. Je te fais confiance pour convaincre ton Père de me prendre chez vous et – si possible, de nous fournir un Porte-au-loin. Je ne veux pas que l'on détecte nos bagues._

_Je ne suis pas insomniaque. Et je veux la moitié de ces 5 gallions._

_Raven_

**13 Juillet – 8 heures du matin**

**Message Reçu. Je doute que Père s'y oppose… Ces cinq gallions ne sont qu'à moi.**

**Sois prudent.**

**Draco**

**PS : Amène ton essai d'Histoire de la Magie avec toi, que je m'en « inspire ». Je n'ai encore pas fait le moindre de mes devoirs et celui-là me semble inhumainement long à écrire.**

……………………………

L'allumette craqua immédiatement contre la paroi de la boîte et une forte odeur de souffre emplit ses narines. Insensible à un désagrément aussi mineur, il arriva presque à apprécier l'épaisse fumée, prenant tout son temps pour guider la petite flamme jusqu'à sa feuille de papier. Avec un plaisir sauvage, il enfonça le bout allumé du morceau de bois dans la feuille et l'éteignit d'un geste des doigts, soufflant assez fort sur le papier que pour éteindre le feu avant qu'il ne se propage. Une senteur de brûlé remplaça celle de souffre.

Sur son calendrier, une nouvelle journée de carboniser. Plus que 18 jours à attendre.

Le mois de Juillet était le dernier le séparant de ses quatorze ans et supprimer une à une les cases du calendrier lui procurait un réel plaisir. Peut-être avait-il une tendance à la pyromanie… L'idée n'était pas particulièrement alarmante. Le loup ne le laisserait jamais allumer un trop grand feu, il n'y avait donc nulle raison à l'inquiétude. Il pouvait se contenter de brûler son calendrier.

"_Il est temps de partir, Safran-"_

Sa joie retomba avec son sifflement et il pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, si fort qu'elles devinrent blanches. Il était stupide… Où avait-il la tête? Cette fois, son amie serpent ne fuguerait pas avec lui. Elle n'avait pas survécu leur deuxième année à Poudlard et reposait maintenant sous un genévrier.

Sentant la nostalgie et une bonne dose de culpabilité remonter à la surface de son subconscient émotionnel, il se força à concentrer ses pensées sur la journée à venir et remit les allumettes en place. Il plia ensuite soigneusement la page de « Juillet 1993 » en quatre et la glissa dans sa poche arrière, réconforté par sa présence. C'était une preuve. Preuve que tous ces jours pluvieux n'étaient pas en fait qu'une longue journée particulièrement ennuyeuse et que le temps s'écoulait. Que bientôt, il aurait ses quatorze ans.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il réduisit son sac à la taille d'un porte-clé et le mit dans sa poche, où il se perdit entre ses mornilles, une gomme à bulle volante et quelques objets divers. Vraiment, les jeans moldus étaient des vêtements incroyablement pratiques.

"Harryyyyyy! Nous partons!!!"

_Partez alors, je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que vous m'attendiez._

Soupirant, et sachant que ses parents monteraient le chercher s'il ne descendait pas – ils l'avaient déjà appelé cinq fois – il vérifia n'avoir rien oublié. Ses devoirs – Draco voudrait les copier, le Carnet, quelques vêtements, des bouquins supplémentaires et son balai volant… Oui, tout était là. De toute façon, il ne s'en allait pas pour très longtemps et savait se débrouiller avec très peu.

Hedwidge étant partie durant la nuit, il ferma sa fenêtre et barra sa porte.

"Si tu n'es pas descendu dans deux minutes, Harry James Potter, je monte te chercher!"

_Deux minutes?_

Il n'avait pas pensé avoir autant de temps devant lui… Mais il allait certainement en profiter! Quelques idées lui vinrent à l'esprit et, avec un sourire amusé, il se rendit d'un pas résolu à la chambre de Gros Peter. Cent vingt secondes étaient bien suffisantes pour refaire la décoration… surtout par magie. Contrairement aux autres élèves, il avait une deuxième baguette, non déclarée, que le Ministère de la Magie ne pouvait détecter. Il pouvait donc user d'autant de magie qu'il le voulait, sans en subir la moindre petite conséquence.

Cent dix-neuf secondes plus tard, il descendait les escaliers, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et insensible au regard impatient de sa famille.

"Le Porte-au-loin va s'activer d'une seconde à l'autre", se plaignit Awel. "Tu aurais pu te dépêcher un peu."

"J'aurais pu, oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pousse-toi, Gros Peter, tu prends toute la place."

"Ne lui parle pas ainsi!"

"Ce-ce n'est rien, Awel. Harry ne v-v-voulait pas être méchant-"

"Bien sûr que non, Pete'."

Le garçon sourit, soulagé, mais Raven continua avant qu'il ne puisse se réjouir davantage.

"Je faisais simplement preuve d'honnêteté."

Awel l'aurait sans doute rabroué pour son manque de gentillesse, mais à ce moment, Raven toucha le vieux journal et la magie s'enclencha, s'accrochant à leur nombril et les tirant vers leur destination, comme on tire des poissons hors de l'eau.

Personnellement, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce moyen de transport. Il éprouva toutefois un plaisir malsain à voir son petit frère et son ami trébucher et tomber à leur arrivée, alors que lui parvenait à rester debout sans problème.

"Où est ce qu'on va? "demanda Awel, aidant son ami à se relever. "On pourrait aller voir les tout nouveau cognards, peut-être?"

"C'est bien mon fils, toujours à penser au Quidditch! C'est une excellente idée, je trouve."

"Je suppose", approuva Lily, souriant au plaisir enfantin de son mari." Nous pourrions faire quelques achats avant d'aller dîner et aller au théâtre en fin d'après-midi… Il y a une représentation de la pièce « _Le Mystérieux Moldu de Borough's Street_ »."

Peter et Awel s'exclamèrent de joie, tout sourire à l'idée d'assister à la toute nouvelle pièce de leur acteur préféré. James décoiffa affectueusement son cadet et ils se mirent en route pour « Le Stadium d'Or », un magasin vendant uniquement des articles de Quidditch. En traînant les pieds, Harry les suivit, restant à l'arrière. Son plan était de filer en douce pendant la pièce de théâtre… Résultat, il devait endurer la complète journée en compagnie de ses parents. Une journée à les voir admirer les moindres faits et gestes de son frère…

La clochette fit le même son qu'un sifflet quand ils poussèrent la porte de verre et Harry vit un des employés leur jeter un regard courroucé. Il devait entendre la même sonnerie des dizaines de fois pendant la journée…

"Puis-je vous aider?" grogna l'homme dans la trentaine, les bras chargés de boîtes.

"Non, non merci. Mes fils et leur ami veulent simplement faire un petit tour."

"Moi, je ne veux pas", se plaignit Harry. "Je voulais aller à la librairie, mais personne ne m'a demandé mon avis. Et Peter n'est pas mon ami."

Leur frustration et l'expression embarrassée de Lily lui firent du bien. Si sa « famille » insistait à le traiter différemment et refusait de l'accepter pour ce qu'il était, il pouvait bien tout faire, de son côté, pour rendre leur vie misérable, non? C'était ce que son parrain, Sirius, avait fait avec sa propre famille et tout le monde l'en félicitait constamment. Et malgré le sentiment que, encore une fois, ses actions seraient perçues sous un angle différent, il ne voyait pas de raison de se priver de cette petite revanche, aussi puérile soit-elle.

"Merci", répéta James entre ses dents, "nous allons nous débrouiller seuls."

Le commis haussa les épaules et s'en alla, se faisant arrêter par un autre client, qui l'obligea à déposer ses boîtes pour lui décrocher un article du plafond. Lily entraîna les deux autres garçons dans le magasin, mais James le retint par le bras.

"Harry, nous faisons rarement quelque chose tous ensemble. J'apprécierais que tu fasses un effort."

"Je n'ai jamais demandé à venir."

"Écoute…"

Il l'attira dans un coin sans client et Harry essaya de libérer son bras, mais James resserra son emprise, l'obligeant à l'écouter. Il ressentit l'urgent besoin de mordre la main de son père… mais la lune n'était qu'à moitié pleine et l'envie passa rapidement.

"Je sais que tu nous en veux à ta mère et moi, pour une raison inconnue… peut-être l'adolescence, je ne sais pas trop, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour gâcher la journée de ton petit frère. Il ne mérite pas ça."

"Donc… Tu veux qu'Awel passe une bonne journée?"

"Bien sûr, c'est pour cela que nous sommes là!"

"Alors je devrais me taire et faire semblant de m'amuser juste pour lui? Je devrais le faire passer en premier, comme toi?"

"Non-oui… non! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu es le plus vieux, tu devrais montrer le bon exemple et faire un effort. Tu sais que ton frère a toujours eu plus de pression, étant le Survivant, et nous devons tous faire un effort pour l'aider…"

"En quoi la vie d'Awel est-elle plus difficile que la mienne?"

"Quoi!?"

Cette fois, James avait honnêtement l'air pris au dépourvu, la surprise étirant les traits de son visage.

"J'ai dis, en quoi sa vie est-elle plus difficile que la mienne?"

"Heu… c'est évident, Harry", dit-il lentement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans." Awel est le Survivant et toute la presse ne demande qu'à l'interviewer ou le prendre en photo. On ne le laisse jamais tranquille."

"Les journalistes n'hésitent pas non plus à écrire sur moi et tu le sais."

"De plus, ton petit frère a du combattre un professeur dès sa première année à Poudlard – c'est très traumatisant."

"Quirrell a essayé d'offrir mon corps au pire mage noir de tous les temps."

"Et il subit beaucoup de pression – le monde entier de la magie le regarde constamment et l'utilise comme exemple. Tous les enfants rêvent d'être comme lui, de s'habiller comme lui… C'est difficile pour lui d'être un exemple pour des centaines de personnes."

"Donc, nous avons établi que c'est Awel qui doit montrer l'exemple, pas moi."

James avait l'air énervé, maintenant, et Raven dut retenir une grimace, sachant qu'il aurait un énorme bleu au bras, tant l'homme le serrait fort. Son cœur battait jusque dans sa gorge… Il n'avait jamais aimé se disputer avec ses parents… et James ne lui avait jamais physiquement fait mal auparavant. Dans une partie de son esprit, une partie qu'il aimait habituellement ignorer, il craignait de pousser son père trop loin et que celui-ci en vienne aux mains… Mais la peur n'était pas une chose qu'il avouait facilement et il fit semblant de ne pas la ressentir. Comme pour se prouver sa fausse indifférence, il ne réprima pas ses mots. Car plus encore que la peur d'être frappé, il ne voulait céder devant personne.

"Je pensais que, pour une fois, je passerais en premier. J'ai dû combattre un basilic, il y a quelque mois, ainsi qu'une armée d'araignées! J'ai failli être tué! Et la seule chose que vous faites, c'est proposer qu'on m'emmène à St-Mangouste et qu'on me soigne d'être un Fourchelangue, comme si c'était une maladie! Si je ne savais pas parler aux serpents, Neville serait probablement mort!"

"Être Fourchelangue est une habilité de pratiquants de Magie Noire, Harry! C'est dangereux!"

"C'est un don! Vous auriez dû me féliciter! Le père de Draco Malefoy, lui, n'aurait pas eu honte de moi, à votre place! Il aurait été fier que je sois un Fourchelangue!"

Il avait parlé très fort et sa voix résonna dans le magasin tout entier. Les conversations cessèrent et clients comme employés les regardèrent avant de commencer à chuchoter.

"C'est Harry Potter!"

"Son frère ne doit pas être loin - allons lui demander son autographe."

"Il parle aux serpents…"

"Les Malefoy? Lucius Malefoy ne se présente-il pas comme Premier Ministre?"

"Les Potter? Avez-vous vu le Survivant?"

"Vous avez entendu, son père a honte de lui. Moi aussi, si mon fils…."

"Un Fourchelangue… j'ai lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier…"

La main se resserra de nouveau autour de son bras alors que James passait de très pâle à très rouge. Sans ménagement, il le tira jusqu'à la porte.

"Va nous attendre dehors et ne bouge pas, grinça-t-il entre ses dents_."_

Puis, il le poussa dehors, la clochette sifflant bruyamment, et la porte se referma, l'empêchant d'entendre les dizaines d'autres commentaires.

Dehors, il faisait beaucoup plus frais que dans le magasin et le silence contrastait terriblement avec le brouhaha de l'intérieur. N'ayant pas apporté de parapluie, contrairement aux autres, la pluie trempa ses vêtements en quelques minutes. Ils étaient en plein milieu de l'été, mais le mauvais temps avait amené avec lui une vague de froid et il frissonna, sentant son corps perdre sa chaleur sans que rien ne la retienne. Croisant les bras, il alla s'installer contre le mur de briques, espérant se protéger de l'averse – un fait impossible à réaliser.

Si la colère, la rancœur et la tristesse ne l'avaient pas distrait, il aurait songé à rendre ses vêtements imperméables et chauds, d'un coup de baguette magique, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et il resta plus d'un quart d'heure sous la pluie, ses lèvres passant lentement au bleu, sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Il avait envie de disparaître… Ou de détruire quelque chose.

Rendre la vie difficile à ses parents était supposé lui remonter le moral. Il aurait dû éprouver une noire satisfaction et se réjouir de leur malheur… À la place, il se sentait seulement misérable, seul et mouillé. Vraiment, cette journée était encore pire qu'il ne l'avait prévue. Plus jamais il ne participerait à une sortie familiale. Pas qu'on l'y inviterait encore…

Au moins, ça peut difficilement être pire.

À peine les mots avaient-ils franchi ses lèvres que l'averse redoubla d'ardeur, s'infiltrant dans ses vêtements et, il l'aurait juré, jusque dans ses os. Par Belzébuth! Il aurait dû s'y attendre! C'était bien sa chance…

Les nuages rendaient la journée sombre et plus loin, une douce lumière s'échappait d'un café… Il devait y faire chaud… Et pourquoi devrait-il attendre bien sagement? Il avait l'intention de fuguer, de toute façon! Il pouvait bien se permettre d'aller se réchauffer quelques minutes…

Harry allait quitter sa place contre le mur, imaginant déjà la chaleur d'une tasse de thé entre ses doigts gelés, quand on l'interpella.

"Raven! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sous la pluie! Tu vas attraper ta mort!"

Surpris, il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de croire ce que ses yeux lui indiquaient.

"Hermione?"

……………………………

Il y avait eu une augmentation de caries. En une semaine, ils avaient traité plus de personnes souffrant de caries qu'en un mois complet! Son père disait que c'était à cause de la pluie. Les gens étaient coincés chez eux et se gavaient de sucreries devant la télévision. Résultat, ils attrapaient mal aux dents… Manger en écoutant la télé était une bien mauvaise habitude et sa mère l'en avait souvent avertie. Quand ils avaient fait le bilan et compter la caisse à la fin de la semaine, par contre, ses parents n'avaient point critiqué les effets néfastes de cette affreuse manie. Non, ils avaient plutôt souri et demandé si elle voulait passer une journée à Londres et visiter la librairie.

Hermione avait tout de suite accepté.

Avoir des dentistes comme parents avaient bien des désavantages. Elle ne pouvait pas manger quoi que ce soit de trop sucré, devait se passer le fil dentaire tous les jours et avait des examens presque mensuels… Hermione était toutefois assez intelligente pour comprendre que les avantages surpassaient les mauvais côtés. Par exemple, elle n'avait jamais manqué de quoi que ce soit monétairement, avait une excellente santé et, mieux encore, la raison parfaite pour dissuader d'éventuels amis de venir chez elle. Elle n'avait qu'à mentionner la profession de ses parents et suggérer qu'ils examinent la personne lors de sa visite et on la laissait tranquille!

Oh… ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas d'amis, loin de là, mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie à l'aise en présence des autres enfants. Ils étaient tous si superficiels et immatures! Elle se rappelait très bien les filles de son école primaire. Elles ne pensaient toutes qu'à leur apparence, aux garçons et à leur richesse. Qui avait la plus belle chambre? Qui avait le plus de crayons? Qui avait le plus de cassettes? Laquelle recevait le plus d'argent de poche? C'était ridicule! Personne, apparemment, n'avait les mêmes intérêts qu'elle. Personne ne voulait apprendre quelque chose juste pour le simple fait de savoir, personne n'aimait faire ses devoirs et tester ses connaissances, personne… personne n'était comme elle.

Alors elle s'était inventée des amis et les avaient vantés à ses parents. Des amis comme elle, qui aimaient les livres, les mathématiques et l'histoire. Des amis qui la rendraient normale aux yeux de ses merveilleux parents, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Et quand, par miracle, une vraie fillette de sa classe s'intéressait à elle et voulait venir la voir, elle lui parlait de ses parents dentistes pour la repousser gentiment. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Hermione ne voulait pas que sa mère et son père sachent, c'était qu'elle leur avait menti. S'ils l'apprenaient, ils essayeraient de comprendre et apprendraient qu'elle était différente. Trop. Ils voudraient rencontrer les autres enfants et elle devraient le leur en présenter… ce qui était hors de question.

Parce que, en vérité, elle avait honte.Honte de devoir étudier avec de pareils idiots. Honte de ses congénères.

Entrer à Poudlard avait été une bénédiction. Changer d'école signifiait recommencer à zéro et ne plus devoir parler de ses amis imaginaires. Elle pouvait arrêter de mentir! Arrêter de craindre d'être différente, puisque c'était un tout nouveau monde, empli de gens étranges. Ses parents ne s'inquiéteraient plus pour elle, ils mettraient tout sur le compte de la sorcellerie! Et qui sait, peut-être se ferait-elle réellement de nouveaux amis? Des gens qui lui ressembleraient?

Hermione n'avait pas eu cette chance. Pas tout de suite.

Les Serdaigles avaient les mêmes intérêts… mais elle était une Gryffondor. Et parmi les Gryffons, elle était considérée comme une anormalité… Les autres filles ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup, parce qu'elle avait d'affreux cheveux, de trop larges dents et aimait mieux les bouquins poussiéreux que le maquillage. Quant aux garçons, ils lui avaient donné le surnom de Je-Sais-Tout et l'ignorait complètement! Le seul autre première année à être décent était Neville Londubat, mais celui-ci était trop timide que pour lui parler et l'évitait. Bref, ses relations sociales ne s'étaient pas améliorées et elle allait devoir imaginer de nouveaux amis sous peu, pour apaiser ses parents…

Puis était apparu Harry Potter.

Elle connaissait son frère, bien entendu. Awel était célèbre! On en parlait même dans les livres d'histoire! Le garçon était toutefois très différent de son cadet… Elle se rappelait même l'avoir vu dans les journaux moldus. On l'avait accusé de meurtre, pour ensuite le déclarer non coupable. Apparemment, tous ses amis étaient morts au cours d'une bataille entre bandes de rue… Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, la sympathie l'avait obligée à répondre à sa lettre d'excuse et ils étaient devenus amis. Amis! Jamais elle n'avait eu d'amis! Mais c'était bien ce que le jeune homme était, à présent. Elle l'avait présenté à ses parents, avait formé avec lui un club d'étude et il l'avait sauvée de sa pétrification. Et ce n'était pas tout! Grâce à son amitié commune avec Harry, elle était devenue amie avec Neville, aussi. Bref, Hermione considérait qu'elle lui devait beaucoup et avait bien l'intention de l'aider à son tour, si l'occasion se présentait jamais – et elle était certaine qu'elle se présenterait, jamais elle n'avait connu quelqu'un de si malchanceux!

Alors quand, en se rendant joyeusement à la librairie de sorcellerie, elle aperçut son premier et meilleur ami adossé contre un mur de briques, tremblant de froid et trempé jusqu'au os, elle n'hésita pas à quitter la protection du parapluie que tenait son père et courut le rejoindre.

"Raven! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sous la pluie! Tu vas attraper ta mort!"

Il releva la tête vers elle et la jeune fille fut inquiète d'y voir tant de fatigue, de colère et de confusion. Il remit rapidement un masque, bien sûr, mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle avait vu.

"Hermione?"

"Honnêtement, Harry Potter! Quelle idée de se promener habillé ainsi par cette température! Tu aurais pu mettre une cape imperméable ou quelque chose!"

"Et toi?"

"Oh! Je suis venue avec mes parents… nous avions un parapluie…"

Combinant le geste à la parole, elle fit signe aux Granger qui accélérèrent le pas pour la rejoindre.

"Harry… Que s'est-il passé? Que fais-tu ici?" demanda-t-elle encore, chuchotant.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il secoua la tête et ne lui offrit pas la moindre information.

"Ma famille est à l'intérieure du magasin et je n'avais pas envie de les accompagner."

"Alors tu as décidé d'attendre dehors, sous la pluie?"

"Exactement!"

Il lui sourit, mais il n'y avait aucune joie dans l'expression. Avant qu'elle ne puisse insister, ses parents arrivèrent.

"Hermione, ne pars pas ainsi sans prévenir!"

"Désolé, maman! Vous vous rappelez d'Harry, je suppose?"

Madame Granger lui offrit un large sourire, même si ses yeux scannèrent sans discrétion ses vêtements mouillés et ses lèvres bleutées.

"Bien entendu! Tu es le charmant jeune homme qui a sauvé ma petite Hermione, non?"

"Maman!"

"Quoi, c'est vrai, non? Il est bien celui qui a trouvé l'antidote à ta condition!"

"En effet madame, mais c'est actuellement le Professeur Rogue qui a préparé la potion", répondit Harry, retrouvant un peu de sa bonne humeur en voyant Hermione rougir d'embarras.

"Voyons, pas de fausse modestie", gronda amicalement Monsieur Granger. "Il faut reconnaître vos mérites, Harry – je peux vous appeler Harry, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr, monsieur."

"Il fait un peu froid", dit soudain la dame, lançant un regard appuyé à son mari." Peut-être pourrions nous tous allez nous réchauffer?

"Bonne idée," s'empressa d'approuver l'homme, sous les regards combinés de sa femme et de sa fille. "C'est ma tournée, ton ami aimerait peut-être se joindre à nous pour le thé, ma chérie?"

Se faire appeler « ma chérie » en public ne sembla pas gêner la jeune fille le moins du monde et elle accepta avec empressement à la place d'Harry.

"Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer-"

"Pas du tout, tu viens avec nous", le renseigna-t-elle.

Décidant de sauver son énergie pour un combat qu'il pourrait actuellement gagner, Harry se résigna et les guida jusqu'à « La Vieille Cheminette », le café de l'autre côté de la rue. Cette fois, la clochette émit le même son qu'une bouilloire sifflotant à leur arrivée et une vague de chaleur enveloppa tout de suite son corps, lui redonnant un peu de couleur. Les Granger refermèrent leur parapluie et ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table. Il dégoulinait d'eau et laissa une trace derrière lui, encourageant la serveuse à venir les servir immédiatement.

"Si vous permettez?" proposa-t-elle, pointant ses vêtements de sa baguette et regardant avec dégoût l'eau s'amassant sur la banquette.

Il hocha la tête, soulagé, et elle sécha ses vêtements, ses cheveux et son siège d'un mouvement de poignet accompagné d'un murmure en latin. Sa peau resta humide, mais c'était certainement une bonne amélioration. Il lui sourit et se promit de lui laisser un bon pourboire.

Les boissons chaudes furent servies, la discussion devint naturelle et la pluie se calma quelque peu. Ils passèrent une bonne heure dans le sympathique petit bistro et quand il fut temps de partir, Harry n'avait plus froid du tout. En fait, se retrouver en si agréable compagnie alors qu'il avait prévu passer une journée abominable était incroyable. Les Granger étaient vraiment des gens plaisants et ils ne posèrent aucune question. Quand le moment vint de repartir, il se surprit à regretter devoir les quitter si vite.

"Nous allons à la librairie, lui apprit Hermione, tu veux peut-être venir avec nous?"

"Nan… je vais vous laisser en famille."

"Mais… que vas-tu faire? Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul!"

"Ne sois pas ridicule! Si je reste avec vous une seconde de plus, tes parents vont me forcer à ouvrir la bouche et prendre des photos de mes dents!"

"Ça s'appelle une radio et il ne faut pas ouvrir la bouche, il faut-"

"Awel et mes parents sont probablement déjà au restaurant, je devrais aller les rejoindre… et ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien."

Elle ne le crut pas, mais n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Les Granger le saluèrent et lui offrirent leur deuxième parapluie, qu'il prit seulement pour ne pas les vexer. Pendant quelques secondes, il les regarda s'éloigner et regretta de ne pas les avoir accompagné, mais tourna ensuite les talons et prit la direction opposée… Il savait qu'il n'aurait pu supporter d'être en compagnie d'une famille si chaleureuse plus longtemps… S'il était resté, il aurait fini par regretter sa propre situation davantage encore et n'aurait pas pu rester aussi indifférent aux paroles blessantes de James.

Quand il passa devant sa mère – qui questionnait un passant, lui demandant s'il avait vu son fils – il accéléra le pas et emprunta une petite ruelle. Pas question qu'il les rejoigne. Il pouvait très bien avancer sa fugue de quelques heures, après tout.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit ses muscles se décrisper et il soupira de soulagement. Chaque pas le séparait des Potter… chaque pas lui donnait une impression de liberté.

Dans les cieux, un rayon de soleil se délivra des épais nuages, noyant la rue dans sa lumière dorée pour la première fois après 16 journées de pluies intensives.

Harry eut soudain l'impression que retourner chez lui, après une semaine de fugue, serait beaucoup plus difficile que prévu.

Il voulait partir pour toujours_._

………………………………_._

Il essaya de se retenir, vraiment, mais c'était comme si sa gorge était soumise à une séance de papier sablé et avant qu'il ne puisse trouver un distributeur d'eau, le malaise avait remonté tout le long de son oesophage et il toussait férocement dans son poing fermé.

Le soleil n'était pas resté. Le rayon qu'il avait entraperçu, et qui avait caressé sa peau d'une lumière presque divine, avait été ravalé par les sombres nuages et le mauvais temps avait repris le dessus… Il avait passé la nuit dans une petite auberge de jeunesse moldue, ensorcelant le réceptionniste pour que celui-ci le considère majeur. Après avoir déjeuné dans le bar du miteux hôtel, il avait pris tout son temps, marchant jusqu'à la gare King Cross. La pluie, au moins, avait eu la décence de se calmer, se faisant intermittente et légère, et il avait pu rester au sec sous le parapluie des Granger.

C'était un mercredi, il était presque midi et la gare était bondée. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il observa les passants, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Des mendiants, des gens d'affaires très pressés, une mère et ses trois enfants, des groupes d'adolescents traînant ensemble, quelques agents de sécurité, des vendeurs de journaux… Tout le monde parlait en même temps, s'énervait, rigolait… Et encore plus bizarre que toutes ces différentes personnes était l'impression qu'il était à sa place. Perdu dans une foule de gens, personne ne le remarquait. Il aurait pu passer sa journée là, sans qu'on ne le dérange. Il était seul dans une foule et l'anonymat avait une saveur rassurante.

Si seulement il n'avait pas eu cette fichue toux.

Une fois de plus, il essaya de tousser la douleur de sa gorge dans son poing, mais cela ne le soulagea pas. Plus il toussait et plus il avait envie de tousser. Il passa sa main autour de sa taille, essayant de calmer son point de côté, et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, mais c'était difficile – surtout en tenant le parapluie. Il avait chaud, et froid, et tout tournait autour de lui… Il savait que c'était à cause d'hier, parce qu'il était resté sous la pluie après que James l'ait mis dehors, mais connaître la cause du mal ne le faisait pas partir. C'était plutôt le contraire…

Péniblement, le souffle court et chaud, il se traîna jusqu'au point de rendez-vous – l'habituel passage pour la voir neuf et trois quart. C'était le seul et unique lieu, dans le Londres moldu, qu'il savait que Draco connaissait. Se rencontrer dans un lieu magique aurait posé plus de problèmes, particulièrement si ses parents le recherchaient activement… Il doutait que ce soit le cas, il avait disparu trop souvent pour cela, mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de chance. Il était hors de question qu'on le retrouve et le ramène au manoir des Potter!!! Ses parents pouvaient bien s'inquiéter un peu pour lui, ça ferait changement.

Quelques mètres plus loin, les trains passaient en trombe ou s'arrêtaient dans un grincement métallique, recrachant puis avalant de nouvelles vagues de gens… Un va et viens constant, mais toujours la même indifférence. Personne ne s'arrêtait pour le mendiant et ne faisait qu'une pause très brève, attrapant un journal et le lisant en marchant. Peu importait que ce soit les vacances d'été, tout le monde était pressé. Le temps signifiait de l'argent et l'argent était une chose précieuse – particulièrement dans une des villes les plus chères du monde.

"Vous avez pas un peu d'monnaie? C'est juste pour prendre le train…"

Surpris qu'on lui adresse la parole, il se retourna, prêt à envoyer le mendiant se faire voir.

Ses insultes moururent, noyées dans la surprise, et seule une litanie de jurons s'échappa de ses lèvres trop sèches.

"Lynch?!"

"Raven!?"

Un train s'arrêta, se vida et se remplit, sans qu'aucun des deux garçons ne bouge, se contentant de se dévisager longuement. Un moment, la tête d'Harry fut vide de pensées, alors qu'il observait l'autre adolescent, plus âgé… Lynch devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, mais en paraissait vingt cinq. Le teint balafre, la peau sale et des vêtements bons à jeter aux poubelles, des cheveux trop longs et emmêlés, une nouvelle cicatrice à la main… C'était encore le même garçon qu'il avait connu dans la rue, avant de commencer Poudlard et après s'être échappé de Avant Azkaban. Juste en plus fatigué, plus usé.

"Tu as changé", remarqua Lynch. "Tu as grandi."

"Et toi, t'as vieilli! Regarde tes chaussures, elle commence à ressembler à celles de Clark! Depuis quand t'en as pas volé de nouvelles?"

"Tu peux parler! On dirait que t'a attrapé la crève!"

"Je cherche justement un imbécile à qui la refiler, t'es volontaire?"

Lynch le poussa amicalement du bras et ils sourirent tous deux, mais un silence gêné s'installa. Autour d'eux, les gens passaient toujours, sans les regarder.

"Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu dans le coin", dit finalement le garçon.

"Mes stupides parents m'ont largué dans un pensionnat, dans l'espoir de me remettre dans le droit chemin. Et j'ai passé l'été passé dans un foutu camp d'entraînement."

"Et?"

"Et quoi?"

"Ça a réussi, t'es devenu un bon citoyen? T'en as certainement l'air, avec tes vêtements tout neufs-"

"Jaloux, hein?"

Ils continuèrent à parler et la gêne s'en alla peu à peu. Raven prit, bien sûr, des nouvelles, une certaine nostalgie bousculant ses sentiments en rafales de regrets. Le monde de la rue, le monde des moldus… tellement plus simple et tellement plus compliqué. Tellement différent de ses problèmes actuels. Un monde où on s'inquiète de son prochain repas, de la bande ennemie du quartier, de l'endroit où l'on dormira. Pas de politiques, pas de parents, pas de serments, pas de Voldemort. Des autres garçons perdus de Londres, certains avaient disparus, certains étaient morts, d'autre avaient été arrêtés et envoyés en famille d'accueil à l'autre bout du pays… Rien de surprenant, mais il sentit tout de même la tristesse l'envelopper. Personne n'était ami dans la rue, pas vraiment, mais certains avaient été de bonnes connaissances.

"Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"Récemment? J'ai fait renvoyer mon directeur, ainsi qu'un de mes professeurs. Et présentement… je prends des vacances de mes parents."

"Pffff… encore une fugue? Tu vas finir par avoir de sérieux problèmes, mec. Ils vont te renier, si tu continues ainsi-"

"C'est ce que je lui ai dit", intervint une voix plus glaciale que Janvier.

La phrase trancha nettement leur conversation et ils se retournèrent tous deux, surpris. Une bizarre sensation envahit Harry, alors que deux de ses réalités se rencontraient. Draco. Draco était arrivé, tout simplement parfait dans ses vêtements de marque. Ses cheveux coiffés, ses souliers polis, un livre - probablement le Porte-au-loin – à la main. Et à son côté, Lynch, en guenilles, sale et pauvre…

"Harry."

"Dray."

En temps normal, il aurait dit quelque chose, mais son ami avait une expression étrange sur le visage et il ne savait comment l'aborder. De plus, sa tête ne cessait de bourdonner et sa gorge le suppliait de la laisser exploser en une masse de flammes et d'irritation.

"Je suis venu te chercher", souligna Draco, comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà." À moins que tu n'ais encore changé tes plans?"

Est-ce que… est-ce que Dray était jaloux qu'il parle avec quelqu'un d'autre? C'était stupide… et tellement typique de son ami.

"Cesse d'être aussi possessif", gémit Harry, plus amusé qu'agacé. "Tu sais très bien que je n'irai nulle part d'autre que chez toi – surtout que cette fois-ci, tu m'as promis mon propre lit!"

L'expression du blond ne changea pas, mais Harry remarqua ses épaules s'affaisser de soulagement. Il était si facile à comprendre, parfois!

Lynch dut se sentir de trop, car il s'excusa et disparut dans la foule. Pendant un très bref instant, il eut envie de le suivre et de fuir le monde sorcier, ainsi que tous ses problèmes… Puis l'instant passa et il trouva l'idée absurde. La magie était son monde, le définissait et il ne la quitterait pour rien au monde.

Et puis, Draco lui en aurait voulu.

"Tu as une mine affreuse", fit remarquer celui-ci.

"Et ton tact est à son meilleur."

"J'essaye simplement de prendre exemple sur toi et d'être honnête!"

Harry avait une réplique toute prête, bien entendu, mais il se mit à tousser au lieu de parler. Pendant une longue minute, il essaya d'expulser son malaise, mais tousser ne le soulageait aucunement et il avait terriblement chaud… affreusement froid…

"Harry?"

Par un pur effort de volonté, il reprit son souffle, retenant l'irritation quelque part entre ses cordes vocales et ses poumons.

"Je vais bien."

"C'est ça et moi je m'appelle Merlin."

"Merlin n'était pas blond, il était chauve!"

La blague tomba à plat, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne rie et Draco secoua simplement la tête, lui tendant le livre.

"Prêt?"

Il approuva, ses muscles se tendant à l'idée du désagréable voyage.

"Trois, Deux, Un – _Le Manoir!"_

Un fil invisible tira sur son nombril et dans un brouillard de lumières et de couleurs, King Cross disparut.

…………………………_.._

Les plaisanteries lui avaient laissé une saveur amère sur la langue et, dans son cœur, les racines d'un mal à longue durée… Il n'était pas à sa place ici. Il jouait la comédie, une comédie qui se finirait, il le savait, en drame. Mais c'était son plan d'action. Emplir sa bouche de sucre pour confire ses paroles, afin que même ses ennemis y prennent goût. Et le plus longtemps les Mangemorts le considèreraient un des leurs, le plus longtemps ils n'essayeraient pas activement de le tuer. Voldemort était sa proie et il était bien décidé à rester à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible.

Dès qu'ils avaient mis pieds au Manoir, la mère de Draco, Narcissa, l'y avait accueilli. Élégante, courtoise et plus froide encore que ne pouvait l'être son fils, elle l'avait invité à entrer, lui souhaitant la bienvenue et les conviant tous deux à se joindre à la réunion de ce soir pour rencontrer les « associés d'affaires » de son mari. L'invitation avait été transmise sur un ton de suggestion, mais Harry l'avait reconnue pour ce qu'elle était : un ordre. On l'avait invité à passer une semaine en compagnie d'une des plus riches et des plus dangereuses familles d'Angleterre… et ce n'était pas seulement en raison de l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Draco. Quoique, pour sa part, c'était la principale raison de sa visite.

"Alors, que penses-tu de celui-là?"

"La longueur des brindilles n'est pas bonne, tu ne pourras pas tourner aussi subtilement qu'avec le modèle de l'autre page."

"Oui, mais celui-là ne se vend qu'en bois rouge et il n'est pas question que je joue au Quidditch avec des couleurs gryffondoriennes!!!"

"Pourquoi n'attends-tu pas la sortie de l'Éclair de Feu, alors? Ils le mettront sur le marché dans seulement six mois, tu peux patienter jusque là."

Lucius avait promis à Draco un nouveau balai cette année et ils avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à regarder des modèles. Son ami, hélas, était particulièrement pointilleux sur les détails et refusait obstinément de prendre une décision.

"Je ne sais pas… Mère s'y opposera."

"Pourquoi?"

"Elle – et ne te moque pas! – a peur que j'aie un accident si je vole sur un balai aussi rapide que celui-là…"

Le rire s'échappa de ses lèvres avec légèreté et il réussit à réprimer son envie de tousser. Oh, il avait toujours un peu de fièvre et mal à la gorge, mais la Pimentine que Dray l'avait forcé à boire avait fait de véritables miracles. Sans compter que c'était une version améliorée de la potion et qu'aucune fumée ne s'était échappée de ses oreilles. C'était Rogue qui avait composé la variante, selon son ami, et il avait été surpris que Pomfresh n'en ait pas de disponible…

_Elle est réservée aux professeurs… Severus refuse de faire une potion plus longue, plus chère et plus compliquée pour de simples étudiants._

L'explication avait du sens… Leur tête de maison détestait les enfants et pourquoi il avait accepté de devenir professeur restait un des secrets les plus mystérieux de Poudlard. Harry supposait qu'il y avait été obligé, pendant la guerre, mais, si cela était le cas, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Rogue avait conservé le poste si longtemps après la chute de Voldemort. L'homme se répugnait à leur enseigner quoique ce soit.

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas te moquer!"

Adroitement, il évita l'oreiller lancé par son ami, se levant et reculant d'un pas. Vif comme l'éclair, il tendit le bras pour rattraper le projectile, avec la ferme intention de le renvoyer, recula de nouveau et-

POP!

Un petit être apparut juste derrière lui et il trébucha dessus, les envoyant tous deux par terre. Il essaya instinctivement d'amortir la chute avec ses mains, mais le loup décida d'interagir, glissant sa grâce naturelle dans ses membres et l'aidant à atterrir sans douleur, accroupi mais sur ses deux pieds. Harry resta un instant stupéfait. La façon dont son corps avait bougé… les mouvements avaient semblé si naturels, si… appropriés. C'était les siens. C'était ceux d'un autre.

_Merci._

Le carnivore ne répondit pas à sa reconnaissance, mais il le sentit amusé de son émerveillement. Avant qu'il ne puisse se réjouir d'avantage, toutefois, un nouveau POP retentit.

"Vilain Dobby!!! Vilain! Dibby est l'elfe de Maître Draco! C'est à Dibby de le servir, pas à Dobby! Oh, Dobby est un vilain elfe! Un voleur de Maître! Il prend le travail de Dibby, alors que Dibby est une bonne elfe!"

La petite créature avait l'air hystérique, se tordant les doigts et regardant l'autre elfe avec fureur. Le dénommé Dobby, par contre, ne la regarda même pas, préférant se taper la tête contre le fauteuil.

"Dobby a fait tomber l'invité du Maître! Dobby doit être puni!"

Abasourdi, il resta muet. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait un elfe s'automutiler sous les encouragements d'un autre elfe… Dans sa tête, il savait devoir se relever et faire quelque chose, mais la surprise l'empêchait de réagir.

Dray n'eut pas le même problème.

"Dibby, débarrasse-moi de Dobby."

L'ordre avait été donné sur un ton las, presque paresseux, mais l'elfe n'attendit pas un seul instant. Elle empoigna son collègue et dans un troisième POP, ils disparurent ensemble.

"Qu'est-ce que-"

"Dobby est le cousin de Dibby, ou l'équivalent chez leur espèce… Il est un peu spécial."

"Cinglé, tu veux dire."

"Je pense que Père le garde seulement pour se divertir, ou si jamais il doit sacrifier un elfe. Mère veut s'en débarrasser depuis des années."

"Je me demande ce qu'il voulait…"

"On va le savoir bien assez vite."

Dray répondit à son regard interrogateur par un sourire.

"Tu comptes rester par terre longtemps."

"J'attendais que tu m'aides à me relever, mais je pense que c'est inutile…"

Grommelant une injure que son ami fit semblant de ne pas entendre, il s'était à peine relevé quand un nouveau POP se fit entendre, le faisant bondir.

"Ne sois pas si vulgaire devant mes serviteurs, Harry."

"Tu l'as fait exprès! Tu savais qu'elle allait revenir."

"Moi? Voyons, ne sois pas si paranoïaque…"

Sachant que son regard, aussi accusateur soit-il, n'aurait aucun effet sur le jeune lord, il lui arracha la revue des mains, lui frappant l'arrière de la tête avec.

"Hey! Rends-moi ça!"

Draco fonça sur lui, mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait beau être Chasseur, Harry, lui, était toujours plus fort physiquement. Non seulement son corps avait été formé dans un environnement plus dur, mais une écorchure donnée par un loup-garou, un soir de pleine lune, lui procurait un certain, si brutal, avantage.

"Donne!"

Il le laissa effleurer la précieuse revue du bout des doigts, avant de sauter sur l'immense lit, roulant de l'autre côté.

Crac! Un des vases se brisa sur leur passage.

Blam! Une des chaises se renversa par terre.

Paf! Une pile de livres sur le plancher.

Ce ne fut pas avant que la grandiose chambre prenne l'apparence d'un champ de bataille qu'ils ne cessèrent de se pourchasser, se laissant tomber dans la couverture défaite du lit. Le souffle court, Harry ne put retenir son rire, accompagnant celui de Dray… Cela faisait tellement de bien, d'agir en parfaits idiots, l'espace de quelques minutes… D'oublier ses responsabilités, les mensonges préparés, le poids de leur réalité… Juste s'amuser, en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher son bonheur, en ce moment.

Sauf, bien entendu, la nouvelle qu'apportait cette chère Dibby.

"Dibby est désolée d'interrompre les jeunes maîtres, mais Dibby a un message de la part de Monsieur Malefoy. Ce sale Dobby voulait le livrer à sa place, mais Dibby est l'elfe de Maître Draco et c'est elle qui lui livre ses messages!"

"Quel message?" demanda Draco, s'enfonçant davantage encore dans le confort de son oreiller.

"Monsieur Malefoy demande à ce que vous descendiez dans une heure, pour vous joindre à la très importante réunion de ce soir. Mais, Maître Draco, il ne reste plus qu'une demi-heure, maintenant! Dibby est très désolée et se punira pour cela, et Dobby aussi!"

Sur ce, l'elfe disparut, pour aller se punir, présuma-t-il, les laissant seuls.

Seuls avec la réalité.

……………………………..

La revue de balais volants traînait, complètement oubliée, sur le sol. La chambre de Draco était sans dessus dessous, et pas seulement en raison de leur petite poursuite. Non, des piles entières de vêtements jonchaient le plancher, les articles chiffonnés et lancés au hasard. D'innombrables paires de chaussures, de cravates, de bas et de pantalons étaient éparpillées, se mêlant aux morceaux de vase brisé et aux livres tombés.

Dibby réapparut pour la énième fois dans la chambre.

"Voici la chemise que vous vouliez, Maître Draco! Dibby l'a repassée!"

"Bien! Harry, enfile ça!"

Agacé, il attrapa le vêtement. Pantalons, chaussettes, souliers, chemise, cravate et robe de sorcier. Draco avait entièrement choisi ce qu'il allait porter, disant qu'il savait qu'Harry n'avait rien qui conviendrait à la réunion. Raven l'avait laissé faire, préférant actuellement songer à comment il allait s'en sortir vivant, mais n'était pas extatique non plus à ce qu'on lui donne des ordres.

"Dray, je sais que c'est important de bien paraître, mais… est-ce que tu n'en fais pas trop?"

"Trop? Trop? Ne sois pas ridicule et habille-toi. Tu me remercieras quand ils te scruteront de la tête aux pieds, du coin de l'oeil, crois-moi!"

Sachant qu'il y avait une bonne part de vérité dans les paroles de son ami, il soupira et retira son tee-shirt, le passant par-dessus sa tête et se décoiffant en même temps.

"Harry?"

"Ne t'en fais pas", soupira-t-il, exaspéré," je ne me suis pas vraiment décoiffé – seulement quelques mèches…"

Il envoya son gilet rejoindre un pot d'encre pulvérisé par terre et vint pour glisser son bras dans la manche de la chemise, mais une main attrapa la sienne, l'empêchant de continuer son geste.

« _Je ne te donnerai pas de magie_ », était déjà sur le bout de ses lèvres, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, mais le son mourut alors que ses yeux reconnurent l'expression mi-inquiète, mi-furieuse de son ami.

"Qui?"

"Qui quoi, Dray?"

"Ton bras…"

Son bras?… son bras! Il y jeta un coup d'œil, confirmant ses suspicions. Entre son épaule et son coude, une large forme de main était imprimée en ecchymoses… La vue le fit grimacer. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses, il aurait voulu oublier cette marque.

"Ce n'est rien", chuchota-t-il, curieusement gêné.

Draco n'aima ni son regard fuyant, ni sa honte.

"_Qui_, Raven? Qui?"

"Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien, ça ne fait même pas mal- Aie!"

Le blond avait effleuré la blessure, le surprenant et lui arrachant un gémissement.

"Sale-"

"Serpentard?"

Harry, par principe, lui lança un regard meurtrier.

"Harry, dis-moi qui t'a fait ça! C'est inacceptable! Il faut que cette personne soit punie!"

"Ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

"Je veux une explication-"

"On n'a pas le temps, nous allons être en retard – et je doute que Lucius accepte autre chose qu'une ponctualité digne de Big Ben."

Son ami eut l'air indécis et il en profita pour mettre la chemise, attacher sa cravate et enfiler la robe.

"Après… après la réunion, nous aurons une discussion et tu me diras tout."

Ce n'était ni une proposition, ni une question. C'était un fait – du moins dans la tête du jeune Lord Malefoy.

"Peut-être."

Draco l'ignora.

"Dibby, je veux ma chambre en parfait état quand je reviendrai, ainsi qu'un baume anti-bleu sur la table de chevet de la chambre d'Harry. Pas une poussière qui traîne, compris?"

"Oh oui, Maître Draco, Dibby est reconnaissante du bon travail et elle ne partagera pas avec Dobby! Tout sera parfait."

"Je l'espère bien."

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce et Raven le suivit, l'angoisse de la réunion écrasant l'angoisse de sa future discussion avec le blond.

…………………………….

Le salon réservé aux invités de marque était grandiose. La pièce n'était pas simplement grande, elle était immense. Une longue table noire était située en son centre, posée sur un tapis rouge foncé, qui contrastait avec les couleurs sombres de la pièce. Le sol était fait de marbre noir, les murs, en pierres polies couleur ébène et le mobilier, en bois de cerisier. D'épaisses tentures masquaient la lumière du couché de soleil, recouvrant les fenêtres de leurs motifs chargés. Sept chandeliers presque aussi grands que lui pendaient du plafond, éclairant le salon de la lueur de leurs centaines de chandelles, sans pour autant repousser complètement les ombres.

Harry resta impassible.

Montrer de l'admiration pour le décor aurait été une marque de faiblesse. En fait, tout sentiment serait un point faible à exploiter ce soir et il ne devait pas leur démontrer autre chose que ce qu'il avait choisi. Les seuls avantages qu'il leur procurerait seraient pour son propre bénéfice. Cette rencontre était une bataille et il n'avait pas l'intention de la perdre – même si pour gagner, il devrait accepter quelques blessures.

"Draco, Harry, vous voilà enfin. Venez donc vous asseoir avec nous."

Le ton employé par Lucius, il le savait, se voulait agréable, mais une froideur s'y trouvait encore, ruinant l'effet désiré.

"Je vous remercie de me laisser vous joindre à vous, Monsieur Malefoy, ainsi que de m'accueillir quelques jours dans votre demeure."

Tout en parlant, il prit la place qui lui était apparemment destinée. Toutes les chaises étaient occupées, si ce n'était de deux, au bout de la table, en face de Lucius et Narcissa et à côté de Gilderoy – qui lui, occupait la place d'honneur. Draco prit celle la plus éloignée de leur ancien professeur et il se retrouva directement à côté de celui-ci.

"C'est un plaisir, jeune homme. Après tout, Draco a peu d'amis aussi _talentueux_ que vous."

Ah, la première allusion à son Frourchelangue. Il laissa un peu de regret et de colère s'afficher sur son visage avant de les faire disparaître, sachant fort bien que tous avaient vu les sentiments.

"Le plaisir est réciproque, monsieur, puisque j'ai peu d'amis appréciant mes… talents."

Avant qu'on ne lui répondent, trois elfes de maisons apparurent – Harry remarqua que Dobby n'était pas là, et claquèrent des doigts. Leurs assiettes se remplirent toutes seules, pendant que les trois petites créatures servaient le vin. Sans dire mots, elles disparurent ensuite, sans que personnes ne les remercient.

Tout bas, quelques conversations débutèrent, alors qu'ils dégustaient l'entrée. Les minutes passèrent, sans que quiconque ne leur adresse la parole, et il sentit Draco se crisper à son côté… Ses propres muscles se seraient tendus, eux aussi, si ce n'avait été du soulagement de s'apercevoir que les ustensiles n'étaient pas en argent véritable… Il ne savait ce qu'il aurait fait si cela avait été le cas.

Enfin, après avoir bien entamé le plat principal, on leur adressa finalement la parole.

"J'ai entendu dire que vos parents vous cherchaient, mister Potter", dit soudainement Lockhart.

Toutes les conversations cessèrent, les laissant dans un silence quasi-totale… Il fut légèrement surpris de constater que même la voix du soit disant professeur avait changé. Elle s'était faite plus raffinée, plus froide… Comme si elle avait passée des mois dans un hiver sans fin.

En fait, s'il n'avait été averti par Dray, il n'aurait peut-être pas reconnu l'homme… Ses manières, sa façon de se tenir, son sourire fabriqué, ses vêtements… tout avait changé. Son aura aussi.

Ce n'était plus Lockhart.

Sa cicatrice avait brûlé en le voyant, comme elle avait brûlé en recevant la Lettre Noire, comme elle avait brûlé quand Quirrell s'était dévoilé. L'idiot avait réussi à se faire posséder, de cela il était convaincu.

"Je doute qu'ils y mettent de la volonté, professeur, ou ils m'auraient déjà retrouvé."

Sa propre voix était glaciale, armée d'une lame de ressentiment. Ces jeux de mots n'étaient pas son domaine, ni son activité préférée, mais il savait y jouer.

Lockhart le regarda longuement et il sentit son cœur essayer de sortir de sa poitrine, voulant s'enfuir et respirer librement au loin. Délibérément, il le fixa dans les yeux, faisant tourner lentement le vin dans sa coupe. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était décidé, prêt à s'enfoncer dans la noirceur. Le « bon » côté l'avait déçu et il avait soif de vengeance, soif de reconnaissance. Il était peut-être jeune, mais l'ambition empoisonnait déjà ses veines, les teintant de cruauté et il voulait aller jusqu'au bout.

Usant d'un intriguant mélange d'occlumentie et de volonté personnelle, il se convainquit lui-même qu'il voulait joindre Lord Voldemort, l'espace d'un instant.

Ce fut suffisant. Suffisant pour le dégoûter et suffisant pour convaincre Lockhart de sa bonne volonté.

"Certes… mais en attendant que le devoir vous rappelle chez les Potter, je suis certain que Lucius vous fera une place chez lui. En fait, j'oserais dire que vous serez toujours le bienvenu parmi nous, Harry."

"Bien entendu", assura Malefoy. "Nous apprécions toujours recevoir des hôtes qui ont du goût. De plus, les Serpentards sont une famille, ils doivent tous se serrer les coudes, n'est-ce pas?"

La question était plus que qu'une simple observation. C'était une demande d'engagement.

"Les Serpents sont ma vraie famille, monsieur, et je suis quelqu'un de fort loyal. Je n'oublierai pas la générosité de votre hospitalité."

Sa réponse ne rencontra que de l'approbation et la tension se relâcha un tant soit peu. Le repas se poursuivit et on les ignora de nouveau. Harry, ne se sentant pas d'humeur suicidaire ce soir-là, resta toutefois sur ses gardes, sachant qu'on l'observait, sans vraiment le regarder. Dray avait eu raison de le forcer à bien s'habiller… pas qu'il l'admettrait jamais.

Quand les couverts du dessert (des Opéra recouverts de feuilles d'or) disparurent et que le thé eut été bu, il était plus que prêt à retourner à sa chambre. Être en présence de Voldemort – ou du moins, une partie de celui-ci, et de ses Mangemorts rendait la digestion difficile et sa cicatrice nourrissait de douleur un énorme mal de tête.

Ses espoirs de filer à l'anglaise furent ruinés, bien entendu, puisque sa chance le boudait en cette fin de treizième année.

"Draco nous a souligné que votre anniversaire était le 31 juillet, Harry", commença Lockhart.

"En effet, monsieur. Je suis né dès les premières minutes du jour."

"Je sais que cela est un peu tôt, mais un anniversaire doit être célébré et les dons, encouragés pendant la croissance. Lucius?"

Le père de Dray claqua des doigts et un vieil elfe apparut, l'air terrifié et tenant une énorme boîte qu'il alla poser par terre, entre Harry et Voldemort.

"On m'a dit que James Potter répugnait à votre Fourchelangue, Harry-"

Oh…. La conversation et ses cris dans le magasin de Quidditch avaient donc porter fruit. Il avait espéré que la dispute atteigne les oreilles de son ennemi.

"- mais personnellement, je serai fier si mon fils avait un tel don, à sa place. Je sais que Lucius l'est."

"Bien évidemment. Draco se montre digne d'être mon héritier."

Le compliment était empli d'une telle fierté que Raven sut qu'elle ne pouvait être feinte. Lucius était vraiment fier… contrairement à James et Lily. Il ne voulait pas emmener Dray à St-Mangouste pour le faire « soigner », lui. Non, l'homme était fier de son fils. Alors que James était répugné par lui. C'était la vérité et elle le perça dans toute son authenticité, sans la moindre anesthésie.

Sa douleur, ainsi qu'une pointe de jalousie, livrèrent combat à son indifférence derrière ses iris. Voldemort/Lockhart dut s'en apercevoir, car il sourit de plus belle.

"J'ai donc pris la liberté de me procurer un cadeau pour vous, jeune homme. Je tiens à encourager votre talent… contrairement à d'autres."

La phrase manquait de subtilité et livra crûment le message… Essayant de rester impassible, il se baissa légèrement et ouvrit lentement la boîte, ayant une bonne idée de ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Vlam! Une vague solide de fureur déferla dans son corps en voyant une tête écaillée sortir de la boîte. Le loup hurla, ne voulant pas d'un autre prédateur dans son territoire, et il fallut qu'il concentre sa magie pour se retenir d'attaquer le reptile… Il déglutit difficilement.

À ses pieds se trouvait un magnifique serpent couleur nuit, seule la tête était recouverte d'écailles blanches, réfléchissant la lumière des chandeliers. Les yeux du serpent, encore plus que sa peau, retinrent son attention… Ils étaient bleus. Jamais il n'en avait vu de pareilles. L'animal était magnifique.

Magnifique, et si différent de Safran.

Il fallait dire quelque chose, remercier le Lord, ou s'introduire au serpent, mais les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il était un loup, maintenant, du moins, une partie de lui l'était. Et il n'avait pas envie de s'associer à un prédateur ennemi. Il était humain, aussi. Et il ne voulait pas remplacer Safran, pas quelques mois seulement après sa mort.

Mais il était un sorcier, aussi. Un sorcier au milieu d'un groupe ennemi. Un sorcier avec des obligations. Et son devoir devait passer avant ses faiblesses.

_"Tu es magnifique, Sssserpent. Quel est ton nom?"_

Un murmure parcourut la table, au son de ses sifflements, et il laissa un sourire pendre à ses lèvres.

_"Appelle-moi Nidhogg, car c'est le nom que m'a donné ce sssorcier."_

La créature fit un signe de tête vers Lockhart et Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas changer le nom du serpent. Nidhogg, selon les anciennes croyances nordiques, était le serpent s'attaquant inlassablement à l'Arbre de la Vie…

"_Je me nomme Harry. Désssires-tu de moi faire ton nouveau partenaire?"_

_"Partenaire? Oui, j'ai accepté de vivre avec un sorcier et tu me sssembles approprié."_

Il tendit son bras et la créature s'y enroula, glissant jusque sur ses épaules et s'y installant confortablement. Refoulant et masquant son malaise avec expertise, il releva ses yeux, se forçant à soutenir le regard du Mage Noir.

"Je ne suis pas certain d'être digne d'un tel présent, mais je vous en remercie, monsieur. C'est un splendide spécimen."

"Le plaisir est tout mien, Harry. Vous apprendrez très vite qu'il y de nombreux avantages à rester dans mes bonnes grâces."

"Je n'en doute pas un instant."

À son grand soulagement, ils furent libérés peu de temps après. Et alors qu'il sortait du magnifique salon, il n'aurait pu dire s'il venait tout juste de commettre la pire erreur de toute sa vie ou s'il venait de passer un test très important en obtenant une note parfaite. Ce qu'il savait, par contre, était que le poids physique de Nidh sur ses épaules n'était rien en comparaison des boulets figuratifs attachés à ses pieds.

……………………………….

La nuit enveloppait le monde de sa tranquillité, cachant dans les plis de sa robe d'ébène des centaines de mystères. Elle était positivement ancienne, ayant pris racine bien avant que le soleil ne pense à naître et sa sagesse n'égalait que sa folie…Il avait espéré que l'observer au travers de la coûteuse vitre de sa chambre l'apaiserait, mais l'idée s'était avérée déception. Apercevoir la lumière morte des étoiles ne lui donnait que l'envie de se joindre à la nuit et disparaître dans ses ombres, ça ne le calmait pas.

Draco n'avait rien dit alors qu'ils remontaient dans leur partie du manoir, ni quand ils étaient entrés dans la chambre d'Harry – celle juste à côté de la sienne. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la sécurité de leur appartement, toutefois, il brisa le silence.

"Nous sommes encore en vie", remarqua-t-il, comme surpris.

Harry aurait ri, mais lui aussi comprenait trop bien les risques qu'ils avaient pris en jouant les futurs Mangemorts. Il aurait très bien pu repartir sans sa vie ou sous un impérius ou, encore, avec une partie de ses souvenirs en moins. À la place, il s'en était sorti avec un serpent… Sa chance ne l'avait peut-être pas totalement déserté, finalement. Elle se réservait simplement pour de plus critiques situations.

"Tu es sûr?" demanda-t-il, souriant. "Je trouve que tu as le teint un peu trop pâle… Tu es peut-être un mort-vivant?"

"Très drôle, Raven, vraiment. Je te rappelle que je vis ici. Si cette soirée avait mal tourné, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait?"

"C'est vrai… Tu _vis _avec Lucius. Tu n'as pas à retourner chez les Potter."

Zut! Fichu mal de tête, il l'empêchait de bien contrôler ses émotions! Draco avait dû entendre toute la stupide jalousie dans sa voix! Alors qu'il n'avait pas à être jaloux… Il n'avait pas à envier Dray…

"Harry?"

Que pouvait-il bien dire pour faire oublier à son ami le ton qu'il venait tout juste d'employer? Existait-il seulement des mots capables de régler tous ses problèmes?

Ne sachant que faire, il se contenta de caresser le corps écaillé de son nouveau compagnon, qui siffla de plaisir sous ses doigts. Son ami, quant à lui, soupira.

"Viens t'asseoir, je veux soigner ce bleu sur ton bras ce soir."

"Ça ne fait pas mal."

"Viens t'asseoir."

Sachant que se disputer avec le blond était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire ce soir-là, il soupira à son tour et quitta sa contemplation du ciel nocturne. Nidh rampa le long de son bras et se glissa sous un des énormes oreillers du lit alors qu'il s'asseyait dessus et retirait sa chemise. L'ecchymose contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau, étant presque noire et il détourna ses yeux de la vue.

Draco ouvrit le contenant de crème anti-bleu et une étrange odeur de miel parfuma immédiatement l'air.

"Je peux le faire moi-même."

Le jeune lord releva simplement un sourcil, le mettant au défi d'essayer de le contrarier, et commença à étendre la crème sur sa blessure. L'onguent était délicieusement froid contre la chaleur de sa peau et il se détendit sans s'en apercevoir.

"Efficace, pas vrai? "nargua Draco, sachant très bien l'effet de la pommade et qu'Harry serait trop fier pour avouer qu'elle lui faisait du bien. "C'est Severus qui m'a montré comment la faire."

"Tu t'intéresses à la médecine? Je te voyais plus comme bourreau que comme médicomage, utilisant d'innocents Pouffsouffles pour tes sordides expériences dans ton laboratoire souterrain, empli de chauve-souris."

"Ne sois pas ridicule, un Malefoy ne s'abaisse pas à devenir guérisseur – et je n'aime pas les chauve-souris. J'ai seulement l'intention d'en apprendre assez que pour garder mon futur associé en vie, imbécile."

"Oh, je me sens flatté-"

"Je parlais des Weaslaid, tu es juste un cobaye."

Raven le poussa par terre pour ce commentaire, bien entendu, et Draco lui tira la langue en retour. Il finit ensuite d'appliquer la crème et referma le contenant. Remettant la chemise, il fut obligé de constater que déjà, le noir des marques se fanait en un bleu plus pâle…

De nouveau, le silence s'installa, accompagné d'une inconfortable lourdeur. Malgré leur effort pour garder la conversation légère, ils ne pouvaient se débarrasser ni de leurs inquiétudes, ni de leur fatigue. La journée avait été longue et stressante, particulièrement la réunion, et le soulagement d'avoir passé l'épreuve du souper les avait laissé épuisés mentalement.

"Qui t'a blessé? "demanda de nouveau Draco.

Pinçant les lèvres, Harry délibéra dans sa tête. Il pouvait ne rien dire du tout, son ami ne pourrait pas le forcer à parler… mais justement, Dray était son ami et il venait tout juste de le soigner et de l'accueillir sous son toit. Ne méritait-il pas la vérité? Et puis, ce n'était pas si important, ce n'était pas grave… Il pouvait bien le lui dire.

"James. Nous avons eu un désagrément et…"

Encore une fois, les mots lui manquèrent. Comment expliquer? Comment dire qu'il s'en moquait? Parce qu'il s'en foutait, n'est-ce pas? Ça n'avait aucune importance, non?

"…et je suppose qu'il s'est laissé emporter… et…"

Merlin! Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal, aussi vulnérable, tout à coup? C'était stupide! Il était stupide! Oui, James avait serré son bras, et alors? Rien de grave là-dedans! Ce n'était même pas comme si l'homme l'avait frappé! Et même si ça avait été le cas, il avait déjà été frappé par le passé. Que ce soit son père et non pas un inconnu ne changeait rien!

"… ça ne fait pas vraiment mal, finit-il", lamentablement.

Ses yeux s'agrandir quand deux bras l'entourèrent et que son ami se pressa contre lui, le serrant juste un peu trop fort.

"Je suis désolé," souffla-t-il à son oreille." Je suis désolé, Harry."

Dray était désolé… et il réalisa, avec un puissant battement de cœur, que lui aussi était désolé. Désolé pour tant de choses. Pour sa stupide jalousie, entre autre. Pour la façon dont sa vie avait tourné… pour tant de choses.

Relâchant une respiration, il ferma les yeux.

"Moi aussi."

Il l'était vraiment et l'avouer à voix haute lui fit plus de bien encore que le baume au parfum de miel.

……………………………….

_Efficace, pas vrai? C'est Severus qui m'a montré comment la faire._

Parfois, Harry se demandait quel genre d'enfance Draco avait eu dans cet immense manoir. Lucius était une personne glaciale, Narcissa était terriblement distante et Severus, son parrain, ne devait pas être là souvent… Il n'y avait que les Elfes de Maison qui étaient toujours présents. Cette maison, si grande, devait sembler bien vide par moment… Et pourquoi son ami avait-il ressenti le besoin d'apprendre à faire des potions pour se soigner ou des sortilèges pour empêcher une plaie de saigner, comme il avait utilisé sur lui durant leur toute première année?

Avait-il raison de s'imaginer le pire?

Peut-être les Malefoys étaient-ils différents en privé? Peut-être… Après tout, Draco ne cessait de recevoir lettres et friandises, à l'école, et Lucius prenait toujours le parti de son fils, peu importe contre qui. En public, du moins. En privé, ce pouvait être très différent. En privé…

Parfois, Harry se demandait comment les gens agissaient, lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Se demandait combien les choses seraient différentes, s'il n'avait jamais été là. Seraient-elles meilleures?

Il avait beaucoup de questions, mais si peu de réponses. Et il savait qu'il ne les poserait jamais. Il ne demanderait pas à Dray s'il était maltraité, il ne demanderait pas à ses parents si, finalement, il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne naisse jamais, il ne demanderait pas à Sirius s'il aurait préféré Awel comme filleul… Il ne se demanderait pas à lui-même s'il aurait préféré ne pas exister. Parce qu'il était faible. Les possibles réponses l'effrayaient trop que pour qu'il agisse. Parce que la vérité l'obligerait à réagir et il ne savait quel chemin emprunter.

Non, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de saisir le présent et de faire de son mieux pour préserver le futur. Un futur qui, il espérait, serait meilleur que le passé.

Pour l'instant, cependant, il aurait préféré se faire écraser par un troupeau d'hippogriffes insultés que de « vivre au présent ». Car le présent signifiait-

"Tu retournes chez les Potter, tu es certain?"

"Je n'ai pas le choix. J'avais dit que je partirais une semaine et nous sommes déjà le 31 juillet! Ça fait plus de quinze jours!"

"Je sais, mais je t'ai dit que tu étais le bienvenu… Tu pourrais rester tout l'été."

_Est-ce que ta vie est moins pénible quand je suis là ou l'est-elle davantage?_

_"_Pas vraiment, les Potter pourraient porter plainte contre tes parents. Le Ministère, après mes nombreuses « escapades», a décidé qu'ils attendraient 18 jours avant de prendre une de mes fugues au sérieux. Dans quelques heures, ce sera la limite autorisée."

Le jeune lord détourna la tête et Harry soupira. Ces deux semaines avaient été exceptionnelles, il devait l'admettre. Malgré les nombreuses heures passées en compagnie des Mangemorts et, parfois, de Voldemort, ils avaient pu rester seuls la plupart du temps et s'étaient bien amusés. Pas trop de soucis, ni d'obligations… Juste les devoirs de vacances et les entraînements de Quidditch ordonnés par Flint. Ils avaient été libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, quand ils le voulaient. Avaient été, si on ne comptait le temps qu'ils avaient donné pour la cause du Mage Noir, de jeunes adolescents normaux et libres… Mais c'était terminé. Le mois de Juillet était venu et reparti. Point final.

"Dray, si je pouvais, je resterais chez toi jusqu'au premier septembre, mais c'est impossible, tu le sais… Et je doute que tu veuilles venir chez moi ou que mes parents le permettent."

"Je sais cela… mais c'est stupide."

"On demandera à Pansy de changer la loi quand elle sera Première Ministre de la Magie, alors."

"Ne parle pas de malheur! Elle changerait probablement les uniformes de Poudlard en rose!"

"Et mettrait des buissons de fleurs à toutes les fenêtres!"

L'image d'un Poudlard fleuri, empli d'étudiants vêtus de rose les fit grimacer et Raven secoua la tête, amusé.

"Je t'écrirai dans notre Carnet à Communiquer aussi souvent que possible. Après tout, il faudra former des plans pour entrer dans la phase numéro deux de ton projet."

"En effet. Je veux ce contrat signé dès la fin de cette année. L'année prochaine au plus tard."

"Avec mon intelligence supérieure, ce ne sera pas difficile."

"Humf! Essaye déjà de ne pas me nuire, compris?"

À cela, il ne put que sourire et, s'inclinant façon Ancien Lockhart devant son ami, il activa son Porte-au-loin et disparu dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

………………………………

Il s'était attendu à un sermon de la part de James. Ou alors, une crise de Lily.

Il ne s'était pas préparé pour les larmes d'Awel.

"Je ne suis parti que deux semaines", raisonna-t-il, agacé et confus.

"Deux semaines, c'est beaucoup de temps, Harry! En plus, tu es parti alors que nous étions tous ensemble, en famille! C'est tellement rare, ne trouves-tu pas cela précieux?"

"En famille?! Awel, quand vas-tu réaliser que je ne fais plus partie de cette famille? Tu sais ce que j'ai- ce que nous avons sacrifié. J'ai coupé tous liens avec nos parents pour une bonne raison. Une sortie familiale n'a plus aucune signification!"

"Peut-être… peut-être pas, mais-"

Le garçon s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle et essuyer quelques larmes, essayant apparemment de se calmer – sans grand succès.

"Mais Harry, moi, je suis toujours ton petit frère! Et le peu de temps que nous passons ensemble, n'est-il pas important? Est-ce que _je_ ne suis pas important?"

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir coupable du chagrin de son petit frère, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne comprenait pas l'extrême réaction.

"Bien sûr, mais… mais nous avons chacun nos obligations. Je devais partir, c'était crucial. Tu sais que si je le pouvais, nous serions beaucoup plus souvent ensemble."

Ils se fixèrent un long moment et Harry essaya de trouver une explication dans les yeux boursouflés d'Awel, mais n'y trouva que chagrin, regret et rancœur.

Si son frère cherchait quelque chose dans ses propres iris, il fut apparemment aussi déçu que lui.

"Permets-moi-," dit lentement, sèchement, le garçon, "permets-moi de douter de ta sincérité, « grand frère »."

Et sur un ton final de moquerie blessée, son cadet tourna les talons et courut dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Que-?

Quelque chose lui échappait évidemment, mais quoi? Awel ne pouvait pas vraiment se sentir si seul, non? Il était constamment avec Peter ou d'autres amis à l'école. Leurs parents lui consacraient autant de temps qu'il en quémandait… et il savait qu'Harry tenait à lui. Il l'avait toujours su, alors pourquoi en doutait-il maintenant?

Secouant la tête, Raven retourna à sa propre chambre. Peut-être Peter mettait-il des idées absurdes dans la tête de son petit frère… Oui, ce devait être cela. Il ferait donc un effort particulier, cette année, pour rendre la vie difficile à l'abominable gamin.

"_Tu as reçu une lettre, Harry_", siffla Nidh, occupé à se balancer sur sa tête de lit.

Le serpent s'était tout de suite senti à l'aise dans sa chambre, disant que l'ancien serpent l'occupant avait laissé une bonne sensation… Pour sa part, il était heureux que Nidh soit content, mais ne pouvait s'amener à aimer la créature. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Ne la méritait pas. Il avait laissé Safran mourir, qu'allait-il bien faire d'un nouveau serpent… un cadeau provenant de son pire ennemi?

Hedwidge hulula, impatiente, et il alla délivrer le hibou étranger de son fardeau, le renvoyant chez lui. Sa chouette lui ressemblait, elle n'aimait guère la compagnie d'autrui – surtout pas ceux de sa propre espèce.

L'enveloppe, cette fois, n'était pas noire mais plutôt grise, et étampée à l'arrière d'un sceau officiel – celui du Ministère de la Magie.

Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement en l'ouvrant et il sortit avec une certaine difficulté la lettre de l'enveloppe.

"_Des bonnes nouvelles?_ "demanda son serpent, sans vraiment se soucier de la réponse – il se balançait toujours.

Il avait attendu des années, de très longues années, cette lettre en particulier. Le dernier mois avait été particulièrement difficile, l'impatience rongeant ses nerfs sans retenue. Il avait fini par croire que sa treizième année ne se terminerait jamais.

Mais Juillet, le dernier mois, était mort aujourd'hui.

"_De très bonnes nouvelles_", répondit-il, son sourire teintant ses sifflements de joie.

Il avait quatorze ans, aujourd'hui.

Et la permission légale de visiter, aussi souvent que le cœur lui en dirait, Regulus Black, prisonnier d'Azkaban….

………………………………_.._


	3. La Gardienne Immobile

**Disclaimer** ; Voir le prologue, svp!

**Note de l'Auteur** ; Wow! J'ai reçu une tonne de super review! Je suis bien contente qu'autant d'entre vous se souvienne encore de mon histoire et soit intéressé dans ce troisième volume. Merci mille fois a tous ceux et celles qui me lisent, particulièrement a mes reviewers. Voici don le chapitre deux, il est moins long que le premier, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**A propos de Regulus** ; Pour ceux qui ne s'en souvienne pas trop, c'est le frère de Sirius. Harry le considère comme un deuxième parrain, si pas comme le seul et unique. Regulus a été condamné a perpétuité a Azkaban quand Harry avait 7 ans, mais ils ont continués de s'écrire pendant toute ses années. Reg est également un de mes personnages préférés dans le monde de HP, et j'ai beaucoup de plaisirs a l'inclure dans mon fic. J'espère que vous l'apprécierai tous autant que moi!

**Linceul de Rêves**

**Chapitre Deuxième ; La Gardienne Immobile**

"En passant cette ligne, vous êtes conscient que vous entrez dans un domaine sous la juridiction des Gardes d'Azkaban et quittez le sol anglais? Le Ministère de la Magie ne nous dirige pas, il traite avec nous. Votre citoyenneté britannique ne vous sera d'aucune aide et seul votre statut de visiteur vous différenciera des prisonniers, est-ce bien compris?"

Le vent était glacé sur la côte. Harry n'aurait pas vraiment su dire s'il venait du nord, par contre, l'épais brouillard déréglant son sens de l'orientation, et le loup refusant de faire un effort – il n'aimait pas l'océan. Sous ses pieds, les rochers étaient durs et acerbes, essayant de creuser des trous dans ses souliers. Il n'y avait personne ici, c'était un plage déserte et inhospitalière. Seul un vieux garde et sa cabine étaient présent et ils étaient tous deux si gris qu'ils se fondaient dans le paysage.

"J'en suis bien conscient", répondit-il, sereinement.

"Vous réalisez aussi que vous m'avez réveillé à cinq heures du matin pour venir visiter un criminel?"

"L'avenir est à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, mon brave monsieur. Je serais venu plus tôt, mais les heures de visite sont entre cinq et vingt-deux heures…"

Le vieil homme grommela quelques jurons sous son énorme barbe poivrée et se détourna de lui, écoeuré de sa bonne humeur. Ce n'était pas normal, pas ici. Ici tout était gris, usé et menaçant. Ce gamin détonnait trop, malgré ses habits noirs et son vieux manteau de cuir. Son bonheur n'était pas le bienvenu.

"Alors, amène-toi, petit. J'aimerais bien aller me recoucher, moi!"

Le garde avait apparemment laissé tomber toute idée de formalité, après son petit discourt, et Harry franchit la line magique gravée dans le sol sans même la regarder. Il avait tant attendu pour ce jour! Ce n'était pas un homme bedonnant et bougonnant qui lui gâcherait sa journée!

Une dizaine de marches d'escaliers avaient été maladroitement creusées à même le rocher et il les descendit prudemment, l'eau de mer les ayant rendues incroyablement glissantes. Une fois en bas, il frissonna légèrement, l'air salin collant à sa peau et en absorbant, lui semblait-il, toute la chaleur.

"Tu montes dans ce bateau et il te conduira tout seul à la Prison. Si tu prends peur et veux revenir ici, il faudra le demander trois fois de suite à ton embarcation-"

"Je ne changerai pas d'avis. C'est une visite très importante."

"Ah! Tu dis ça maintenant, gamin, mais attends… attends d'être dans l'Ombre de la Gardienne et tu changeras de refrain, je te le dis."

"La Gardienne?"

"Azkaban. La Gardienne. Jamais, en plusieurs centaines d'années, n'a-t-elle laissé un seul prisonnier s'évader. Ou un seul sain d'esprit, si par malheur ils l'étaient en arrivant."

À cela, l'homme éclata d'un rire gras et s'en alla, le laissant se débrouiller sans lui. Indifférent, Harry haussa les épaules et fit son chemin sur le quai de bois qui – et cela ne le surprit pas- était encore plus glissant que l'escalier de pierre. Des algues brunes poussaient entre les planches et grimpaient le long des poteaux. La barque, quant à elle, était visiblement magique. Le fait qu'une embarcation aussi pitoyable puisse encore flotter en était la preuve… Elle semblait vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années et prête à couler à la moindre petite vague.

Il sauta dedans. Elle ne tangua même pas.

Parfois, les apparences cachaient autre chose que de la déception.

"Je suis un visiteur et je veux aller à Azkaban."

Il avait parlé à voix haute, mais les sons étaient feutrés, comme absorbés par l'épais brouillard. La barque saisit toutefois ses mots et, sans hésitation, elle se mit en route, fendant les eaux sombres de l'océan par son passage presque léger.

Pour les premières minutes, il se contenta de rester assis, la tête pleine de pensées… ce qu'il allait dire à Regulus, ce que l'homme allait lui dire, à quoi il ressemblerait après tant d'années enfermé… Il se demandait quelle serait son expression en le voyant et s'il le reconnaîtrait… Bref, il resta là, perdu dans ses pensées, essayant de calmer son excitation et de ne pas s'attendre au mieux, mais bien au pire. Essayant de ne pas trop espérer, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau enfant et d'être en route pour la parc d'attractions, alors qu'en réalité, il se rendait à la pire prison de Grande-Bretagne, rendre visite à un détenu.

Ce ne fut qu'après être entré dans l'Ombre de la Gardienne qu'il réalisa que le terme était aussi littéral que figuré.

La première chose dont il s'aperçut fut le silence. Un silence complet, total, lourd et imposant. Les cris des goélands avaient cessé et il ne savait pas depuis quand. L'eau ne clapotait plus contre la paroi de la barque et celle-ci ne grinçait plus. Alarmé, ses sens criant soudainement le danger, il se releva brutalement, regardant autour de lui.

Ses pieds n'extirpèrent aucun son de l'air en frappant le bois.

Sa respiration, lourde et accélérée, ne faisait pas de bruit.

Il essaya de parler – avait-il perdu la voix, encore une fois? – mais aucune parole ne sortit de sa bouche.

Le silence était roi et son règne il ne cèderait pas.

La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua fut l'obscurité. Jusque là, il n'avait pas vu grand-chose, le brouillard recouvrant cette partie de la côte, mais la lumière naissante du soleil avait tout de même été présente. Ce n'était plus le cas. Les nuages blancs et diaphanes rampant sur les eaux océaniques avaient noirci, ternis par une Ombre venue de nulle part. Ils tourbillonnait autour de son embarcation, caressant son corps de leurs volutes glacials et humides. En moins d'une minute, il se retrouva trempé et glacé jusqu'à l'os. Au loin, il crut apercevoir un éclair percer l'horizon, comme si un orage était descendu et torturait les nuages à même la terre, mais la lumière fut si vite avalée par l'éternelle noirceur qu'il ne put en être certain.

La barque continua son avancée, aveugle et sourde au silence et l'Ombre. Intérieurement, Harry eut envie de rire. Quel idiot, cet homme… Comment aurait-il bien pu faire marche arrière, quand il ne pouvait même pas parler? Pas qu'il le veuille, mais quand même…

Il s'était à peine rassis, retrouvant le banc à tâtons, et essayait de voir ses propres mains, pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien là, quand son embarcation obliqua légèrement vers la gauche.

Dès lors, il sut qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à destination.

_Elle_ était là. Gardienne immobile, si noire qu'elle se confondait dans sa propre nuit. Il ne la voyait pas, oh, non, mais la devinait, encrée dans un océan mort, juste devant lui. Il l'entendait. Pour elle, la loi silencieuse avait fait une exception et le souffle de la prison se répercutait, humide et puissant, dans ses oreilles. Le vent était poussé et attiré par elle, rejeté et ravalé, tiraillé dans tous les sens. Harry se sentit fouetté de toute part, ses cheveux se libérant de leur cordelette de cuir et frappant son visage, son manteau volant à droite et à gauche. Irrités, ses yeux s'emplirent d'eau, une larme gonflant et s'accrochant à ses cils.

Elle se fit glace.

La température était tombée d'il ne savait combien de degrés, brûlant sa peau et lui coupant le souffle. Ses vêtements, trempés, se raidir alors que l'eau gelait dans l'étoffe et ses cheveux s'accrochèrent à sa peau, se collant contre lui et se recouvrant de glace. L'air était froid, si froid… Il ne sentait plus la barque sous ses doigts paralysés et ses poumons prenaient de minuscules bouffées d'air, essayant de ne pas s'immobiliser eux aussi, mais brûlant à l'intérieur. Il faisait si sombre, si froid, il y avait si peu d'air et l'atmosphère était si pesante qu'il s'inquiéta un instant de savoir s'il n'était pas sous l'eau, à des kilomètres de profondeur. Trois de ses sens, l'ouïe, la vue et le touché, avaient été abolis et il se demanda ce qui allait arriver aux autres… Dans sa bouche, une goût trop amer que pour être celui du sel marin, autour de lui, une odeur de pourriture humide… Il faisait si noir qu'il ne savait plus si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou fermés… et il haïssait être dans un noir si complet. Il ne pouvait supporter d'être ainsi sans défense!

_Il fait froid, oui, et sombre, mais ce n'est que cela : de la glace et de la noirceur. Pense à pourquoi tu es là!_

C'était vrai. Cette traversée était une nuit d'hiver et il pouvait bien supporter cela. Il avait attendu des années durant de pouvoir se rendre à Azkaban. Ce n'était pas un peu d'inconfort qui allait lui faire regretter son voyage! Il pouvait passer à travers l'Ombre sans renier ses intentions!

Le vent continua à le fouetter, la glace de ses cheveux coupant sa peau, il ne voyait toujours pas ses mains et le souffle de la prison envoyait encore des spasmes de peur inexpliquée dans son corps tout entier. Mais il avait une destination et savoir qu'il avançait vers elle fut assez que pour chasser une partie du désespoir qui s'était installé en lui.

L'Ombre ne faiblit pas, elle non plus, décidée à repousser toute créature trépassant sa frontière. Après un moment, cependant, deux énormes grincements firent trembler sa barque et sonner ses pauvres tympans. Le courant de l'eau changea, se calmant légèrement, et une impression d'écrasement lui vint, réveillant en lui des instincts claustrophobes. Le vent cessa abruptement, agonisant dans une brise humide et froide et une odeur de renfermé s'ajouta à celle de pourriture : il venait d'entrer dans un tunnel.

Grelottant, il eut amplement le temps de se croire en route pour l'Australie avant qu'il n'arrive finalement à destination. A priori, il confondit la lumière pâle et grise de la lampe pour un fantôme, mais la lumière grossit et grossit, et il arriva, après ce qui lui semblait un très long voyage, à un quai. Celui-ci était petit, carré, sale et extrêmement inhospitalier. Une lampe pendait du mur, se balançant tristement, et de sinistres piquets de métal sortaient de l'eau, menaçant de transpercer tous ceux ou celle assez fous que pour s'en approcher. Il n'y avait pas d'algues… La prison était dépourvue de toute vie.

Même le garde qui l'attendait avait l'air mort.

"On m'a dit qu'un môme venait ici."

Donc, l'homme barbu de la plage avait déjà communiqué avec eux. Bien, ça lui gagnerait peut-être du temps.

"Alors, on vous a menti. Il n'y a que moi et l'appellation de « môme » ne me convient guère."

L'homme grogna et fit balancer sa lampe –pareille à celle du mur – en direction du tunnel.

"La Gardienne n'aime pas les visiteurs. Les occupants d'Azkaban sont là pour souffrir, pas pour socialiser. Repars d'où tu viens."

"J'ai le droit de visiter quelqu'un. Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour cela!"

"Elle sera de mauvaise humeur pendant des jours, à cause de toi! Ils vont crier et crier… Et ils voudront manger pour apaiser leur faim, pour l'apaiser Elle, mais jamais la Gardienne ne sera satisfaite!"

L'homme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir toute sa tête, mais sa frayeur était réelle. Il frotta ses yeux, retirant le givre de ses cils, et jeta un coup d'œil à son badge jauni de geôlier, voulant être bien certain que ce n'était pas simplement un prisonnier se prenant pour un des gardes.

"Qui va crier?"

"Les Sans Âmes… ceux qui ont toujours faim de sentiments… On les appelle les Détraqueurs, petit. D'anciens prisonniers que la Gardienne a mangé, complètement, de toute part. Ils sont restés si longtemps enfermés ici, ont été des dizaines d'années durant torturés, avant d'être vraiment dévorés et qu'elle casse leur âme entre ses murs noirs."

La révélation jeta un froid en lui que l'Ombre n'aurait pu reproduire et il sentit chacun de ses muscles se crisper. D'anciens prisonniers? Les Détraqueurs, Gardes d'Azkaban? Ces monstres mangeurs d'âme? Était-ce…

Était-ce qui risquait d'arriver à Regulus? Allait-il devenir un de ces monstres, s'il restait enfermé ici?

"Je ne repartirai pas sans avoir vu Regulus Black. J'ai l'âge légal et la confirmation d'autorisation du Ministère de la Magie. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je fasse demi-tour."

"Sale petit égoïste! On voit bien que ce n'est pas à toi qu'Elle s'en prendra!"

"Dois-je vous laisser ici ou allez-vous me montrer le chemin?"

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de la barque et sauta sur les trois marches du quai, les grimpant avec une certaine difficulté. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que son embarcation ne repartait pas sans lui et en éprouva un soulagement qu'il n'avoua point. Il dut faire plusieurs pas en direction du seul couloir quittant la petite pièce avant que le geôlier ne réagisse enfin.

Avec une litanie de jurons assez diversifiés, l'homme se mit en marche, passant devant lui et éclairant leur route de sa lumière grise.

Harry le suivit sans le moindre regard pour la petite barque et sa promesse de le faire sortir de là.

…………………………_._

"Alors vous êtes Harry James Sirius R. Potter, venu visiter Regulus Arcturus Black et compter rester toute la journée – alors qu'il n'est même pas encore sept heures du matin?"

"Exactement!"

"Vous nous avez tous réveillé pour visiter un criminel?"

"Non, pour visiter un _ami_ – et j'aimerais bien le voir aujourd'hui, pas demain."

Il commençait à s'impatienter, maintenant. Premièrement, il supportait la compagnie du garde timbré pendant de très longs et suffocants couloirs, ensuite il signait tous les registres en bonne et due forme et maintenant, on lui reprochait d'avoir respecté les heures de visite! Il voulait voir Regulus et voulait le voir maintenant!

"Retourne d'où tu viens, petit. Tu es venu jusqu'ici, c'est déjà pas mal. Tu pourras raconter ça à tous tes amis. Mais visiter un prisonnier ne fera que te mettre la Gardienne à dos-"

"Ils vont crier, l'interrompit le premier garde, gémissant."

"- et ça, tu ne veux pas que ça arrive. Alors retourne dans les jupes de ta mère et laisse nous faire notre boulot."

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur la plage, le loup cessa de bouder et se réveilla dans un grognement de colère qui passa actuellement la barrière de ses lèvres. Montrant les dents, il frappa son poing sur le bureau et se pencha vers l'homme.

"Je n'ai que faire de votre avis! Amenez-moi voir Regulus! Tout. De. Suite."

Le sort le frappa avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Le garde, beaucoup plus rapide qu'il n'aurait pu le croire, sortit sa baguette de nulle part.

_"Endoloris!"_

Le vicieux mot fut suivi d'une lumière rouge et noire qui l'atteint avec force en plein cœur.

Puis, ce ne fut que folie.

Il connaissait la douleur, elle et lui avait une longue et ancienne relation. Mais le mot douleur ne pouvait définir l'effet du Sortilège Impardonnable. Il avait mal. Mal jusque dans son âme, jusque dans le noyau de chacune de ses cellules. Jusque dans cet espace en lui, où il se cachait habituellement. Soudainement, il ne connaissait rien d'autre que la douleur et chacun de ses nerfs était en feu et il brûlait. Brûlait d'un feu noir et sanguinolent. Et il ne pouvait pas respirer, ne voulait plus respirer… sa seule pensée consciente était qu'il voulait que ça cesse, que le mal s'arrête, même si pour cela, il devait mourir.

Son cœur donna un soubresaut, tirant et relâchant tous ses nerfs et il crut honnêtement que l'organe allait cesser définitivement de battre.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

En fait, son cœur reprit sa course - quoique de manière erratique et il put respirer de nouveau, même si l'acte fut pénible. Tremblant de toute part, il parvint à réaliser que le sortilège avait cessé.

"Alors gamin, prêt à retourner chez toi, maintenant? On est plus aussi fier, hein?"

On l'avait soumis au Doloris.

Le geôlier avait performé un des actes pour lesquels on envoyait des gens pourrir ici. Et il le pouvait. Légalement.

_…Un domaine sous la juridiction des Gardes d'Azkaban…_

C'est ce qu'avait dit le barbu, mais… mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il avait été naïf. Stupide.

Le garde l'avait mis sous le Doloris. Un des gardes qui surveillait Regulus tous les jours. Et ce même homme refusait de le laisser voir son non officiel parrain.

Sa fureur chassa les effets secondaires et les spasmes agitant son corps cessèrent, réduits à néant par sa colère. Une colère comme il en avait rarement ressentie.

"Tu criais si fort… ton « ami » doit t'avoir entendu jusque dans son trou à rat!"

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était debout et avait empoigné l'homme par le collet.

Le blanc de ses yeux passa au noir, alors qu'il se retenait pour ne pas simplement tordre le cou de l'imbécile.

"Donne-moi une seule bonne raison, humain, pour ne pas déchirer ta destinée et ouvrir pour toi la Grande Fosse? Une seule raison pour ne pas bloquer ton accès au Voile de Lumière? Alors?"

Il secoua l'homme, mais celui-ci ne fit qu'ouvrir grands les yeux, terrorisé. De quel droit? De quel droit avait-il peur? Il essayait de l'empêcher de voir Regulus, le torturait et maltraitait probablement son ami.

Maudissant la race humaine en général et le garde en particulier - en Fourchelangue, il ressentit un plaisir malsain et souillé en voyant sa proie frémir de frayeur au son de la langue des serpents.

"Je devrais t'ôter la vie, lentement, très lentement… Après tout, ici, il n'y a pas de loi. J'en ai le droit, non? C'est ce que vous croyez, n'est-ce pas? Que vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez, sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences?"

Il le secoua de nouveau, plus fort, et le plaqua contre le mur. Au travers de ses yeux noirs et verts, il voyait rouge. Il ne voulait pas croire que celui qu'il aurait voulu comme parrain pourrissait dans un trou pareille, surveillé par cette brute épaisse.

"Je-je-"

"Tu? Tu? Aaaahhh…" moqua Harry, souriant méchamment. "Je vois… « on est plus aussi fier, hein? » Ce n'est plus drôle, quand les rôles sont renversés?"

Le garde du quai se mit à reculer vers la porte en marchant de reculons, ne voulant pas quitter Harry des yeux. Il savait qu'il dégageait une aura effrayante, savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser sa colère le contrôler, savait que Ce Pouvoir en particulier ne devait être usé sous le coup de l'émotion… Mais savoir ce qui devait et ne devait pas être n'était pas assez que pour se calmer, pas assez que pour chasser la noirceur de ses yeux.

"Morgana… ce môme est aussi cinglé que les prisonniers!" marmonnait-il." Il rend furieuse Azkaban et il s'en moque, parce qu'il est pas normal… le môme est diabolique… on nous a envoyé un démon, parce qu'Elle est de mauvaise humeur… Azkaban nous a envoyé un cinglé. Il va tous nous tuer… et les Sans âmes vont de nouveau crier!"

Son monologue ne faisait pas le moindre sens et Harry le laissa filer sans lever le petit doigt contre lui. Le pauvre homme n'avait visiblement pas toute sa tête…

L'autre garde n'eut pas autant de chance. Harry sortit lentement sa baguette, l'enfonçant légèrement dans le cou de l'homme qui gémit.

"Je suis venu visiter Regulus Black. J'en ai le droit. Alors s'il ne reste plus rien à signer – sauf votre arrêt de mort – je pense que vous allez devoir prendre le temps de me guider jusqu'à sa cellule. Et comme nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup de temps et que celui-ci est précieux, vous allez vous dépêcher."

L'homme, blanc et tremblant, hocha la tête fébrilement et Harry le relâcha, le poussant vers la porte. Il garda sa baguette magique bien en vue ( c'était celle de chêne et il pouvait donc s'en servir autant qu'il en avait envie), la caressant d'une main et la tenant de l'autre.

"En avant, alors. Je vous suis, Garde."

L'idiot hocha de nouveau la tête, se relevant et courant presque pour sortir du bureau. Raven lui emboîta le pas et allait franchir la porte quand-

"On s'amuse à faire peur à mes pauvres subordonnés, Potter?"

Son corps se pétrifia l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne se remette de sa surprise et ne tourne la tête vers le nouveau venu.

"Je peux vous assurer, monsieur, que je ne suis pas le moindrement amusé."

C'était le Directeur d'Azkaban – Bradley Derkson. Un vieil homme grisonnant, d'apparence ringarde, avec un long et fin cigare pendant constamment à ses lèvres gercées. Harry en avait déjà entendu parler et savait que c'était lui qui gérait le courrier envoyer aux prisonniers – il savait aussi qu'il devait être le seul à écrire à un des détenus. Ce devait être lui qui empochait ses gallions… mais aussi lui qui accordait, contre son or, des faveurs à Regulus.

"Azkaban n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants… d'un autre côté, je savais que tu viendrais dès tes quatorze ans. Jamais vu quelqu'un écrire autant ou si longtemps… ça fait combien d'années maintenant? Quatre, cinq?"

"Sept."

"Les années passent si vite… si vite…"

Le directeur prit une bouffée de son cigare avant de finalement se détacher du mur sur lequel il était appuyé et sortir ses mains de ses poches. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Avait-il entendu ses cris, sous le Doloris? Si oui, pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait? Par l'enfer, le sortilège avait fait mal. Il aurait voulu ne jamais l'avoir ressenti. Ce n'avait pas été la première fois, à deux occasions, dans le Labyrinthe de Volemort, avait-il subi le sort interdit, mais ça ne changeait rien…

"Pas pour tout le monde, Directeur, mais aujourd'hui, je suis pressé."

Derkson ne fit que relever un sourcil à son ton contrarié et il dut retenir un soupire exaspéré. Il y avait plusieurs genres de personne en ce bas monde et le directeur n'était pas un de ceux qu'on qualifiait de complaisant et encore moins de généreux. Le terme avare lui aurait davantage sailli.

Laissant de côté son guide pour un moment, il s'avança tout près de Bradley et déposa plusieurs gallions dans sa poche de veston, alourdissant le tissu par le poids de l'or.

"Je désire rester ici toute la journée, ce n'est pas un problème, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr que non, après tout, vos papiers sont en règle, jeune homme!"

Le grippe-sous professionnel lui sourit finalement, tapotant sa poche, et lui fit signe de suivre le garde, les ignorant de nouveau et continuant son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Soupirant sans retenue, cette fois, il se dit qu'il était grand temps de convaincre James d'augmenter son allocation – ses visites à la prison lui coûteraient très cher.

……………………………….

_Regulus? Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'exister?_

Il avait posé cette question à l'homme il y avait très, très longtemps. Avant Poudlard. Avant sa fugue. Avant même que le Labyrinthe Noir ne lui vole ses illusions enfantines. Mais maintenant, devant la porte de sa cellule, il voulait demander quelque chose de fort différent et de fort semblable à la fois.

Avait-il le droit d'être libre?

De vivre comme il l'entendait? De vivre hors de ces murs, dans le monde extérieur? D'être heureux et de s'amuser alors que Regulus, lui… lui avait été privé de tous ses droits. D'être libre, alors que lui ne l'était pas?

Il se sentait coupable, soudainement, de ne pas vraiment apprécier toutes les petites choses qu'il prenait pour acquises. Comme le simple fait de pouvoir marcher dix mètres d'affiler sans devoir tourner.

Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort alors que le garde ouvrait la petite porte : Regulus n'était pas sorti de cette cellule depuis sept ans. Il avait vécu dans ce minuscule espace, sans jamais, jamais en sortir, pas même pour une seconde. Enfermé. Condamné à une perpétuité de désolation, dans les murs de désespoir d'Azkaban.

"Quelque chose à dire?"

Le garde sursauta au son froid de sa voix. Raven le voyait ouvrir et fermer la bouche depuis plusieurs minutes et se demandait bien ce que l'imbécile hésitait à lui annoncer. Un peu plus de délai, peut-être, avant de voir Black? Si tel était le cas, il maudirait l'homme sans préambule, cette fois.

"Je… si vous voulez rester toute la journée… vous allez… enfin, les Détraqueurs passent plusieurs fois par jour. Visiteurs ou pas visiteurs."

Ils avaient déjà passé une fois devant les Sans Âmes en se rendant à la cellule et si son guide avait frémi et gémi, Harry, pour sa part, avait réussi à maintenir un minimum de façade… L'Occlumentie aidait terriblement à contrer l'effet de ces créatures et il avait de la pratique à camoufler son désespoir.

Il n'avait pas peur d'eux. C'était de la Gardienne et son Ombre dont il se méfiait, pas des anciens prisonniers. Un froid rôdait dans les murs, celui possédant le corps des morts, et chacune des pierres de la place empestait le désespoir. L'humidité rongeait le mortier et un courant de folie déplaçait un air pauvre en oxygène. Partout sur son passage, il pouvait entendre les plaintes des prisonniers, suppliant d'être relâchés, suppliant pour de l'eau, suppliant d'être finalement tués et ainsi délivrés de leur éternel tourment. Des dizaines de voix saturées de folie suicidaire, un chant au mesure de misère… Aucun des prisonniers n'était encore humain… juste des créatures en quête d'un peu de paix, passant trop de temps à prier pour la fin de leur peine que pour regretter leurs crimes, si crimes ils avaient commis.

"Alors ils passeront", hissa-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire? Ouvrez cette foutue porte maintenant!"

Il sourit presque quand le geôlier sursauta et finit de faire tourner la troisième clé dans la troisième serrure. Il en avait fallu si peu pour faire de son attaquant sa victime… Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire sentir à l'homme l'odeur de sa propre mort (qui ne devait point arriver aujourd'hui, de toute façon), mais il n'avait pu retenir sa colère… Tant pis.

Un lourd grincement retentit alors que les joints de la porte tournaient sur eux même et parmi les plaintes des détenus, il pénétra dans une des nombreuses cellules silencieuses – une de celles qui contenait un prisonnier depuis si longtemps que celui-ci avait perdu la force de gémir.

Black était là, assis par terre, contre un mur souillé et taché de matière à peine identifiable. Ses vêtements étaient les mêmes qu'il avait porté lors de son arrestation, sept ans plus tôt, si beaucoup plus usés et durcis pas des années de saleté et de sueur. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul soulier troué, dépourvu de lacets, et la couverture qu'Harry lui avait envoyé le Noël précédent était enroulée autour de ses squelettiques épaules. Son visage était aussi sale que le reste, ses joues creuses et ses yeux gris vides de lumière. Une senteur absolument abominable se dégageait de la petite cellule, attaquant ses sens et écoeurant le loup.

Il se trouvait là où il rêvait d'être depuis qu'il avait sept ans.

En présence de Regulus.

Avec un large sourire, il toqua à la porte, bien que celle-ci soit déjà ouverte.

"Bon matin, Oncle Reg. Je peux entrer? Pas facile de venir te voir – des tonnes d'escaliers à descendre!"

……………………………_._

Elle était d'humeur massacrante. C'est ce qui m'avait réveillé. Je ne savais pas si c'était le matin ou l'après-midi, car ma cellule n'avait pas le luxe d'une fenêtre, mais ce n'était pas grave. J'avais abandonné le temps depuis bien longtemps, il passait trop lentement. Bref, Azkaban n'était pas de bonne humeur et je devinais qu'une ou plusieurs personnes entraient dans son ombre. Après sept ans, on peut reconnaître ce genre de chose… Oh oui, je savais que cela faisait sept ans – Harry met toujours la date sur ses lettres, il sait que je n'ai pas de calendrier. Un calendrier… jamais pensé que je m'ennuierais de quelque chose d'aussi banal…

Je me demandais qui était assez fou pour venir à Azkaban… Un nouveau prisonnier, peut-être? Non, non… La Gardienne aurait été heureuse d'avoir une pauvre âme de plus à torturer. La visite annuelle de Fudge, peut-être? C'était la bonne saison… Je me sentis sourire, intérieurement, même si mes lèvres ne bougèrent pas – je ne souriais plus depuis de nombreuses années. Si c'était bel et bien cet idiot, j'étais bien content qu'Elle déverse sur lui sa colère! Il devait être en train de mourir et de pleurer dans son petit bateau, regrettait d'être Premier Ministre et de devoir remplir d'aussi pénibles obligations. Il méritait bien de souffrir un peu, l'imbécile venait chaque année et déclarait toujours que les prisonniers étaient traités correctement… alors que je n'ai même pas de calendrier. J'en demanderai un à Harry dans la prochaine lettre… même si je n'aime pas dépendre sur le pauvre petit. Ah, mais je ne sais pas quand le matin vient et quand le soleil se couche, alors ce serait inutile… j'avais presque oublié. J'oublie beaucoup. Je n'aime pas oublier.

Péniblement, je me suis relevé, usant de mes bras pour tirer mon corps et m'asseoir, m'adossant contre le mur de ma cellule. Je m'étais endormi par terre, encore une fois. Il n'y a pas grande différence entre le sol et mon excuse de matelas… mais je garde le matelas pour en hiver. C'est un des points essentiels à ma survie. Rester au chaud ou, plus exactement, essayer de perdre le moins de chaleur possible. J'ai de la chance de ce coté, car j'ai en ma possession plusieurs couvertures qu'Harry m'a envoyées au cours des ans, ainsi qu'une cape que je garde pour les mois les plus froids, quand il y a du givre sur les murs et que seul notre magie nous garde en vie. Un moldu ne survivrait jamais à Azkaban.

J'étais prêt, assis et conscient. Fudge pouvait venir et je pourrais garder une certaine fierté. Celle de ne pas encore être complètement cinglé. On ouvrirait la porte, il jetterait un coup d'œil, pour vérifier mes soi-disant conditions de vie et je lui ferais un doigt d'honneur, comme à chaque année. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire pour démontrer ma rancœur.

Fudge n'est pas venu.

Non, à sa place, un nouveau cri se mêla au chant discontinu de pleurs et de plaintes… Mais ce n'était pas une des plaintes habituelles. Celui-ci était réel. Il ne provenait pas d'un souvenir ou d'un soudain désespoir. On torturait quelqu'un. Le plus inquiétant était que la voix, aussi déformée par la douleur soit-elle, m'était familière… mais qui? Qui? Et pourquoi? Si Fudge était présent, on ne torturerait personne, n'est-ce pas? On attendrait qu'il soit reparti dans le monde des vivants… en Angleterre. À moins… peut-être que le visiteur n'était pas notre bien-aimé premier ministre. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un d'autre… un Auror que je connaissais? Non… la voix était trop jeune… Un ancien camarade de classe? Si oui, il était normal que je ne puisse mettre un nom au hurlement. Poudlard s'effaçait lentement de mes souvenirs.

Les cris se turent soudainement, après ce que je devinais être deux ou trois minutes. Si j'avais dû parier, j'aurai dit que c'était une victime du Doloris. Je l'ai assez souvent entendu dans ma vie que pour le reconnaître. Je plains le pauvre bougre, ce n'est pas très plaisant, comme sensation. Pas que je me rappelle ce qui est plaisant… ici tout est gris, tout est sombre, tout est déprimant et hideux. Je suis bien heureux de ne pas avoir de miroir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa, mais j'avais presque oublié pourquoi je m'étais redressé et ce que j'attendais quand des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir. Quand on passe tout son temps dans le silence, enfermé et seul, l'ouïe se développe de manière incroyable… Il y avait deux personnes. L'une d'entre elle était Grant, un des gardes les plus détestables de la prison, et l'autre… l'autre je ne savais pas. Elle marchait avec assurance, mais presque sans bruit… Je retint mon souffle, essayant d'en apprendre plus, mais ils cessèrent brusquement de marcher.

Juste devant ma cellule.

Et une clé tourna dans la première serrure.

Puis dans la deuxième.

J'attendis que la troisième soit à son tour débarrée, mais Grant (j'étais certain que c'était lui, l'autre n'étant pas un garde) cessa d'ouvrir ma porte.

"Quelque chose à dire?"

La voix me fit sursauter. Je la connaissais. Je sais que je la connaissait, mais… qui? C'était la même voix qui avait crié… Pourquoi avait-elle hurlé, pour ensuite être aussi sèche avec Grant? Qui était ce gamin? Car oui, c'était un jeune homme… Pas encore adulte, mais plus un enfant non plus. Pourquoi un enfant se trouvait-il dans le ventre de la Gardienne, juste devant ma cellule? Quelque chose m'échappait, visiblement. Il me manquait le morceau central du casse-tête.

"Je… si vous voulez rester toute la journée… vous allez… enfin, les Détraqueurs passent plusieurs fois par jour. Visiteurs ou pas visiteurs."

Wow! Peu importe qui était cet enfant, il avait toute mon admiration. Grant était un minable, un lâche, mais ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds non plus… pourtant, je pouvais entendre l'hésitation et la frayeur dans son ton. Il craignait le gamin!

"Alors ils passeront. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire? Ouvrez cette foutue porte maintenant!"

Ouch! Même Fudge n'ose pas parler de cette manière au Garde… On en mène pas large à Azkaban. On parle doucement et tente de disparaître dans le décor, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention. Ce gamin était ou bien très courageux ou carrément stupide. Peut-être les deux? Un Gryffondork? Mais non… Un Gryffon ne se serait pas abaissé à venir devant ma cellule et n'aurait pas pu mettre Grant sous sa domination. Qui? Je sais que je connais cette voix… qui?

La troisième serrure claqua et la porte grinça sinistrement… Mon cœur donna un coup, alors que la faible lumière grise d'une lampe éclairait un visage que je pensais ne plus jamais, jamais revoir.

"Bon matin, Oncle Reg. Je peux entrer? Pas facile de venir te voir – des tonnes d'escaliers à descendre! me dit Harry, souriant largement."

Harry Potter était devant ma cellule. Mon Harry. Devant ma cellule.

……………………………_.._

Le sable du temps glissa dans le sablier de l'infini, pour ne jamais revenir. Pendant ce temps, trois figures semblèrent figées dans l'espace, aucun d'eux ne bougeant, aucun d'eux n'entamant une nouvelle série d'évènements. Le sable ne s'arrête pour rien ni personne, cependant, et au bout d'un long moment, la plus jeune des figures se décida à briser le silence.

"Je resterai jusqu'à la fin des heures de visite et je m'attends à ce qu'on nous laisse tranquille. Contentez-vous de nous faire envoyer nos repas – et veillez à ce qu'il y en aient trois, pour deux personnes, voulez-vous?"

Le garde ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais quand Harry le regarda, il fronça les sourcils. Être devant son prisonnier lui avait rappelé qu'il était supposément en position de pouvoir et il ne voulait pas se faire donner des ordres par un gamin.

"Je suis un geôlier, pas un gardien d'enfants et-"

Dans un geste fluide, Harry attrapa le bras de l'homme et le poussa contre le mur, se pressant contre lui et le fixant de ses yeux toujours noirs, disséquant son âme de son regard mortel.

"Venez me rechercher à vingt deux heures, Garde. Ce sera tout."

Sa voix était si glaciale que du véritable givre se forma sur ses lèvres et qu'un nuage de vapeur glacée brûla la peau du garde. Oui, il était toujours furieux. Non, il n'avait pas oublié le Doloris.

Grant blêmit et hocha la tête, trop effrayé que pour parler. Satisfait, Raven le poussa hors de la cellule et referma la porte derrière lui, l'enfermant dehors et leur donnant l'intimité qu'il souhaitait. Derrière l'épaisse porte, il entendit murmurer et les trois serrures se refermèrent avec un claquement, avant que des bruits de pas ne s'enfuient en vitesse de la petite cellule. Un sentiment de claustrophobie s'empara momentanément de ses sens et des images du Labyrinthe Noir et de la prison de Voldemort lui revinrent en mémoire, mais il les chassa avec force de son esprit. Il était avec Regulus. Et il ne passerait qu'une seule journée ici, avant de retrouver la liberté.

Lentement, il se retourna vers la cause de sa venue et lui sourit, presque timidement. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire, après sept ans de séparation? L'homme serait-il vraiment heureux de le voir ou s'était-il fabriqué un voile d'illusions?

Le silence revint, inconfortable et étouffant, mais ce fut Black qui le brisa, cette fois.

"Tu es venu", dit-il simplement d'une voix rauque, emplie de surprise.

"Bien sûr. Nous sommes le premier d'août. J'ai eu quatorze ans hier. Je t'avais promis de venir aussi tôt que possible."

"Tu saignes."

L'affirmation le surprit et il porta une main à sa joue… oui, il saignait. La glace dans ses cheveux avait coupé sa peau, alors qu'il traversait l'Ombre. Sans véritablement raison, la remarque l'amusa et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur normale, la haine et la fureur s'échappant de son cœur.

"Et toi", sourit-il, "tu pues."

Son oncle grogna, reniflant de dégoût_._

"Je n'y peux rien, si mon bon à rien de neveu préfère m'envoyer des livres plutôt que du savon!"

"J'étais tellement surpris du seul fait que tu pouvais actuellement lire que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, vieil homme. Je te pensais analphabète."

"Petit impudent! Je suis un véritable génie : la preuve, j'arrive à déchiffrer tes abominables lettres. Je plains sincèrement tes professeurs, corriger tes essais doit être de la pure torture."

"Pas besoin de m'insulter! Essayes-tu d'insinuer que j'écris actuellement mes essais moi-même?!"

À cela, Regulus secoua la tête et tapota le sol à son côté, lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir. Sans hésiter, Harry obéit et prit place sur le sol, ne remarquant même pas les couches de saleté. Il essaya de croiser le regard du prisonnier, mais celui-ci baissa les yeux et se passa une main squelettique dans ses cheveux gras.

"C'était toi, sous le Doloris."

Le jeune homme rougit, embarrassé que l'autre ait entendu ce moment de faiblesse, mais approuva tout de même d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait jamais rien caché à son non officiel parrain et ne commencerait pas maintenant.

"Et tu es passé par l'Ombre pour venir jusqu'ici."

"Oui."

Où Regulus voulait-il en venir? Était-il contrarié?

"Ça te dérange, Reg? Que je sois venu?"

La question, désobéissante, avait franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir. L'homme se crispa à son côté et il en fit de même, attendant une réponse, sans osé insister. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir demandé… Que ferait-il si la réponse n'était pas celle qu'il espérait? Si Regulus était déçu de le voir?

Son oncle ferma les yeux, de petites rides plissant son visage fatigué, avant de les rouvrir pour le regarder. Il retira sa main de ses cheveux pour la poser sur l'épaule de Harry et celui-ci laissa échapper une respiration, comme si un poids qu'il ne savait pas avoir porté lui avait été enlevé.

Dans les yeux gris, seulement de la gratitude, et une rumeur de fierté.

"Je ne pourrais en être plus heureux, petit – quoi que je ne te mérite pas. J'attends ce moment depuis sept ans."

À ces mots, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un vrai sourire, de ceux qu'il réservait habituellement pour Draco.

Il était dans le ventre d'une Azkaban furieuse, entouré des pires criminels de leur monde, et il ne pouvait s'imaginer être plus heureux.

……………………………..

"Vous êtes fort grossier", fit remarquer Harry, fronçant les sourcils en désapprobation, comme s'il parlait à un enfant désobéissant.

Il était passé vingt trois heures et la nuit était plus noire que noire, l'éternelle brouillard de la plage masquant la claire lumière lunaire. Harry avait froid, était une fois de plus trempé et se sentait incroyablement fatigué. Être en présence des Détraqueurs tout en restant de bonne humeur l'avait vanné de ses toutes ses forces… mais il l'avait fallu. Pour Regulus. L'homme se serait senti coupable si Harry avait démontré le moindre inconfort en présence des Sans Âmes.

Il avait tout de même tenu à faire un dernier arrêt avant de rentrer chez les Potter.

"Encore toi?!" se lamenta le sorcier, mécontent.

L'homme était en pyjama et ses yeux bouffis confirmaient à Raven qu'il l'avait réveillé. Il lui avait fallu toquer à la porte de la cabine pendant près de cinq minutes avant qu'une lumière s'allume et que des jurons retentissent dans le silence de la nuit.

"Encore moi", confirma-t-il, souriant du coin des lèvres." Je suis juste venu vous souhaiter une bonne soirée – je m'en vais pour aujourd'hui."

"Hé bien pars, garnement! Pas besoin de réveiller des honnêtes gens pour ça-"

"Je voulais aussi vous dire que je reviendrais très bientôt – dans un jour ou deux… À la même heure que ce matin, bien sûr. J'espère que vous serai déjà levé, je détesterais vous réveiller."

L'homme jura de nouveau, mais Harry tourna les talons et se remit en marche, décidé à atteindre la délimitation pour Transplaner le plus vite possible… il avait besoin de dormir. De se calmer aussi, mais réveiller le barbu avait aidé de ce côté – il aimait ennuyer les gens.

Dans un ou deux jours… Il aurait aimé revenir dès demain, mais… mais il n'était pas certain d'en être capable. Azkaban avait beau être silencieuse, elle était toute aussi vivante que Poudlard, si davantage maléfique. Être en sa présence, entre ses murs, était comme se retrouver une fois de plus dans le Labyrinthe… et les Détraqueurs, l'Ombre, le froid… ça n'épuisait pas seulement son corps, mais son âme également. Et peu importait combien il aurait voulu aller voir Regulus tous les jours, il savait qu'il avait besoin de pauses entre ses visites. Son oncle remarquerait combien Azkaban l'affectait, aussi non. Pour être honnête, il n'avait aucune idée de comment Reg pouvait rester sain d'esprit, après sept ans à pourrir dans cet enfer… Ce n'était pas un endroit où l'on pouvait vivre. Ni même survivre. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour un être humain, même un criminel.

Il regrettait maintenant d'avoir dévoilé qui l'avait attaqué, l'année dernière. Trois des étudiants avaient été envoyés pour six mois dans cette prison… Six mois de torture, mentale et physique – car le froid était de la torture, la faim aussi, et l'inconfort… et les Gardes, il en était certain, s'amusaient de temps à autre. Accuser ses attaquants n'avait pas amené justice, seulement vengeance. On l'avait torturé et il avait torturé en retour et… et il n'aimait pas ce fait, pas du tout. Oui, il ne refusait jamais une bonne bagarre et faisait payer à ceux qui le blessait, lui et ses êtres chers. Mais envoyer quelqu'un à Azkaban? L'idée le laissait amer et déçu de lui-même. Honteux, presque. Ça n'avait pas été son intention. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cette prison était infernale…

_"Alors, Harry? Tu t'es amusssé? Nidh s'ennuyait de ssson sssorcier…"_

Adroitement, il attrapa le serpent, qui l'avait attendu toute la journée à la limite de Transplanage, ne voulant rester seule au manoir. Elle hissa de plaisir alors qu'il caressa ses écailles.

_"Oui, je suis sssatisfait de ma visssite. Tu as bien exploré les environs, comme convenu?"_

_"Je connais le moindre recoin… il y a plein de rats bien juteux…"_

_"Bien, je te remercie. Nous allons encore voyager, demain…"_

_"Ensssemble, cette fois?"_

_"Ensssemble. Nous allons aller voir Draco… et je l'enrôlerai dans notre plan, car nous allons avoir besssoin d'aide."_

_"Comme tu veux, Harry… bien que Nidh sssoit sssufissante pour aider ssson ssorcier. J'ai du poison plein mes crochets."_

Sans rien dire, il continua de la caresser pendant un long moment, observant la noirceur derrière laquelle se cachait la Gardienne. Il faisait froid, pour une nuit d'août, mais c'est à peine s'il s'en rendit compte.

_"Il faudra bien plus que du poison, pour arracher Regulus à ces murs…mais comme prévu, avant la fin de l'été, il sera de nouveau en liberté."_

Avec cette déclaration finale, pleine d'assurance, il disparut avec son serpent dans un claquement.

………………………………_._


	4. 28 Jours

**Disclaimer **; Voir le prologue SVP

**Note de l'Auteur** ; Hello tout le monde! Voici le troisième chapitre, du troisième tome! Merci énormément pour vos encouragements et conseils! Je n'ai hélas pas le temps de répondre et commenter vos super reviews cette fois-ci (je rejette la faute sur la crise économique et mon manque d'accès a internet), mais sachez qu'ils m'encouragent vraiment beaucoup. J'essayerai de reprendre mon retard au prochain update.

Je pense qu'il y a quand même assez d'action dans se chapitre, et plusieurs réponses, ce qui devrais vous intéressé. J'espère que le lire sera une expérience aussi intense que l'écrire!!!

Oh, et pour diffuser toute confusion, oui, Harry pouvait bel et bien adopter une autre forme a la Pleine Lune avant même d'être griffé. Maintenant qu'il est un loup-garou, toutefois, il préfère (dans un sens) se transformer en loup. Je pense que son ancienne forme joue quand même un rôle important par rapport a son adaptation a la vie de lycanthrope.

**Bonne Lecture Tout le monde!!!**

**Linceul de Rêve**

**Chapitre Troisième ; 28 Jours**

"Laisse-moi récapituler, veux-tu? Il y a trois jours, tu es allé visiter Regulus Black à Azkaban, parce que c'est ton oncle « adoptif », dirons-nous. Depuis, tu t'es mis en tête de le faire évader de la seule et unique prison dont on ne peut ressortir. Avant la rentrée des classes. Et tu veux que je t'aide."

"C'est cela, oui… Est-ce qu'il te reste d'autres Fondants du Chaudron? Je meurs de faim."

La nuit avait été épuisante, comme chaque Pleine Lune. Il avait passé des heures à chasser une proie, jouant avec elle. Il la laissait s'échapper de justesse, pour ensuite la rattraper, la laissait croire qu'elle avait une chance de s'en sortir, avant de foncer vers elle et l'obliger à fuir à toute vitesse et ainsi de suite… Il comptait bien la tuer avant l'aube et la dévorer, du moins, sa partie canine le voulait, mais la nuit lui avait réservé une bien mauvaise surprise. Sa proie avait des amis. Juste quand il allait croquer la jugulaire du jeune et innocent hippogriffe, son troupeau avait rappliqué… Inutile de dire qu'il avait failli être piétiné et déchiqueté par les très furieux cousins de sa proie. L'expérience l'avait laissé fourbu, affamé et de mauvaise humeur. Il avait passé sa matinée à dormir avant de débarquer chez les Malefoy en après-midi.

_"Harry, où vas-tu encore, chéri?" avait demandé Lily, cessant un instant de mélanger sa potion. "Tu viens de manquer le dîner et tu n'avais même pas déjeuné."_

_"Chez les Malefoy, je dois voir Draco", fut son grognement, alors qu'il enfilait ses souliers._

_Il avait envie de sang frais et de chair crue… mais son estomac humain se rebellait fermement à l'idée._

_"Pas question", était aussitôt intervenu James. "Tu ne cesses de disparaître cet été! Tu as manqué toutes les visites de Sirius et Remus! Est-ce trop demander que tu restes avec ta famille durant les vacances?"_

_Comme un oiseau, Harry avait penché sa tête de côté et réfléchit un instant, observant James, avant de laisser un sourire mauvais posséder sauvagement ses lèvres._

_"Oui. C'est trop demandé."_

Sur ce, il était parti, laissant James se plaindre qu'il n'aurait pas dû augmenter son allocation, si c'était tous les remerciements qu'il recevait. L'altercation l'aurait laissé froid et indifférent, si ce n'avait été d'Awel… Le garçon l'avait silencieusement regardé partir, de par une fenêtre, et Raven avait aperçu l'éclat de trahison dans ses yeux bruns. Pourquoi son petit frère se sentait-il trahi par lui, soudainement? Ils s'ignoraient tous deux depuis des années, maintenant. Pourquoi voulait-il passer plus de temps avec lui? Ce n'était pas comme si Harry allait disparaître définitivement… et ils se verraient à Poudlard, de toute manière.

_C'est un Gryffondor,_ se dit-il finalement, irrité. _Et toi, tu es un Serpentard, c'est normal que tu ne le comprennse pas et vice versa._

Frustré, il repoussa sa confusion et se concentra sur la prochaine loi qu'il allait enfreindre… ou plus exactement, les dizaines de lois ministérielles. Sortir Reg d'Azkaban ne serait pas un simple projet de vacances.

"S'il me reste d'autres Fondants du Chaudron?" répéta Draco, toujours aussi éberlué. "Harry, comment peux-tu penser à manger!?"

"Parce que j'ai faim, j'imagine?"

"Tu es fou! Cette idée est suicidaire! C'est carrément impossible, tu réalises cela, non?"

"Manger du chocolat ne me tuera pas, Dray…"

"Harry! Sois sérieux l'espace d'une seconde! Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu es venu me demander?"

Il y avait une pointe de panique dans la voix de son meilleur ami et Raven sentit la frustration qui suivait la Pleine Lune le quitter, remplacée par de la fatigue. Sachant que l'heure des plaisanteries était passée, il se releva et alla s'asseoir près du blond, s'affaissant lourdement dans le divan de cuir de dragon.

"Oui. Je réalise… et je comprendrais que tu refuses. Mais Dray, c'est… c'est important! Je ne peux pas le laisser là! Pas après avoir vu les conditions dans lesquelles il se trouve! Pas en sachant qu'il y restera pour toujours si je ne fais rien!"

"Si nous échouons – et c'est presque certain que ton plan échouera, c'est nous qui finirons à Azkaban, Raven. Et il n'y aura personne pour nous rendre visite. Personne."

Il le savait, cela. Il savait fort bien que c'était folie. Il allait entraîner Malefoy dans un tourbillon de risques et il ne pouvait pas promettre que tout se finirait bien… Mais…

"Mais c'est Regulus! Il vaut la peine de prendre autant de risques!"

Dray soupira et se releva, commençant à faire les cent pas avant de taper du pied, se rasseoir et se relever à nouveau.

"Regulus Black est le cousin de ma mère, l'informa Draco, bien que ce n'était pas une nouvelle pour Harry. Et qu'il se soit laissé enfermer est une honte pour la famille."

"Il ne s'est pas_ laissé_ enfermer, il-"

"Mais ce qui est encore plus humiliant, c'est que nous l'ayons laissé là. Je suppose que l'aider serait politiquement correct."

La famille et le sang étaient des choses très importantes chez les Malefoy. User d'un lien familial comme prétexte pour briser la loi et prendre des risques était certes raisonnable.

Mais ce n'était pas la véritable raison.

Dray acceptait de l'aider pour l'aider. Pour lui, Harry, pas pour Regulus. Pas pour la famille, mais par amitié.

Avant que le blond ne puisse l'éviter, Raven lui avait sauté dessus et fait tomber par terre, l'écrasant de tout son poids et l'entourant de ses bras dans un rare geste physique d'affection.

"Merci!"

"Je m'attends à de la reconnaissance et à un plan qui ne nous fera ni tuer, ni recevoir le baiser des Détraqueurs, Potter", l'avertit Dray, le repoussant et s'époussetant, feignant d'être dégoûté par ses agissements.

"Rien ne nous arrivera, j'ai un plan infaillible."

Le blond releva un sourcil, clairement septique.

"- Il suffit que nous ne nous fassions pas prendre et il n'y aura aucune mauvaise conséquence!"

Son sourire, empli de fierté et d'assurance, rencontra le soupir faussement désespéré de son ami.

"Je vois", murmura dramatiquement Dray, se massant les tempes de la même manière que Lucius." Je vais donc aller préparer mon testament tout de suite. Je veux être certain qu'on m'enterra avec mon nouveau balai ET mon or."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et, décidant de jouer le jeu, aida son ami à rédiger son testament, écrivant lui-même le sien.

………………………………..

Les deux jeunes hommes, ni adulte ni enfant, se tenaient complètement immobiles. Seuls leurs cheveux étaient agités, poussés par la brise chaude et humide de l'été. Autour d'eux, la végétation était silencieuse, les insectes eux-mêmes fuyant les runes de pouvoir qu'ils avaient gravées dans le sol. Des rosiers sauvages et de vieux arbres les entouraient, sans les étouffer, le sol recouvert d'un cercle de pierres les empêchant de pousser jusqu'à l'autel, lui-aussi circulaire, situé au milieu de la clairière artificielle.

"Tu es certain que personne ne viendra ici?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, Raven. Cette partie du jardin est abandonnée depuis plus de cent ans, ma famille a décidé de le transformer en boisé et le laisse simplement pousser. Et puis, on doit être à une dizaine de kilomètres du Manoir, personne ne viendra ici. Encore moins au beau milieu de la nuit… toute personne saine d'esprit est présentement dans son lit."

Le regard accusateur de Draco ne l'affecta pas du tout.

"La santé mentale est quelque chose de très relative, Dray. Et selon moi, il est parfaitement logique de pratiquer un sacrifice en pleine nuit, plutôt qu'à l'heure du dîner."

"Pratiquer un sacrifice n'est pas logique, c'est dégoûtant. Je vais encore me salir…"

Ignorant les complaintes de son ami, Harry finit de purifier le bolline – un couteau à manche blanc – qu'ils avaient utilisé pour tracer leurs runes dans la pierre et prit en main l'athamé.

Sur la table, l'oiseau parvint à remuer sous les sortilèges l'emprisonnant : il avait vu la lune se refléter dans la double lame. Sa mort approchait et il le savait. Harry sentit son visage se contracter et un masque impassible prendre possession de ses muscles. En silence, il s'avança vers l'autel et l'oiseau se débattit encore plus. C'était inutile, toutefois. Il était pris au piège et seule la mort le délivrerait…

Le voyant tenir la dague, Draco se tut et s'avança lui aussi. C'était une belle nuit et la lumière lunaire se reflétait non seulement sur la lame, mais également sur l'autel de pierre blanche. Le silence pesait lourd… ou était-ce le poids de leur intention?

"Mère sera malheureuse que son oiseau se soit « échappé »", murmura le blond.

"Je sais… mais le premier sacrifice doit avoir une valeur sentimentale, tout comme le dernier. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi."

Le jeune lord hocha la tête, admettant que c'était la vérité. Il était un Malefoy, héritier d'une riche famille de pratiquant de magie noire. On l'avait éduqué avec la connaissance des rituels et sortilèges défendus par leur gouvernement.

"Vingt huit jours… Nous n'avons que vingt-huit jours avant le premier septembre. Il faut se dépêcher."

C'était vrai. Ils n'avaient que quatre semaines avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard. Quatre semaines pour percer les barrières magiques entourant Azkaban et le sortir de son enfer. Quatre semaines pour commettre l'impossible. C'était peu. Très peu. Et si la méthode la plus rapide pour rassembler du pouvoir était de sacrifier un animal chaque nuit, jusqu'à la date limite, ils le feraient. Car Regulus était important pour Harry et Harry, important pour lui. Et si libérer le prisonnier pouvait rendre heureux son ami, Draco était prêt à tenter le coup. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser agir seul et risquer qu'il se fasse arrêter.

Doucement, il apposa ses mains sur la table, paumes contre pierre. Raven posa l'athamé et en fit de même, chacun d'un côté de l'autel, l'oiseau au milieu.

Lentement, guidée par leurs deux magies, la dague se releva d'elle-même, volant tranquillement au dessus de l'oiseau, qui sans succès se débattit de plus belle. L'arme avait presque l'air inoffensive, retenue dans les airs par une force invisible… mais elle ne l'était pas. Et bien qu'invisible, la magie la guidant était forte et décidée. Harry sentit de la sueur perler à son front. Depuis que le loup s'était introduit en lui, contrôler sa magie sans baguette était devenu extrêmement difficile… Ce n'était qu'après s'être entraîné tout le mois de juillet qu'il avait pu recommencer à l'utiliser sans l'aide de chêne ou de houx. Manipuler magiquement l'athamé n'était pas facile… et Dray avait un pouvoir très limité sans sa baguette. Le blond ne pouvait que l'aider - pas le guider.

La détermination, toutefois, était une force à ne pas sous-estimée et la dague ne trembla pas alors qu'elle se positionnait au dessus de l'animal, brillante dans la pénombre.

Vert émeraude et argent se rencontrèrent alors que leur regard se croisait et ils prirent tous deux trois grandes respirations. Des étincelles apparurent dans les airs et l'atmosphère s'électrisa un moment. Une à une, toutes les runes se mirent à briller et la brise cessa brusquement.

La lame s'abattit dans le corps de l'oiseau.

La bête n'émit aucun cri, son petit corps, enfin libéré des sortilèges, se convulsa deux ou trois fois avant de s'immobiliser. De la blessure, deux larges traînées de sang s'échappèrent, colorant la pierre blanche d'un rouge vermillon. Lentement, le liquide s'étendit et quand il toucha leurs mains, il était encore chaud.

Le premier sacrifice avait été accompli.

Il n'en restait plus que vingt sept à subir.

…………………………………_._

"Y a-t-il, dit-moi, une seule bonne raison pour rendre ma vie ainsi misérable, Harry?" hissa Draco, essayant sans succès de le repousser.

"Hum… laisse-moi réfléchir un moment… ah oui! Ça m'amuse!"

Avec un sourire, il se pressa encore plus près de son ami, tenant fermement son bras pour l'empêcher de se dégager et, se sentant particulièrement sans gêne ce jour-là, posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune Malefoy. Celui-ci rougit – d'irritation ou d'embarras, c'était difficile à dire et essaya de nouveau de se dégager, mais Harry se contenta de resserrer son emprise avec une légère pointe de magie. Contrôler ses pouvoirs n'était vraiment pas facile, mais ça en valait définitivement la peine.

L'Allée de Traverse était très bondée ce jour-là. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant la rentrée scolaire et des dizaines de parents essayaient d'acheter tout le nécessaire. Leurs enfants, bien entendu, les accompagnaient dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques biens supplémentaires et moins éducatifs. Les Potter avaient décidé d'aller faire leurs achats dans une semaine seulement et les Malefoy avaient déjà tout acheté le lundi précédent. Non, ce n'était pas pour Poudlard qu'ils étaient là : c'était pour Regulus. L'homme aurait besoin de vêtements et de provisions et de beaucoup d'autres choses en sortant d'Azkaban.

Magasiner était également l'opportunité parfaite pour embêter Dray et Raven était bien décidé à ne pas la manquer. Plusieurs passants leur jetaient des coups d'œil curieux et certains allaient même jusqu'à se retourner pour les regarder… N'était-ce pas l'héritier des Malefoy et le frère du Survivant, juste là? Et, surprise! Ils étaient en couple!

"Hé bien, pas moi. Je suis supposé trouver une belle et riche future épouse, venant d'une noble famille. Comment vais-je accomplir cela si tu pends constamment à mon bras?"

Mais… Dray, chéri, je ferais une fantastique épouse! Beau, riche et je suis de sang pur!"

"Et tu vas me donner un héritier, peut-être? Et puis, tu es peut-être riche, mais beau? Il ne faut pas exagérer!"

Harry le frappa avant de pouvoir se retenir, brisant l'image du couple qu'il voulait donner et le blond en profita pour se libérer, se sauvant, riant, quelques mètres plus loin ; il dut presque courir pour le rattraper.

"Ce n'est pas juste", se plaignit-il en le rejoignant. "Tu m'as fait essayer des milliers de vêtements! La moindre des choses serait de me laisser m'amuser en échange."

"Ce n'est pas la même chose. Et je l'ai fait pour ton propre bien! Mère m'a accordé un budget spécial dans le seul but de t'habiller convenablement."

Il grimaça à cette déclaration et au souvenir des trois heures passées dans une prestigieuse boutique de vêtements… les trois vendeurs obéissant au moins regard de Dray, les essayages, les douzaines de différents tissus… la facture finale… Oui, il en aurait probablement des cauchemars pour des années à venir. Sans compter que c'était les parents de son ami qui avaient tout payé. Des supporters de Voldemort, qui par ce geste essayait simplement de l'acheter. Il préférait ne pas y songer. Il avait décidé de jouer l'espion et devait en subir les conséquences. Il y avait sans nul doute bien plus pire que de se faire acheter une toute nouvelle garde robe.

"J'ai reçu une lettre de Crivey", dit-il soudain.

"Vraiment? Il voulait ton autorisation pour être le président de ton Fan Club?"

Le garçon, depuis qu'il avait été soigné de sa pétrification, était en totale admiration devant Harry. Il l'avait surpris à plusieurs occasions à le regarder avec des yeux brillants.

"Non… il m'a envoyé des photos de Lockhart. Tu te rappelles qu'on l'avait trouvé pétrifié dans ses quartiers? Hé bien, apparemment, il voulait lui faire payer à sa façon de m'avoir envoyé au tapis pendant notre « duel ». Il l'a surpris avec des cheveux extrêmement décoiffés… très gênant pour le professeur."

"Je ne voudrais pas me mettre Colin à dos", admit Dray avec un frisson, imaginant qu'on le photographie lui aussi avant qu'il ne se coiffe. "Heureusement, vu que je suis le meilleur ami de son héro, je suis plus ou moins immunisé. La sœur de Nott et lui te prennent pour le nouveau Merlin."

"Camille est un peu spéciale… Crivey aussi."

La petite sœur de Nott l'adorait depuis sa toute première année à Poudlard. Elle lui avait même demandé son autographe! La petite ne serait admise à Poudlard que l'année prochaine, fort heureusement…

Nott…

Il avait envoyé une lettre au jeune homme. Théo lui avait certifié, plusieurs mois auparavant, que ses attaquants allaient être transférés à Drumstrang, pour la plupart, et qu'ils y auraient un très mauvais accueil. Mais après avoir visité la Gardienne Silencieuse, il ne voulait plus les faire payer. Il avait eu sa vengeance et n'en voulait pas plus… Raven avait donc écrit à son ami et lui avait demandé d'annuler la réception négative, s'il le pouvait.

Ils s'approchèrent de Gringotts, mais au lieu d'entrer dans la banque, ils prirent un tournant et pénétrèrent dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Aussitôt, le soleil parut moins brillant et l'atmosphère plus dangereuse. La ruelle empestait de magie noire. Il y en avait des pires, bien entendu, mais cette allée n'en était pas moins dangereuse.

"Je pense que Nott a un lien avec les K2", annonça-t-il, évitant de marcher dans une flaque de liquide inconnu.

"Théo? Impossible, c'est un lunatique. Il ne redescend pas assez souvent de ses nuages que pour faire partie d'une organisation secrète", rigola le blond.

"Je sais qu'il les connait. J'en suis certain."

"Si tu le dis."

Le ton de Dray n'aurait pu être plus saturé d'incrédulité.

Après qu'ils eurent passé devant Barjot et Beurk, Raven prit les devants et les guida dans une autre petite ruelle. Elle n'avait aucun nom et contenait davantage de bars et de motels miteux que de magasins. Malgré tout, après quelques minutes de marche où il dut montrer qu'il avait sa baguette bien en main et savait s'en servir à plusieurs reprises, ils parvinrent devant une minuscule boutique. L'enseigne était presque illisible, mais annonçait qu'ils vendaient des chandelles parfumées et de l'encens d'orient.

"Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? Je pensais qu'on avait besoin d'acheter-"

"C'est ici, crois-moi. Ils sont beaucoup moins chers et moins surveillés que le vendeur de l'Allée des Embrumes. Et crois-moi, les Aurors vont mener leur petite enquête dans quelques semaines."

Draco semblait toujours incertain mais remit son masque de Malefoy alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, regardant tout avec dédain. La boutique empestait, trop de senteurs fortes s'étant mélangées ensemble et les étagères semblaient prêtes à s'écrouler. Au comptoir de bois mal vernis, Harry actionna la petite sonnette qui émit un long cri strident. Dray sursauta à côté de lui et il ne put se retenir de sourire.

"Tu aurais pu m'avertir", grommela son ami, ses yeux observant maintenant tous les objets avec méfiance, comme s'ils allaient lui sauter au visage.

Il vint pour répliquer, mais le rideau de perles menant à l'arrière-boutique s'agita et il redirigea son attention vers la femme qui en sortit. S'il avait dû deviner son âge, il aurait dit qu'elle était plus vieille que la terre elle-même. Elle était tout aussi squelettique que Regulus, mais de la peau flasque pendait à ses articulations. Ses cheveux, blancs comme neige, lui descendaient à la taille et quand elle leur sourit, ils virent qu'il lui manquait plusieurs dents.

"Que puis-je pour vous, mes enfants?" demanda-t-elle de sa voix grinçante et faussement chaleureuse, resserrant son châle autour de ses frêles épaules.

Avant que son compagnon ne puisse répliquer quelque chose de, il le savait, fort inapproprié, il répondit à sa place.

"Gretzel! Quel plaisir de vous revoir! Cela fait déjà un certain temps que je suis venu."

La vieille plissa les yeux, accentuant les énormes pattes d'oie bordant ses yeux, avant que la reconnaissance n'illumine son visage.

"Mais c'est le petit Raven! PIERS! PIERS! Viens ici mon garçon! PIERS!" cria-t-elle, sans le quitter des yeux.

Dray ne sursauta pas cette fois, mais une grimace perça son expression hautaine. La voix de Gretzel était terriblement aiguë et enraillée à la fois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme dans la quarantaine et presque obèse sortit à son tour par le rideau de perles, soufflant comme un bœuf.

"Oui maman? Qui a-t-il? Tu as besoin d'aide?"

"Tu as un client, mon petit. Monsieur Raven, tu te rappelles de lui? Un bon payeur."

"Raven-? Miséricorde, mais c'est le jeune Raven!"

"C'est ce que je viens de dire, fils. Amène-le, lui et son ami, en arrière et offre-leur du thé, veux-tu. Je dois rester dans la boutique pour les autres clients."

"Bien sûr 'man. Venez, tous les deux, je vais mettre bouillir de l'eau."

Éberlué, Draco suivit l'homme et Harry dans l'arrière boutique. Du thé? Il ne voulait pas de thé! Et ces gens connaissaient-ils vraiment son ami?

"Elle va monter la garde", expliqua son ami, chuchotant dans son oreille. "Ainsi, nous ne serons pas dérangés par d'autres clients plus… respectueux des lois. Ou d'autres qui pourraient nous dénoncer."

Il hocha la tête, mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes. Quant au thé, il se promit de ne pas le boire – Père disait toujours que si on t'en servait un, il serait doublement empoisonné. Ils passèrent par une pièce remplie de boîtes jusqu'au plafond, empruntèrent une porte à ressort qui faisait un bruit d'enfer (comme ça, on entend les gens venir, lui dit Harry) et arrivèrent dans une petite cuisinette dont le carrelage était fendillé et craquait sous leurs pieds.

L'homme ne fit pas bouillir d'eau, toutefois, mais ouvrit grand la porte du garde-manger. Il fit ensuite tourner sa baguette et entra dans l'armoire, passant à travers des aliments comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Harry vint pour le suivre, mais il le retint.

"Si on va là-dedans, personne ne nous retrouvera!"

"C'est bien pour ça qu'on y va – pour que le ministère ne nous voit pas."

"Tu fais confiance à cet homme? Tu es fou!"

"Je ne lui fais pas confiance à lui, Dray, mais à son bon sens. Nous tuer serait stupide, il perdrait des clients. Et nous avons besoin de ses services."

Il avait raison, évidemment, mais cela n'arrangeait pas la situation… Raven ne changerait pas d'idée, toutefois, et résigné, il sortit sa baguette et le suivit dans le garde-manger.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était si différente du reste qu'il se crut dans un autre monde. Pas une poussière, pas un seul objet pas à sa place. Toutes les surfaces brillaient, claires et dégagées, seul un tas de copeaux de bois était entassé dans un coin.

"Ça fait bien longtemps, Raven", remarqua l'homme, caressant son épaisse barbe noire et sortant déjà ses outils.

"Deux ans, quand je suis venu demander des sortilèges anti-vol pour ma baguette."

"Aaahhh oui. Du chêne, hein? Avec un tendon de Sombral à l'intérieur?"

"C'est cela, oui."

"Tu en veux une autre?"

"Oui… pour un ami."

Piers jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, mais Harry secoua la tête.

"Un adulte. J'ai apporté le sang nécessaire."

Regulus avait été réticent à l'idée de lui donner de son sang et de le laisser planifier une évasion qui pourrait lui coûter sa liberté, à lui et Dray. Après sa cinquième visite d'affilé, cependant, il avait réussi à convaincre son oncle. Reg, en échange, lui avait fait promettre de se reposer et de ne pas venir tous les jours, craignant pour sa santé.

Il tendit la fiole à l'homme qui haussa les épaules et commença à travailler, déduisant le bois et l'élément nécessaire pour une bonne compatibilité grâce au sang.

"Nous avons retrouvé un nouvel agent", lui apprit l'homme." Depuis que tu as tué Mary, nous n'avions plus personne pour vendre nos produits à de nouveaux clients."

"Moi, tuer Mary? Jamais! Je l'ai payée honnêtement-"

"Avec un collier ensorcelé que Beurk n'a toujours pas revendu."

"Quelle affreuse rumeur, Piers. Jamais je ne ferais de mal à qui que ce soit!"

L'autre grogna et continua de travailler et le jeune lord lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Mary est celle qui m'a introduit à Gretzel et Piers. Je n'avais pas de gallions, à ce moment-là, alors je l'ai payée avec un collier d'une grande valeur. La pauvre s'est étouffée avec – je ne sais comment, et depuis, on me soupçonne de l'avoir tuée."

"C'est pour ça que tu as été accusé par le Ministère d'avoir commis un meurtre, avant notre entrée à Poudlard? La Gazette n'a jamais pu fournir beaucoup d'informations et Père ne s'intéressait pas encore à toi."

Tout amusement le quitta à ce souvenir et il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser d'anciens souvenirs qui le hantaient encore, par moment.

"Non… non ce n'est pas pour cela."

Draco hésita un moment, avant de l'attirer plus loin, pour que le barbu ne les entende pas. L'homme était trop concentré sur son travail pour entendre quoique ce soit, de toute façon, mais mieux valait être prudent. Ce n'était pas exactement le genre d'endroit où il avait imaginé avoir cette conversation.

"Je…"

Il mordilla sa lèvre, mais Raven le regardait et il n'avait plus le choix de continuer, à présent.

"Oncle Sev m'a raconté, ce qui c'est passé avant Poudlard… il m'a parlé d'Avant Azkaban."

"QUOI!?"

Harry avait crié et il jeta rapidement un charme de silence autour d'eux, pour ne pas distraire l'artiste – il n'avait qu'une seule fiole de sang destinée à la baguette et ne pouvait se permettre de la perdre.

"Ce n'est pas ma faute!"

"Le salaud, je vais lui arracher ses maudites cordes vocales s'il ne peut pas les contrôler-"

"Il voulait bien faire, Harry! C'était au moment où nous ne nous parlions plus, les premiers mois d'école. Il voulait juste essayer d'arranger les choses entre nous… Il voulait que je comprenne que tu n'étais pas juste un Potter, ignorant et- et je suis désolé. Je te l'aurais dit plus tôt, mais tellement de choses sont arrivées…"

Raven prit une longue et profonde respiration, essayant de calmer sa colère… l'ennui était qu'elle était nourrie par un sentiment de trahison et ce n'était pas facile de soigner une blessure… Il lui fallut un bon moment pour ne serait-ce que repousser sa rage et il se promit de parler avec Rogue à la première occasion. Le professeur avait des explications à lui donner et elles devraient être bonnes.

"Que t'a-t-il dit?"

"Tout ce qu'il a entendu… jusqu'au moment où tu t'es échappé de chez les moldus."

"Oh…"

Ne sachant que dire, ils observèrent Piers plonger un nerf de feu de dragon dans le sang de Regulus, avant de l'introduire dans le morceau de bois. Le procédé était long, très compliqué et fait sur un autel semblable à celui qu'ils utilisaient pour leur sacrifice quotidien.

Harry finit par desserrer ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Dray. La conversation avait eu lieu deux ans auparavant, avant qu'ils ne soient amis. C'était à Severus qu'il en voulait et il ne devait pas confondre ses sentiments et faire subir au blond sa colère.

"Ryan est mort d'une overdose de drogue – c'était de la pure, mais il ne l'a su que trop tard. Lisa a été tuée par un de ses clients. Thierry et Matthew sont morts dans une bagarre entre différents gangs de rues. Quand la police – les Aurors moldus, sont arrivés, je venais de casser la gueule à leurs agresseurs et ils ont cru que j'étais le coupable. C'est pour ça que j'ai été accusé de meurtres… Le ministère a fini par reconnaître que j'étais non coupable, mais il a fallu du temps."

"Je suis désolé, chuchota Draco", ses yeux écarquillés et le teint pâle.

"Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. C'était hors de notre contrôle… et c'était peut-être mieux que de rester dans le Centre. Peut-être."

La discussion avait ramené des souvenirs, amers et doux à la fois. Ces quatre-là avaient été, dans un sens, ses tous premiers amis.

"« Est-ce que tu as vraiment tué ton cousin, Raven? ». C'est la dernière chose que Matt m'a demandée avant de claquer. Quand je lui ai dit que non, que c'était une plaisanterie, il a dit que Ryan lui devait cinq livres et qu'il allait aller chercher son argent."

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, mais cela faisait beaucoup moins mal qu'avant. Le temps, et d'autre traumatismes, avait agi comme un pansement et il pouvait en parler sans avoir trop mal. C'était dans le passé et il était dans le présent. Et puis… ce jour-là, il l'avait senti. Leur temps s'était écoulé et ils seraient morts, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Seuls Lisa et Ryan avaient passé le Voile de Lumière avant leur temps.

"Je pense que Piers a bientôt terminé", dit-il enfin, parvenant à sourire.

Malefoy hocha la tête et retira le charme silencieux, retournant près de l'homme. Raven le suivit, sentant son faux sourire devenir réalité. Oui. Il avait perdu des amis, dans le passé, mais il en avait de nouveaux, maintenant, et il ne les perdrait pas, eux. Et puis, bientôt, il retrouverait un oncle.

Et c'était assez que pour repousser les mauvais souvenirs.

Parce qu'il en créerait de nouveaux. De bien plus joyeux.

………………………_._

Il frissonna dans l'air du mois d'août, une sueur fiévreuse coulant dans son dos. Il savait, logiquement, qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, mais cela ne retenait pas la chaleur de quitter son corps. Un brise légère, humide et presque suffocante balayait les rues… pourtant il avait froid. Le phénomène prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, depuis sa première visite à Azkaban. Il ne parvenait plus à garder sa chaleur corporelle aussi bien qu'avant. Intérieurement, il savait la chose grave et les détraqueurs responsables. Leur présence l'incommodait physiquement… mais c'était une situation sans issue. Il ne pouvait simplement pas cesser de visiter Regulus en disant qu'il avait froid! Non, il devrait attendre la fin du mois. Une fois l'homme libéré, il n'aurait plus jamais à être en présence de ces monstres. Plus jamais et Regulus non plus.

"Tu veux qu'on s'arrête prendre une crème glacée chez Fortarôme avant de partir? J'ai l'impression que tu vas mourir de chaud!"

"De chaud? C'était plutôt le contraire… pas qu'il allait le lui avouer."

"Je sais ce que tu veux Dray et c'est hors de question – je ne te payerai pas de dessert."

"Ne sois pas si avare! Je t'ai payé toute une garde-robe-"

"Contre mon gré. Et si nous n'avions pas rapetissé tous nos achats pour qu'ils tiennent dans ma poche, nous serions chargés comme des ânes!"

"- et, si tu daignes t'en souvenir, tu me dois encore 13 mornilles. Depuis Noël passé. Sois heureux que je ne te demande qu'une crème glacée et non pas les intérêts."

"Pff… et c'est moi qui suis avare?"

Draco fit la moue, mais Harry se contenta de rire pour couvrir un nouveau frisson et secoua la tête. Ils avaient finalement complété tous leurs achats de la journée et il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : rentrer chez lui et prendre une douche brûlante. Juste après, il se roulerait en boule dans ses couvertures et s'enfoncerait dans son matelas et-

Le courant de l'histoire changea.

Une nouvelle page fut tournée et le monde de la magie prit une direction qui peut-être n'était pas la bonne.

Juste à la sortie de l'Allée des Embrumes, dans le Chemin de Traverse, une explosion retentit.

BOOM!

Rien ne serait jamais plus pareil.

Des éclats de vitres, de pierres, de terre et de chair humaine s'éparpillèrent dans toutes les directions, les restes d'une sorcière s'écrasant à leurs pieds. Aucun silence ne prit place après l'explosion, mais toute pensée consciente fut figée dans l'incompréhension. Quelques mètres plus loin, la boutique de chapeaux et accessoires sorciers s'effondra brutalement, écrasant ses propres clients, et des cris paniqués se mirent à retentire de partout. La poussière des bâtiments détruits se souleva dans l'air, créant un épais nuage qui recouvrit une bonne portion de la rue, ajoutant à la confusion commune.

Harry sentit la main de Draco agripper fermement son avant-bras et le blond recula d'un pas, les yeux fixés sur ce qui avait été une sorcière, mais il ne parvint pas à bouger. Tout était blanc et lumineux. Tout était hors de sa portée. Il ne comprenait pas, ne pouvait penser… Dans ses oreilles, l'explosion retentissait toujours, comme un long écho. Il y avait des cris. Des gens criaient… Pourquoi? Rien n'avait de sens. Allait-il manger une crème glacée avec Dray?

"Harry… il faut partir. Vite."

Quelqu'un lui parlait… il voyait les lèvres bougées du coin de l'oeil… mais il ne saisissait pas les mots.

Tout était blanc et une explosion résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Une porte s'ouvrit en lui, la serrure forcée ouverte par un surplus de l'autre côté, comme une inondation explosive.

Un autre entra en lui.

……………………………

Par les gallions de son Père! Quelqu'un venait juste de faire exploser le Chemin de Traverse. Ou, il supposait, plusieurs personnes. Qui aurait pu créer autant de dégâts tout seul? Si ça avait été quelques minutes plus tard, ça aurait été eux qui auraient été tués!

À cette pensée, il prit le bras d'Harry et recula. Mieux valait ne pas rester là. Il ne tenait pas à se faire attaquer par les gens qui avaient fait ça! Pas question qu'ils deviennent une masse informe de chair humaine, comme cette sorcière…

Raven ne bougea pas.

Le garçon avait une expression étrange, froide et vacante tout à la fois. Il avait les yeux fixé sur le nuage de poussière aussi… Draco essaya à nouveau de le tirer, mais son ami était rigide comme une statue.

"Harry… il faut partir. Vite."

Il n'avait pas osé parler fort, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur eux, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas la raison du manque de réaction. Paniqué, il regarda autour d'eux, essayant de deviner par où aller. Des sorciers et sorcières de tout âge couraient dans tous les sens, criant comme des déments, et plus loin il pouvait voir la lumière de sortilèges brillée : un combat avait lieu.

Le cœur battant un sprint de la longueur d'un marathon, il se demanda quoi faire. Il réfléchissait si vite que les pensées défilaient sans qu'il puisse les saisir. Une explosion, des morts, ils étaient seuls, sans personne pour leur venir en aide… il fallait fuir. C'était logique. Mais où? Où devait-il fuir? Pas dans les bas quartiers… ils se feraient assassiné, habillés de cette manière. Pas vers l'explosion, ça aurait été folie. Mais où, alors? Où? Et comment et-

Il fallait d'abord qu'Harry accepte de bouger, avant qu'ils ne puissent aller quelque part. Oui. C'était cela qu'il fallait faire, réveiller Raven et les tirer hors de là. Son ami saurait quoi faire. Il savait toujours quoi faire.

Prenant les deux bras du garçon dans ses mains, cette fois, il essaya de le secouer, le regardant droit dans ses yeux vides.

"Harry! Harry! Nous sommes en danger! Il faut partir!"

Blam! Une deuxième explosion, plus petite cette fois, retentit une centaine de mètres plus loin, suivie d'encore plus de cris. Il tressaillit et dut presque se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner. Harry était plus important et son ami les sortirait tous deux de là!

"Dis-moi quoi faire! Vite! Harry!"

Toujours rien… les hurlements, menaçant, se rapprochaient, ainsi que la lumière des sorts. Le temps allait leur manquer!

"Harry! Fais quelque chose! Maintenant!"

Des yeux verts reflétant le sang giclant derrière eux. Le combat n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres et les jets de lumière ne les touchaient pas par pur chance. Il avait envie de pleurer, soudainement. Il voulait partir! Vite!

"S'il-te-plaît…"

Rien à faire : secouer, crier, supplier... Rien ne sortait son ami de sa torpeur. Paf! Une vitrine se fracassa un peu plus loin et un des morceaux de verre passa entre leurs deux regards. Quelques centimètres de plus à gauche ou à droite et l'un d'eux aurait été aveugle…

Raven commença à pleurer.

C'était étrange, davantage encore que d'être au milieu d'une bataille, au milieu des sortilèges. Les yeux de son ami se remplirent soudain d'eau salée, qui s'accumula avant de tomber de ses yeux et rouler sur ses joues. Et avant qu'elles ne puissent glisser et se séparer de la peau blanche, d'autres les rejoignirent, et d'autres encore. Son ami le regarda sans le voir.

Un affreux sourire se forma sur ses lèvres colorées de poussière. Un sourire de pure agonie, avec une touche de folie.

"Il vit. Il vit de nouveau et il est si content… si content."

Un mi-rire, mi-sanglot s'arrache de la gorge d'Harry.

"Alors que moi… je voulais qu'il ne revienne jamais."

La sorcière morte se prit un charme qui fit fondre la peau qui lui restait et à leur gauche, un sorcier s'effondra avec un cri empli de douleur. Draco créa un troisième Protego, mais il savait l'effort futile. Ses sortilèges ne tiendraient pas longtemps et peut-être pas du tout. Pour l'instant, leur survie ne tenait qu'à la pure et simple chance… et il n'aimait pas ça pour une noise.

Et que faire de Harry? Que lui arrivait-il?

"Nous devons partir", répéta-t-il, tout bas parce que sa voix était coincée quelque part dans son œsophage.

"Il est là… et si content… Et il est là!"

Un instant plus tard, Raven l'avait pris dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, ses larmes tombant contre son cou, froides et humides.

"Il faut qu'on s'en aille… quelque part de sécuritaire…"

L'aîné des Potter hocha la tête contre lui et si Dray fut heureux d'enfin obtenir une réponse, il le fut moins quand son dernier Protego disparut, fracassé par un charme inconnu.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter, toutefois, car un battement de coeur après, il fut avalé par un tunnel étroit et noir. Un tunnel qui avait la même saveur que la magie d'Harry.

………………………………_.._

Plus de cri, seulement la musique du vent jouant dans les feuilles vertes. Plus de mort, seulement des écureuils grimpant aux arbres, Plus de violence, juste le son de l'océan s'écrasant pour l'éternité contre le sable, au loin. Tout près, un tout petit cottage, recouvert de liège. Le contraste était presque effrayant, après le capharnaüm du Chemin de Traverse. Pas de sang, pas de corps, pas de débris…

Après un moment, Harry se sépara de lui et se serra lui-même, les bras croisés autour de son ventre – comme pour se protéger d'un ennemi invisible. Draco essaya de croiser son regard, priant pour que celui-ci soit normal, mais son ami baissa les yeux et cacha son visage sous ses longues mèches de cheveux noires.

"Tu sais vraiment transplaner", finit par dire Draco, sachant la remarque stupide, mais ne voyant pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Je n'avais jamais pris quelqu'un avec moi…"

La voix n'était plus hystérique, ni entrecoupée de rires désespérés, mais plutôt feutrée, comme si son propriétaire n'osait pas parler. Le jeune homme tremblait terriblement et quand il vint pour le guider vers le cottage, les genoux d'Harry lâchèrent, l'entraînant par terre.

Qu'allait-il dire à Dray? Comment expliquer? Pouvait-il comprendre la terreur, le désespoir brut qu'il avait ressenti? Le plaisir qui n'était pas sien, mais bien celui de Voldemort? Qu'il… qu'il était lié à la créature et que la porte de leur lien s'était ouverte? Qu'il était connecté au pire monstre de leur époque? À son ennemi?

La nausée qui accompagnait toujours le Transplanage monta en lui et il dut se retourner pour vomir, vidant son estomac dans un bosquet de fleurs sauvages. Il sentit une des mains de son compagnon se poser sur son dos et l'autre retenir ses cheveux pour lui… Était-ce réconfortant d'être soutenu dans sa faiblesse, ou humiliant? Il ne parvenait point à se décider… peut-être un mélange des deux.

"Je… je suis désolé d'avoir figé, après l'explosion", dit-il, entre deux respirations secouées.

"Ce n'est rien… J'aurais du être capable de nous sortir de là."

Magnifique. Ils se sentaient tous les deux coupables, à présent.

"Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi… enfin… tu avais l'air… perturbé."

Il releva un sourcil et regarda finalement son ami, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air surpris.

"Aurais-tu… Aurais-tu appris le tact, Dray? C'était presque civil, comme question!"

Le blond retroussa la lèvre supérieure et fronça les sourcils, avant de se relever et se mettre en route vers le cottage. Harry l'imita, le suivant dans le refuge. Il connaissait son compagnon : Malefoy ne bouderait pas longtemps.

Ses expertes suppositions furent confirmées quand le blond mit de l'eau à chauffer et lui ordonna de s'asseoir avant de tomber.

La chaise grinça légèrement sous son poids, mais tint bon, et il s'y laissa choir, anormalement fatigué. Se rendant compte que ses joues étaient encore humides de larmes, il se dépêcha de les essuyer, gêné. Le cottage avait beau être protégé par des dizaines de charmes, tous plus puissants et efficaces les uns que les autres, ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser voir ses faiblesses – même devant Dray.

"Regulus aimera cet endroit," murmura-t-il, observant la chaleureuse cuisine. "Il y sera tranquille…"

"Si ta description d'Azkaban est juste, il serait, je pense, heureux dans une simple cave, à manger des rats."

Il approuva et accepta sa tasse de thé. Le liquide était brûlant, mais c'était apprécié. Il avait toujours froid, après tout. Et la légère douleur à sa langue l'aida à sortir de sa torpeur.

"Tu sais ce que veut dire l'attaque, Dray?"

"Que ma mère ne me laissera plus jamais aller magasiner tout seul?"

La tentative d'humeur les laissa tous les deux avec un sourire vide de sens, qu'ils perdirent aussitôt.

"Voldemort est de retour. La Deuxième Guerre a commencé."

La déclaration n'obtint point de réponse. Elle n'en avait pas besoin_._ Tout avait changé et ils le savaient tous les deux…

Les choses empireraient par cent fois avant de songer à s'améliorer.

……………………………_._

Lily pleurait dans un coin de la cuisine, essayant de cacher ses larmes en s'occupant du thé – un thé que probablement personne ne boirait. James était absent, n'étant toujours pas rentré du travail, et Peter était assis à table, l'air mal a l'aise – comme à son habitude. Awel, quant à lui, était debout en face de lui et le regardait de la tête aux pieds, parlant sans arrêt.

Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû prendre une douche et changer de vêtements avant de retourner chez les Potter. Être couvert de poussière, de sang inconnu et avoir ses tout nouveaux vêtements plein de déchirures n'étaient pas exactement rassurant pour son frère…

"-je te pensais mort! Papa a été soudainement appelé, disant qu'il y avait une attaque de Mangemorts au Chemin de Traverse! Et comme tu n'étais toujours pas rentré, je me suis inquiété! Ne me dis pas que tu as essayé de les combattre et que-"

"Je vais bien", l'interrompit-il une fois de plus.

"Mais tu aurais pu mourir!"

"Mais je ne suis pas mort. Ni blessé. Tout va très bien."

C'était faux. Oui, physiquement parlant, il allait bien – quoi qu'il n'aurait pas refuser un bon chandail de laine. Cependant… le lien qu'il partageait avec Voldemort avait été ouvert et il pouvait à présent sentir la présence, si distante soit-elle, du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oh, il ne craignait pas que le Mage Noir profite du lien, non. Seul lui était conscient de son existence, c'était un peu comme une route à sens unique, créée par l'âme originelle de Voldemort cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que c'était extrêmement déconcertant, voir dégoûtant. Il ne voulait aucun lien de plus avec l'homme… Aucun lien du tout.

"Viens t'asseoir", lui dit doucement Lily, reniflant. "Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore soupé?"

"Je n'ai pas faim, merci beaucoup."

"Tu es certain de ne pas être blessé, chéri? Je peux peut-être te donner une Potion Calmante ou de la Revigo?"

"Pas besoin, mè-Lily. Je vais juste aller me coucher."

"Bien sûr. Tu me donneras tes vêtements, je les réparerai pour toi, d'accord? Et si tu n'arrives pas à dormir, dis-le moi, je te donnerai quelque chose."

Elle avait vraiment l'air secouée par les évènements – et son apparence. Ses propositions étaient sincères, ainsi que les larmes maintenant essuyées… Un instant, il hésita. Cela ne ferait pas de mal de boire le thé et les rassurer un peu, non? Et bien qu'il doive encore se rendre chez les Malefoy cette nuit-là pour pratiquer un nouveau sacrifice – un frisson le secoua à cette idée, et il revit la pauvre sorcière- et ne puisse par conséquent pas prendre une potion pour dormir, un peu de Revigo – un philtre qui redonnait de l'énergie - lui ferait du bien.

"Je-"

Il fut brusquement interrompu lorsque James entra en trombe, courant vers eux. L'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux et l'espace d'un instant, Harry crut que son père allait le prendre dans ses bras et lui demander comment il allait, ce qui s'était passé.

James passa sans même le regarder et fonça sur Awel, lui mettant un main sur l'épaule.

"Est-ce que ça va, fils? Ne t'en fais pas, que quelques Mangemorts encore en liberté attaquent ne veut pas dire que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu. Tu ne devras pas l'affronter de nouveau, tout va bien aller. Je vais m'occuper de tout. Tu es en sécurité."

Oh. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait, c'était pour son frère… parce que son cadet était le Survivant… que lui se soit trouvé dans l'Allée au moment de l'attaque n'était pas grave… James avait simplement dû oublier ce fait.

Davantage blessé que furieux, il sortit un paquet de sa poche et le lança à Awel qui, en bon Attrappeur, s'en saisit.

"Ce que tu m'avais demandé de te ramener, de nouveaux gants de Quidditch, petit frère. Heureusement, je les ai acheté avant que la boutique ne soit détruite."

"Harry-"

Il n'écouta pas la suite, bien qu'il entendit Awel sermonner James alors qu'il montait les escaliers menant à sa chambre et Lily essayer de calmer son frère.

Stupide famille. Il s'en moquait bien, de toute façon. Ce n'était pas important. Anéantir Voldemort était essentiel. Libérer Regulus, primordial. Se faire passer pour un futur Mangemort, nécessaire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un père – c'était inutile.

Il aurait simplement aimé mentir en disant à Lucius, ou Lokchart, que James se foutait complètement de lui. Cette vérité particulière, il la voulait mensongère.

……………………………

"-et tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me dire, c'est que je lui devais 13 mornilles, vraiment! Cette histoire date d'il y a cent ans, au moins!"

Un sourire dansa dans les yeux gris de Regulus, quoique ses lèvres restèrent une ligne sévère, sans joie. Ce fut assez pour satisfaire Harry, cependant, qui savait que son oncle ne pouvait pas sourire dans Azkaban : cette habilité lui avait été volée il y a bien longtemps.

"Ce Draco ne ressemble pas au Malefoy que j'ai connu", fit remarquer l'homme, sa voix rocailleuse.

"Il ne ressemble à personne d'autre. C'est un espèce d'aristocrate, pickpocket, sans le moindre tact."

"Tu tiens à lui."

"Énormément."

"Tient-il à toi de la même manière que tu tiens à lui?"

Sa colonne vertébrale se redressa d'un seul mouvement à cette question et une froideur envahit son corps. Il se mordit la joue sans même s'en rendre compte.

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire."

"Je sais que tu comprends. Tu parles de ce garçon comme un-"

"Échec et Matt."

Surpris, l'homme s'interrompit pour regarder le jeu, oubliant ce qu'il était occupé à dire. On oubliait vite dans le ventre de la Gardienne, comme si même les pensées cherchaient à s'échapper. C'était vrai : il avait perdu.

"Que-? Comment-"

"C'est toi qui m'a appris à jouer. J'ai enchaîné les défaites pendant deux ans d'affiler à cause de toi, sans jamais gagner. Tu penses bien que j'ai retenu un ou deux trucs. J'ai compris une chose, aussi."

"Laquelle?"

"Tu es le seul être vivant sur terre à être plus nul que moi à ce jeu."

"Sale gamin!"

Soudain, des bruits de pas retentirent au bout du couloir menant à la cellule et les nerfs se tendirent. D'un regard entendu, ils se turent tous deux afin de mieux écouter… une porte s'ouvrit et se referma quelques secondes plus tard. Puis une autre. Puis une autre. Ouvre, ferme, ouvre, ferme.

"C'est Fudge", souffla Regulus. "C'est sa visite annuelle."

Son oncle lui fit signe de le rejoindre et ensemble, ils s'adossèrent au mur. Confus, Harry le regarda et l'homme lui chuchota des instructions à l'oreille, sachant qu'il obéirait. Il écoutait toujours Reg. Celui-ci avait tout juste fini d'expliquer quand les pas stoppèrent devant leur cellule.

"Pourquoi tous les prisonniers sont-ils maintenant en possession d'une couverture, d'un oreiller et de nouvelles chaussures, Garde Grant? Avez-vous pris l'argent des contribuables pour cette folie inutile? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais approuvé de nouveau budget."

"Ça venait d'un « bienfaiteur » extérieur monsieur le Ministre, pas de l'argent du gouvernement."

"Et avez-vous dit à cet homme que ces prisonniers pourraient très bien se suicider avec ces couvertures et ne pas finir de purger leur peine?"

"J'ai essayé, monsieur, mais il m'a dit que le suicide était un droit humanitaire qu'on ne pouvait enlever à personne et que s'ils voulaient mourir, ils trouveraient bien une solution sans même avoir de couverture."

"Encore un riche imbécile qui se croit le sauveur de l'humanité… mais il a de l'argent, s'il peut ainsi le gaspiller. Savez-vous pour quel parti politique il votera? Nous sommes en pleine campagne électorale, après tout."

"Je… c'est un peu… spécial, monsieur. Je ne pense pas qu'il votera tout court."

"Ne pas voter? Ne soyez pas insensé! Tout le monde vote!"

Avant que le garde ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et Fudge jeta un rapide coup d'œil désintéressé, avant de la refermer – pour la rouvrir une seconde plus tard, les yeux ronds.

Là, au fond de la cellule, était assis Black, comme à chaque année. À côté de lui, et – à son grand déplaisir- présentant le même doigt d'honneur, se trouvait Harry Potter – le frère du Survivant.

"Que-quoi-qui-"

"Harry Potter", se plaignit le garde, "rend visite à Black presque trois fois par semaine et reste toute la journée! Il refuse de cesser de venir, monsieur le ministre! C'est lui qui a insisté à payer des stupides couvertures à tous les prisonnier et il n'arrête pas de critiquer nos méthodes!"

"Et vous laisser venir un enfant ici et le laisser seul avec un dangereux criminel! Sortez, Potter!"

"Bien le bonjour aussi, Fudge. Je n'ai pas de thé à vous proposer, j'en ai bien peur."

"Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici, jeune homme. C'est une prison et-"

"J'ai quatorze ans et j'ai reçu l'approbation du ministère."

"C'est impossible!"

Fudge entra dans la cellule et tendit le bras, prêt à attraper Harry et le tirer hors de là, mais Regulus se plaça devant lui, l'air plus menaçant que jamais auparavant.

"On toque avant d'entrer chez les gens", grogna-t-il.

Le ministre balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, se dépêchant de retourner dans le couloir- Raven dut se retenir de rire.

"Grant, sortez le gamin de là et rendez-le à ses parents avant qu'ils ne viennent le chercher", ordonna le petit homme, s'épongeant le front.

Grant regarda Harry, qui le fixa droit dans les yeux, des menaces dans chacun de ses muscles tendus. Le garde commença à suer lui aussi. Il avait laissé le gamin faire tout ce qu'il voulait, depuis leur première altercation, et n'osait toujours pas le contrarier. Ce petit n'était pas humain, c'était un démon! Personne ne pouvait avoir des yeux comme les siens.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il me forcera à sortir", lui apprit calmement Raven, souriant. "Et j'ai tout les droits du monde d'être ici."

"Je suis le premier Ministre et si j'étais vous, je ne me parlerais pas sur ce ton."

"Mais vous n'êtes pas moi et je ne suis pas vous – merci Merlin pour les petites faveurs du destin. Alors, si vous voulez bien nous laisser en paix? Vous avez interrompu notre conversation."

Le ministre rougit de colère, ses pommettes gonflant presque, et il aurait répondu, si ce n'avait été de Grant.

"Y'a d'autres prisonniers à « visiter », monsieur. Et je suppose que vous avez d'autres choses à faire que surveiller Azkaban? "s'empressa-t-il de demander, voulant s'éloigner du démon le plus vite possible.

"Oh… oui, oui, en effet. Je suis quelqu'un de très occupé."

Leur jetant un dernier regard qui associait méfiance à dégoût, il vint pour partir, mais Raven ne put s'empêcher de lancer une dernière remarque.

"Vous savez, si je pouvais voter, je signerais en faveur de Lucius Malefoy, pas la vôtre."

Sans vraiment le réaliser, il avait parlé fort et sa voix se répercuta dans le couloir de pierres humides. Des grognements et cris approuvèrent soudainement sa déclaration, suivis de plusieurs menaces de mort pour Fudge. Apparemment, l'homme n'était guère populaire dans la prison.

Cornélius bafouilla un moment, avant d'ordonner à Grant de barrer la porte de Black et de le ramener à la surface. Il était très occupé, après tout, et devrait malheureusement couper court à sa visite.

Quand Harry reprit lui aussi le bateau, bien plus tard dans la soirée, les cris de Bellatrix Lestranges résonnaient encore dans sa tête, comme l'explosion à Londres… Y avait-il quelque chose d'étrange qui avait mal tourné en lui, pour qu'une ancienne Mangemort, une des pires, l'approuve ainsi? Jouait-il trop bien la comédie? Son masque était-il en train de laisser une empreinte indélébile sur son âme? Il avait tant de facilité à tromper les suivants de Voldemort… Voyaient-ils quelque chose en lui, leur indiquant qu'il appartenait au côté sombre?

Peut-être… Peut-être que oui.

Et si une partie de lui leur appartenait… était une des leurs… alors tant pis. Il ferait de son mieux pour jouer cette facette, voilà tout. Et il se ferait patience incarnée, en attendant qu'un jour viendrait, où il pourrait être autre chose qu'un miroir de ses ennemis.

Les marches glissaient toujours sous ses pieds alors qu'il quittait le quai et remontait sur la butte de sable, passant devant la cabine du barbu. Il resserra sa cape, gémissant presque tellement il avait froid. L'air de la nuit était si limpide, le ciel si pur… et il allait devoir verser le sang d'une créature innocente, sous la lumière si blanche de ces étoiles.

Le vent balaya quelques feuilles et caressa ses cheveux mouillés par le brouillard. Une odeur de sel, de sable et d'eau flottait dans l'air. Une odeur de liberté.

Plus que trois jours et Regulus repartirait avec lui de cette prison.

Plus que trois sacrifices.

……………………………………_.._

"Ça va échouer", le renseigna Draco sur un ton terre à terre. "Nous allons tous les deux être pris sur le fait et envoyés rejoindre ton oncle en prison. Ensuite, Père me déshéritera et je finirai pire que prisonnier : je serai pauvre. Et si je suis pauvre par la faute de ton stupide plan, je rendrai ta vie misérable pour le reste de l'éternité."

"Merci pour le vote de confiance", sourit agréablement Harry. "Je demanderai à être placé dans la cellule à côté de la tienne, afin que nous puissions échanger des insultes, c'est promis."

Draco lui lança un regard réprobateur, mais il l'ignora et finit de tracer les runes autour de son ami, formant un cercle de symboles.

"Et si quelqu'un me découvre ici?"

"Tu diras que tu es sorti prendre l'air."

"Oh, bien sûr, parce que tout le monde vient jusqu'à la limite du territoire d'Azkaban pour respirer un bol de brouillard."

"Exactement."

Le jeune lord croisa les bras autour de son très cher manteau de 430 gallions. Il faisait froid, si près de la Gardienne, et ils s'étaient tous deux habillés chaudement. Draco avait tenu à prendre le manteau qu'il avait reçu le Noël passé, de sa grand-mère, malgré sa valeur et le risque que celui-ci soit abîmé. Selon lui, comme tout le monde l'avait déjà vu avec, il ne pouvait pas décemment le porter pour leur troisième année.

Silencieusement, Harry vérifia qu'il avait sur lui tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin et, bien sûr, la clé de leur évasion. Voyant que tout était en ordre, il prit une grande respiration, passa la main sur son visage et effaça toute anxiété de sa complexion ou de son expression corporelle. Inutile d'attirer l'attention en tapant du pied ou en tiquant de l'œil.

Il allait passer les quelques arbres les cachant de vue, quand Draco le rappela.

"Si… si ça ne fonctionne pas, tu peux toujours revenir sans lui."

Il se retourna à demi un instant avant de secouer la tête et reprendre sa marche. Son ami voulait simplement qu'il soit en sécurité… il ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour cette proposition déplacée.

"Tu sais bien que je ne ressortirai pas de là avant que Reg soit libre. J'ai fait une promesse."

Il était déjà bien loin quand Draco se laissa tomber par terre, jambes croisées, et soupira profondément.

"C'est bien cela qui m'inquiète", murmura-t-il à la brise océanique.

Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas.

……………………………_.._

Clac! La porte se ferma avec finalité contre le mur, le bruit du métal contre le métal résonnant dans tout le couloir de la prison. Sa respiration se calma, devenant presque lente, et ses mains cessèrent complètement de trembler, alors que son cœur, lui, battait à un rythme effréné. Une autre partie de lui prit le contrôle de son corps, de sa voix, de ses pensées. C'était son côté Raven qui était maître, celui qui avait vécu la loi de la rue, vu le sang et la mort. Le loup se fit sentir, aussi, fort et sûr de lui. C'était la dernière nuit avant la Pleine Lune… Ses gestes contenaient toute l'assurance d'un prédateur, lorsqu'il s'avança vers Regulus.

"Prêt à partir?"

"Tout de suite? Alors que les gardes ne sont pas loin?"

"Parce que les gardes ne sont pas loin."

Le frère cadet de Sirius le regarda, comme pris au dépourvu. L'homme n'avait probablement même pas osé imaginer pouvoir s'enfuir, malgré ses promesses, et n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser la réalité de sa proposition. Mais Harry était sérieux et avait décidé que ce serait aujourd'hui, pas demain. Cette minute même, et pas la suivante.

"Harry… tu vas t'attirer beaucoup d'ennuis, gamin, je ne suis pas-"

"La vitesse est une des cartes importantes, Reg. Je veux que tu sois hors de cet enfer avant qu'ils ne soient remontés à leur stupide bureau…"

Surtout, son oncle devait être libéré avant qu'il ne perde tout courage. Il n'aimait pas la Gardienne et les sentiments de celle-ci étaient réciproques. Lui retirer un prisonnier la rendrait folle de rage… mais il devait le faire. Aussi, il devait agir avant qu'il ne commence à lui poser trop de questions.

"Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment, exactement, tu voulais me faire sortir de ce trou à rat."

"Je ne pouvais pas… Elle a des oreilles partout… Azkaban ne voudra pas te laisser partir aussi facilement."

"C'est impossible, Harry, personne ne s'est jamais échappé, essaya de le persuader l'homme, bien qu'une rumeur d'espoir réprimé écorchait sa voix."

"Il faut une première fois à tout."

C'était visible, que Regulus ne voulait que le croire… c'était aussi péniblement clair qu'il n'osait pas le faire. S'il se permettait d'espérer, s'il se mettait en tête que c'était ses derniers instants dans la cellule qui l'avait emprisonné pendant ces dernières années… Et si cette idée se révélait être fausse, qu'il restait enfermer dans son trou pour le reste de ses jours… alors ce serait insupportable et il risquerait de céder à la folie qui avait déjà prise les autres détenus. L'espoir était un sentiment à double tranchant et la lame se retournant contre vous est bien souvent plus perçante que celle pourfendant la noirceur. Croire que fuir était possible était bien plus dangereux que les Détraqueurs.

Alors Black se releva, lentement et difficilement, et enfila avec des gestes fatigués mais décidés la cape cachée sous son lit.

"Je suis prêt à partir", annonça-t-il simplement.

Ne pas oser tenter sa chance par peur des conséquences aurait été pitoyable. Et si on l'avait dégradé au rang de prisonnier, rabaissé au point où sa survie dépendait des lettres d'un enfant de sept ans, on ne pouvait pas le forcer à être faible et pitoyable. Il était un Black. Il ne craignait rien ni personne.

Et plus que tout, il avait confiance. Confiance en Harry. Il savait que celui-ci ne lui tendrait pas une main pour ensuite le renfoncer dans l'abysse.

Tout le visage de son non officiel filleul s'éclaircit et un sourire satisfait répondit à son affirmation.

"J'espère bien. Je ne voudrais pas que Dray doive utiliser l'excuse du bol de brouillard – personne ne croirait une chose aussi stupide."

Il ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire son neveu, bien entendu, mais celui-ci ne devait pas s'en préoccuper, car il commença à fouiller dans son manteau et en sortit une petite fiole, pleine d'un liquide mauve et huileux.

"Revigo?" devina-t-il.

C'était une autre chose qui l'émerveillait. Harry ne se faisait jamais fouiller avant de venir le visiter. On lui laissait amener ce qu'il voulait et on ne lui retirait jamais sa baguette. En fait, Grant avait tellement peur de lui qu'il l'avait laissé donner à chaque prisonnier quelques articles pour les tenir au chaud… Et - non d'un chat noir! – jamais il n'avait été aussi bien traité que depuis la première visite de Harry. Les gardes ne venaient plus tester sur lui leurs sortilèges, on évitait sa cellule- non, son couloir au complet, comme la peste, et l'eau qu'on lui apportait était actuellement potable. Son neveu apportait à manger à chacune de ses visites, aussi… Résultat, il se sentait peu à peu revivre. Juste assez pour se rappeler toutes les choses qui lui avaient cruellement manqué pendant si longtemps. Lui donner ce goût si narguant de liberté inaccessibl"e.

"Je te veux sur tes deux pieds, une fois hors d'ici", confirma Harry.

"C'est toi qui l'a faite, petit? Parce que si oui… je me rappelle de ta dernière production de ce philtre en particulier et-"

"Reg! C'était il y a une éternité! Pourquoi faut-il que tu en reparles à chaque occasion!"

"Pour dégonfler ta grosse tête, gamin… et parce que tu as presque fait exploser la Noble Maison des Black, ce jour-là – maman était furieuse."

Le futur étudiant de troisième année rougit brusquement et tapa du pied un instant, avant d'essayer sans succès de retenir la réaction enfantine. Finalement, après un conflit interne, il lui lança juste la potion et croisa les bras, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

"C'était un accident", marmonna le garçon. "Tout le monde aurait pu se tromper."

"Tu as confondu les limaces avec des veracrasses."

"J'avais cinq ans!"

Regulus releva un sourcil crasseux, Harry fit la moue et ils auraient ainsi pu rester pendant longtemps, si un prisonnier n'avait point au loin hurlé, les ramenant à la réalité. Prenant une grande respiration, et suffocant presque de la quantité d'air nauséabonde aspiré, il se rapprocha de l'homme et, retirant un objet de son doigt, le glissa dans sa main.

"Une bague?"

"Ne la perd pas, j'y tiens beaucoup."

"Tu vas me faire évader avec une bague?"

"Nous sommes des sorciers", lui rappela son filleul, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de quatre ans. "Nous faisons de la magie… certains objets peuvent être ensorcelés pour nous emmener autre part. On les appelle les Porte-auloin."

"On ne parle pas ainsi aux adultes, jeune homme, c'est très mal élevé. Tu n'iras pas loin dans la vie si tu ne te montres pas plus poli que cela. Un sang pur digne de ce nom-"

"Reg!"

"D'accord, d'accord… Mais les Porte-auloin ne fonctionnent pas ici. C'est pour cela qu'on doit emprunter le petit bateau. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu t'imagines bien que cet idiot de premier ministre arriverait directement dans le bureau du Directeur…"

"Je sais cela! Celui-ci est spécial. Ce n'est pas un simple Porte-au-loin! Il va fonctionner!"

"Harry… c'est impossible. Je te l'avais dit, c'est-"

"Non! Écoute-moi!"

Sa voix contenait un certain désespoir, à présent, et son regard se fit plus intense, plus pressent.

"Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer maintenant et je ne veux pas que la Gardienne nous entende, mais je peux te jurer que ça va réussir! Promis! Tu n'as qu'à la mettre, elle s'ajustera à la taille de ton doigt."

Davantage par désire de faire plaisir à Harry que par réelle croyance, il enfila l'anneau. Le métal doré piqua un instant sa peau, comme s'il le jugeait, avant de l'accepter et se faire froid contre son doigt squelettique. Il avala d'un trait le Revigo, sous un regard vert et perçant, et essaya sans succès de repousser tous ses doutes. Une énergie artificielle parcourut son corps, réveillant sa chair et réchauffant ses muscles, extrayant toutes vitamines, toutes protéines, tout le sucre de ses cellules pour nourrir ses membres.

"Prêt?"

Il dit que oui, parce que cette fois, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer rester entre ses quatre murs. Harry hocha la tête et apposa un doigt sur la pierre de la bague, fronçant les sourcils dans sa concentration.

"Ne m'attendez pas, d'accord? dit à Dray de t'amener à notre repaire, Nodh vous y attend déjà."

"Quoi-? Non!"

Mais c'était trop tard et avant qu'il ne puisse protester davantage, le rubis s'illumina et une puissance invisible s'accrocha à son nombril, le tirant hors de sa cellule et dans un monde tourbillonnant, étourdissant.

Brutalement, la plante de ses pieds frappa la semelle intérieure de ses nouvelles chaussures qui frappèrent un sol sableux, s'enfonçant dedans. Un vent frais, au goût de sel et d'algues marines, s'infiltra dans ses vêtements et caressa sa peau, plus doux, plus vivant que n'importe quoi. Du sable un peu humide glissa dans ses souliers, les alourdissant, et ses yeux durent se plisser pour ne pas être aveuglé par la soudaine lumière… Le soleil. Par tous les dieux, il n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis si, si longtemps! Même obscurci par un épais brouillard, il était plus chaud et radieux que dans ses souvenirs. Et les sons! Oh, les sons! Le bruit des vagues s'étendant sur les plages de sables, du vent… l'absence de cris, de pleurs, de murs… de Harry.

Un garçon se releva, apparaissant juste devant lui. Il avait des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et portait un manteau fort coûteux. Il abordait également une expression paniquée.

"Où est-il? Où est Harry? Harry!"

Il se retourna, appelant son ami, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son neveu apparaisse d'une seconde à l'autre. Il remarqua l'éclat d'une bague semblable à celle qu'il portait à son doigt.

"Il…"

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge trop serrée et il dut prendre une bonne respiration pour ne pas perdre conscience. Il était dehors… Harry n'y était pas. Que faire? Que faire quand tout arrivait en même temps, après sept ans à rester assis?

Il est resté derrière, souffla-t-il enfin, comme le réalisant à l'instant. Il a dit d'aller à un repaire. Que Nodh y était. Il n'est pas venu!

Paniqué, il regarda dans la direction d'Azkaban, mais ne put rien y voir, avec tout le brouillard.

BAM!!!!

Une explosion si forte que le bruit les rendit presque sourds retentit dans l'océan. Deux secondes plus tard, une vague énorme s'écrasa sur la berge et le sol trembla légèrement.

Dans le ciel, la Marque des Ténèbres apparut, plus brillante, plus grande que jamais.

"L'imbécile", souffla le blond.

La bouche entrouverte, Regulus ne put qu'hocher la tête pour démontrer son accord.

Son neveu venait de simuler une attaque Mangemort.

Il était complètement fou.

"L'imbécile", murmura-t-il finalement à son tour, sa voix tout aussi pleine d'incrédulité et d'admiration que celle de son jeune compagnon.

…………………………………….

Une fois Regulus disparut, une expression de compréhension horrifiée sur le visage, ses genoux lâchèrent et il se retrouva par terre, le souffle coupé. Merlin! Draco et lui avaient préparé cette opération pendant vingt-huit jours! Ils avaient sacrifié tant de créatures innocentes, dans le seul but d'amasser de la puissance, de faciliter l'activation de leur Porte-au-loin… Et pourtant, forcer Azkaban a laissé glisser l'anneau et son passager au travers des barrières de protection l'avait zappé de toutes ses forces. Comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Si la bague de Dray n'avait pas guidé Reg dans la bonne direction, qui sait où il aurait bien pu atterrir.

Haletant, il se releva péniblement et recula contre une des parois du mur, tout prêt de la porte. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Déjà, il pouvait entendre Azkaban se réveiller, grondante. La fureur de la Gardienne se répercuterait bientôt dans toute la prison, meurtrière et assoiffée de vengeance. On lui avait volé un prisonnier, quelqu'un devrait payer.

Amplifiant sa voix d'un mouvement de baguette, il lança son message tout en sortant d'autres fioles de son manteau. Seuls les prisonniers de ce couloir en particulier l'entendraient, mais c'était amplement suffisant. Il prenait déjà un risque en les avertissant eux.

"Reculez près de vos portes! Reculez si vous ne voulez pas exploser!"

Espérant que le maigre avertissement serait assez que pour leur sauver la vie, il lança la première fiole contre le mur du fond, coté océan, et fit apparaître autant de boucliers magiques qu'il le pouvait devant lui. Inutile de réfléchir avant d'agir, il ne ferait que douter et il n'avait ni le temps, ni le droit de douter. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et si conséquences il y avait, il les subirait plus tard.

Il venait tout juste d'invoquer le sortilège de Têtenbulle, le protégeant des sons, et lui fournissant de l'air, quand le cristal de la fiole se brisa contre le mur. Dès que le liquide poisseux entra en contact avec l'air, il explosa.

BAM!!!

Ce n'était pas quelques étincelles ou un petit feu d'artifice. Ce n'était pas non plus comme une détonation de pistolet ou un sort commun en latin. C'était fort. Bruyant. Puissant. Destructeur. Le mur centenaire de la cellule s'effrita comme du papier, se dissolvant dans l'air, et une onde de choc secoua toute la forteresse, faisant trembler le sol. Des tonnes et des tonnes de pierre se craquelèrent et tremblèrent. Les miroirs et fausses fenêtres des bureaux se brisèrent, l'eau des quais descendit pour ensuite revenir, inondant les couloirs. Personne ne put crier, le souffle s'échappant de leurs poumons laissant place à la surprise et une terreur animale.

Le plafond, toutefois, ne s'effondra pas, et seul le mur que la potion avait touché se dissout dans l'air. Créer la potion avait été long, ardu et dangereux. Il ne savait pas combien de fois il avait fui sa chambre, certain que tout allait exploser… mais il avait réussi. Il avait suivi les instructions du livre à la lettre, avait pris son mal en patience et avait finalement concrétisé la complexe concoction. Il était, il va sans dire, extrêmement soulagé que, comme prédit, l'onde de choc était plus forte que l'explosion actuelle. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas… Flint aurait réellement pu le mettre dans une petite boîte, car de lui il ne serait pas resté grand-chose.

Sachant qu'il n'avait déjà plus de temps, Harry envoya la Marque des Ténèbres qui disparut dans le plafond, remontant vers le ciel. Il saisit ensuite la deuxième fiole et en arracha le bouchon. Annulant tous ses boucliers, il répandit le sang prélevé à Regulus parmi les débris. Le liquide vermillon absorba la poussière de pierre, devenant une boue rougeâtre. Au loin, les cris des détenus commencèrent à retentire et il entendit les gardes hurler des ordres, plusieurs étages plus haut. Ne prenant pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre ce que disaient actuellement Grant et les autres, il s'approcha du trou où avait précédemment été un mur.

Il n'y avait que de l'eau. De l'eau noire, tellement ils étaient loin en dessous de la surface. Elle tremblait légèrement, retenue par un mur invisible, et d'étranges formes s'agitaient tout près, comme des monstres marins. Rapidement, il s'approcha et vida le reste de la fiole près du mur. Peut-être qu'ainsi, on croirait que Reg était mort dans l'explosion et on ne le rechercherait pas. Il pourrait ainsi vivre en paix, sans que-

Plosh.

Son pied venait de s'enfoncer dans une flaque d'eau.

Pétrifié par l'horreur de ce que cela signifiait, il suivit lentement l'eau du regard, cherchant sa source… une toute petite fissure abordait le mur invisible et une coulée d'eau s'en échappait. Le mur était percé! Avec des gestes discrets, il fit disparaître le cristal de la fiole et recula tranquillement vers la porte toujours verrouillée, comme effrayé de tout faire exploser avec un son de trop. Son cœur tambourinait trop vite dans sa poitrine et son estomac se retourna quand une deuxième, puis une troisième fissures apparurent dans la paroi.

L'océan allait s'engouffrer d'une seconde à l'autre dans la prison.

Jurant comme jamais, il abandonna toute prudence et força la porte à s'ouvrir d'un geste brusque de baguette. Il fallait fuir! Fuir avant que tout n'explose et qu'il ne soit noyé sous des tonnes d'eau noire! Ses pieds le portèrent avec toute la vitesse possible vers le bout du couloir, vers la sortie… la surface. Il devait atteindre la surface! Il ne voulait pas se noyer, ne voulait pas rester enfermé ici… l'image de son squelette pourrissant au fond de cet affreux océan apparut dans sa tête et il redoubla d'effort.

Ses semelles mouillées avaient tout juste touché la première marche quand il s'arrêta d'un coup, son système de nerfs tendu et ses oreilles grande ouvertes.

Oh Merlin… les autres prisonniers.

Il pouvait les entendre gémir, se lamenter… Ils allaient mourir sous peu. Leur cellule se remplirait d'eau, sans qu'ils ne puissent en sortir, et ils mourraient tous noyé, s'ils ne parvenaient pas à se suicider avant de manquer d'air. Cet étage – le dernier de la prison – deviendrait un immense tombeau. Ce serait leurs corps à eux qui pourriraient ici.

Son pied droit monta une autre marche et il se retourna vers l'escalier, prêt à s'enfuir. Avant que son pied gauche puisse suivre l'exemple de l'autre, toutefois, il s'arrêta de nouveau, indécis. Il n'avait pas de temps. Il risquait de mourir en restant ici une seconde de plus. Draco l'attendait sur la plage, ainsi que Regulus. Il voulait les rejoindre et rester loin, très loin, d'Azkaban.

Il fit demi-tour avant de trouver une seule bonne raison de le faire et resserra son emprise sur sa baguette, maudissant son côté de Gryffondor. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser là, à attendre leur mort. Il ne pouvait pas.

Plaçant sa baguette sur une des portes, il murmura quelques incantations et se concentra. De la sueur perla à son front et sa main devint moite. Les muscles de son bras tressaillirent et son épaule se crispa, mais il serra les dents et, forçant sa magie à lui obéir, il la poussa dans la porte, dans le mur, dans les serrures.

Clic!

Des dizaines de serrures se débarrèrent et dans un lourd grincement, les portes s'ouvrirent toutes en même temps. Raven jeta un bref coup d'œil à celle de son oncle : de l'eau s'en échappait déjà, mais le mur n'avait visiblement pas encore complètement cédé.

Il retourna à l'escalier et en grimpa plusieurs marches avant de s'arrêter de nouveau.

Personne ne sortait de leurs cellules.

Fantastique.

Se promettant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait demi-tour pour ces idiots de criminels incapables de sauver leur propre peau tout seuls, il courut à la première cellule.

"Sortez! Sortez tout de suite, si vous ne voulez pas crever! cria-t-il à l'ensemble des prisonniers."

La quantité d'eau augmentait, le sol du couloir était complètement inondé.

"Mille milliards d'imbéciles! Partez! Allez-vous s'en!"

Encore plus de lamentations, mais rien d'autre… Ils étaient trop faibles. Harry le comprenait, quelque part dans son subconscient. Ces gens étaient enfermés, torturés et affamés depuis des années. Il ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'ils sautent sur leurs pieds et sortent de leur prison juste parce qu'il leur criait de le faire.

L'ennui était qu'il n'avait pas le temps de les prendre par la main et de les guider un par un à la surface. Il n'arriverait peut-être pas à se sauver lui-même, il avait perdu beaucoup trop de temps…

Mais il était un sorcier. Il avait encore des possibilités, aussi incroyables soit-elles. Et un sortilège pouvait l'aider. Il répugnait à l'utiliser et ne l'avait encore testé que sur des animaux, mais… Mais ce n'était ni la place, ni le moment pour avoir des doutes. Laisser ces gens mourir violait ses morales. Utiliser le sort aussi, mais les conséquences seraient moins permanentes que la mort. Et-

Et puis zut. Il devait agir. Il avait une solution. Qu'il soit prêt ou non n'avait plus d'importance.

**"_Imperio!"_**

Au lieu d'un jet de lumière, ce fut une fumée bleue/grise qui sortit de sa baguette. Il se concentra pour qu'elle envahisse chacune des petites pièces, touchant chaque être vivant. Dix-sept. Il y avait dix-sept prisonniers à cet étage. C'était énorme… contrôler tous ces gens…

_Juste leur corps. Pas leurs pensées. Juste leur corps._

Ce serait plus facile, s'il n'essayait pas de contrôler leur conscience. Ils se rappelleraient de ses actions et des leurs, c'étaient donc plus dangereux pour le sorcier les contrôlant, mais la discrétion n'était plus sa priorité. Leur vies et la sienne étaient en jeu.

Le tendon de Sombral, dans sa baguette, ronronna de plaisir, heureux d'avoir tant de pouvoir sur tant de gens et l'aida à bien contrôler le sort, le guidant. L'animal qui avait été tué pour fournir des ingrédients n'avait pas un cœur d'or, mais bien de ténèbres et il aimait par-dessus tout la magie noire. C'était aujourd'hui extrêmement utile, alors que la complexité de diriger tant de corps s'avérait presque trop difficile.

Sa vision disparut et il vit aux travers de dix-sept paires d'oeils. Il avait soudainement trente quatre pieds fatigués à faire avancer, trente quatre genoux à soulever du plancher inondé, trente-quatre jambes à faire bouger…plus son propre corps. Le chêne entourant le tendon se mit à trembler et il ressentit une vive douleur à la poitrine, comme si on tirait son cœur à l'aide d'un fil de fer.

Mais il pouvait le faire.

Il avait assez de magie. Il avait assez de raisons. Il n'avait pas assez de pratique, certainement, mais sa volonté se ferait d'acier et il n'échouerait pas. Sa seule personne devrait être suffisante pour sauver ces gens. Ce seul sort.

La respiration sifflante, trente-quatre poumons respirant d'un même accord, il les força à sortir de leurs cellules, leurs pieds pataugeant dans l'eau glacée. Leurs lèvres étaient bleues ; les siennes aussi. Il sentit une résistance de leur part, la peur troublant leur sens, leur être refusant sa présence, mais il tint bon et, les dent serrées pour se retenir de crier sous la lourdeur de l'effort, il les fit emprunter l'escalier, les guidant hors du corridor.

Crack.

Un nouveau jet d'eau avait percé le mur invisible et l'eau monta jusqu'à ses genoux. Il ne sentait déjà plus ses pieds et il avait l'impression de soulever des blocs de pierre du sol et non pas des la chair et des os. Il avait envie de paniquer. Sentait la peur former un boule au creux de son estomac et remonter dans sa gorge. Avec une force qu'il ne savait posséder, il la repoussa. Il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir peur. Ne pouvait fuir.

Un à un, les prisonniers défilèrent devant lui et grimpèrent les marches, montant à l'étage juste au dessus. La dernière à monter fut Bellatrix, et il fut tenter de la renvoyer dans l'eau ou d'obliger son cœur à cesser de battre… mais il ne pouvait faire une telle chose. Pas ainsi. Pas maintenant. Elle disparut donc hors du couloir et il la suivit, ses pieds trébuchant contre les marches de pierres et ses tibias ne cessant d'heurter le roc. Morgana, s'il n'était pas complètement bleu en sortant d'ici, il serait officiellement surpris.

Il entendit une vague d'eau frapper la marche qu'il venait de fouler et sut immédiatement que de nouvelles fissures étaient apparues. Dans quelques secondes, le mur ne serait plus et l'océan reprendrait la citadelle. Le loup grogna, lui rappelant sèchement qu'il n'aimait pas l'eau, et ne l'aiderait pas à nager. C'était un avertissement inutile. La pression seule à cette profondeur suffirait à le tuer. Il n'aurait pas la chance de nager pour sa survie.

Les escaliers tournèrent sur eux-mêmes et Harry faillit glisser – il n'y avait pas de rampe pour s'équilibrer, mais il finit par déboucher à son tour à l'étage supérieur. Ici, les prisonniers encore enfermés criaient comme des fous et il ne songea même pas à les libérer. En fait, il s'arrêta net et se retourna vers l'escalier.

Il fallait le condamner.

Le plancher vibra de nouveau et il sentit la pure haine d'Azkaban se retenir de l'attaquer pour contenir la fuite… Elle l'ignorait temporairement, mais dès qu'elle serait sauvée de l'inondation, il aurait de sérieux comptes à rendre…

Cela ne changeait malheureusement rien au fait que le passage se devait d'être scellé. Les gardes n'étaient pas là et il était le seul ici possédant une baguette. C'était à lui de le faire.

Délicatement, mais sans perdre de temps, il retira son emprise des dix-sept prisonniers qui tombèrent aussitôt sur le sol, épuisés d'avoir combattu l'Imperio. Étrangement, il était souvent plus fatiguant d'être possédé que de posséder un autre. Il entendit Lestranges rire au travers d'une laborieuse respiration et d'une mauvaise toux, mais il l'ignora soigneusement. Qu'elle soit en vie le soulageait autant que cela l'énervait.

Faisant face à l'escalier, il leva sa baguette - les restes du Sombral frémissant toujours de plaisir - et prit un respiration précipitée. Il fallait qu'il le fasse… mais comment? Et en aurait-il seulement la force? Le froid s'était propagé, ne se contentant pas juste de ses pieds, et il se sentait ralenti par le poids de ses membres refroidis.

La prison trembla de nouveau.

Son cerveau lui projeta tout ce qu'il avait appris. Potion, Métamorphose, Botanique, Histoire, Quidditch, Charme, Astrologie, Défense, Attaque, Magie « blanche » et Magie « noire »… Il vit défiler tomes, recueils et grimoires sous ses yeux, mais ne parvint à se rappeler avoir jamais fait quelque chose pouvant bloquer complètement un passage et les protéger d'un océan entier, ne désirant que les noyer…

Il se devrait de conjurer. C'est-à-dire, faire apparaître quelque chose de nulle part. Quelque chose de solide. D'assez solide que pour retenir des milliers - non, millions de litres d'eau. Normalement, on n'abordait ce sujet quand sixième, maximum cinquième année à Poudlard. Bien évidemment, il était en avance sur le programme, mais… mais il n'avait encore que les connaissances théoriques sur ce sujet et n'avait encore rien tenté! Cette journée devait être celle des premières fois… Imperio avait fonctionné… la conjuration devrait en faire autant.

La pierre était la réponse la plus logique qui lui vint en tête et il se concentra sur cette idée. La pierre… le béton? Oui. Un espèce de béton ferait l'affaire. De toute manière, ce ne serait que temporaire. Le sortilège ne devrait tenir que quelques jours tout au plus, le temps que les gens du ministère viennent se charger de trouver une solution à long terme.

"P-potter… tu es le fils de James Potter, petit… Tu viens souvent ici… J'ai senti la Marque être lancée, il y a un m-moment à peine… Es-tu un serviteur de mon Seigneur? Où est-il? Où est mon Lord? J'ai besoin de lui! Il a besoin de moi, de sa Bella…"

La Mangemort attrapa un de ses coudes, mais il la repoussa sans même la regarder. Il répugnait à lui adresser la parole et, de toute manière, bloquer l'escalier ne pouvait souffrir d'aucun délai. Se redressant, il commença à faire des cercles dans l'air de sa baguette, dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Tout bas, car il n'avait pas le souffle pour parler fort, il murmura une des formules de base de la conjuration, une image de béton bien en tête. Non. Plus solide encore que du béton. Une pierre indestructible, qui ne craignait pas l'eau. Une pierre qui emplirait l'espace vide et les protègerait du danger.

Azkaban trembla de nouveau et il recula, trébuchant sur Bella, juste quand son sort prenait effet.

Il crut que tous ses os se briseraient.

Au travers d'une soudaine migraine, il se dit que cette forme de magie était bien plus traître que les autres… Car une fois la demande faite, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. C'était un échange équivalent. Pour chaque parcelle de pierre, il faudrait une parcelle de magie, d'énergie. Et s'il n'en avait pas assez que pour remplir sa moitié du contrat, on prendrait dans ses réserves de vie… jusqu'à sa mort s'il le fallait.

À l'étage d'en dessous, le mur invisible céda finalement et l'océan pénétra la forteresse, redevenant maître de chaque centimètre cube qu'on lui avait volé. Il emplit chaque cellule, chaque partie de couloir, chaque crevasse… Il emplit les escaliers et monta, monta, monta…

Et se frappa à un mur de béton.

Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus d'escaliers, seulement de la pierre, avant que le froid ne finisse de le posséder et que ses paupières, lourdes, ne se referment.

Le rire dément de Bella l'accompagna dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

……………………………

Il était inconscient, plongé dans la noirceur d'un profond sommeil réparateur, son corps essayant de l'empêcher de se réveiller et d'utiliser l'énergie nécessaire pour guérir. Il le savait. Il n'aurait pas dû le savoir, car il aurait dû dormir… Mais une partie de lui était réveillée et cherchait à ouvrir ses yeux.

Difficilement, il entrouvrit ses lourdes paupières- elles lui semblaient faites de plomb.

Il aperçut des nuages. Haut dans le ciel… Ils étaient bleu indigo, bordés d'un gris foncé et le ciel presque noir… c'était probablement le soir. Un vent froid caressa sa joue et il sentit une odeur d'océan envahir ses narines. Il se sentait lourd… très lourd et complètement trempé, incapable de bouger.

"J'ai beaucoup de rêves", lui apprit une voix.

La personne devait être aussi fatiguée que lui, se dit-il. La voix était éraillée, rauque et basse… C'était une voix de femme, cependant, il en était certain. Une adulte.

Une main caressa sa joue, passant délicatement sur une coupure qui provenait d'il ne savait trop où. Faiblement, il essaya de tourner la tête et aperçut une masse de cheveux bruns, cachant un visage féminin… qui? Il ne reconnut pas la personne. Tout était flou et il était si fatigué… sous son corps, le sable humide était presque confortable.

"J'aimerais un jour être complètement à mon maître et que lui se livre à moi… me marque comme sa préférée, sa Choisie."

Les doigts tracèrent sa cicatrice et celle-ci brûla de douleur en réponse. Il ne gémit cependant pas – il était trop épuisé que pour cela.

"Tu sais, petit… je crois que je l'aime. Et je rêve d'être sienne, pour toujours et toujours et toujours… et de lui offrir une mer de sang, pour qu'il se baigne dans un pouvoir sans fin… grâce à moi. Sa préférée. Sa Bella."

La main s'en alla de son front pour s'apposer sur sa poitrine et le visage, toujours flou, se rapprocha du sien.

"J'ai plein de rêves… mais ils meurent tous. Les uns après les autres. Et je ne peux que leur offrir les cadavres de mes ennemis comme linceuls. Je suis seule… toujours seule… Bella n'a jamais personne… Tu es seul toi aussi, petit. Quels sont les linceuls de tes rêves?"

Elle ne faisait aucun sens… et il avait sommeil, si sommeil… il avait soif aussi. Sa gorge était terriblement sèche et il avait un goût de sel et d'algues dans la bouche. La partie éveillée de son être commença à se rendormir et ses paupières, à se refermer.

"N'oublie pas que Bella t'a sauvé, enfant aux cheveux d'ébène. Dis-le à mon Maître. Dis-lui que sa Bella revient. Qu'elle n'est jamais partie."

Il voulait lui dire qu'il ne dirait rien. Que leur maître n'était pas le même, car il n'en avait point… mais il n'avait pas la force de parler et de toute manière, une autre paire de lèvres immobilisèrent les siennes. Elles étaient sèches et elles saignaient et il ne les voulait pas sur les siennes. Mais Bella l'embrassa, pour une raison inconnue, juste avant que les ténèbres ne le réclament en entier et que le ciel presque noir ne disparaisse dans une noirceur plus profonde encore.

Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement vulnérable dans ce baiser.

Il se rendormit en silence.

…………………………………_._

Il ne savait ce qui était le plus étrange. Qu'il ait survécu à la fureur d'Azkaban, qu'il se soit échappé de celle-ci ou qu'il ait été embrassé par Bellatrix Lestranges… Où était-ce le fait qu'il avait accompli ces trois choses dans la même journée et pendant son sommeil?

La nuit était complètement tombée et s'il avait dû deviner l'heure, il aurait affirmé être tout près de minuit. La Lune était presque Pleine et la nuit prochaine, son corps se transformerait pour prendre la forme d'un loup. Il s'était réveillé sur une petite plage, assez loin du repère préparé pour Regulus, et après avoir Transplané tant bien que mal (il avait seulement perdu quelques cheveux dans le processus), il s'était mis à marcher vers le cottage. Draco l'y attendait sans le moindre doute, inquiet et furieux de l'être. Il lui demanderait ce qui était arrivé…

Qu'était-il arrivé?

Il avait celé le mur et empêché l'inondation d'atteindre l'étage supérieur. De cela, il se rappelait parfaitement. Puis, il s'était à moitié réveillé et après avoir lancé quelques absurdité, Bella l'avait embrassé. Hum… de cela, il n'avait pas besoin de faire mention. Il dirait se souvenir d'une plage et de Lestranges disant qu'elle l'avait sauvé. Inutile de dire qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Bon, ça lui donnait envie de vomir, mais c'était bien la seule conséquence. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà vomi. Deux fois – principalement de l'eau salée. Il avait dû, d'une manière ou d'une autre, en avaler plusieurs litres.

Bref, il ne savait pas grand-chose et devrait faire face à la fureur inquiète de son ami sans la moindre explication pour se défendre. En plus, Bella s'était échappée elle-aussi du ventre de la Gardienne et peut-être d'autres… Au moins, Regulus était hors de prison. Il devrait se réconforter avec cette victoire. C'était le but de l'expédition et il devrait considérer cette journée comme une réussite.

Il espérait qu'elle serait vite capturer de nouveau et enfermer pour le reste de ses jours. Avant qu'elle ne tue et ne torture. Avant qu'il ne doive admettre avoir maintenant une dette envers elle. Car elle lui avait sans aucun doute sauver la vie et une telle dette était… très inconfortable. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas devoir la rembourser.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'un lourd soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il était ridicule. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il se tenait devant la porte du repère. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas entrer? Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal? Il avait libéré son oncle! Il en avait rêvé sept ans durant! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être satisfait? Pourquoi craignait-il tant les répercussions?

Quels sont les linceuls de tes rêves?

C'était une bonne, si étrange, question. Ses rêves morts… dans quoi les enterrait-il? Sous une masse de regret et de déception, peut-être? Il y en avait tellement… quelle forme prenaient leurs linceuls?

Secouant la tête, il chassa ses pensées morbides et agrippa la poignée de porte. Ils devaient encore faire un dernier sacrifice cette nuit, pour remercier la magie d'avoir exaucé leur voeu. Le vingt-huitième sacrifice, de la vingt-huitième nuit. Puis, il devait absolument dormir un peu, car demain était le premier septembre, et Poudlard attendait leur retour… après ce serait de nouveau la nuit et il devrait trouver un moyen de cacher sa lycanthropie à Dray. Ensuite… il aurait de nouveau vingt huit jours avant de se retransformer. Dans ce laps de temps, il trouverait sûrement un moyen de dire la vérité à son meilleur ami. Après tout, il avait réussi à faire l'impossible ce mois-ci et avait sorti Reg de prison…

Sa main tourna et poussa la poignée et il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait, sans s'en rendre compte, fermé.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même… il se devait de se l'admettre.

Vingt-huit jours étaient incroyablement courts.

……………………………………


	5. Un Autre

**Disclaimer ;** Voir Prologue, SVP - ca compte pour toute l'histoire.

**Note de l'Auteur ; **Ouah! Me voilà super en retard pour envoyer les chapitre promis. Mes plus sincères excuses! Mais pour me faire excuser, j'en envoie quatre en même temps. Les actions parlent plus que les mots, parfois... Et je vous dois bien ca! J'ai reçu tellement de super review que je vais probablement rester sur mon nuage-de-bonheur-et-d'-incrédulité tout l'été. Quoi que, encore une fois, je serais égoïste et ne vous répondrez pas en détail... désolé. Mais ma connection internet est encore instable (l'agence de recouvrement du crédit m'ont gentiment rapeller de payer mes factures, la semaine passer - quels idiots, si ils tentent de kidnapper ma TV, je ne serais plus responsable de mes actions!), et je viens de passer des heures a mettre mes chapitres sur le site... J'essayerai de me rattraper plus tard, promis. Pour le moment, me trouver de la crême glacée et un ventilateur me semble nécessaire a ma survie. Vive les congélateur plein de glacon.

Bon, j'espère que tout le monde apprécieras ces nouveaux chapitres. Aussi, au prochain chapitre le _**Slash**_ commence plus sérieusement, soyez avertit! Pour ceux que ca inquiète, je précise que je ne m'étendrais pas trop sur le sujet, n'étant pas une grande romantique, et que non, l'histoire ne tourneras soudainement pas juste autour de ca. Promis. Mais ce seras là quand même.

Alors bonne Lecture a tous!!!

**Un Autre**

Harry dort.

Il a passé la nuit à se disputer avec son ami, le jeune Malefoy. Ils sont partis peu après que mon idiot de neveu soit revenu de je ne sais trop quelle situation problématique, disant qu'ils devaient terminer une série de rituels… Aucun des deux gamins n'avaient l'air très enthousiastes à l'idée. Je ne peux les en blâmer. Harry n'a rien dit, mais je devine qu'il s'agit de sacrifices. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que faire fonctionner un Portauloin en plein cœur d'Azkaban n'est pas facile… ne devrait même pas être possible. Le fait est impressionnant. Ils ont dû payer un lourd prix.

Où en étais-je? Ah, oui… ils se sont disputés. Malefoy voulait savoir tout ce qui c'était passé. Pourquoi Harry était resté derrière et surtout, pourquoi il ne nous avait pas parlé de ses plans. Moi aussi je voulais savoir! L'idiot s'est mis en danger, aurait pu mourir, rien que pour la loque que je suis devenu! Que lui est-il donc passé par la tête? Est-il suicidaire? Ou pensait-il vraiment pouvoir s'en tirer sans problème? Aucune des deux options n'est rassurante… Trop de confiance peut être fatal. Quant à la facilité qu'il a eue à se sacrifier pour moi… ça ne me procure pas le moindre plaisir. Il devrait penser à lui en premier. Dans ce monde, c'est chacun pour soi. Ne le sait-il pas? Et s'il le sait, qu'a-t-il vu en moi qui vaille la peine de tout risquer? Merlin, je n'ai jamais été là pour lui. Sept ans. J'ai été absent de sa vie sept ans durant! Des années, des journées, des heures, des minutes, toutes plus importantes les unes que les autres. J'ai tout manqué…

Mais il est tout de même revenu me chercher.

Pourquoi? Et comment, oui, comment vais-je pouvoir l'en remercier… Je ne suis plus rien. Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne sers plus à rien et-

Oh. Il a remué pendant son sommeil… Il fronce les sourcils et semble… contrarié? Satisfait? Impressionné? Effrayé? C'est difficile à dire… Quel genre de cauchemar fait-il donc?

"A quoi rêves-tu, gamin?"

Il ne me répond pas. Il dort. Moi aussi je devrais dormir, je suis épuisé. Après être revenu de leur petit rituel, ils n'ont cessé d'argumenter. Malefoy n'est reparti dormir chez lui que quelques heures avant l'aube… J'espère qu'il ne perdra pas un ami juste à cause de cette nuit… à cause de moi. Mais je doute que ces deux-là ne se séparent pour une simple dispute… ils ont l'air terriblement proche. Je sais que mon Harry tient au petit blond… Il a de drôles de goûts, ce n'est pas moi qui aurait choisi un Malefoy. Je n'ai jamais compris cousine Narcissa. Bella a vu plus juste en choisissant un Lestranges. Ils sont peut-être moins riches, mais ils connaissent leur magie comme pas un et n'ont pas ce trop plein d'orgueil raffiné.

_Tac, tac, tac…_

Une branche toque à la fenêtre de la cuisine… une branche de noisetier si je ne me trompe pas. Pourquoi un noisetier sauvage a-t-il décidé de pousser juste à côté de cette fenêtre? Un cèdre aurait été plus à sa place, ou un chêne, ou un- n'importe quel autre arbre, en fait… Mais les noisetiers aime la magie, si je me rappelle bien. Ce cottage a dû appartenir à des sorciers pendant plusieurs générations. Je me demande comment ils l'ont trouvé, comment ils l'ont acquis, comment... Il y tellement de chose que je veux savoir… Je…

Je ne comprends pas.

Hier j'étais dans ma cellule, à redouter la prochaine visite des Détraqueurs, et aujourd'hui, je regarde Harry dormir dans un divan qu'on dit mien. Comment? Et pourquoi? Que vais-je faire maintenant? Rester caché ici. Oui, comme cela, on ne me retrouvera jamais et je n'aurais plus à remettre les pieds à Azkaban. Jamais la Gardienne ne me reprendra. Jamais, jamais, jamais-

"Tu es réveillé."

Regulus sursauta au son de ma voix.

Le pauvre a une mine affreuse. Il n'a probablement pas dormi de la nuit… Moi-même, je ne voulais pas m'endormir. J'aurais voulu le regarder dormir lui. Respirer tranquillement, les yeux fermés. Dans sa chambre… pas dans sa cellule. Je ne me lasse pas de le voir hors d'Azkaban. C'est un peu irréel. J'ai souhaité le voir libre depuis- depuis toujours, me semble-t-il. C'est un peu comme un rêve d'enfant. On le désire toujours, dans un coin de notre être, mais on ne croit pas vraiment en sa réalisation. Et si cela arrive, si notre rêve prend la forme de la réalité… J'ai l'impression que tout va disparaître. D'un instant à l'autre. Dray et moi avons passé vingt-huit jours à préparer ce moment et je me retrouve quand même surpris. Étonné d'avoir réussi.

_Tac, tac, tac…_

Tiens, le vent a décidé de jouer avec les branches du noisetier et elles se heurtent à la fenêtre. Il faudra régler ce problème. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un des carreaux se brise… D'un autre côté, j'adore cet arbre et couper ses branches, juste pour protéger une fenêtre qu'il pourrait briser me semble inutile, voir cruel… Laissons-le comme ça. Si la fenêtre se brise, elle se brisera. Il est libre de jouer avec le vent et s'il y a des risques, tant pis. Moi aussi, j'aime être libre et jouer avec le vent, et la magie et-

"Toi aussi. Tu ne dors plus."

Je hoche la tête, sachant qu'il verra le geste. Il me fixe depuis un bon moment, selon moi, et n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. Mes cheveux sont encore humides, laissant ma main mouillée alors que j'essaye de les remettre en ordre. J'aurais dû demander un peigne à Dray… mais lui demander quoi que ce soit était difficile, cette nuit. Hier l'a vraiment secoué… J'aurais dû lui parler de mon plan… mais il n'aurait jamais accepté que je prenne de tels risques. N'aurait pas compris que Reg en valait la peine. Et puis… je… je suis trop proche de lui… je devrai-

Mes yeux tombèrent sur les aiguilles de l'horloge.

Nom d'un moldu fou!

Dix heure trente! Dix heure trente! Il ne me reste plus qu'une petite demi-heure pour attraper le Poudlard Express! Et je n'ai pas ma valise, mes vêtements sont en lambeaux, les lacets de mon souliers droit sont cassés, je-

Je saute sur mes pieds et me mets à chercher ces fameux souliers. Si au moins je peux attraper le train… je ferai venir mes affaires plus tard à l'école, voilà tout. L'important est d'attraper le train et-

"Tu pars."

L'affirmation m'empêche de bouger et pour un moment, j'envisage de rester. Est-ce que je peux vraiment le laisser seul? Est-ce que je veux le quitter? J'ai tant de choses à lui dire, lui montrer, lui demander…

"Oui. Le train n'attend personne."

C'est à son tour de hocher la tête et à mon tour de le regarder. J'aimerais lui dire à quel point je suis content qu'il ne soit plus en prison. Combien je suis heureux. Mais mes lèvres refusent de m'obéir. Et ces choses ne doivent pas être dites en vitesse, juste avant de partir. Mes phrases perdraient leur valeur.

"Que vas-tu faire?" finis-je par demander, enfilant mon soulier et grimaçant quand une ampoule se frotta au talon.

"Rester ici."

Rester… ici? Pourquoi tant de peur dans sa voix? Regulus n'a peur de rien. Mon Reg est un ancien préfet en chef. Un ancien Mangemort. Un combattant solo, qui ne se rallie plus à personne. Ni Dumbledore, ni le Ministère. C'est mon oncle préféré. Droit, strict, intelligent… Drôle et sauvage… Plein de mystères et de savoirs incroyables… Pas effrayé. Jamais, jamais effrayé.

Mais assis par terre, dans ses guenilles de vêtements, le regard perdu, les cheveux durs de saletés, ses lèvres fixées dans une ligne éternelle, refusant de sourire… C'est un autre Regulus. C'est…

Un prisonnier.

J'ai ramené un prisonnier avec moi. Pas le Reg d'il y a sept ans.

Je veux qu'il se lève. Qu'il m'envoie à l'école, en m'ordonnant d'être le meilleur de la classe et de faire mordre la poussière aux autres. Aller! Juste une parole, juste… je ne sais pas… un signe!

Le temps file. Plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes et le train partira sans moi. Je veux rester. Je veux partir. Draco m'attend, même s'il est toujours furieux. Et Vincent aussi, et Goyle et Nott et Hedwidge et-

Il ne dit rien… il a l'air si perdu. Si incertain… Serait-ce égoïste de partir et le laisser seul? Peut-être… je ne devrais pas m'attendre à ce qu'il soit mon Regulus tout de suite. C'est idiot. Ce Reg a changé, c'est un autre… C'est stupide de ma part d'avoir cru qu'il suffisait de le sortir de prison pour qu'il redevienne celui que j'ai toujours admiré. Il a survécu à Azkaban, il lui faudra du temps pour récupérer. Je…

Dis quelque chose! Ne me laisse pas partir sans rien dire!

Dis-moi de ne pas me sentir coupable, que ce n'est pas grave si Bella s'est échappée par ma faute. Que ça en valait la peine! Que tu es… je en sais pas… content.

"Tu… ne sortiras pas? Dehors? Tu peux, tu sais. Je-"

"Jamais. Jamais, jamais, je n'y retournerai. Je reste ici."

"Tu… veux que je reste ici? Avec toi?"

Il allait dire non. Je le savais et ça m'allait. Hier ne s'était pas passé comme je l'avais prévu. Et le sentiment de victoire était gâché par l'imprévu. Dray était fâché, Bella, en liberté, Reg semblait perdu et effrayé. Moi qui avait eu l'arrogance de m'attendre à de la satisfaction… Rien ne s'est passé comme je l'espérais. J'ai besoin de temps, je pense. De temps pour me défaire d'une déception que je suis stupide de ressentir. Du temps pour me faire à l'idée que oui, Reg a besoin de guérir. Du temps et de Poudlard… Poudlard, malgré tous ses dangers, est rassurante. C'est une maison- Ma maison… J'a hâte d'y retourner et de retrouver le dortoir. De me reposer.

"Oui."

Je m'étais déjà tourné vers la porte. Il ne me restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes. J'étais prêt à retourner à l'école.

Il devait dire non. Me dire de partir.

Mais… est-ce qu'il a dit oui? Aies-je bien entendu?

"Reste un moment, gamin."

"Le train-"

"Ne disparaîs pas", souffla-t-il, si bas que je sus qu'il n'avait pas voulu que j'entende.

Je regardai la porte. Je pensai au train… à Dray. A tout ce que je voulais retrouver.

Je vais me répéter : je suis idiot.

Fuir Regulus n'aidera personne, surtout pas lui. Je l'ai libéré. Je dois l'aider, maintenant. Prendre la responsabilité de mes actions. Et puis, moi aussi je veux passer du temps avec lui. Je veux l'aider et qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était avant. Et qu'après, il m'aide à son tour…

Cinq minutes.

J'ai encore le temps. Si je cours hors de nos protections, je peux ensuite Transplaner directement à King Cross et attraper le train… J'ai encore le temps.

"Je…"

Je pourrais dire au revoir. Promettre de revenir aussi tôt que possible… Ce serait fuir, mais je pourrais le faire. Et puis, on va me poser des tonnes de questions si je ne monte pas dans le train.

Trois minutes.

Dray va s'inquiéter. Et Awel doit paniquer… Si je manque le train, beaucoup vont le remarquer. Peut-être même que Lucius et Voldemort le sauront… Et Severus me donnera des retenues pour l'année complète.

Je veux partir. Désespérément. Je veux retourner, juste un moment, à ma vie compliquée d'hier. Je veux…

Deux minutes.

Peut-être que j'ai encore le temps. J'ai envie de retrouver Poudlard et les autres Serpents.

"Je vais aller faire du thé, alors."

Je me suis retourné, ignorant la tentante poignée de porte qu'il m'aurait suffit de tourner et j'ai été dans la cuisine. J'ai sorti la bouilloire, je l'ai remplie d'eau et j'ai allumé la cuisinière. Dehors, la branche du noisetier toqua à la fenêtre et en lui jetant un coup d'œil, j'aperçu de nouveau les aiguilles.

Onze heure et une minute.

Le train était parti à Poudlard sans moi.

………………………………_.._

"Regulus?"

L'appel ne reçut pas de réponse et Harry soupira pour la énième fois ce jour-là. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de rester un peu, la situation s'était de nouveau détériorée. Reg refusait de parler et sursautait au moindre bruit inattendu. Il ne cessait de fermer les yeux aussi, pour les rouvrir ensuite et regarder autour de lui… pour le fixer et observer chacun de ses gestes. Il ne le croyait pas… Regulus ne croyait pas que le présent était réel. Il croyait probablement être au milieu d'un rêve ou, plus exactement, d'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar, parce que selon lui, il allait se réveiller et tout disparaîtrait pour n'être plus qu'un souvenir flou.

Mais ce n'était pas un rêve… c'était la réalité. Il était bel et bien libre…

Physiquement seulement.

Son esprit ne l'était pas. Et il était évident que l'homme sombrait dans une profonde dépression… Il n'allait déjà pas bien avant de sortir de prison, mais maintenant, c'était pire. C'était comme s'il avait tout perdu, alors qu'Harry avait essayé de tout lui redonner. Que pouvait-il bien faire? Comment l'aider?

Merlin… il était si fatigué… Son corps non plus ne se remettait pas d'hier.

"Reg… il faut sortir de la salle de bain. Notre souper va refroidir. Pour une fois que je cuisine!"

Toute la journée, il avait essayé de lui faire avaler quelque chose, sans succès.

_« Tu aurais dû retourner à Poudlard »,_ avait-il annoncé au milieu de la journée.

Ah! C'était bien le moment de dire cela! Comme s'il pouvait partir, maintenant, après avoir réalisé la gravité de la situation. Non. Il était trop tard. Il devait rester ce soir. Le premier soir de liberté. Il se devait d'être là… jusqu'au lever de lune, du moins.

Le plancher était froid sous ses pieds… ou était-ce ses pieds qui étaient froids? Il avait enfilé trois épaisseurs de vêtements et il ne parvenait toujours pas à garder sa chaleur corporelle. Cette dernière visite à Azkaban avait empiré les effets secondaires que les Détraqueurs avaient sur lui. Il allait abandonner la porte de la salle de bain et retourner au salon, histoire de rajouter quelques bûches au feu de foyer quand elle s'ouvrit lentement.

Il se tenait là, immobile. L'air aussi perdu, mais propre et vêtu de nouveaux vêtements. Une de ses mains caressait le tissu et une légère expression de surprise éclairait ses yeux gris… Il n'était plus habitué à être propre ou habillé correctement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il le regarda… Retenant son souffle, il attendit que Reg lui dise enfin quelque chose… Lui dise qu'il était heureux d'être là, avec Harry, et hors des entrailles infernales de la Gardienne…

"J'ai l'air d'un mendiant…"

L'affirmation, bien que murmurée, était pleine de découragement et de tristesse. Pleine de regrets. Les lèvres gercées se refermèrent en une moue déprimée et les yeux gris perdirent l'éclat de la surprise pour s'assombrir et se détourner de lui, comme honteux.

C'est à cause de tes cheveux. Ils sont beaucoup trop longs, déclara finalement Harry, renvoyant sa déception dans une boîte, au fond de son être.

Son parrain adoptif ne bougeant pas, il alla chercher une chaise dans la cuisine, ignorant le repas se refroidissant et la mit au milieu du salon. Pour ne pas effrayé l'homme, il sortit une paire de ciseaux d'un tiroir et non pas sa baguette. Pendant sept ans, les seules baguettes que Reg avait vues avaient été celles de Grant et des autres gardes et elles avaient servi à le torturer… mieux valait prendre les choses avec prudence.

Prudence… et patience. Beaucoup de patience.

"Assieds-toi. Je vais les couper."

Normalement, cette proposition aurait rencontré une ferme opposition, ainsi que quelques commentaires moquant ses habilités manuelles. Il y a une semaine, dans sa cellule, Regulus l'aurait assommé avant de le laisser toucher à ses cheveux.

Mais aujourd'hui, dans sa nouvelle maison, il hocha simplement la tête et prit place sur la chaise. Alors Raven retenut un autre soupir et attrapa une mèche de cheveux aussi noirs que les siens.

Clip.

Les lames des ciseaux coupèrent les cheveux, qui tombèrent silencieusement par terre. La mèche fut aussitôt suivie d'une autre, et d'une autre… Bientôt, le plancher fut recouvert de noir et la chevelure du cadet des Black avait retrouvé une longueur acceptable. Ce n'était pas la meilleur coupe au monde, mais certainement pas la pire non plus et Raven se sentit satisfait. De toute manière, c'était mieux que la coupe au bol d'un des Poufs en première année.

"Alors? Tu te sens plus léger?"

Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux rendait toujours sa bonne humeur à Dray. Il allait chez son coiffeur et revenait avec un simple millimètre en moins… puis il pavanait devant tout le monde, leur faisant remarquer l'invisible changement. Si deux millimètres rendaient le blond si heureux, trente centimètres devraient remonter le morale à Reg, non?

L'homme passa ses doigts squelettiques dans sa chevelure et se regarda dans le miroir que tenait son neveu.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à les couper", fut la réponse.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il déposa le miroir. Mon dieu… être optimiste pour deux lui serait impossible. Il avait déjà tendance à broyer du noir, alors vivre avec quelqu'un d'encore plus dépressif que lui… C'était épuisant, de sourire. Épuisant, d'attendre le signe lui promettant un futur meilleur, brillant. D'attendre que Regulus se réveille de son sommeil – celui dans lequel il était tombé quand sept ans auparavant, les Aurors l'avaient arrêté… D'attendre qu'il ne soit plus un prisonnier…

Mais ce devait être encore plus dur pour son oncle. Alors il devait être fort. Être patient.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû risquer ta vie hier, gamin. Tu n'aurais pas dû-"

"Le repas doit être froid, je vais aller le réchauffer."

Sans attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait pas, il fonça dans la cuisine et ferma la porte derrière lui, s'y adossant et respirant lourdement. Retenir toutes ses émotions, toutes ses inquiétudes, toutes ses paroles à l'intérieur l'empêchait de bien respirer. Il se sentait presque malade… déplacé. Inadéquat. Le rôle qu'il devait jouer ne lui allait pas. Même après une seule journée.

Serrant ses bras contre son torse, dans un espoir de réconfort, il se laissa glisser sur le plancher et laissa le soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres, suivi de quelques mots.

J'ai bien fait, déclara-t-il au noisetier, qui était encore penché devant le fenêtre. J'ai bien fait de le sortir de là. Bientôt, il ira mieux et il sera content que je l'aie tiré hors d'Azkaban… ce n'est que temporaire. Il a changé, mais seulement pour le moment…

L'écorce fit grincer la vitre de la fenêtre… mais le grincement ne sonnait pas comme de l'approbation - plutôt comme une prédiction de mauvaise augure.

La chance n'était pas de son côté ce soir. Et le soleil, déjà, se couchait à l'horizon, l'abandonnant à la Lune…

Ce serait une bien mauvaise nuit.

………………………………………_._

Crack!!!

L'os se cassa en deux et perça légèrement la peau, faisant couler du sang partout sur sa main et son poignet.

"Merde!"

Furieux, il refrappa le mur de la même main, envoyant des éclairs de douleur intense tout le long de son bras, jusqu'au nerf de son cœur et se laissa glisser par terre, serrant sa main blessée et son doigt cassé contre sa poitrine. Le sang glissa le long de sa peau avec facilité, tant il était abondant, jusqu'à son coude et tomba par terre, salissant ses pantalons neufs de part la même occasion. Merde! Pourquoi était-il ainsi! Pourquoi - pourquoi avait-il dit oui!?

"Espèce d'imbécile d'idiot de crétin de Black! Il a d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper de la loque que tu es!"

Il aurait dû dire à Harry de retourner à l'école. Il aurait dû lui dire de se rendre au château, avec ses amis… Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de rester? Pourquoi laissait-il la déprime contrôler ses lèvres, la peur contrôler ses décisions! Ce n'était pas comme lui! C'était un autre!

Mais… mais il était libre… alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour sortir d'Azkaban. Il s'était contenté de rester là et d'attendre que son neveu fasse tout le travail.

Il n'avait pas_ mérité_ sa liberté. N'avait pas regagné ses droits.

Il n'avait rien fait du tout. N'était pas sorti d'Azkaban, mais s'en était fait retiré. On lui avait tout servi sur un plateau d'argent… Et glouton, il avait demandé plus. Avait voulu davantage… S'il n'était pas sorti par ses propres moyens, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas au moins à s'occuper de lui-même, maintenant? Pourquoi devait-il rajouter ce fardeau sur les épaules d'Harry et lui voler ses premières journées de classe… Hier, le Poudlard Express était parti avec un élève de moins… par sa faute.

Sa frustration se tordit violement en colère et un torrent de désespoir remonta en son être, nouant ses cordes vocales en un cri silencieux et amenant des larmes à ses yeux.

Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, de ne plus contrôler ses émotions.

Il en voulait à la Gardienne de l'avoir rendu ainsi.

Il en voulait au monde entier de l'avoir enfermé contre son gré.

Et soudainement, il en voulait à Harry de s'occuper de lui, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Son neveu choisit donc le mauvais moment pour entrer dans la pièce, en même temps que les premiers rayons du soleil. Il avait de nouveau disparu - toute la nuit cette fois… Ses vêtements ressemblaient à des lambeaux recousus ensemble, il était couvert de terre, de sable, de sang et de sueur. D'énormes cernes ressortaient contre la pâleur de sa peau et une de ses lèvres était tuméfiée.

Il avait l'air d'un mort-vivant.

Il aurait dû être à l'école et sécurité. Pas avec lui, couvert d'ecchymoses.

"Va-t-en!" rugit Regulus, brusquement aussi furieux que désespéré.

"Q-quoi?"

"Va-t-en! Va-t-en! Retourne à Poudlard!"

"Reg… qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Je-"

"Fous le camp! Je ne veux plus te voir! Dégage!"

Rageant, il se releva, attrapa le col d'Harry et le tira hors du cottage, le poussant dehors sans lui-même sortir. Il ne sortirait pas. Il ne retournerait pas en prison. Il devait rester libre, c'était bien la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire!

"Aie! Que- qu'est-ce qui te prend!? Reg-"

"Ne reviens pas!"

Sur ce, il claqua la porte et se relaissa tomber sur le sol. Après un très, très long moment (une minute? Une heure? Deux? ) il entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner et sentit Harry sortir des barrières magiques du cottage.

Alors les larmes vinrent, car il était tout seul. Toujours seul.

…………………………………….

La porte s'était refermée.

Juste comme cela, sans raison apparente, Reg l'avait claquée, le laissant dehors et lui dedans. Le sol était froid et humide sous son corps, la rosée matinale n'ayant pas encore eu la chance de s'évaporer. En quelques secondes, ses pantalons furent trempés, mais il ne songea pas à se relever. Reg l'avait mis dehors… S'était consciemment séparé de lui. Le rejet faisait mal. Toujours si nouveau et surprenant, peu importe combien de fois il l'avait déjà vécu. Le laissant avec une nostalgie amère.

Était-ce une bonne chose d'être mis dehors?

Cela prouvait-il que son oncle avait regagné un peu de sa confiance passée? Il le jetait toujours hors de sa chambre quand il était petit, hors de la cuisine ou hors de la salle à potion, en lui disant de revenir plus tard… Qu'il fasse la même chose maintenant signifiait-il qu'il redevenait comme avant?

Non.

Il se faisait de nouveau des illusions. Ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas la même chose. Il ne s'était pas débarrassé de lui pour l'embêter ou parce qu'il était très occupé et ne voulait pas être dérangé par un enfant. C'était plus sérieux que cela… la lourde et difficile respiration au travers de la porte le lui confirmait. La situation avait probablement empirée durant son absence… Pourquoi? Comment?

_Si j'étais Regulus, voudrais-je rester seul?_

Cette question trouverait plus facilement réponse que le contraire. Lui, Harry, voulait-il rester ici avec Reg? Oui, il le voulait. Mais il voulait aussi être ailleurs. Il désirait être au côté de son oncle, mais sa vie, une autre vie, l'attendait plus loin au Nord, en Écosse. Il aurait voulu se dédoubler, Être partout à la fois, être plusieurs en même temps, être une autre personne, capable d'agir comme il convenait.

Mais c'était égoïste.

Ce que lui voulait ne devait pas avoir autant d'importance. Regulus comptait. Ce dont Reg avait besoin était la priorité. Ses souhaits personnels devraient attendre, pour l'instant. Alors s'il avait été Regulus Black, qu'aurait-il voulu?

Une brise s'était levée et il ferma les yeux pour les protéger du sable soulevé par le vent. Qu'aurait-il voulu? Rester loin d'Azkaban. C'était évident. Logique. Primordial. Rester loin de la prison… Rester en sécurité, dans ce petit cottage, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit reposé, jusqu'à ce que la crainte primale de se faire retrouver par les Aurors se soit calmée. Vu ainsi, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi sortir de la maison était hors de question…

Après tant de temps enfermé, seul, avec pour seul compagnie les cris de ses co-détenus… il aurait voulu de la compagnie plus amicale. Une présence lui assurant que c'était bien réel, qu'il était libre… voilà pourquoi Reg lui avait demandé de rester. Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi le mettre à la porte? Il n'était pas son oncle et ne connaissait pas la vraie réponse, mais personnellement… Personnellement, il… Merlin, il aurait piqué une crise de nerfs, lui aussi. En tant que Harry, il n'aurait jamais supporté mendier de l'aide ou laisser quelqu'un se priver pour être témoin de ses faiblesses. Il se souvenait, en première année, quand toute sa volonté s'était étiolée en marée de désespoir. Il en avait voulu, par moment, à Dray d'être là. Il aurait voulu que le blond se retourne et ne voit jamais ses larmes. Aurai désiré garder sa souffrance secrète, afin de mieux l'ignorer. Afin de prétendre qu'elle n'existait pas et que de problème, il n'y en avait simplement pas.

Dray était cependant resté et cela l'avait aidé. Sans lui, il ne se serait peut-être pas redresser.

Péniblement, il rouvrit les yeux, se releva et tendit la main, posant le bout de ses doigts sur la poignée – elle était glacée.

Ce n'était pas lui derrière la porte et il n'était pas Draco. Regulus était différent de lui et il n'était pas la meilleur personne au monde pour réconforter les autres. Que devait-il faire? Que pouvait-il faire? Quel action aiderait vraiment son oncle? Rester ou partir? Quel décision causerait le moins de dommages? Pendant un long, très long moment il hésita, mordillant sa lèvre et fixant fermement la poignée, ses doigts dansant sur le métal. Rester… partir… rester… partir…

_Rester enfermé, même ensemble, ne servirait à rien._

Oh. Il se rappelait, maintenant. Pourquoi sortir Reg d'Azkaban avait été aussi pressant. Parce que visiter n'aidait pas assez. Parce que même à deux, une cellule était une cellule. Mais ces visites… elles avaient été très importantes, à leur manière, et il n'en avait pas manquées une seule. Parce qu'apporter des nouvelles du monde extérieur signifiait garder un lien ouvert. Un lien externe. Un lien de vie. C'était le but de sa correspondance, de ses visites… Garder le lien en vie. Rappeler à son oncle que la terre tournait toujours et qu'un jour, il pourrait rejoindre le cours des évènements, faire une différence à son tour. Et qu'en attendant ce jour, il serait là et vivrait pour eux deux et serait les yeux, les oreilles et le cœur de Reg.

La première étape avait été franchie. Maintenant, Reg pouvait ouvrir la porte de sa « cellule » et sortir dehors. Il pouvait le faire. La possibilité était présente. Et Harry devrait garder le lien ouvert jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort pour le faire. Il ne pouvait pas sortir à sa place. Comme il n'avait pas pu forcer Dray à renoncer a sa magie. La seule solution était d'attendre et d'espérer.

Il haïssait cette solution. Avec passion.

Ses doigts se retirèrent de la poignée, ses oreilles cessèrent de se tendre pour entendre Regulus respirer et avec un soupir, il tourna les talons, quittant le cottage.

Il reviendrait plus tard, après les cours, ou peut-être samedi… Il trouverait matière à s'occuper d'ici là…

Par exemple, trouver une excuse plausible à son retard…

Un sourire noir força ses lèvres à s'étirer. Merlin, Dray allait le tuer – ses vêtements étaient irrécupérables.

……………………………

_« Mais où donc étais-tu, Harry? Nous nous ssssommes tellement inquiétés! Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas dans le train? Nous t'imaginions déjà mort! »_

Avec un grognement, il laissa finalement tomber sa valise à côté de son lit à baldaquin, dans le dortoir des troisième année. Haletant légèrement, il essuya la sueur de son front d'un revers de poignet. Descendre les nombreux escaliers jusqu'au donjon était plus fatiguant qu'il ne se le rappelait… Mais son épuisement était la conséquence de bien plus d'épreuves qu'une simple promenade dans le château. Activer le Portauloin, faire exploser Azkaban, conjurer une tonne de béton, se faire sauver la vie par Bella, accomplir le dernier rituel, manquer le train, se transformer en loup… Après s'être fait mettre dehors par Reg, il était retourné au Manoir Potter, s'était glissé par la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'était lavé, soigné et changé sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Il avait ensuite attrapé sa valise, prit Nodh sur ses épaules et avait quitté la propriété pour transplaner à Pré-au-lard. De là, il avait traîné son corps fatigué jusqu'à son dortoir. Le seul fait de penser aux évènements des derniers jours l'épuisait.

_"Mais non, rien de tout cela,"_ continua-t-il, ne voulant pas cesser son monologue alors qu'il était si bien lancé_._ "_Persssonne pour s'apercevoir que je sssuis finalement arrivé et me demander où j'étais! En fait, persssonne. Point à la ligne. Persssonne dans les couloirs, persssonne dans la sssalle commune, personne dans les ssssalles de classes… perssssonne, personne, persssonne… Moi qui me sentait mal d'arriver en retard! Je ssuis le seul qui se sssoit actuellement donné le mal de venir à l'école!"_

_"Peut-être mon humain sss'est-il trompé de journée?"_ suggéra son serpent.

_"Impossible. La rentrée avait lieu hier…"_

_I"l est encore tôt, selon les standards de votre race…peut-être dorment-ils encore?"_

_"S' ils dormaient, ils ssseraient ici…"_

_"Alors peut-être que les autres sorciers se sont ssssauvés en voyant Nodh… Je suis terrifiant, après tout."_

La créature était actuellement sérieuse et Harry ne put empêcher un rire de passer par sa gorge. Le loup s'était actuellement bien amusé la nuit passée. Perdu ainsi dans la campagne, il avait pu laisser tout le contrôle à l'animal et celui-ci ne s'était pas privé. Il avait hurlé son admiration à la Mère Lune, avait chassé de difficiles proies sous la lumière blanche, s'était battu contre un autre canin sur une plage de sable presque blanc… oui, le loup s'était bien amusé. Il était rassasié et s'était retiré dans les confins de son être pour se reposer, laissant à sa partie humaine la – oh si agréable tâche – de faire face à la réalité quotidienne.

Le seul point positif était que Nodh lui était beaucoup plus supportable sans l'animosité d'un autre prédateur. Et s'il n'était encore qu'un cadeau de Voldemort, à ses yeux, il devenait de plus en plus un agréable cadeau. Peut-être un jour pourrait-il lui faire confiance et actuellement l'apprécier… Peut-être.

"Alors continue de les tenir à distance, veux-tu? Je vais me reposer quelques moments… juste une minute ou deux. Et si tu vois Dray, empêche-le de me tuer, mais ne le blesse pas pour autant – il n'en serait que plus furieux."

"Bien ssûr. Je veillerai sur mon sorcier et celui-ci m'apportera une souris bien jeune, bien juteuse."

"Tu passes trop de temps avec Malefoy, te voilà devenue avare… ma reconnaissance devrait être une récompense suffisante."

"Si elle a la forme d'un mulot nouveau né, oui."

_«_ Safran n'aurait rien demandé en retour ». Voilà ce qu'il eut envie de répliquer… mais ça aurait été faux. La serpent était tout aussi une Serpentard que lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les reptiles étaient l'emblème de leur maison.

Sachant qu'il réagissait en enfant gâté, il accepta le marché et se laissa tomber dans son lit, savourant le confort prodigué par un matelas si épais. Soupirant de soulagement cette fois, il enleva ses souliers d'un mouvement de pied et ferma les yeux. L'oreiller était moelleux, le silence apaisant… et il était si, si fatigué… n'avait pas dormi convenablement depuis si, si longtemps, lui semblait-il… Il faisait sombre dans le dortoir et il s'enfonçait si bien dans les couvertures et il faisait bien chaud, mais pas trop… sa respiration devint légère, régulière et il perdit la notion du temps. Il pensa à ouvrir les paupières et surveiller une dernière fois ses alentours, mais ne parvint pas à rassembler assez de volonté. Et puis, Nodh garderait son sommeil.

Sa dernière pensée fut que les autres étaient probablement tous dans la Grande Salle… et que c'était anormal, qu'ils y soient tous en même temps, le premier jour de classe.

_J'aurais dû rencontrer quelqu'un dans les couloirs_…

Il se passait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas le moment de dormir.

Et il n'aurait pas dû laisser Regulus tout seul.

Et il avait faim. Il devait se relever et chercher Dray. Peut-être celui-ci avait-il besoin d'aide. Un malheur était peut-être arrivé. Il devait découvrir la vérité… où étaient les autres élèves? Qu'était-il arrivé à Bella, l'avait-on déjà retrouvée? La main de Reg saignait… il devait la soigner. Aussi non, elle s'infecterait.

Sur ce, il tomba dans les profondeurs du royaume de Morphée.

……………………………………

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous dans la grande salle, à sept heure et quart tapante du matin? C'était affreusement tôt pour la première journée de classe… et extrêmement bizarre. Absolument tout le monde était présent. Professeurs, étudiants, fantômes… même Rusard et son affreux chat était là et ils semblaient tous deux de très, très bonne humeur… Inquiétant. Bien sûr, dire que tout le monde était là n'était pas absolument exact. Il manquait une personne. Mais cette personne avait fait une habitude ces deux dernières années d'être une exception – ce n'était donc pas très surprenant qu'elle commence l'année en étant tout simplement absente. C'était tellement absurde que ça lui allait bien.

Dès que Draco le retrouverait, il allait très certainement lui faire comprendre pourquoi manquer le train était une bien mauvaise idée, il allait le-

Silence. Plus complet encore que la minute précédente. L'air s'emplit de tension, alors qu'un homme se relevait, à la grande table. Tous les regards, même ceux encore embués de sommeil, se tournèrent vers lui et les dos se redressèrent. Il n'avait pas été présent la veille… qui était-il? L'homme était jeune, peut-être dans la trentaine, plutôt grand et presque squelettique. Son visage n'avait rien de spécial, si ce n'était d'une petite cicatrice au dessus de l'œil gauche – coupant son sourcil en deux, et encadré par des cheveux blond paille qui descendaient jusqu'au menton. Ses yeux, par contre, étaient d'un brun presque noir et son expression parvenait à être cruelle alors même qu'un sourire dérangé étirait ses lèvres. Il était habillé tout de rouge et d'or et même de loin, Draco pouvait dire que les tissus avaient coûté une petite fortune.

Il haït l'homme avant que celui-ci ait le temps de prononcer la moindre parole. Une haine instinctive qui lui donna envie de lui lancer son couteau en plein cœur. Le sentiment, si fort et naturel, le surprit et il tressaillit.

L'étranger s'était relevé de l'ancienne chaise de Dumbledork. C'était le nouveau directeur.

Ses yeux parcoururent la salle et, au grand désespoir des Serpentards, s'arrêtèrent sur leur table.

"Où se trouve Harry Potter?"

Par les Damnés! Que-comment… pourquoi était-ce la première chose remarquée? Et comment avait-il su qu'il était absent? Merlin…

"Où se trouve Harry Potter?" répéta l'homme de sa voix huileuse, pleine de bonne humeur malsaine.

Il agita une copie de la gazette du sorcier devant la grande salle et sourit de plus belle.

"Il y a une notice dans ce journal, disant que ses parents le recherchent… et pourtant, il devrait être à l'école, ici, n'est-ce pas? Harry? Harry, où es-tu petit? Maman et papa te cherchent partout!"

Il gloussa un moment de rire et Draco sentit toute la couleur disparaître de son visage. Cet homme était malade. Complètement dérangé… et Morganna, si Harry l'avait entendu lui parler ainsi, il l'aurait tué! Avec raison. Tout chez cet imbécile donnait envie de le frapper. Sa posture, son expression, sa voix-

Une chaise racla le sol de pierre, alors qu'un garçon se levait à la table des Gryffons – c'était Awel.

"Euh… cette annonce est là depuis plusieurs années, Monsieur le Directeur. Mes parents ont payé pour qu'elle y soit jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans… c'était plus économique de prendre un forfait à long terme que de payer chaque fois qu'il disparaît…"

Le troisième année rougit violement devant tous les regards de la grande salle posés sur sa personne et Malefoy ne put le lui reprocher. C'était assez… enfin… ridicule. Une annonce continuelle de recherche? Ça sonnait assez pathétique. Et dire qu'ils avaient ainsi économisé… À sa place, Draco aurait fondu d'humiliation!

"Oh, je vois! Jeune Harry aime disparaître! Un petit joueur de tour. On aime causer des problèmes."

Il hocha la tête, s'approuvant lui-même, avant de hausser les épaules et de regarder à nouveau la table des Serpents.

"Mais ce n'est pas étonnant. C'est un Serpentard et nous savons tous que ces élèves en particulier sont problématiques!" déclara-t-il, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

De quoi? Quelle audace! Venait-il vraiment de dire cela? La table entière se réveilla, tremblant de surprise rageuse, et ils aperçurent Rogue sortir sa baguette. MacGonagall, hélas, le retint avant qu'il ne puisse assassiner l'idiot.

"Monsieur, c'est peut-être un peu… dur de blâmer une entière maison selon la conduite de Potter uniquement. Ce garçon est un peu… spécial et-"

"Oh, mais non, ma chère! Je ne considère pas Harry coupable, mais bien les Serpentards! Regarder la différence par vous-même. Son frère est un Gryffondor et il est à l'heure, alors que notre jeune ami Harry est un Serpentard et a disparu! Vous voyez, ce sont les maisons qui les influencent, pas le contraire… Je pense, personnellement, qu'il serait plus prudent de n'avoir que trois maisons et pas quatre. La dernière est trop problématique. Non?"

"Je-je…"

Minerva bégaya un moment avant de fermer la bouche et de serrer ses lèvres en une fine ligne blanche, sa main serrant plus fort le bras de Rogue. Soit pour le retenir, ou pour s'empêcher elle d'agir, nul ne le savait.

"Alors", reprit-il." Où est Harry?"

"Il ne se sentait pas bien et est resté couché ce matin, monsieur," lança rapidement Awel avant de se rasseoir.

"Il dort? À cette heure tardive? Non, non, non… ça ne va pas! N'a-t-il pas entendu l'annonce appelant tous les étudiants dans la Grande Salle ce matin?"

Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas entendu, fuma Draco. Il n'était pas là! Qu'est-ce que Potter Junior racontait? Et où, en réalité, était Raven? Et pourquoi en faire un tel cas? Devant tout le monde? Jamais Dumbledore n'aurait causé une telle scène!

"Un fantôme n'a qu'à aller le chercher! Le Baron Sanglant, peut-être? C'est votre maison, après tout! Allez, on se dépêche! Je veux cet enfant ici dans dix minutes! Tout le monde l'attend!"

Le Baron balança ses chaînes de gauche à droite, regardant le nouveau Directeur de son regard sans vie pendant un moment avant de pencher la tête légèrement vers la droite, comme s'il jugeait la situation.

"Peeves, va chercher Monsieur Potter dans son dortoir."

"Oh! Monsieur le Baron donne la permission à Peeves! Peeves se fera une joie d'accomplir ce que Monsieur le Baron lui dit de faire et-"

"Si je découvre que tu a causé le moindre problème, il y aura des conséquences, Esprit Frappeur."

"Peeves est au service de sa Baronneté!"

Sur ce, l'esprit fit un étrange salut et disparut à travers le mur. Jamais personne n'avait su pourquoi il obéissait au Baron et seulement au Baron. C'était un des secrets les mieux garder de Poudlard. En partie parce que nul n'avait jamais osé questionner le fantôme à ce sujet.

Alors, pendant de longues minutes, toute la grande salle se tue, attendant l'arrivée d'Harry Potter. Mais Draco savait que Harry n'avait pas pris le train et qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Et il savait que c'était pour le mieux.

Quelque chose, dans un creux reculé de son estomac, le mettait en garde contre ce nouveau Directeur. Quelque chose lui disait de garder Harry très, très loin de lui. De garder son ami en sécurité. Et en ce moment, alors que la tension augmentait dans la Grande Salle et que l'homme, visiblement instable, continuait de sourire à pleines dents, il remerciait Merlin que Raven se soit éclipsé il ne savait trop où. Il espérait aussi qu'il resterait là où il était pour quelques temps encore. Le temps qu'il demande à son père de se débarrasser de cette nouvelle menace.

Car menace il y avait.

Une goutte de sueur perla à son front et un vicieux pressentiment tordit ses entrailles.

Cette journée ne serait pas agréable.

…………………………_.._

_"Je n'y arrive pas, jeune sorcier."_

_"Pourtant, c'est très simple. Tu le mords jusqu'à ce que sa transparence disparaisse et que je ne puisse plus l'entendre."_

_"Ce drôle d'être n'a pas de corps. Nodh ne peut pas le mordre…"_

_"Alors referme la porte, puisque tu as été assez stupide pour l'ouvrir… et… laisse-moi dormir…"_

_"Non. Nodh préfère lui aussi dormir."_

Sur ce, son serpent s'enroula dans ses couvertures, laissant la porte ouverte, un esprit frappeur dans son embrassure. Vraiment… Voldemort lui avait donné un cadeau bien paresseux.

Voldemort… Il avait laissé sa Marque à Azkaban. Il devrait en subir les conséquences…. Le lord risquait d'être furieux de son audace et il y aurait certainement un prix à payer. Heureusement, à cette distance, il ne pouvait capter les sentiments du mage. De cela, il était reconnaissant. Car quand Lockhart mettrait la main sur lui-

Peeves. Cet idiot lui paraissait, soudainement, une excellente distraction. Surtout maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé.

"Potter, Potty Potter! Le Petit Potty Potter doit monter à la Grande Salle! Tout le monde l'attend!""

"Tait-toi, esprit tapageur… je ne peux dormir quand tu es à ma porte…"

"Ooooh… Pauvre Potty Potter! Son endormité aime dormir! Et il ne laisse même pas entrer Pauvre Peeves dans son dortoir! Ça me donne envie de CRIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEER!!!"

Arg! Il gémit sous l'assaut du hurlement et il essaya d'étouffer le son avec son oreiller. Hélas, Nodh mâchouillait un coin de celui-ci dans son sommeil (comment diable pouvait-il dormir avec un vacarme pareille?) et ses tympans ne purent être épargnés.

"Ça va! Ça va! Je t'écoute! Qu'y a-t-il?"

"Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire? Petit Potter devrait inviter Peeves dans son dortoir, avant de faire la conversation. Ainsi, Peeves lui dirait quelque chose."

"Je ne veux pas savoir « quelque chose », je veux que tu t'en ailles. Et tu as déjà utilisé cette blague l'année dernière, non?"

L'esprit tapa du pied dans les airs, ce qui n'eut pas grand effet, avant de lui faire d'abominables grimaces. Harry referma les yeux : ce n'était pas la première chose qu'il voulait voir en se réveillant, surtout quand il n'avait dormi que deux maigres petites minutes.

"Peeves… Va-t-en. Aussi non, je parlerai au Baron."

"Mais c'est sa Grande Baronneté qui m'envoie… Méchant Potty essaye de faire punir Peeves, alors que celui-ci apporte un message… un message du Nouveau Directeur."

Tiens. Cela attira son attention et il se rassit à moitié, rouvrant ses lourdes paupières.

"Nouveau Directeur?"

"Il attend dans la Grande Salle. Il fait attendre tout le monde l'arrivée d'Harry Potter. Il dit qu'Harry Potter est petit et disparu. J'aimerai bien que Potty Potter disparaisse."

Petit? Mais quel était cette histoire? Sa taille était très normale. Pas trop grand, mais pas trop petit non plus, merci beaucoup! Et il faisait attendre tout le monde? Dans ce cas, l'espoir de passer inaperçu sous le nez des professeurs était inexistant. Dommage… lui qui s'était irrité quand personne ne l'avait accueilli, il regrettait maintenant l'étrange silence de Poudlard.

"Je n'ai pas le choix, j'imagine?"

"Peeves ne repartira pas sans l'idiot dormant le jour."

"Fantastique…"

De peine et de misère, il s'extirpa du lit, regrettant immédiatement sa chaleur, son confort. Ayant déjà enfilé son uniforme chez les Potter et ne s'étant pas déshabillé avant d'aller dormir, il n'eut pas besoin de se changer et se contenta d'enfiler ses chaussures. Merlin… il était si, si fatigué… Quitter son lit était bien dur, lui amenant presque les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas bon. La fatigue l'avait rendu instable, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Il avait atteint une limite.

Mais tout le monde l'attendait. Et Peeves ne le laisserait pas dormir.

"Bien… je te suis."

L'esprit fit une culbute de joie, monologuant combien le Baron serait satisfait de son dur travail. Avant de quitter le dortoir, toutefois, il fit un point de réveiller et emmener Nodh, le laissant glisser autour de son bras jusqu'à son épaule. S'il ne pouvait pas dormir, pas question que son flemmard de serpent le puisse.

Et puis… il avait un mauvais pressentiment, brusquement.

Les escaliers, qu'il avait eu tant de mal à descendre, furent encore plus dur à monter et il arriva au niveau du sol complètement essoufflé, de la sueur coulant librement le long de son front, se glissant jusque dans son cou. Il frissonna, ayant soudainement froid, avant de repousser le malaise et se diriger vers les grandes portes. Là, il s'accorda le luxe de reprendre son souffle et d'essuyer son front avec la manche de sa chemise. Morganna, ses paupières étaient lourdes…

Mais il était réveillé.

Seul son corps s'endormait, sans sa permission, car son esprit restait en alerte. L'épuisement ne pouvait servir d'excuse. Une épreuve l'attendait derrière ces portes. Il se reposerait plus tard. Pendant les cours, par exemple. Après le déjeuner…

Inspirant puis expirant longuement, il tendit les bras et, rassemblant une excuse d'énergie, il poussa ouverte l'entrée de la grande salle.

"Petit Potter est arrivé! "hurla Peeves, tourbillonnant jusqu'au plafond.

« Potter aimerait être ailleurs » répliqua-t-il mentalement, et il fit une note intérieure de faire payer l'esprit frappeur très, très cher.

Sa troisième année commençait… et il regrettait déjà l'été pluvieux.

………………………………_.._

Clac!

Les portes s'ouvrirent, le son de leurs corps heurtant les murs retentissant dans l'immense pièce, jusqu'à l'imitation de ciel, d'où perçaient des rayons de soleil couleur miel. Dans l'entrée apparut la forme d'un jeune sorcier, ayant tout juste quatorze ans. Ses cheveux ébènes avaient été attachés à l'arrière de sa nuque, mais de fines mèches s'étaient libérées, cachant partiellement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'abordait son front. Il portait son uniforme, mais celui-ci était légèrement chiffonné et sa cravate était défaite. Une de ses lèvres était enflée, il abordait plusieurs ecchymoses et une de ses paupières était plus épaisse que l'autre – un croûte de sang séché s'accrochait d'ailleurs à ses cils.

Bref, rien de plus que ce que Draco avait redouté. Pour être honnête, il s'était attendu à au moins un bras cassé, si pas deux.

Non, ce n'était pas l'apparence de Raven, qui était inquiétante et qui fit tressaillir les élèves le connaissant personnellement.

Ce fut son expression.

Un sourire narquois, le menton relevé, dégageant un sentiment de supériorité intense. Et ses yeux… plein d'amusement, plein de défi. Ainsi que cette posture, laissant deviner qu'en vérité, il se fichait bien de tout le monde… Bien évidement, ce n'était qu'apparence. Enfin… plus ou moins… mais cette expression égalait toujours problèmes.

Peeves l'introduisant, il s'avança jusque devant la table des Professeurs, fit un signe de main joyeux dans la direction de Rogue – qui était pétrifié, semblait-il, et sourit largement au nouveau directeur.

"Tiens donc! Un _petit _nouveau! Et encore jeune, en plus!"

Le sourire dérangé du Directeur failli flancher avant qu'il ne relève le coin des lèvres et ne contourne la table des professeurs, allant se planter juste devant Raven. La main de Draco se resserra autour de sa baguette et il vit Crabbe serrer le poing.

"Harry Potter… notre cher loir a décidé de se joindre à nous! Vous avez pris votre temps, jeune homme!"

"J'attendais que vous puissiez pousser une barbe, mon petit. Mais je vois que votre menton est tout aussi lisse que celui d'un premier année!"

"Tut, tut, tut! Ce n'est pas une manière de parler à un supérieur, Monsieur Potter", désapprouva l'homme, attrapant le coude d'Harry pour le tirer vers lui. Je pense que vous avez quelques excuses à faire à vos petits camarades de classe… non?""

Les yeux noirs de l'homme prirent une teinte d'attente, toujours éclairés de cette dérangeante folie. Sa paume devint humide et il dut se retenir pour ne pas se relever et hurler à l'idiot d'ôter ses sales pattes de son Harry.

"Mais bien évidemment," sourit Raven à son tour.

Merlin. Les choses allaient mal tourner.

"Tout le monde, mes sincères condoléances pour la perte de Dumbledore. Remplacer un vieux sénile par un crétin tout droit sortit de l'asile n'était peut-être pas la plus brillantes des idées."

PAF! La chair contre la chair. La tête de Harry vola brusquement vers la droite, la large main du directeur ayant frappé sans retenue sa joue gauche. Dans le silence immobile qui suivit le geste inattendu, un mince filet de sang s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il les avait mordues pour s'empêcher de crier.

Draco fut debout avant de penser à se lever et à côté d'Harry avant de songer à bouger.

"Sale imbécile venu tout droit des baffons moldus! Comment osez-vous!"

Rogue aussi s'était relevé et avait sa baguette tout droit pointée vers le Directeur. Il ne lança aucun sort, par contre, comme indécis quant au choix de celui pouvant causer le plus de mal. MacGonnagall avait une main plaquée contre la bouche, mais tous avaient entendu son exclamation de surprise.

L'homme ne regarda même pas Draco.

"Je-ne-retournerai-jamais-à-Ste-Mangouste", grinça-t-il entre ses dents, secouant Harry à chacun de ses mots.

Il ne souriait plus, mais n'en paraissait pas moins cinglé. Juste plus dangereux. Lentement, Raven essuya le sang coulant de ses lèvres et reprit son équilibre. Qu'allait-il faire? Se mettre à déclamer des obscénités? Maudire l'homme?

L'adolescent se rapprocha davantage du Directeur, envahissant son espace personnel.

"Quel marque de céréales mangez-vous, monsieur?"

Voilà! Une excellente réplique- de quoi? Céréales? Il avait dû être plus sonné qu'il ne le paraissait…

"Pardon? Céréales? Quel est le rapport?" grogna le Directeur, la surprise et la colère se battant pour maîtriser les traits de son visage.

"J'aimerais bien savoir dans quelle boîte vous avez trouvé votre diplôme de directeur, monsieur, pour en avoir un moi-même. Vous frappez moins fort que vos professeurs, ce n'est pas très impressionnant."

Il ne comprenait rien à cette discussion. Un professeur avait-il frappé Harry auparavant? Si oui, lequel? Quirrell? Ou-

À peine visible, l'œil de Severus eut un réflexe nerveux…

Sa baguette gémit presque tant il la serra fort. Merlin, son parrain et lui auraient une discussion sérieuse dans un futur proche. Très proche.

"Monsieur le Directeur!" s'écria finalement la Vieille Harpie. "Frapper un étudiant est défendu! De quel droit-"

"De celui qui m'a été accordé, Professeur", répliqua férocement l'homme, apparemment insatisfait de l'effet obtenu.

Il repoussa Raven, qui trébucha sur ses propres pieds. Draco eut à peine le temps de le rattraper, le maintenant debout. Il sentit son ami relaxer très légèrement à son contact, mais aussi non le corps de celui-ci était tendu par le stress. Comme d'habitude, il ne montrait pas un centième de ses réels sentiments.

Le Directeur se retourna, sortant un document de nulle part et le montrant à tous, le bras tendu vers le plafond.

"Mon nom est William Fudge, cousin de notre bien aimé Premier Ministre, et sous sa recommandation, j'ai été affecté au poste de Directeur de Poudlard. Avec ma permission, le ministère remplacera maintenant le Conseil des Gouverneurs et tout règlement émit par le Premier Ministre, si approuvé par ma personne, sera la loi dans cette institution. Et je déclare, de par mon pouvoir, que tout élève désobéissant sera puni comme je l'entends."

Si frapper Harry avait horrifié les occupants de Poudlard, cette proclamation leur glaça le sang. Sous leur regard mortifié, William Fudge retrouva son sourire.

"Alors ne soyez plus en retard pour déjeuner, mes enfants."

Et en gloussant, terriblement amusé, il retourna s'asseoir, se resservant une portion de bacon, dans lequel il mordit avec contentement.

Dans ses bras, il sentit Harry soupirer.

"Un autre Regulus, un autre Directeur… Un autre Poudlard. J'aurais bien besoin d'une autre bouteille de whisky."

Draco soupira à son tour.

…………………………………_._


	6. Le Bon Moment

**Le Bon Moment**

**Ouverture des Maisons : 6h30**

**Déjeuner - 7h00 à 7h30**

**Dîner - 12h00 à 12h30**

**Souper - 18h30 à 19h00**

**Couvre Feu – 21h00**

**Tout manquement à l'horaire entraînera des répercussions sévères.**

Après que Fudge Junior ait frappé Harry, Rogue s'était relevé et avait quitté la Grande Salle immédiatement. Il devait, toutefois, avoir pris le temps d'adresser un signal aux Préfets, car ceux-ci leur firent signe de se lever. En quelques minutes, tous les Serpentards avaient quitté la pièce et s'étaient retrouvés dans leur maison, dans les profondeurs des donjons. Aussitôt arrivé, Rogue avait plaqué la feuille sur le tableau d'affichage de leur salle commune.

"Ceci", dit-il lentement, sa voix plus froide, plus dangereuse, qu'un dragon de l'Arctique," est l'horaire à respecter. Notre nouveau Directeur me l'a donné ce matin. Elle s'applique à toute l'école et je ne verrai aucun de mes Serpents manquer de ponctualité."

"Mais – mais Professeur", bégaya une des filles de septième année, "c'est-"

"Ce n'est pas négociable. Je pense que notre statut aux yeux de la Direction a été mis au clair ce matin, n'est-ce pas? Ce ne sera dans l'intérêt de personne d'attirer trop d'attention. Et ma maison se comportera de manière exemplaire, est-ce bien compris?"

Les étudiants, encore sous le choc de la scène de ce matin et habitués à obéir à leur tête de maison, approuvèrent silencieusement.

"Quant à vous, Mister Potte"r, rugit l'homme, se tournant vers Harry et le pointant du doigt ( plusieurs élèves s'écartèrent, ne voulant se retrouver dans la mêlée)," que vous est-il passé par la tête? Non seulement vous manquez le train hier-"

"Je-"

"Ne croyez pas que je n'ai rien remarqué! Et ce matin, vous arrivez en retard! Quoi que comment vous êtes même parvenu à arriver est un mystère!"

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si le train est parti sans moi", se plaignit Harry, masquant son essoufflement par un ton geignard. "Je n'ai jamais de chance."

"Assez! Je veux savoir ce qui vous a pris de provoquer le Directeur, quand celui-ci manque si visiblement de bon sens!"

Le professeur s'était approché, envahissant son espace, et il perdit sa moue. Ce n'était pas drôle. Il en avait assez qu'on s'en prenne à lui. D'abord Reg qui le mettait à la porte, puis ce William qui le frappait et maintenant Rogue qui lui criait dessus? Il était fatigué, blessé et affamé. La Lune lui pesait encore lourdement sur les épaules et il n'avait pas correctement dormi depuis il ne savait plus quand! Ne pouvait-on pas lui foutre la paix une seule petite minute!?

À son grand désespoir, les larmes revinrent et sa gorge se serra. De petits points noirs apparurent aussi dans sa vision et l'espace d'une respiration erratique, le monde bascula. Instinctivement, il recula d'un pas, secoua la tête et serra les dents. La faiblesse disparut en quelques secondes et il repoussa les larmes d'un furieux clignement de yeux.

"Et moi, je veux savoir ce qui vous a pris de le laisser devenir Directeur!"

"Potter-"

"Non! Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses! Vous n'avez aucun droit de me sermonner quand c'est lui qui m'a frappé! Je ne vois pas quel est le problème! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on frappe! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, hein? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre moi?"

"Po-Harry, ce n'est-"

Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la fureur ou de cet affreux et immense sentiment de désespoir rongeant ses entrailles, mais il ne put trouver la force de rester plus longtemps. Sans attendre la suite, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans son dortoir, claquant violement la porte derrière lui.

Fantastique. Il venait juste de se donner en spectacle, criant stupidement, comme un môme de cinq ans piquant une crise de nerfs… Au moins, il n'avait pas pleurer mais, mais Merlin! Il avait perdu le contrôle! Devant tout le monde et-

Et pourquoi? Pourquoi s'en prenait-on toujours à lui? Pourquoi lui en particulier? Y avait-il quelque chose de tordu en sa personne? N'avait-il pas droit à un seul moment de paix?

En titubant, il se rendit à son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine cette fois d'enlever ses souliers. Au loin, il entendit Dray se disputer avec Severus, mais il ne parvint pas à s'en préoccuper. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les épaisses couvertures, Nodh se libéra de sa chemise.

_"Sssi mon sorcier avait appelé, je sserais venu_", lui apprit le serpent."_ Mais je ne ssavais pas ssi j'était un ssecret…"_

_"Ce n'est rien."_

_"Que doit faire Nodh, maintenant, pour aider sson sorcier?"_

_"Rien. Rien du tout. Laissse-moi ssseulement dormir."_

Il se roula en boule sous une des couvertures, recouvrant son visage du doux matériel. Il ne voulait voir personne et il ne voulait que personne ne le voit. Il voulait cesser d'exister.

Il voulait être seul.

Le serpent, après un moment, s'installa prêt de lui, sur un des oreillers, murmurant des promesses de veiller sur le sommeil de son Harry gratuitement, pour une fois – une exception. Mais plus encore que cette promesse, ce fut Elle qui le convainquit à dormir. Une présence ancienne, très, très ancienne… Gardant sa porte, mais également dans les murs, le plafond et l'air.

Poudlard elle-même veillerait sur l'étudiant avec lequel elle s'était liée par le sang. Elle le protégerait… de tout le monde et, en particulier, de ce faux directeur qu'on lui avait imposé. De celui qu'elle n'avait point choisi.

Cette année, elle prendrait soin du sorcier. Celui ci avait, après tout, atteint l'âge des Apprentis. Il était digne de considération.

………………………………_._

_**Ouverture des Maisons : 6h30**_

_**Déjeuner - 7h00 à 7h30**_

_**Dîner - 12h00 à 12h30**_

_**Souper - 18h30 à 19h00**_

_**Couvre Feu – 21h00**_

_**Tout manquement à l'horaire entraînera des répercussions sévères.**_

_**___Manquer un cours sans l'approbation écrite d'un membre du personnel enseignant est strictement interdit.**_

_**Tout manquement au règlement entraînera des répercussions sévères.**_

"Je pense qu'ils ont remarqué que Potter était absent aujourd'hui", leur annonça Nott, occupé à somnoler dans un des fauteuils de leur salle commune.

"Non vraiment? "s'énerva Draco, fixant la notice sur leur tableau d'affichage et souhaitant qu'elle s'enflamme. "Tu crois que c'est parce qu'ils le surveillent ou parce que notre excuse de Directeur fait une fixation sur lui?"

"Les deux, peut-être, "fut la réponse, perdue au milieu d'un bâillement.

La première journée de classe venait de s'achever et la plupart des étudiants étaient retournés dans leur maison respective directement après souper. Fudge Junior avait été présent et Draco pouvait jurer que l'homme lui coupait l'appétit. Pas seulement à lui, d'ailleurs… Personne ne semblait porter le Directeur dans son cœur.

"Ne sois pas si détendu! Il a manqué cinq cours, aujourd'hui! Quelle sera sa punition, d'après toi? Certainement pas écrire des lignes, si tu veux mon avis."

Il savait que déverser ses émotions négatives sur Théodore n'améliorerait pas la situation, mais il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Et l'inconnu était plus effrayant que le savoir. Qu'allait-on faire à Raven? Jusque où irait ce William? Pourquoi était-il obsédé par son meilleur ami?

"Ne t'en prends pas à Théo", sermonna à juste titre Blaise. "Il fait déjà tout ce qu'il peut."

"Quoi, en dormant sur mon fauteuil préféré? J'en doute. Dibby!"

Pop!

"Maître Malefoy a appelé! Dibby se fera une joie de-"

"Prépare quelque chose à manger pour Harry et apporte le dans notre dortoir."

"Tout de suite Maître!"

Elle disparut de nouveau, aussi hyperactive qu'à son habitude. Au moins, Dobby ne les avait pas suivi jusqu'à Poudlard et ne pouvait concurrencer avec elle ici. Il attrapa son sac et les notes prises pour Harry et se retourna pour saluer les autres et leur dire d'attendre avant de monter, histoire de laisser Raven respirer un peu, mais une vision… inhabituelle lui coupa la parole.

Blaise embrassait Nott.

Où était-ce le contraire?

"Que-?"

"Ils sont fiancés," lui souffla Pansy. "Tu te souviens, non?"

"Oui mais… personne ne prend cela au sérieux… Et Blaise n'arrête pas de se disputer avec Théo."

"Bien évidemment. C'est la seule qui y arrive, aussi. Personne ne se dispute avec lui, il ne parle à personne, ou presque."

C'était vrai… mais quand même… il était surpris. Malgré s'y être attendu pendant si longtemps, il se retrouvait étonné.

Son épaule se plaignit sous le poids de son sac, celui-ci étant trop chargé, envoyant une petite vague de douleur dans son dos. Détachant ses yeux du jeune couple, il réajusta la sangle de cuir et se remit en marche vers le dortoir… pour s'interrompre de nouveau quand Parkinson lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

"Tu sais… Il y a d'autre personnes se sentant prêtes à former un couple", lui dit-elle, souriant trop joyeusement.

"Je sais."

Il décrocha sa main et s'éloigna à grand pas… Le message avait été clair. Pansy n'avait jamais démontré beaucoup de subtilité dans ce domaine. Mais… Non. Pas elle. Elle n'était pas… spéciale. Pas comme-

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en silence quand il la poussa et il entra, la refermant derrière lui. Il faisait étrangement plus sombre que d'habitude et la noirceur, d'une certaine manière, était opaque. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et, resserrant ses vêtements autour de lui, il essaya de trouver son chemin dans l'obscurité.

Paf! Son pied heurta une valise encore à moitié défaite, qui se referma – Clac! – écrasant un vieux Pétard du Docteur Flibuste.

Des étincelles couleur arc-en-ciel emplirent la pièce et un bruit assourdissant assaillit ses oreilles. Des dizaines de petites explosions, se heurtant aux objets et mobiliers. Au milieu du bouquant infernal, les bas de Goyle prirent feu et il faillit s'étouffer… en raison de la fumée dégagée ou de l'odeur, il n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être les deux.

Jurant entre ses toussotements, il parvint à éteindre le feu d'un coup de baguette seulement légèrement exagérée. Une flaque d'eau abreuvant le tapis fut un des résultats malheureux de ses vaillants efforts… il devrait trouver une explication à donner à Nott, puisque ses devoirs de vacances était, pour une raison inconnue, sur ce même tapis…

"Un simple « réveille-toi » aurait été suffisant, tu sais."

Ah! Il sursautât violement et les parchemins trempés, qu'il avait commencé à ramasser, retombèrent dans la flaque avec un « plosh », éclaboussant ses souliers.

"Harry!"

"C'est bien moi oui… quelle heure est-il? C'est l'heure de dîner?"

"Heu… Le souper est déjà passé…"

"Oh."

Son ami se tourna vers lui, sans pour autant se relever, et Nodh disparut dans un coin du lit. Abandonnant tout tentative de sauver les travaux scolaires de Théo, il alla s'asseoir sur un coin du matelas, retirant sa chaussure pour masser son pied endolori.

Un long silence s'installa, chacun observant l'autre, plongé dans son propre monde de réflexions.

"Es-tu en colère? "demanda finalement Harry.

"En colère?"

Pourquoi aurait-il dû l'être? C'était le Directeur qui avait frappé son ami! C'était à lui qu'il en voulait!

"J'ai manqué le train, hier… et même avant cela, tu m'en voulais. Pour Azkaban."

C'était vrai. Il se souvenait maintenant. De la colère qui avait surgi, lui épargnant les souffrances de l'inquiétude. Il lui en avait voulu de ne pas lui avoir confié ses intentions, concernant l'évasion d'Azkaban. Il lui en voulait toujours. Parce que ça avait été dangereux! Parce qu'Harry lui avait menti, en ne disant pas la vérité. Parce que… parce que c'était injuste! Injuste de l'avoir tenu à l'écart! Injuste et cruel. Il avait risqué beaucoup en l'aidant à sortir Regulus de prison… n'aurait-il pas mérité de tout savoir? N'aurait-il pas mérité…

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance", finit-il par chuchoter, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de son ami.

Une lumière s'y alluma, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elle représentait. Un filament d'or dans des iris d'émeraude. Un reflet d'émotion, cachée par un maintien de fer. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Même en ce moment, Raven ne lui disait rien. Ne lui disait pas comment il se sentait… C'était toujours ainsi… il y avait cet espèce de voile invisible entre deux. Pas un mur, non, ce qui les séparait était trop mince, trop vaporeux. Trop instable. Mais il y avait définitivement une distance entre eux, qui n'avait jamais été franchie.

Il détestait cette distance!

Harry était son meilleur ami! Depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, ils étaient un duo. Une paire inséparable. Ce n'était pas toujours parfait entre eux et ils faisaient des tonnes d'erreurs ensemble, mais-

Pourquoi analysait-il ainsi leur relation?

Était-ce si important?

Lentement, Harry se redressa et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, se coiffant maladroitement avec ses doigts. Il était clairement encore à moitié endormi… Ce n'était pas le moment pour une discussion sérieuse. Pourtant, quand il parla, sa voix ne contenait plus la moindre trace de sommeil.

"Tu crois?"

"Ne plaisante pas! Je sais! Et je veux savoir pourquoi! Est-ce à cause de l'année dernière, quand j'ai… enfin… tu sais quand."

Le garçon arrêta de coiffer ses mèches couleur nuit, passant une main sur son visage fatigué avant de le regarder de nouveau. Le reflet d'or était encore là, sa signification toujours aussi mystérieuse.

"C'est vrai."

Hein? Comme ça? Il avouait le fait sans la moindre hésitation! Comme- comme si ce n'était rien!

"Non, ne dit rien", ajouta rapidement Raven, l'interrompant d'un sourire. "Tu as raison de dire que je ne fais pas confiance. Mais tu as tort en disant que c'est de toi dont je doute."

"Pourrais-tu être plus imprécis, s'il-te plaît?"

Le troisième année se mit à rire, apparemment très amusé. C'était rare de le voir de si bonne humeur. Surtout après qu'on l'ait réveillé si brusquement.

"C'est simple," reprit-il, secouant la tête." J'ai confiance en toi. Je te connais assez pour cela. Celui dont je doute, c'est moi. Si je t'avais parlé de mon intention de faire exploser la cellule de Reg et de faire passer cela sur le dos de Mangemorts, je sais que tu m'aurais contredit. Que tu t'y serais opposé… et je ne voulais pas t'écouter. Je ne voulais pas que tu me fasses changer d'idée, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre plan. Je n'avais pas assez confiance en ma détermination, voilà tout."

Harry se laissa retomber sur le lit avec un soupir, son corps s'enfonçant légèrement dans les nombreuses couvertures. Rien d'inhabituel. Rien de spécial.

Je sus à ce moment-là.

Ce moment précis.

Ce garçon… était mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Et j'étais le sien. Être à côté de lui, ainsi… Le voir s'endormir juste à côté de moi, l'entendre me parler avec honnêteté. Il était Harry. Juste Harry. Pas Potter. Pas Raven. Non. Juste Harry. Mon Harry. Il me souriait, dans son semi sommeil. Un sourire simple, sans arrière pensée. Un sourire qui m'était destiné.

Nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, quand j'y pense. Mais jamais assez. Dix mois de pensionnat, passés dans le même dortoir, et nous nous rendons quand même visite durant les vacances. Nous nous écrivons presque chaque jours. Il joue le Mangemort pour plaire à mon père trop sévère ; je joue les parfaits invités pour ses parents trop préjugés. Je le laisse m'amener dans un clan d'Accromentula et il me laisse lui tenir la main en public. Nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. Nous nous connaissons un peu plus chaque jours. Ce n'est pas assez. Pas assez d'être amis, ou même frères. Comme ce n'était pas assez d'être camarades de classes. J'en veux plus. Plus de lui.

Parce que je l'aime.

Comme un ami, oui. Mais d'une autre manière aussi. De la même manière que Nott aime Blaise. Je veux être dans tous les aspects de sa vie. Je veux tout connaître et tout posséder. Je le veux pour moi tout seul. Je refuse de partager.

Et je sais, je suis sûr, qu'il ressent la même chose. Ça me paraît tellement évident, soudainement. Comment pourrait-il ne pas en vouloir plus, lui aussi? Ce que nous partagerons est tellement incroyable, surréaliste. Sans aucun doute, il n'est pas aussi stupide que moi? Sûrement a-t-il déjà réalisé tout cela depuis bien longtemps! Comment ais-je pu mettre autant de temps à m'en apercevoir?

Mais… et si je me trompais?

Si lui n'en voulais pas plus? Après tout, c'est moi qui suis susceptible à la dépendance, pas lui. La dernière année me l'a bien prouvé.

Je veux savoir.

Je veux qu'il me dise… qu'il m'aime lui aussi. De la même manière que je tiens à lui.

"Harry…"

"Moui?"

Il dort presque. Ses yeux sont fermés. Et il est beau, brusquement, et juste à moi. Bientôt, il me le dira. Et je pourrai le garder, toujours et toujours.

Mais et si jamais…?

Je ne suis pas un Gryffon et mon courage, je pris plusieurs minutes à le rassembler. Des fragments d'incertitude mis soigneusement de côté et remplacés par la détermination.

Mon cœur bat, comme s'il était condamné à exploser.

"Harry… veux-tu sortir avec moi?"

Voilà! Je l'ai dit! C'était le bon moment. Alors que tout est si paisible, que nous sommes seuls tous les deux et que rien ne peut nous déranger. Je l'ai demandé avant de pouvoir trop m'inquiéter, avant de risquer de perdre ma chance à tout jamais.

Mais il ne répond pas.

Me serais-je trompé? Ne veut-il pas ce changement entre nous? Ne veut-il pas autre chose, lui aussi? Aime-t-il quelqu'un… davantage?

"- Ha-Harry?"

Et quand je me décide à me pencher et le secouer un peu, je réalise qu'il dort.

Que l'idiot n'a pas entendu ma question.

Finalement, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Soupirant à mon tour, je me laisse tomber à son côté. Je suis bien fatigué, tout à coup, et mon cœur semble davantage déçu de devoir arrêter sa course que soulagé.

Il me faudra attendre, un peu plus longtemps encore.

"Maître Draco! Dibby a apporté le repas de Monsieur Harry!"

"Il ne mangera pas ce soir, Dibby. Va-t-en."

C'est un peu sec, mais bon, ce n'est qu'un elfe, et elle me pardonnera. Elle pardonne toujours. Avec un pop, elle disparaît, mais je sais que si je le désire, je peux la rappeler d'un simple mouvement de lèvres.

Pas comme Harry.

Il ne sera pas toujours là. Un jour, il risque de partir. Moi aussi. Et si je ne veux pas que cela arrive, il faudra que je lui repose ma question.

Il bouge un peu, en dormant, m'arrachant un sourire. Bah… je lui demanderai une autre fois. Pour ce soir, je me contenterai de le regarder dormir. Demain… demain, je le lui demanderai.

Demain sera le bon moment.

………………………………_._

Il l'avait su. Alors même qu'il entrait dans la grande salle et que ses yeux croisaient ceux du nouveau Directeur. Alors que le son des portes se fracassant au mur résonnait, et que l'écho qui avait suivi dans le silence tendu s'était éteint dans une ambiance lourde. Alors que l'homme s'était relevé pour lui faire face et l'avait giflé. Il avait su. Pas besoin de longue explication pour qu'il comprenne, l'impression délivré par le langage corporel du dément, par les regards des autres étudiants et professeur étaient des indicateurs amplement suffisant.

Il s'était fait un nouveau Némésis.

Ce serait lui, l'adversaire principal du directeur. Lui que Fudge Junior essaierait de soumettre afin de soumettre le reste de sa maison. Lui le bouc émissaire. Lui l'ennemi du fou furieux. Ce serait lui qui devrait se tenir droit et supporter l'honneur des Serpentards, comme un pilier. Lui qui devrait se montrer fort et inflexible. Lui qui n'aurait pas le droit de se montrer faible devant le reste de Poudlard.

Pourquoi lui? Il voulait se consacrer à soigner Regulus. Il devait combattre Voldemort, tout en se faisant passer pour un de ses fidèles… Et puis, aussi ridicule puisse cela sonner, il avait aussi ses devoirs, et ses responsabilité étudiantes. C'était peut être égoïste, mais il voulait continuer de s'impliquer dans ses étude et… et bien, essayer de se forger un avenir autre que celui d'un mangemort. Il voulait sortir de Poudlard avec son diplôme en poche et une partie de lui, une partie fort vaniteuse, voulait être premier de classe. Et puis, il avait la désagréable impression que Lucius – peut être même Voldemort lui-même – surveillerais ses notes cette années. Déjà l'année précédente, le père de Dray s'était enquit de ses résultat scolaires. Sans compter – oh merlin! – sans compter le Quidditch! Deux a trois pratiques par semaines, mener par ce sadique de Flint.

_Je ne survivrais jamais ma troisième année._

Ce fut la conclusion paniquer qui lui vint, alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux en ce Vendredi, 3 septembre.

Avec un grognement, il essaya de se tourner sur le dos, son corps encore douloureux et raide de sa dernière visite d'Azkaban, ainsi que de la Pleine Lune. Il avait peut être dormit prêt de vingt-quatre heure, ce n'était pas assez pour faire disparaître ses bleus et contusions.

Un bras l'empêcha de se déplacer.

En fait, un corps tout entier. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui, l'entourant d'un bras et le serrant contre lui, rendant presque tout mouvement impossible. Son premier instinct aurait été d'envoyer un bon coup de coude dans l'estomac de l'intrus, se libérer et lui envoyer un sort bien placer entre les deux oreilles. Seul l'odorat extrêmement développé du loup le retint, envoyant les informations manquantes sur l'identité de l'attaquant a son cerveau. Premièrement, cette personne n'était pas un ennemi, mais plutôt un membre de sa meute. Deuxièmement, il le connaissait… une odeur de shampoing luxueux, de cuir de Dragon et d'autres choses qu'il ne pouvait identifiés…

"Draco?"

L'autre émit un drôle de son, mais rien de cohérent : il dormait encore. La question était : pourquoi dans son lit, et pourquoi le confondait-il pour son dragon en peluche?

Le souffle de son ami caressa la peau moite de son cou et il frémit, mal à l'aise par sa proximité. Dray avait beau être son meilleur ami, il-il… c'était trop près. S'amuser en public, prétendre qu'ils étaient un couple devant tout le monde pour excéder le blond était une chose, l'avoir si près de lui, sur ses propres couvertures, en était une autre. L'intimité du moment éliminait une barrière qu'il était bien décidé à ne pas abaisser. Draco… était hors limite. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer de cette manière. Ne pouvait pas rêver avoir plus. C'était son meilleur ami! Il ne pouvait pas le voir ainsi. Et puis, Dray ne ressentirait jamais la même chose… Alors espérer était inutile. Prétendre en privé était ridicule. Jamais le blond ne- et il- et-

Et c'était hors de question. Il ne se ferait ni illusion, ni espoir vain à ce sujet. De plus, avoir des amis était déjà bien plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé se laisser avoir. Il y avait des raisons, le pourquoi il avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Il ne voulait ni s'attacher aux autres, ni que les autres ne s'attachent à lui.

_Un peu tard pour ça, non?_

Repoussant rudement la voix raisonnant dans sa tête – sa logique, il supposait, il réfléchit à toute allure à un moyen de se sortir d'une telle situation.

Draco le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Harry sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, alors qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de réprimer l'envie de rester ainsi pour toujours. De ne jamais devoir se lever et affronter ce maniaque de Directeur, la probable fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son professeur de Potion et la vie en général. Il voulait rester juste là, confortablement installé, et se laisser prétendre l'impossible. Il voulait oublier tout ce qu'il devrait affronter dans un futur affreusement proche.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, contre son meilleur jugement. L'espace d'un instant, son cœur relâcha abruptement la tension accumulée et il se permit de relaxer, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes seulement. Il referma les yeux et huma l'air. La fine poussière dans les draps, l'extravagant shampoing, la respiration contre l'arrière de son cou. Il se laissa imaginer une journée vide d'obligations et un avenir sans le moindre danger. Il s'imprégna de la chaleur l'entourant, de combien il était confortable… Un soupire relâcha sa tension interne et il se laissa sourire.

Puis, Dray grommela un juron, le serra encore plus prêt de lui et murmura un prénom.

"Pansy…"

Le moment se brisa et les échardes coupantes de celui-ci se plantèrent dans son âme. Ses yeux se rouvrirent immédiatement et, blessé, il se retourna abruptement, empoignant Draco par la chemise. Le blond se réveilla aussitôt, ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Furieux contre lui-même, il jeta son ami hors de son lit et se releva d'un bond.

Sans lui accorder le moindre regard, il fonça vers la salle de bain, voulant un instant de réel solitude.

Dray n'était qu'un idiot. L'imbécile était incapable de se taire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et le laisser rêver!

La serrure claqua quand il l'enclencha et il serra le poing. C'était lui, l'idiot. Se laisser aller ainsi! Non, ça n'irait pas. Il se devait d'être fort!

Cet instant serait le dernier moment de faiblesse de l'année! Ce devait l'être, s'il voulait survivre l'année sans devenir complètement cinglé.

Il ne se laisserait pas rejeter. Pas par Dray. Pas par lui!

……………………………………

Il faisait un rêve. Un rêve étrange. Il avait Harry dans ses bras et il dormait, quand soudain une forme s'approcha d'eux. Une forme étrange… féminine, mais avec des cornes et une aura désagréable. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa le bras, essayant de l'attirer loin de son meilleur ami. Il resserra aussitôt son emprise, ne voulant pas le perdre.

La forme grandit et le tira de toutes ses forces.

"Non!" disait-elle. "Tu es à moi! Moi toute seule!"

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'attacha encore plus solidement à Harry et essaya de découvrir l'identité du monstre essayant de lui voler son ami… Elle avait des cheveux blonds et-et-

"Pansy?" murmura-t-il, reconnaissant enfin l'ennemie imaginaire.

Vlam! On l'arracha au royaume bien aimé du sommeil sans préavis. Il aperçut Harry, ou plutôt ses yeux verts, emplis de douleur et de trahison, avant d'être soudainement jeté par terre. Son ami disparut aussitôt dans un coup de vent, claquant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne comprenant strictement rien à la situation. Que-? Par Salazar, que venait-il tout juste de se passer? Il dormait… puis… enfin… Apparemment, maintenant, il était assis sur le tapis humide et Raven lui en voulait. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire? Il dormait!

"Ce doit être le karma."

La voix, encore ensommeillée, le fit sursauter et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Nott s'asseoir en baillant, deux lits plus loin.

"Pardon? Karquoi?"

"Ce doit être ta punition, Malefoy, pour avoir anéanti mes devoirs de vacances."

"Ce-ce n'est pas moi-"

"Mais ce n'est pas assez… d'une façon ou d'une autre, justice sera faite."

Sur ce, il bailla de nouveau et se recoucha, comme décidant que se lever n'en valait pas la peine.

"Attend! Nott, explique-moi ce qui vient de se passer! Nott!"

Demander quoi que ce soit à Théo était, bien entendu, aussi inutile que d'essayer de copier les devoirs de Granger et Draco soupira. Ses pantalons absorbèrent l'humidité du tapis et avec un sursaut, il réalisa être encore en uniforme. Ne s'était-il pas changé avant d'aller se coucher?

Le sang monta abruptement à ses joues quand le brouillard du sommeil se leva assez que pour lui permettre de se rappeler.

Hier, il avait fait sa confession à son meilleur ami. Il lui avait dit… Était-ce un soulagement, ce matin, que l'autre garçon se soit endormi avant de l'entendre? Oui… non! Non, il voulait le dire a Harry. Il voulait qu'Harry sache! Et il voulait lui aussi savoir. Draco était habitué à dire ce qu'il voulait et à l'avoir aussitôt, peu importe le prix. Il était confiant d'obtenir une réponse positive une fois encore… et le doute parcourant ses nerfs et accélérant les battements de son cœur n'était pas digne de considération, pas vrai? Il ne serait pas déçu, hein? Il allait attirer son ami à l'écart aujourd'hui et lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Pas d'autre alternative. Il était un Malefoy et ne craignait rien. Un Malefoy-

Un hoquet de surprise gêné lui échappa lorsqu'il comprit finalement de quel lit il était tombé. Ou, plus exactement, de quel lit on l'avait jeté. Oh, nom d'un gobelin! Il s'était endormi à côté d'Harry hier! Qu'est-ce que les autre avaient pensé en les voyant? Qu'est-ce que Harry avait cru en se réveillant pour le voir là? Il avait sûrement deviner ses sentiments et-

_Et alors? Tu veux tout lui dire, de toute manière, non?_

Oui… il le voulait mais-mais… Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée et- Et Harry l'avait poussé par terre! Était-il dégoûté par lui?

Stop. Il devait se calmer, au lieu d'agir comme Pansy, comme une fille. Plus encore que d'être un Malefoy, il était Draco Malefoy. Il resterait calme et choisirait le bon moment, afin d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Un Serpent savait être patient et il le serait. Il attendrait l'occasion idéal.

Il espérait simplement que celle-ci se manifesterait rapidement et résulterait en autre chose que de la déception.

………………………………

La pure soie blanche du col de sa chemise refléta un moment la lumière du jour, alors qu'il atteignait la surface. Ses souliers neufs ne firent pas le moindre son, traversant les corridors fermement mais silencieusement. Les mèches libres de l'élastique retenant ses cheveux s'élevèrent légèrement dans les airs, portées par le maigre vent que ses déplacements créaient.

Sept heure et deux minutes.

Il s'était préparé pour cette bataille. Cette épreuve que serait cette troisième année. Pas avec des nouveaux sortilèges, pas avec des lames d'argent ou des boucliers de bronze. Non. Le combat serait différent de celui contre les araignées. Ou de celui avec Quirrell. Cette fois, il se battait contre l'autorité en place, pas contre des révolutionnaires. C'était le Directeur qu'il allait devoir affronter et, par défaut, le gouvernement – mais cela était une autre histoire. Que ce soit Fudge ou Lucius qui devienne Premier Ministre, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose. Tous deux étaient incroyablement partials vis à vis les Serpentards. Fudge les détestait et Lucius… Lucius était terriblement fidèle à Voldemort. Bref, tous deux étaient ses ennemis et il ne pouvait rien faire. Un des deux prendrait le trône administratif. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était tenir bon contre Fudge Junior.

L'Idiot – avec un I majuscule – voulait apparemment souiller le plus possible l'image des Serpents… Alors, pour le combattre, il fallait l'embellir et l'améliorer contre et envers tout. Personne n'aimait les Serpents, sauf eux-mêmes, et ce depuis près de mille ans.

Il faudrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que cela change.

Toujours silencieuses, ses chaussures s'arrêtèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Une fois de plus, tout le monde y était présent. Il semblait que l'impression donnée par le directeur le matin d'avant avait profondément atteint les résidents de Poudlard. Tous avait été choqué quand Fudge l'avait frappé et le comportement dérangé de l'homme les avaient mis sur leurs gardes. Jamais ils n'avaient cru que ce genre de chose arriverait à Poudlard – qu'on frapperait un enfant. Pour ceux de bonne famille, c'était la surprise la plus totale. Pour ceux provenant de famille à problèmes, leur école, qu'ils pensaient sécuritaire, devenait potentiellement dangereuse… bref, personne n'était très heureux… Mais personnes n'avait osé dire quoi que ce soit. Parce que les professeurs n'avaient pas vraiment protesté. Parce que le Directeur n'avait pas été sanctionné. Parce que c'était un Serpent qui avait été frappé. Peut-être parce que c'était_ lui_. Qui sait?

Alors que son bras s'étirait pour pousser les portes de la grande salle, il réalisa avec une vague de surprise qu'il n'avait pas peur. Pas vraiment. La pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver était d'être nouveau frappé. Ou alors, sermonné… ou il ne savait pas quoi. Mais peu lui importait. Cet homme ne lui faisait pas peur. Il lui inspirait simplement un profond dégoût. Il répugnait à devoir maintenir tant de masques, à ne pas pouvoir être lui-même, juste Harry. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il savait pouvoir jouer le jeu, peu importe combien des pièces de l'échiquier il prétendait d'être.

Et un dictateur? Pfft! Fudge, aussi dément soit-il, n'atteindrait jamais le niveau de cruauté de Voldemort.

Car celui-ci ne lui avait laissé aucune innocence qui puisse être volée.

Il ne devait pas pour autant être pris à la légère, cela il le savait. Non, il le prenait très au sérieux. Trop certain dirait, car après tout, l'année venait tout juste de commencer… mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. S'il avait deviné la menace que posait Quirrell plus tôt, par exemple, il aurait pu s'occuper de l'homme correctement et un morceau de Voldemort ne serait pas libre, parcourant le monde comme bon lui semble en ce moment!

_Calme-toi. Tu ne peux pas retourner dans le passé. Concentre-toi sur le présent._

Suivant son propre avis, il soutira tout doute et anxiété de son visage pour qu'une expression sans réel émotion s'y forme et finit de pousser les portes.

Comme à leur habitude, elles se frappèrent au mur pour l'accueillir.

Il avait cinq minutes de retard à l'horaire du Directeur et un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres sèches.

Septembre était arrivé et… qu'y avait-il de plus intéressant qu'une nouvelle année passée à Poudlard?

……………………………….

Avec une démarche équivalent sa personnalité – provocante et trop pleine de confidence – le sale gamin fit son entrée avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard. Comme s'il avait déjà oublié que notre Directeur était un maniaque ne supportant pas la moindre infraction aux règlements mis en place. Je jure qu'il le fait exprès… Je le sais. Ses yeux se sont immédiatement fixés sur Fudge et il a eu ce si, si énervant petit sourire. Celui qui ne manque jamais de m'irriter. L'homme n'y est pas insensible non plus, puisqu'il sert maintenant le poing…

"Vous êtes en retard, jeune homme!" informa-t-il Potter en souriant lui aussi, comme si le gamin ne le savait pas.

"Vraiment? Oh… je n'avais pas remarqué."

Potter avança calmement vers sa table et alla s'asseoir entre Draco et Crabb Junior. Je croisai le regard de mon filleul et y vis la même promesse que vingt quatre heures plus tôt. Il n'avait pas oublié la mention d'Harry. N'avait pas oublié ses soupçons que lui, Severus, avait frappé son ami. Et même si l'acte datait d'y il a deux ans, il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Draco pouvait le rendre tout aussi inconfortable que Lucius par moment. Ce devait être un trait de famille. Qu'il en ait envie ou non, il devrait avoir une conversation avec le blond. Il espérait que ce serait au bon moment, avant que l'héritier Malefoy ait eu le temps de s'imaginer il ne savait trop quoi.

"Ah, mais l'ignorance n'est pas une excuse, mon petit. J'ajouterai cela à votre liste de fautes et vous ferai part de la punition finale dès ce soir."

L'Idiot avait l'air triomphant, mais, même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas su dire pourquoi. Pensait-il vraiment qu'une menace aussi vaine et une simple punition viendrait à bout de Potter? Quel naïf… Si McGonagall et moi n'avions rien pu faire en deux ans, ce ne serait pas un blanc-bec comme lui qui pourrait changer quoi que ce soit.

Comme prédit, Potter releva la tête et, tout en étendant de la marmelade sur un toast, lui répondit, relevant un sourcil.

"Quoi donc, mon ignorance ou mon retard? Lequel est une faute, mon grand? Il faut être plus précis."

"Les deux! Les deux Potter!"

"Ah. Très bien. J'attendrai votre rapport et vos conclusions d'ici mon dernier cours de la journée, Directeur Fudge. Veuillez ne pas trop trainer, je suis quelqu'un de très occupé."

Et sur ce, il entama une conversation à voix basse avec Théodore Nott, assis juste en face de lui, agissant comme s'il ne voyait pas le visage rouge et colérique de l'homme. Vraiment, ce gamin est insupportable… mais quand ce n'est pas dirigé vers moi, je me dois d'admettre que son insubordination peut s'avérer… divertissante.

Je venais tout juste de vider mon double expresso ( j'allais en avoir besoin, pour supporter tous les morveux de mon premier cours), quand Flitwick jugea bon de converser avec moi. Sérieusement! Ai-je l'air d'être humeur sociable?

"J'ai remarqué que jeune Harry avait sélectionné un cours de plus que requis, Severus."

"En effet."

Normalement, maintenant aurait été le moment où je me serais plains d'avoir Potter dans ma maison, aurais cité les nombreux défauts de l'enfant et maudit par trois fois son père. Je ne le fis toutefois pas. Fudge Junior nous écoutait, trois sièges plus loin, et je ne voulais rabaisser un membre de ma maison devant lui… Je dois devenir sénile avec l'âge, parce que je ne voulais pas dénigrer Harry, plus spécifiquement, en sa présence.

"Le pauvre aura un horaire chargé, mais je suis certain qu'il s'en sortira bien. Il possède un rare génie… Quand je repense à la magie utiliser l'année dernière, pour se débarrasser des acromentulas et de vous-savez-quoi! Ce jeune homme détient un pouvoir hors du commun… J'espère bien avoir l'occasion de lui donner des cours particuliers… Peut-être après ses BUSES?"

Il y avait de la sincère excitation et une bonne dose d'espoir dans ses yeux… Flitwick a toujours été ainsi. Privilégiant les aptitudes intellectuelles et magiques d'un étudiant, peu importe sa maison. C'est un véritable professeur, ravi d'éduquer et d'apprendre. Un vrai Serdaigle.

"Ne me le demandez pas, ce n'est pas à moi de choisir, mais bien à ses abominables parents, répondis-je sèchement, masquant ma fierté qu'un de mes troisième année ait attiré son attention."

"Voyons, Severus, pas de cela. Nous savons tous deux que si vous vous opposez, une telle chose n'arrivera jamais. Votre avis est loi, chez vos étudiants – et bien souvent leurs parents. Si vous conseillez à Potter de devenir mon apprenti, j'ai toutes les chances du monde qu'il accepte!"

"Rogue a autant d'influence que cela?" questionna soudainement l'Idiot, s'immiscent sans invitation dans notre conversation.

_"Professeur _Rogue, Directeur," corrigeais-je automatiquement.

Je voulais lui tordre son sale cou, lui arracher sa langue pour l'étouffer avec ou, plus simplement, l'assassiner avec la cuillère à thé traînant à côté de ma tasse vide. Je l'aurais plongée très profondément dans son œil, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perce le centre de son minuscule cerveau.

"Severus est quelqu'un de très respecté," répondit Flitwick froidement, ce qui était plutôt étrange venant de lui. "Nous avons tous confiance en ses opinions."

"Ce n'est guère prudent de croire en la parole d'un serpent, leurs langues sont fourbes et imbibées de leur propre poison. De plus, je ne crois pas que nous devrions enseigner au jeune Harry ou à un quelconque Serpentard le moindre sortilège. C'est pareil à donner un poignard à un ennemi désarmé."

Ooooh… j'ai lu dans la gazette de ce matin que Bella s'était échappée. Je hais profondément cette sale harpie, bien entendu, mais suis assez honnête que pour reconnaitre son purement macabre génie. Cette femme est la réincarnation de la cruauté même. Ainsi que de la folie. J'aimerais lui offrir Fudge en cadeau. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on s'échappe d'Azkaban. C'est bien la première. Et la seule. Elle saurait quoi faire avec lui. Testerais sur lui de tout nouveau sortilèges…

"Se battre à arme égale avec un ennemi est, je pense, quelque chose de très noble. Très Gryffondor", répliqua le petit professeur.

Fudge pâlit. Je n'aurais su dire si l'intelligente réplique en était la cause, mais j'aurais juré que mon sourire, en l'imaginant seul avec Bella, ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

Je hais cet homme.

Il me rappelle pourquoi, il a dix-sept ans de cela, j'ai joins mes forces à celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

………………………………………_._

Il n'y eut même pas un satisfaisant claquement lorsqu'il renvoya la porte de toutes ses forces dans son encadrement. Sev avait probablement enchanté le bois afin qu'il ne résonne pas après qu'Harry ait claqué sa porte pour la énième fois. Une injustice de plus!

Qu'est-ce que son parrain pouvait l'énerver!

« Il se peut que, dans un moment de pure folie, j'aie levé la main contre Mister Potter… Il est aussi vrai que cette histoire est entre le dit Potter et moi. Personne n'a besoin de venir fouiner dans mes affaires – personne, pas même de curieux filleuls.»

Il aurait pu avoir la décence de s'excuser! D'expliquer le comment du pourquoi et de le supplier pour son pardon! Il avait frappé Harry! Comment avait-il pu faire cela! Non seulement il avait fait du mal à son meilleur ami et- il espérait – futur petit ami, mais en plus, il avait frappé un étudiant. Severus lui avait juré, il y a bien longtemps, que jamais, jamais il ne frapperait un enfant. Il le lui avait promis!

Il ne se rappelait que trop bien le parrain qui lui avait appris a faire un baume pour les ecchymoses. Qui lui avait montré comment arrêter une hémorragie. Qui lui avait démontré de la gentillesse alors que sa mère était trop occupée à calmer son père. Un père si occupé à faire de lui un futur Mangemort qu'il oubliait son jeune âge.

Ce Parrain-là ne pouvait pas être celui qui avait frappé son ami! Jamais, jamais Sev ne ferait une chose pareille.

Mais il l'avait faite.

Et maintenant, il en revenait à Draco d'accepter, de comprendre et de passer à autre chose. C'était à lui de prendre la blessure, d'en endurer la douleur et de la reléguer au passé. C'était à lui d'être l'adulte, juste parce que son insensible parrain était trop fier que pour admettre ses erreurs, trop faible que pour demander le pardon de son filleul. Trop faible que pour être le baume, alors que c'était lui qui avait créé l'ecchymose.

Si c'était cela, être un adulte, Draco voulait rester un enfant à tout jamais! Pas que ses jeunes années avaient toujours été faciles… Son père n'avait qu'une idée en tête : faire de lui l'héritier parfait. Quant à sa mère… Sa mère lui donnait tout ce dont il aurait _pu_ avoir envie, si seulement elle lui avait laissé le temps de le demander, de le désirer. Dans un sens, ses parents étaient incroyablement similaires… totalement opposés. Comme deux Pôles. Opposés et identiques. Il les aimait et respectait tous deux infiniment… mais parfois, il se laissait se demander comment les choses auraient pu être si, par exemple, il aurait été mis au monde dans une autre famille.

«_Ce n'aurait pas été mieux. Regarde les Potter… Ils sont le contraire de mes parents, et pourtant…»_

Une grimace défit ses trait d'aristocrate l'espace d'un instant. Non, il préférait ses parents froids, extrémistes et Mangemorts à ceux d'Harry. Ou pire encore, aux Weasley! Mais il divaguait. Être reconnaissant de son sort et souhaiter retourner dans le passé ne le libéraient pas de sa colère. Ne rendait pas les actions de Sev moins repoussantes. Il lui fallait de quoi se distraire, avant qu'il ne retourne dans le bureau du professeur et ne lui donne une autre raison de dire qu'il était un adolescent fou furieux.

Bien entendu, ce fut la raison pour laquelle il avait été voir Sev qui lui prodigua la distraction demandée et de sa manière si particulière et propre à elle-même.

Harry lui rentra dedans. Son coude s'enfonça dans le creux de son estomac, compressant ses organes et poussant ses poumons, lui coupant brusquement la respiration et l'empêchant de jurer comme il se le devait dans pareille situation. Son ami, quant à lui, retrouva son équilibre avec une facilité insultante.

"Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas, abruti? J'ai failli tomber! "s'énerva le garçon sans même le regarder." La prochaine fois, je te casse les dents, alors fais attention!"

Raven épousseta vaguement ses vêtements et continua sa route sans attendre aucune excuse.

Pas que Draco lui en aurait adressé.

"C'est _toi_ qui m'a poussé, _abruti_, "railla-t-il au dos de son ami. "Et je vois que tu es d'humeur encore plus charmante que ce matin."

Le jeune serpent s'arrêta net et se retourna, une expression de surprise tirant les traits de son visage.

"Dray? Je ne t'avais pas reconnu."

"Normal, tu ne regardes même pas les gens que tu insultes… Un jour, ça te causera des problèmes. Tu réalises que j'aurais pu être notre bien aimé capitaine de Quidditch? Tu te serais pris une semaine de tour de stade et quelques cognards en prime!"

"Bah, ce n'était que toi, rien de grave!"

Ne sachant pas s'il avait davantage envie de hurler ou de tomber en dépression, Draco se décida pour un simple soupir exaspéré et secoua la tête. Si même son parrain le décevait, Harry, lui, ne changeait pas. Que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

"Ça va, Dray? Tu fais une drôle de tête? Quelque chose qui ne va pas?"

"Ce n'est rien…"

Il avait envie de casser quelque chose, voilà tout. La tête du Directeur de la Maison des Serpentards, par exemple. Et la sienne aussi, parce qu'il était assez stupide que pour être blessé par un évènement datant de leur première année. Vraiment… c'était déjà dans le passé, non?

Une main plutôt froide se plaqua soudainement sur son front et il sursauta en voyant le visage d'Harry apparaître à deux centimètres du sien.

"Tu es certain de ne pas avoir de fièvre? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle… pas assez que pour manquer une Pratique à la Flint, mais assez que pour aller voir Pomfresh…"

"Quoi? Non! Je vais bien!"

Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer – ce qui était fondamentalement incorrect d'un Malefoy, mais ne put rien y faire. C'était _Harry_ si près de lui! La seule solution aurait été de reculer d'un mètre ou deux mais… mais pour cela, il aurait fallu former une pensée cohérente et ordonner à ses jambes de bouger. Impossible.

Et si… si c'était maintenant, le bon moment?

Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, Raven avait la main posée sur son front et- et pourquoi pas?

Quand son ami retira sa paume de sur sa peau, il lui attrapa le poignet et le serra avec une effluve de courage. Oui. Maintenant était le bon moment.

"Je-j'ai quelque chose à te dire…"

"Tu es vraiment rouge, Dray… Ça doit être la fièvre du siècle."

Ignorant l'inutile commentaire, mais se laissant quand même apprécier l'inquiétude dans le ton de moqueur de son ami, il le fixa dans les yeux et emplit ses poumons d'un air nouveau.

"Harry… on se connait depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas?"

"Heu… assez, oui. Depuis deux ans et quatre jours, en fait."

"Tu as compté?"

"Pas vraiment-"

"Ce n'est pas important", coupa le jeune lord, avant de perdre son courage. "Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai appris à te connaître depuis. J'en sais plus sur toi que n'importe qui d'autre, je pense, et vice versa. Tu m'as toujours attiré une tonne d'ennuis… j'ai failli être mangé par des araignées à cause de toi et je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai échappé à la folie, mais-"

_«Mais c'est grâce à toi que je m'en suis sorti. Grâce à toi si je suis fier d'être moi_.» Voilà ce qu'il avait planifié dire ensuite. Juste avant de déclarer son amour ou quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Mais étant la personne chanceuse qu'il était, et en compagnie d'un Potter, il fut bien sûr interrompu par l'avant-dernière ( Rogue était le numéro un de sa liste de gens à éviter, pour le moment) personne qu'il aurait voulu voir ce soir-là.

"Nom d'un lion! Si ce n'est pas notre petit Harry, juste là! Nous l'avons cherché toute la journée sans le trouver! C'est qu'il aime vraiment disparaître, ce cher chenapan!"

Fudge Junior fut auprès d'eux en trois enjambé, les pans de sa robes rouges vifs flottant derrière lui. Il avait un sourire maniaque au lèvres, ce qui était, les étudiants commençaient a comprendre, un signe certain d'ennui. Un signe éternellement collé au visage de l'étrange personnage.

Leur Directeur – l'était-il vraiment? – mit ses mains sur ses hanches et se pencha vers Harry, le fixant comme on regarde un plaisir coupable. Avec beaucoup de faim et très peu de réserve. Il prenait un évident plaisir à imaginer une nouvelle punition…

Ce qui ramenait Draco à la question qu'il se posait depuis la veille. De quelle manière Harry avait-il été puni? On l'avait envoyé en retenue avec le Directeur lui-même après souper, mais sans dire ce qu'il y ferait… et Harry n'avait rien dit. Pas qu'il ait eu le temps de le questionner correctement, mais quand même…

"Alors, Potter? Pourquoi jouiez-vous la fille de l'air aujourd'hui?"

Son ami cligna lentement des yeux avant de tourner paresseusement la tête vers l'homme, ses traits de curiosité se transformant en confusion alors qu'il dévisageait sans gêne l'intrus.

"Dray…"

Il avait chuchoté, comme si cela aurait pu suffire à empêcher Fudge de l'entendre, son ton celui de la spéculation.

"Cette personne me dit vaguement quelque chose, pas toi? Je ne sais pas, c'est bête, mais je jurerais l'avoir déjà vue quelque part… voyons… un cousin de Rusard, peut-être?"

"Harry!"

Par tous ses ancêtres! L'autre garçon était-il complètement suicidaire? On ne se moquait pas constamment d'un Directeur – même d'un idiot de Directeur – sans finir par en payer les conséquences! Qu'est-ce que Raven avait dans la tête? N'avait-il pas compris que l'homme était dangereusement instable!?

"Très amusant, Petit Potter. Ce sera une dizaine de points en moins pour les Serpentards. Bien que je soit étonné qu'il y ait actuellement dix points à enlever… Vous ne les méritez certainement pas."

Comme toute réponse, l'étudiant reprit soudainement le sourire que William avait perdu, ses lèvres s'étirant et ses yeux s'illuminant.

"Mais oui! C'est le Remplaçant! Celui qui occupe la fonction de directeur avant qu'il ne nous trouve quelqu'un d'actuellement compétent."

.Retenue, avec moi, demain matin!"

"Dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore?"

"Dans MON bureau! Mon bureau à moi!"

"Très certainement. Je vous y rejoindrai après petit-déjeuner. Tâcher de ne pas être en retard. Si vous ne trouvez pas votre chemin, demander à un elfe de maison, ils sont très serviables."

Puis, une expression bénévole au visage, il tapota l'épaule du Directeur avec condescendance et s'en alla, faisant signe à Draco de le suivre. L'Idiot tapa actuellement du pied, maudissant son élève. Harry, quant à lui, ne s'arrêta pas de marcher avant qu'ils n'aient parcouru plusieurs couloirs, et seulement parce que le blond l'y obligea.

"Merlin, Raven! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Pourquoi agis-tu aussi stupidement?.

Son ami soupira et haussa les épaules, mais il n'accepta pas le silence et insista.

"Sérieusement. Je veux savoir ce que tu as. Je sais que tu aimes provoquer, mais c'est exagéré. Tu lui demande presque de te punir… l'ignorer serait bien mieux, ce type est fou."

"Je sais."

"Alors pourquoi-"

"Parce qu'il l'est justement."

S'il y avait eu un trophée de l'Imprécision, le jeune serpent l'aurait sans aucun doute gagné sans difficulté.

"Je ne comprends pas", admit finalement Malefoy, irrité.

Il avouait rarement ne pas tout savoir… mais son ami était l'éternelle exception à la règle. Raven mordillait ses lèvres, signe certain qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, et Draco voulait connaître les raisons derrière le comportement dangereux. Il était inquiet et son inquiétude demandait explication.

"Il ment", dit finalement Harry, sachant que jamais le blond ne le laisserait tranquille sans avoir obtenu ses réponses." Toujours à sourire et à agir comme un enfant dérangé… C'est un mensonge, un acte. Je sais qu'il est autre chose. Que ce n'est pas son véritable caractère."

"Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas fou."

"Non… non, il l'est. Définitivement. Mais il est bien plus dangereux que ce qu'il ne laisse entendre. Plus malsain. Plus puissant."

"Et c'est pour cela que tu cherches à l'irriter?" s'écria Dray, incrédule." Parce qu'il n'est pas assez cinglé?"

"Je ne suis pas masochiste! Je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer des problèmes pour rien, mais… mais je ne sais pas! J'ai l'impression que le plus longtemps il jouera la comédie, le pire ce sera par la suite. Je veux savoir à qui j'ai réellement affaire. Et je veux qu'il comprenne que je n'ai pas peur. Que je ne jouerai pas son jeu. Je veux qu'il sache que je sais."

Harry était très sérieux, réalisa soudain Draco. Ce n'était pas une simple manifestation de son système de défense. Il ne se moquait pas du Directeur parce qu'il était l'autorité ou parce que celui-ci l'avait frappé. Non. Son ami considérait Fudge Junior comme une véritable menace, un ennemi. Draco aussi, bien entendu, mais lui n'aurait pas pris sur lui le fardeau de se battre. Il serait resté dans l'ombre, inaperçu, jusqu'à ce que son père chasse l'Idiot de l'école.

Fronçant les sourcils, il observa son meilleur ami. Les cernes de celui-ci détonnaient contre sa peau trop pâle, profondes et foncées. Ses vêtements semblaient trop grands, comme s'il avait maigri et ses cheveux, d'habitude plus ou moins soignés, n'avaient visiblement pas été coiffés. En gros, il était épuisé, négligé et… Et il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux… Une lueur saturée d'une émotion dangereuse. De la déprime? De la fatigue? Une résignation? Draco ne savait pas. Une chose était certaine, l'aîné des frères Potter en avait trop sur les bras. Considérait trop de choses comme ses responsabilités.

Il lui aurait fallu des vacances… Mais il venait juste de les finir et ils les avaient passées à sacrifier des oiseaux, libérer illégalement des prisonniers d'Azkaban, se faire attaquer au Chemin de Traverse et dîner en compagnie du nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Soupirant, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et le poussa vers leur salle commune.

"Dray?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je demanderai à mon coiffeur de faire quelque chose pour toi."

"De quoi?"

"Juste quelques retouches, tout ira bien."

Il le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête, mais Malefoy s'en moquait. D'eux deux, il était bien le plus raisonnable. Il n'avait pas fait sauté la cellule de Regulus, lui – alors qu'il se trouvait encore dedans.

"Mais pour tout de suite, on va simplement obliger quelqu'un à faire nos devoirs, ordonner à Dibby de cuisiner quelque chose digne de nous et _re-la-xer_."

Harry protesta, clama devoir faire une chose ou une autre et demanda ce qui lui prenait, mais il l'ignora soigneusement et continua de le guider vers la Maison des Serpentards.

"Écoute, Père va devenir Ministre de la Magie d'ici le printemps et il chassera les deux Fudge de nos vies. En attendant, nous allons simplement essayer de rester loin de lui et le laisser faire ce qu'il veut. Manger à des heures précises, se venger discrètement quand il nous insulte et l'ignorer du mieux qu'on peut."

"Mais ce type est fou! Il faut le remettre à sa place le plus vite possible et-"

"Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. Laisse Père et Severus s'en occuper."

"Je ne-"

"Toi, tu as bien assez de problèmes avec un certain Black ainsi, non?"

Cette remarque parvint au moins à le faire réfléchir – Draco pouvait voir son expression se faire pensive – et il réussit à l'attirer dans leur salle commune sans plus de problèmes.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois assis avec un thé bien chaud, deux première année courant de droite à gauche pour leur amener tout ce qu'ils voulaient, qu'il réalisa.

Il n'avait toujours rien dit à Harry. Il avait manqué son «bon moment» et se trouvait de nouveau à la case départ…

Parfois, la vie était vraiment injuste.

………………………………….

Ils étaient lundi, le 6 septembre, et la plus longue aiguille de l'horloge indiquait le chiffre sept. La petite, quant à elle, s'éloignait lentement de ce même chiffre, peu pressée de se reposer sur le suivant. Elles ne faisaient toutes deux que tourner en rond depuis des années et se moquaient bien d'où elles se trouvaient. Toujours au même rythme. Toujours les même chiffres. Toujours la même horloge.

Fudge Junior, quant à lui, avait une étrange obsession quant à la position exacte de ces mêmes aiguilles et Harry prit un malin plaisir à faire son entrée, portes aussi claquantes matin que soir, alors qu'elles avaient dépassé le chiffre indiqué. S'il voulait venir petit déjeuner à sept heure trente-cinq et non sept heure trente, il le ferait, point final.

Ce sera dix points de moins à Serpentard, mon petit, annonça joyeusement le Directeur, ainsi qu'un avertissement. Au bout de trois, vous aurez droit à une retenue.

"Ouah! Génial, je ne peux pas attendre de la recevoir," dit-il, mais tout bas cette fois, pour que l'homme n'entende pas.

Après tout, il avait promis à Dray d'essayer d'ignorer l'Idiot. C'était difficile… il savait que l'autre devait être contré le plus vite possible, comme une menace se réveillant d'un sommeil difficile. Mais son ami avait raison. Regulus était sa priorité. Ainsi que Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire à la fois et son oncle méritait toute son attention. Quant à Fudge… il suivrait le conseil de Malefoy pour le moment, en espérant que Rogue ou Lucius l'en débarrasse. Il n'aimait pas l'homme et souhaitait avec ferveur pouvoir l'échanger contre un autre directeur. Même contre Dumbledore, s'il le fallait.

Haussant les épaules, il bailla et alla s'asseoir avec les autres troisième année, dos à la table des professeurs.

"Tu es en retard," sermonna Dray, retirant le sachet de thé de sa tasse.

"Je suis debout, c'est déjà bien."

Il prit la tasse de son ami et vida le thé d'un trait, ignorant l'expression indignée de celui-ci. Avec un sourire narquois, il lui servit un café et le poussa en sa direction.

"Tiens, tu n'as qu'à boire quelque chose d'agréable, ce matin."

"Je déteste le café, Raven! Et tu le sais très bien."

"Tu n'en as jamais bu, comment pourrais-tu savoir?"

"Je sais, voilà tout. Et ce thé était mon préféré!"

"Refais en…"

"C'était mes dernières feuilles! Mère les avaient fait venir d'Inde juste pour moi!"

"Désolé?"

Le blond le fusilla du regard et Harry se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû faire un effort pour avoir l'air sincère. Grimaçant un sourire d'excuse, il reprit la tasse de café et la but elle aussi, quoique plus lentement. Il fallait trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation avant que Dray ne décide de l'envoyer en Inde et lui ordonne de ramener des feuilles de thé.

"Harry?"

Le ton de son ami s'était fait chuchotement autoritaire et il serra la porcelaine de la tasse entre ses lèvres. Zut! Il allait vraiment l'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde… ou inscrire le thé – qui valait probablement une fortune – sur sa liste de dettes. Treize mornilles, trois feuilles de thé… l'oiseau préféré de Narcissa, aussi, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Quoique le sacrifice avait été, techniquement, pour le cousin de la dame donc-

"Je veux savoir comment ça s'est passé, samedi. Était-il… tu sais, normal?"

Oh… oh! Dray parlait de Reg.

"«Normal» étant un terme assez relatif, oui, merci."

"Il est sorti de la maison?.

"Non, pas encore."

"Tu m'as dit qu'il s'était blessé à la main, est-ce qu'il t'a finalement dit pourquoi?"

"Il ne parle pas beaucoup."

"Est-ce que-"

"Je ne sais pas."

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, son expression mi-irritée mi blessée le faisant se sentir coupable de son ton sec. Mais… Regulus était un sujet délicat. Que Dray s'en préoccupe et s'inquiète lui faisait plaisir, bien évidemment, toutefois le moment n'était pas propice à une telle conversation. Pas à la table du déjeuner. Pas en public. Pas… pas quand le simple fait de penser à l'homme l'empêchait de bien respirer. À chaque fois, son cœur se serrait au point de lui faire mal et les doutes anéantissaient sa logique.

"-compris, Nott? Essaye d'avoir l'air normal! Ou au moins, essaye de _sembler_ porter attention au cours, veux-tu?"

La voix de Blaise les fit tout deux sursauter et ils se tournèrent vers elle, curieux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?"

"On a Défense comme premier cours," leur rappela Vincent, entre deux bouchées ( une demi-heure pour manger n'était pas assez pour le garçon). "Elle veut qu'il fasse bonne impression."

"C'est stupide," affirma Goyle. "Ce n'est pas comme si le Professeur, lui, s'était donné du mal. Personne ne sait qui il est, puisqu'il n'est arrivé à Poudlard que ce matin, selon les rumeurs. On sera les premiers à assister à son cours…"

"S'ils nous ont encore envoyé un représentant du Ministère, je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Théorie après lois, après plus de théorie… Je m'ennuyais presque de Lockhart."

Harry approuva et se dépêcha également de déjeuner, ne désirant pas affronter un lundi le ventre vide. Ses yeux cherchèrent parmi les nombreux hiboux qui envahir la grande salle, craignant l'arrivée d'un corbeau noir, mais n'en vit aucun. Pas de lettre de Voldemort/Lokhart ce matin… Pas qu'il s'attendait à une communication aussi publique, mais on ne savait jamais. La Mage Noir avait réussi à garder un niveau d'inattendu assez élevé, malgré les nombreuses années passées à terroriser les gens. Cette capacité d'innover était une qualité… ou elle l'aurait été si elle n'avait pas été utilisée à des fins aussi morbides.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pas de nouvelles ce matin. Si l'absence de réactions était positive restait à être révélé… mais le simple fait de ne pas savoir l'humeur du Mage, ou ce qu'il savait quant à l'évasion de Reg et ses agissement à lui, lui rongeait les nerfs. Quelles seraient les conséquences de son audace? De la Marque qu'il avait lancée? Bellatrix avait-elle parlé de lui? Hum… Même si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Il saurait ce qui c'était passé dans la prison. Harry en était certain.

"Ils n'ont toujours pas retrouvé Lestranges", remarqua soudain Pansy, sa voix sombre mais légère – la gravité de la situation lui échappait.

"…_des dix-huit prisonniers résidant à cet étage, seul le corps de Bellatrix Lestranges n'a pas été retrouvé. Et bien que nous espérons toujours repêcher la dépouille, il est du devoir des Aurors d'assumer le pire : sa survie a l'inexpliquée explosion ayant eu lieu le soir du 31 août. Si cela se révèle le cas, l'ancienne mangemort sera la toute première personne à avoir jamais réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban. Nous rappelons à la population sorcière que cette femme est dangereuse et possiblement armée. Si…_ N'importe quoi! Personne n'est jamais sorti de la prison vivant-"

"C'est ridicule! "gronda Harry, interrompant brusquement Blaise." «_L'ancienne mangemort_»! Comme si elle ne l'était plus! Comme si elle était capable de le trahir! Impossible!"

Il arracha le journal des mains de la jeune fille et le survola, ses yeux rageurs.

"Et que veulent-ils dire par «_espérons toujours repêcher la dépouille_», hein? C'est comme déclarer la vouloir morte! Qui a écrit ça? Il –ou elle – a certainement besoin d'être remis à sa place! Publier de telles inepties est-"

"Raven?"

La main de Dray s'était posée sur son bras et sa froideur le ramena au présent. Presque tous les yeux des autres Serpents étaient posés sur lui, calculant la signification de ses paroles. Une partie de lui se réjouit – celle décidée à ce qu'il devienne un espion – mais son estomac se noua sans préavis.

D'où ses paroles étaient-elles venues?

Jouait-il la comédie?

Il détestait Lestranges. Elle avait torturé les parents de Neville jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent la raison. C'était une mangemort et lui aussi la voulait morte… pas vrai? Il… Elle… La sorcière lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait une dette envers elle, voilà tout. Elle était folle.

Les journaux n'avaient pas le droit de traîner son nom dans la boue.

"Elle sera bientôt appréhendée et enfermée pour de bon, de toute façon," finit-il par dire, reposant la Gazette. "Pas besoin de faire autant d'histoires. Ils devraient plutôt parler des futures élections, au lieu de perdre notre temps avec ça."

"Ou de quidditch," soupira Nott." Mon équipe a encore perdu."

Blaise le frappa pour cette remarque et nul ne put l'en blâmer. Le garçon lui-même haussa les épaules et retomba dans son habituel silence. Harry, quant à lui, ignora consciencieusement les regards plus ou moins discrets de ses camarades et força une tranche de bacon à descendre le long de sa gorge. Soudainement, il n'avait plus aussi faim qu'avant. Il avait mal au cœur. Pourquoi ce sentiment déplacé envers Lestranges, et quel en était la nature? Pas de la loyauté, de cela il était certain. Elle lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie, mais il ne lui avait rien demandé. Non… juste… une redevance? Il se sentait obligé à elle. À cette femme dérangée. C'était le même instinct qui lui donnait envie de trancher la gorge de Fudge Junior aussi vite que possible. Seulement, cette fois, il lui criait d'attendre. Demandait qu'il observe et agisse avec prudence.

C'était étrange.

Quand L'Idiot se releva, leur rappelant qu'ils avaient précisément deux minutes pour quitter la Grande Salle, Harry fut actuellement soulagé. Peu lui importait s'ils avaient un vieux crouton comme professeur de Défense, peu lui importait s'il passait la période à retranscrire des lois préhistoriques sur les Duels. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées et rien ne pouvait être pire que de songer à Bella et Neville en même temps.

Si seulement cela avait pu être vrai…

Car, le destin ne voulant pas lui donner un seul moment de répit, le cours qui suivit fut une des pires expériences qu'il vécut à Poudlard.

…………………………………………

Je sus que me lever ce matin-là avait été une erreur dès que je mis pied dans la salle de classe. J'aurais mieux fait de me casser un bras ou d'attraper la crève. Merlin, un entraînement avec Flint aurait été préférable à ce qui allait suivre, j'en avais la certitude absolue. Car partout où cet homme allait, on tombait inévitablement sur son meilleur ami. Et ce fameux meilleur ami était la personne que j'avais pris tant de mal à éviter tout l'été.

"Bienvenue, bienvenue mes enfants! "acceuillit la voix chevrotante du vieil homme. "Che vous en prie, prenez tous un siège!"

Je vis les expressions dépressives des autres élèves quand ils réalisèrent que la vieille peau se tenant debout devant le tableau noir était actuellement notre nouveau professeur. Ils s'imaginaient probablement passer des heures le nez dans des bouquins à écrire des essais pour un homme sénile, qui aurait de la difficulté à lire. Une espèce de Quirrell avec cent ans de plus.

Quels idiots! Ce serait bien pire que cela – pour moi en tout cas.

Nous prîmes place, Serpentards et Gryffondors soigneusement séparés. Je saluai tout de même Hermione et Neville, qui répondirent par un sourire. J'allais en fait m'asseoir sans histoire et essayer de passer inaperçu quand Awel m'interpella.

"Harry! Je ne t'ai pas vu du week-end, où étais-tu?"

_J'ai passé mon samedi à regarder un noisetier par la fenêtre avec Regulus,_ pensa-t-il, se rappelant amèrement les heures passées à essayer de le faire manger, à se sentir coupable d'il ne savait trop quoi.

"Ici et là."

Ma réponse, aussi sèche que possible, ne découragea pas mon frère, qui me suivit alors que je m'asseyais à côté de Dray.

"J'ai pensé que nous pourrions jouer au Quidditch ensemble, après les cours, juste nous deux!"

"Pas envie de voler."

"Tu pourrais m'aider avec mon essai de Potion, alors? Je sais que tu es plus doué que moi et-"

"Je suis très occupé, Awel. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, dis le, et fous-moi la paix."

Je regrettai mes paroles dès que j'aperçus le regard blessé de mon jeune frère et mordis dans ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas m'excuser. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Agir ainsi en public! Qu'était-il advenu de notre «Nous Nous Haïssons Devant Les Autres»? Voulait-il jouer le frère affectueux devant notre nouveau prof? Et pourquoi vouloir passer du temps avec moi? Il m'avait énervé tout l'été, se transformant en pot de colle humain. Je ne comprenais rien du tout… on s'ignorait plus ou moins depuis des années et jamais Awel n'avait démontré une forte envie que cela change. Il sait que je tiens à lui et vice versa. N'est-ce plus suffisant?

"Je…"

"Awel? a"ppela Gros Peter, suant un peu plus loin.

Mon cadet hésita avant de me lancer un dernier regard et rejoindre l'empoté. Même après tout ce temps, je ne comprends pas leur amitié. Pettigrow est inutile, incompétent et faible. Pourquoi passe-t-il autant de temps avec lui?

Je me pose trop de questions. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… Je déteste ne pas savoir. Si on veut que je sache ou comprenne quelque chose, pourquoi ne pas me le dire directement? Ah! Une autre question. Si ça continue ainsi, je ferai une overdose.

"Bonchour à vous, mes enfants", commença l'homme, ses dents claquant entre chaque syllabe. "Che vous en prie, ouvrez vos livres…"

Il y eut un grognement commun et les autres élèves sortirent leur tome de Défense de leur sac. L'expression de Dray se fit dépressive et je secouai la tête, nerveux quant à la suite. Son meilleur ami devait être dans le coin…

"Où est ton livre? "chuchota-t-il.

"Oublié quelque part dans le dortoir…"

"J'appelle Dibby?"

"Non… ça va. Je vais juste partager le tien."

"Je ne te l'ai pas proposé-"

Je tirai ma chaise vers la sienne et me rapprochai de lui ce qui, pour une raison inconnue, le fit taire. Bizarre. Il déteste pourtant partager.

"Oh," se plaint le professeur à l'avant, "j'ai perdu mon exemplaire… Che ne sais plus où je l'ai mis! Jeune homme, venez ici, voulez-vous, et prêtez-moi donc votre livre."

Neville rougit brutalement à l'idée d'aller en avant, mais se releva sans rien dire et trébucha jusqu'au bureau, tendant le tome à l'homme.

"Merchi, merchi… vous me rappelez mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils… Oh, il adore les chiens. J'avais un labrador, quand j'étais jeune, et-"

Deuxième grognement collectif désespéré. Le vieux crouton était visiblement sénile… il allait leur radoter ses vieilles histoires toute l'année!

La tête de Malefoy tomba sur les pages du premier chapitre avec un bang.

"Non, non, non… pas un autre Binns… pas un Binns saveur Dumbledork, non, non, non…"

Il avait l'air sincèrement traumatisé et je pris pitié de lui.

Mieux valait mettre fin à cette blague avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin.

………………………………

Draco se redressa, perdant la sensation du papier neuf sous son front, quand Harry se mit à applaudir. Un instant, il craint s'être endormi – après tout, les cinq dernières minutes s'étaient révélées incroyablement ennuyantes, mais se raisonna bien vite. Il n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy – pas digne de lui – de s'assoupir en plein cours. Binns étant la seule exception à cette règle.

Bref, il ne rêvait pas. Harry s'était mis à applaudir, le laissant lui et le reste de la classe perplexe. Son ami pouvait parfois se révéler encore plus étrange que Nott... qui lui, réalisa-t-il avec un simple coup d'œil, semblait avoir complètement ignoré l'avertissement de Blaise. Un peu plus et on l'entendrait ronfler.

"La blague est très drôle", déclara Raven, le sarcasme saturant chacune de ses syllabes." Je suis mort de rire… si on pouvait maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses?"

«Blague»? Draco fronça les sourcils, confus, ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait. Il n'y avait rien, absolument rien, de drôle à entendre monologuer un vieux croulant… Si cela n'avait pas été une manière certaine d'attirer le courroux de son Père, il serait sorti de classe… Toutefois, l'homme l'avait bien averti qu'aucun passe-droit ne serait accordé cette année. Lucius insistait qu'il devienne un homme… un héritier digne de ce nom. Une demande tout à fait ridicule. Il était déjà digne de leur fortune familiale. Manquer un cours ou deux n'avait rien avoir avec la gestion. Parfois le jeune homme se demandait vraiment si son paternel se rappelait ses propres années passées à Poudlard… et si oui, s'était-il montré aussi obéissant qu'il l'affirmait maintenant? Respectait-il toutes les conditions auxquelles il soumettait son fils unique?

"Che ne comprends ce que vous insinuer, mon garçon…"

Le professeur s'appuyait sur sa canne, sa voix tremblant dangereusement, comme si l'interruption le secouait physiquement. Draco alterna son regard entre l'ancêtre et son meilleur ami. Que se passait-il? Harry allait-il faire une scène?

"Je sais que tu tiens à t'amuser," réprimanda le Serpent, "mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous faire perdre du temps. Les BUSES auront lieu dans deux ans seulement et je dois encore rencontrer un professeur de Défense digne de ce nom. Alors arrête de jouer et apprend nous."

Granger parut profondément insultée de l'entendre parler ainsi, mais ne dit rien, comme indécise. Elle l'approuvait, dans un sens. Après tout, les examens du Ministère étaient une de ses priorités, mais s'adresser ainsi à un enseignant était contre ses principes. Draco eut envie de la secouer. Être plus vieux et payé pour se tenir devant une classe ne donnait pas droit au respect – encore moins à la confiance.

Le professeur se laissa brusquement tombé dans la vieille chaise en bois, soupirant lourdement, et le blond sentit ses nerfs se crisper sous sa peau. Si l'homme avait un malaise, il était certain d'en être tenu responsable… Raven parvenait toujours à l'attirer dans ses problèmes. Qu'il soit question d'un Troll, de Voldemort ou d'une pratique manquée de Quidditch, peu importait, il s'y retrouvait toujours mêlé d'une façon ou d'une autre.

À sa grande surprise – et infini soulagement, il n'assista pas à une crise cardiaque.

.Tu n'es pas drôle," gémit l'homme. "Je voulais juste rigoler un peu!"

"Tu n'es pas payé pour cela. En fait, ils devaient être drôlement découragés pour t'engager."

"Hey! Je suis un des aurors les plus importants, tu sais! Le monde ne tournerait pas rond sans moi!"

"Non, je ne sais pas. Tu te rappelles? Tu as amené _Awel_ à la journée Père-Fils et non pas ton propre filleul."

.James était malade, Harry! C'était lui qui devait t'amener et-"

"Peu importe… enlève juste cette barbe, veux-tu?"

"Pfft… aucun sens de l'humour!"

"Grandis un peu, Patmol."

Avec un grognement et se plaignant tout bas, leur professeur se releva et agita sa baguette. Aussitôt, son corps fondit pour reprendre une autre forme. Celle d'un adulte dans la trentaine, au cheveux noirs et yeux bleus rieurs. Son nez d'aristocrate trahissait des origines de Sang Pur et Draco plissa les yeux, cherchant où il avait bien pu voir un tel visage.

"Black," chuchota-t-il, stupéfait." C'est-"

"Sirius! Je me nomme Sirius Black, "déclara l'homme. "Votre fantastique et tout nouveau Professeur de Défense. Je suis aussi le non-officiel oncle de notre cher Awel Potter."

Harry fit semblant de tousser, ses yeux durs.

"Et le Parrain d'Harry", ajouta-t-il avec empressement. "Mais pour revenir aux choses sérieuses, comme celui-ci me le demande… Vous avez tous échoué mon test!"

Harry sourit presque en voyant Hermione blanchir dramatiquement. La jeune fille n'en dormirait pas de la nuit, il en était certain. Lui-même se considérait studieux, il aimait exceller académiquement parlant, mais elle était très différente de lui. Elle ne vivait presque _que_ pour les études et les livres.

"Ne vous fiez jamais à l'apparence de quelqu'un ou sa manière d'agir. Tout le monde a un côté caché et j'aurais très bien pu être un Mangemort. N'oubliez jamais de faire preuve de prudence!"

À la haine véhiculée derrière le mot «mangemort», Raven eut de la difficulté à ne pas grimacer. Si jamais Sirius apprenait qu'il avait rencontré Voldemort cet été ou lancé la Marque des Ténèbres… Salazar, son parrain ne ferait pas que l'assassiner, il serait terriblement déçu! Jamais il ne comprendrait.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas toujours ses motivations… pourquoi se donner tant de mal, alors que les autres sorciers ne faisaient que le décevoir jour après jour? Sa volonté ne flanchait jamais, ni sa loyauté, mais parfois, parfois il s'imaginait une autre vie. Une où il aurait été content de voir Sirius devenir son professeur.

"-donc, faites-moi disparaître tous ces cahiers! "ordonnait maintenant Black. "Quel genre de professeurs serais-je pour vous faire lire le premier jour de classe? Non, non, non! Passons tout de suite à la pratique. Mon collègue nous attend dans la salle des professeurs avec une petite surprise pour vous! Suivez-moi!"

Cette fois, ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace et il dut les presser l'une contre l'autre pour qu'elles se tiennent droite. Zut! Il savait qu'_il_ ne pouvait pas être très loin! Il savait que Sirius ne serait pas venu à Poudlard sans _lui_! Les deux hommes étaient inséparables, clamant devoir se serrer les coudes depuis le mariage de James. Son père avait soit disant brisé la promesse du trio de rester pour toujours célibataire.

La classe se releva, excitée par le tournant qu'avaient pris les évènements, et se dépêcha de suivre Sirius. Draco lui jeta un regard plein de curiosité, mais il haussa les épaules, ne voulant- ne pouvant pas expliquer. Comment le lui dire? Et puis, ce qu'avait dit Dray… « _Tu m'as toujours attiré une tonne d'ennuis… j'ai failli être mangé par des araignées à cause de to, et je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai échappé à la folie, mais-»_

Qu'est-ce que son ami avait voulu dire, ce jour-là? En voulait-il à Harry, soudainement? Et si oui, pourquoi n'avoir plus rien dit depuis? Que se passait-il avec le blond?

Amèrement, il jeta un regard noir à Pansy, se laissant penser des choses fort peu charitable envers la jeune fille. Elle n'avait rien de spécial. Rien de plus que lui, pas vrai?

Mais elle n'avait pas failli laisser Dray être mangé par des araignées, elle. Elle ne l'attirait pas dans une tonne de dangers. Elle-

Il la détestait, par moment.

"Oh, oh, oh! Si ce n'est pas Potty Potter et toute une classe de petits troisième année!"

La voix désagréable de Peeves le ramena à la réalité et il soupira… cette journée ne faisait qu'empirer de minute en minute. L'esprit frappeur ne retarda même pas la confrontation qu'il avait pris tant de soin à éviter, se faisant chasser par Sirius avec un _waddiwazzi _bien placé.

Trop vite, une porte fut ouverte et la classe suivit son parrain dans la salle, le laissant seul dans le corridor de pierres. Il fut tenter de s'en aller, de disparaître dans un passage secret se situant juste quelques mètres plus loin…

Ses pieds se mirent à avancer d'eux même et il pénétra dans la salle. Mieux valait y passer tout de suite. Il ne pourrait pas l'éviter toute l'année, c'était impossible.

Et changer d'école n'était _pas_ une possibilité.

En lui, le loup émit un grognement guttural qui résonna dans tout son corps. _Un ennemi_, disait la vibration de cordes vocales animales, _un rival._ _Un autre Alpha! Il faut se battre. Moi et mon humain devons assurer notre supériorité. Nous devons nous battre! Je dois gagner!_ Les poils se hérissèrent sur tout son corps et il sentit ses pupilles se dilater. Soudainement, il sentait tout. Le cuir neuf des souliers de Dray, le shampoing des cheveux d'Hermione, la sueur perlant sur le front de Neville. Il était prédateur. Autour de lui, une meute loyale. _Sa_ meute. Et des humains dont il se fichait bien. Du sang! Il sentait le sang futur, celui qui coulerait quand il annoncerait sa force. Réduirait son rival à néant et l'enverrait errer, seul, dans les forêts mortes! Un autre loup sur son territoire! Il devait réagir.

Une respiration plus tard, il se trouvait en face de son rival, le sang battant rapidement dans chacune de ses veines, son cœur menaçant d'exploser. Le loup voulait un combat. Et il était le loup. Harry voulait garder son secret. Et le loup était Harry.

A ses oreilles parvint le souffle d'une autre respiration. Celle irrégulière de deux êtres se combattant. Remus et son loup.

Son poing se serra. Ils mordirent leurs lèvres.

Il n'y avait pas de loup-garou devant lui. Juste un humain et un démon, se battant pour dominer un corps épuisé.

Des cheveux brun doré, virant lentement au gris. Des yeux légèrement ambré. Des vêtements usés… Une odeur de thé et de livres se mélangeant à la senteur d'un prédateur en colère.

"Harry? Remus? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?"

La voix de Sirius le ramena au présent et sa vision s'élargit pour inclure la salle des professeurs, ainsi que les autres élèves. Il était toujours Harry. Et il n'avait pas besoin de se battre pour dominer. L'école n'était pas une forêt et les lois différaient.

Une partie de lui grogna, gémit et grogna encore, voulant confirmer son existence avec ses muscles, ses dents et son sang, mais il tint bon et la fit taire. Il était toujours humain. C'était lui qui avait le contrôle. Il laisserait le loup s'amuser à la Pleine Lune, pas avant. Ils s'amuseraient plus tard.

Son oncle blanchit, mais ses yeux reprirent une couleur plus naturelle et il recula d'un pas, comme libéré d'un Impérius. Harry devina qu'il avait réussi à repousser son démon.

Qu'il avait compris la nouvelle nature de son neveu.

"Moony, "salua-t-il en souriant nerveusement." Je savais bien que si Sirius était là, tu ne pouvais pas être bien loin."

"Je-je… Merlin… Harry? Que-"

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard, "promit-il." Il serait impoli d'interrompre le cours, non?"

Une goutte de sueur salée glissa le long de son front, s'accrochant à son sourcil, alors que son poing se serrait davantage, tout son corps encore tendu d'anticipation. Par tous les Basilics, si Remus disait quoi que ce soit…! Il refusait que Dray apprenne son… état… de cette manière. Pas ainsi!

"Mais-"

"Pourquoi ne t'assieds-tu pas? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien."

Sa voix, enduite d'une touche de magie autoritaire, suffit à faire obéir l'homme qui s'affaissa dans une chaise, profondément secoué par sa découverte. Raven retourna au fond de la classe, ne sachant que penser. Salazar… jamais il n'avait imaginé avoir Sirius et Remus comme professeurs! Lui qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour rester loin de l'autre loup-garou tout l'été!

Il détestait les lundi matin!

"Euh… et bien, tout le monde, voici mon assistant, Professeur Lupin. Il vous enseignera avec moi la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et…"

Sirius avait l'air un peu perdu, ne sachant que faire de l'étrange retrouvaille, mais Harry ne trouva pas la force en lui de l'encourager. Qu'allait-il faire? Effacer la mémoire de Moony serait impossible… et contre ses principes. Comment allait-il le convaincre de garder le silence?

"Vous aviez parlé de travaux pratiques, monsieur? "intervint fort heureusement Hermione après une longue minute de silence.

Sirius, apparemment soulagé, secoua énergiquement la tête. C'était probablement Lupin qui avait préparé le cours, et il se retrouvait perdu sans lui.

"Oui, oui, tout à fait. En rangeant nos capes ce matin, nous avons eu la chance de tomber sur un Épouvantard et avons décidé d'utiliser ce hasard à notre avantage. Qui peut nous dire quels sont ses caractéristiques?"

La respiration toujours saccadée, Harry essaya de retrouver son calme alors que les étudiants confrontaient chacun leur tour leur plus grande peur : serpents, araignées, vampires et zombies. La rage, le désir de combattre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive avait été si fort! La férocité du loup avait fait bouillir son sang et… Allait-il ressentir ce besoin primal de tuer chaque fois qu'il rencontrerait un loup-garou? Quelles autres parties de lui avaient changé? À quoi pouvait-il s'attendre de lui-même, à présent?

Plus le temps passait et plus il perdait le contrôle. Non seulement sur ce qui l'entourait, mais également sur lui-même…

"Raven?"

Les deux syllabes, chuchotées dans un murmure d'inquiétude, le tirèrent hors de sa réflexion et il rouvrit les yeux, surpris de les avoir fermés.

"Je vais bien", assura-t-il, mal à l'aise.

"Tu me caches quelque chose… encore une fois," accusa le blond.

C'était vrai et il hocha la tête, mi-gêné, mi-irrité.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te le dire mais… je ne sais pas comment," admit-il finalement.

Il savait qu'Harry lui faisait confiance. Il en avait la certitude, croyait les paroles prononcées dans l'intimité de leur dortoir, quelques jours plus tôt. Mais ignorer des choses, des faits importants, à propos de son meilleur ami faisait presque mal. C'était comme réaliser ne pas le connaître. Ne pas être son premier confident. Ne pas être aussi important pour lui que ce qu'il avait cru juste une seconde auparavant. Merlin! Il voulait tout savoir!

Les yeux de Dray s'agrandirent. Il détestait être gardé dans l'ombre, mais… mais lui aussi avait un secret. Lui aussi voulait le partager, sans savoir comment… Pouvait-il en vouloir à Harry? Après tout, le garçon venait d'admettre vouloir partager ses secrets… Draco ne faisait-il pas la même chose? Il voulait parler, mettre les choses au clair, sans oser le faire.

"Je suis certain que tu y arriveras… tôt ou tard", rassura-t-il, sans savoir à qui ses mots s'adressaient.

Le sourire qu'Harry lui accorda, ce sourire juste pour lui, valait bien toute la patience du monde. Et puis, un serpent savait prendre son temps… et n'était-il pas le Prince des Sepentards?

La classe explosa de rire alors que Parvati Patil transformait un énorme rat en pâté pour chat et Dray fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa que lui et Harry étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir affronté l'Épouvantard… Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas quel était sa plus grande terreur. Perdre Raven? Décevoir son père? Être embrassé par Pansy? Ou pire, Vincent!

Non, pas question de faire exposer une faiblesse devant une classe remplie de Gryffondork et de ses camarades.

"Pour te faire pardonner, tu n'as qu'à affronter tes peurs à ma place", déclara-t-il à Harry.

Il entrevit les yeux surpris de son ami avant de le pousser vers l'avant, reculant lui-même le plus loin possible du placard. Il savait que Raven pouvait maîtriser la pire des situations… et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être possiblement ridiculisé devant toute la classe. Il valait mieux passer son tour.

Les secondes s'étirèrent, longues et lourdes d'anticipation, alors qu'Harry se tenait devant la futur forme de l'Épouvantard. La classe, comme une seule entité, retint son souffle, curieuse. Qu'est-ce que Potter pouvait bien craindre? Aucun d'eux ne pouvait imaginer une faiblesse majeure au garçon… il semblait toujours si indifférent au danger!

Un vent froid parcourut la salle, alors que la créature prenait forme, d'abord une ombre, puis une silhouette… une personne? De qui l'aîné de Potter pouvait-il bien avoir peur? Voldemort, peut-être?

Des vêtements noirs de nuit, des cheveux de jais… Une peau pâle, presque de porcelaine… des yeux verts. Un vert unique et brillant.

Devant Harry apparut Harry.

Bam! Son cœur frappa violement sa cage thoracique quand ses iris se plantèrent dans les siennes. Ses yeux plongèrent dans un miroir de lui-même. Un miroir empli d'une noirceur terrifiante. Bam! Dans ses poumons, la température de l'air tomba d'un millier de degrés, se transformant en autant d'aiguilles acérées. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il haleta, paniqué.

"Bonjour Harry", salua la créature, si similaire à lui-même.

L'Épouvantard-Harry leva une main blanche, faisant glisser ses doigts contre la joue de Raven. De la glace se forma sur la peau, mais il n'osa pas bouger. Son corps était figé.

Dans les yeux verts, il y avait une touche de vermillon. Dans le corps fabriqué d'ombre, il savait ne pas être présent. Il devinait qu'une autre âme habitait son corps à lui.

"Tant de pouvoir," murmura la créature, un sourire macabre relevant ses lèvres. "Juste pour moi… à moi tout seul…"

La main remonta jusqu'à son front, ses ongles plongeant dans sa peau et creusant un sillon de sang jusqu'à sa cicatrice. Il ne flancha pas de douleur. Il ne la sentit même pas.

Ce n'était pas lui. Juste un épouvantard!

Son cœur battait trop vite, il n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme effréné. Sa tête se mit à tourner, le monde vacillant légèrement. Il n'était nul part. Juste une autre version de lui-même devant lui, rien d'autre. Un Harry différent. Ce qu'il aurait pu être. Ce qu'il pouvait devenir.

Le monstre se cachant dans son âme.

"Tu sais quoi, Harry? Je n'y suis pas arrivé", susurra son double, ses lèvres glacées caressant son oreille. "Je n'ai pas réussi…"

L'autre retint ses mots, le temps de déchirer la peau entourant sa cicatrice.

"Je n'ai pas pu-"

Sachant les mots qui allaient suivre, il sentit son corps bouger tout seul, comme essayant de protéger son esprit de la folie. Ses bras repoussèrent l'autre Harry, l'envoyant sur le sol, et sa main sortit toute seule sa baguette.

"Tu mens!" cria une voix qu'il savait être la sienne, mais ne sonnait pas comme telle.

Dans ses poumons, l'air était toujours aussi froid. Ses mots irritaient sa gorge, alors qu'il ne voulait même pas parler. Il voulait fuir. Loin, loin, loin… Il n'était pas ce Harry là. Ne le serait jamais!

Il y arriverait.

Son jumeau sourit de plus belle, n'essayant même pas de se relever.

"Quoi? Tu vas me faire mal, Harry?"

La voix de l'épouvantard se fit aussi cruelle que glaciale, dure comme l'hiver.

"Vas-y! Frappe! Cela ne changera rien! Tu as perdu. Je suis lui. Tu n'as pas pu-"

"Ferme la!"

Dans sa main, sa baguette trembla et il mordit ses lèvres, complètement terrifié. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était pas réel. Il n'était pas lui! Il voulait que l'autre disparaisse! Ou disparaitre lui-même! Il-il-

"Tu sais que j'ai raison", rigola cruellement son jumeau, amusé de le voir tant souffrir. "Tu sais la vérité. Tu n'a pas pu me tuer."

Son sourire se fit vicieux et ses yeux passèrent du vert à un noir strié de rouge sanglant.

"Tu n'as pas pu _te _tuer."

Un cri résonna. Il s'était échappé de son propre corps, alors qu'il avait essayé de rester silencieux. Sa baguette tourna dans ses doigts et sa langue lui donna un ordre.

_"Doloris_!"

Le sortilège frappa son double, qui se tordit de douleur sur le sol, mais ne hurla point. Non. Il continua de rire, et de rire, et de rire! Et Harry voulait qu'il se taise. Qu'il disparaisse. Qu'il avoue mentir!

Au rire se mêlaient des cris de douleur et quoi qu'une partie de lui réalisa les pousser, il n'en prit pas compte. Peu importait ce que lui faisait. Il voulait que l'autre Harry disparaisse! Le rire dément résonnait dans ses oreilles et il allait devenir fou, il allait – allait-

Des bras autour de son corps. Un corps chaud serrant ses membres froids. On le tira brusquement par derrière, brisant son sortilège. Il vit, entre deux respirations, son jumeau se transformer en la pleine lune, qui elle fut renvoyée dans le placard, mais n'en prit pas compte. Une terreur paniquée brûlait encore son sang. Il voulait fuir.

Il entendit vaguement la voix de Dray, mais ne comprit pas le sens des mots. Le monde tournait, instable. Il n'était pas l'épouvantard! C'était un mensonge! L'autre mentait!

Des mains saisirent ses bras et on le força à s'asseoir.

Il y eut de nouveaux iris devant ses yeux. Pas verts. Pas noirs. Pas rouges. Non. Un gris tempête. Comme un nuage tourmenté d'octobre.

Soudain, il comprit les paroles.

"-c'est ça, respire lentement, Raven. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Je suis là."

C'était Draco. Pas de double. Pas de jumeau. Pas d'épouvantard. Tout allait bien. Dray était là.

Il prit une grande respiration et l'univers cessa de tanguer sous ses pieds. Distraitement, il réalisa se trouver à l'infirmerie, bien que comment il était arrivé là soit un total mystère.

Son corps se fit lourd et il soupira, brusquement terriblement fatigué.

"Dray?" demanda-t-il, comme pour s'assurer que son meilleur ami n'était pas un autre mensonge.

"C'est moi… Je… ça va?"

Ça n'allait pas, bien sûr, pas vraiment, mais il hocha quand même la tête, complètement vidé de toute énergie. Ses joues étaient mouillées. Il avait probablement pleuré… mais il était trop fatigué que pour ressentir la moindre honte. Il serait gêné plus tard, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, les mains le soutenant l'ancrant au monde réel. Lentement, son cœur reprit un rythme plus ou moins normal… Draco, par contre, sembla se tendre, nerveux, et il se demanda pourquoi. Merlin, il n'était même pas certain de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait… combattu un Épouvantard? Et lamentablement perdu, si ses confus souvenirs ne le trompaient pas.

"Harry", commença soudainement le blond, attirant son attention. "C'est probablement le pire moment."

Pire moment? De quoi parlait-il? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si nerveux? Allait-il encore lui dire combien être ami avec lui le mettait constamment en danger? Si oui, il avait raison. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le sermonner.

"Mais aucun de mes «bons moments» n'ont les résultats que je veux, alors… Harry, je- depuis longtemps je- Je voulais te dire- tu vois…"

Malefoy mordit ses lèvres, son expression passant de stressée à désespérée. Harry pencha la tête sur le coté, confus. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de dire?

Son ami ferma les yeux, comme pour rassembler son courage, avant de rouvrir ses paupières et-

Des lèvres contre les siennes. Froides et un peu humides. Elles se pressèrent, décidées, contres ses lèvres sèches à lui, avant de disparaître, le laissant complètement perdu.

Est-ce que Dray… Dray venait-il de… l'embrasser?

"Voilà. Je voulais te dire que… je ne te déteste pas. Pas du tout, même."

Son esprit refusa de répondre, comme survolté, et il arriva à peine à hocher la tête, montrant qu'il avait entendu.

Puis, le monde se fit noirceur et il s'évanouit promptement.

Sa dernière pensée fut que les lèvres de son ami étaient légèrement salées… ce qui n'était pas du tout désagréable.

……………………………


	7. Numero 10 Un jour

_Numéro 10 - Un Jour…_

Les jets d'eau frappaient la céramique et il bougea pour qu'ils tombent davantage sur son propre corps, ses talons glissant sur les tuiles et créant d'étranges sons. L'eau offerte par le château n'était ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Jamais. Pas pour lui, en tout cas. Beaucoup se plaignait de douche glaciale ou d'eau bouillante. Dans son cas, elle était parfaite. Toujours. Comme si Poudlard tentait de lui offrir tout le confort possible.

_Pourquoi…?_

Ses cheveux trempés adhéraient à la peau de son visage, camouflant sa cicatrice et les éraflures causées par l'Épouvantard. Il avait refusé que l'infirmière les fasse disparaître. La rencontre était tellement confuse dans sa tête… Il voulait garder une preuve de sa réalité. Il voulait, pendant quelques jours au moins, pouvoir regarder dans le miroir et voir sa défaite du jour précédent. Voir les effets de sa peur. Il s'était fait vaincre… c'était inadmissible. La prochaine fois… la prochaine fois il réduirait la créature en miettes, ainsi que ses faiblesses.

Ses mains se pressèrent contre ses paupières fermées et il tenta de se rappeler.

_Pourquoi était-il devenu ami avec Draco?_

L'eau était agréable. Elle nettoyait son corps… si seulement elle avait pu faire de même pour son esprit. Purifier sa confusion et le laisser la tête claire.

Il n'avait… ne voulait… désirait…

Quel idiot! Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris?! C'était une chance qu'il se soit évanoui à ce moment-là, sinon, il aurait dû trouver une manière de répondre sans avoir le temps de réfléchir. Merlin… il ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là. Ça n'avait jamais été son intention… Mais justement, qu'avait-il voulu en devenant ami avec le blond?

Avec ses yeux fermés, il pouvait presque confondre l'eau tombant de la douche pour de la pluie. Une pluie lourde, venant de nuage gris et épais, masquant un soleil absent…

_Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour vous?_

La voix de la vieille dame résonna dans sa tête, la ramenant loin, loin, loin en arrière. Dans un passé un peu moins compliqué, mais sans promesses d'un avenir meilleur non plus…

_La salle de classe sentait l'humidité, les manteaux gorgés de pluie accrochés aux murs trempant le bois des crochets. Devant la classe, sur une petite estrade, était assise une vieille dame derrière un bureau de hêtre usé. Avec un sourire bienveillant, elle regarda sa classe, fronçant légèrement les sourcils quand un des garçons tira les cheveux d'une fillette._

_"Les enfants! Si je peux avoir votre attention!"_

_Obtenir le silence et l'attention d'une vingtaine d'enfants prit une bonne dizaine de minutes et entre temps, les yeux d'Harry s'étaient tournés vers la fenêtre. Dehors, la cours de récréation ressemblait à un lac. Il pleuvait depuis des jours et de jours… Les autres enfants détestaient ce genre de température, ne pouvant pas aller jouer dehors, mais lui s'en moquait. Il avait huit ans et préférait le confort de sa chambre à la splendeur du soleil. Il avait beaucoup perdu et, s'il voulait changer les choses, il avait beaucoup à apprendre. Il devait devenir fort. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort. Pour ne plus rien perdre. Pour tout reprendre. Jouer dehors était inutile._

_"Harry! Tu m'écoutes?"_

_Il soupira, agacé qu'on interrompe ses pensées. Aller à l'école était inutile. Il n'apprenait rien d'important. Aucun sortilège capable de combattre le Mage Noir, ou même un seul de ses Mangemorts._

_"Non", bailla-t-il." Pas vraiment…"_

_"La prochaine fois que tu manques d'attention, je serai forcée de t'envoyer en retenue."_

_"Si vous le dites…"_

_La dame secoua la tête, découragée qu'un de ses élèves - pourtant si prometteur - ait une attitude si paresseuse. Elle espérait qu'un jour, il trouverait la motivation de s'investir dans ses études._

Sa peau commençait à se plisser. Il était temps de sortir de la douche.

Il tourna le robinet d'une main, attrapant un essuie de l'autre, et tordit ses cheveux pour en extraire le plus d'eau possible. L'air lui sembla froid, après avoir passé un si long moment sous l'eau chaude. Il frissonna.

En remettant sa montre, il aperçut l'heure et soupira. Histoire de la Magie tirait à sa fin… il avait manquer tous ses cours de la journée… Heureusement, c'était Madame Pomfresh qui avait insisté, clamant que s'il sortait de son lit, elle l'assommerait. Il n'aurait pas de retenue. C'était la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise était que, sitôt les cours finis, il pouvait s'attendre à voir Dray rappliquer.

Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire?

Comment les choses avaient-elles pris un tel tournant?

_Pour apprendre à vous connaître, il faut que vous sachiez ce qui est le plus important pour vous. C'est également vrai pour les autres. Si vous voulez connaître une personne, il est essentiel de savoir ce qu'il ou elle aime. Ce qu'il ou elle veut. Les rêves sont une partie essentielle de chacun d'entre nous._

_La dame ordonna à un de ses élèves de distribuer une feuille de papier à chacun de ses camarades. Harry regarda la sienne, confus. Ses rêves? Ce qui lui était important?_

_"Je veux que vous m'écriviez tous dix choses. Dix rêves, ou dix choses très importantes pour vous."_

_"Comme une liste au Père Noël?" demanda un fillette, trois sièges plus loin._

_"Non", sourit la dame. "Une liste de choses que vous aimez et que vous voulez faire. Moi, par exemple, je vais écrire le nom de mon petit-fils, parce que je tiens beaucoup à lui. Oui, Christopher?"_

_"Je… devra-t-on montrer notre liste à tout le monde, madame? "s'inquiéta-t-il, gêné._

_"Non, elle sera pour vous seul. J'aimerais toutefois que vous la partagiez avec vos amis."_

_Dans son coin, le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs fixa sa feuille blanche, mécontent. Ce qu'il voulait? Faire une liste serait une autre perte de temps. Il n'avait pas envie d'en faire une… et si elle était pour lui seul, il n'avait qu'à ne pas la faire-_

_"Je saurai si vous n'avez rien écrit", avertit la dame, lui lançant un regard plein de sous entendu. "Je saurai."_

_Un frisson le parcourut et il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Cette vieille folle! Elle était toujours sur son dos!_

_Avec un grognement, il attrapa son crayon et l'apposa sur sa feuille. Ce qu'il voulait? Que voulait-il?_

Il finit de resserrer sa cravate et noua correctement la corde retenant ses cheveux. Au moins, l'extérieur de lui-même serait en ordre. Pas comme la confusion faisait tourbillonner des dizaines de différentes pensées dans sa tête.

"Avec une expression comme la tienne, on jurerait que tu te rends à un enterrement… ou à ton exécution."

"Les miroirs devraient être silencieux, "dit-il sèchement, "puisqu'ils ne disent que des bêtises."

"Je ne faisais qu'une simple remarque!" se défendit la glace." Alors, pourquoi es-tu si sérieux?"

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, il sortit de la salle de bain. L'infirmerie, trop blanche, l'aveugla un instant et il alla s'asseoir sur son lit. La douceur des draps, se dit-il, était trompeuse. Cet endroit n'était que douleur. On soignait les blessés, pour ensuite les renvoyer dans un monde un peu plus cruel chaque jour. Puis, quand ils revenaient, on les soignait et les y renvoyait encore. Comment Poppy pouvait passer ses journées ici était un mystère.

Une branche frôla la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, lui rappelant le noisetier chez Regulus. Voulait-il être ici, ou avec son oncle?

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important?

_La cloche sonna et les enfants sortirent en courant, impatients de retrouver leurs parents. Harry prit tout son temps, enfilant paresseusement son manteau et sortant sans se presser. À la porte de l'école, Lily l'attendait sous un parapluie et il la rejoignit._

_"Harry, chéri, comment s'est passée ta journée?"_

_Il l'ignora et se mit en marche vers leur coin de rue, celui qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour prendre un Porte-au-Loin sans être vus. Sa mère le suivit, essayant sans succès d'entamer une conversation._

_Il n'avait encore rien écrit._

_La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand sa plume préférée – celle d'argent – gratta son parchemin pour y inscrire des mots._

_1-Tuer Voldemort_

_2-Anéantir les Mangemorts_

_3-Réveiller Karen_

_Oui, ces trois choses résumaient assez bien ce qu'il voulait. Ses priorités. Détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres était impératif. C'était non seulement sa destinée, mais également sa volonté. Lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Awel et à tant d'autres._

_Dehors, le tonnerre gronda et un éclair s'écrasa contre la terre, se reflétant dans sa plume._

_4-Libérer Regulus d'Azkaban_

_5-Respecter la Loi Mortelle_

_6-Garder mes Serments et ceux d'Awel_

_L'enfant fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était que six souhaits. Six choses importantes. Il en fallait dix._

_"Harry, viens souper mon chéri, avant que ça ne refroidisse!"_

_"J'ai pas faim, garde ta bouffe dégueu pour Awel!"_

_"Harry James Potter!"_

_Sa mère continua de hurler, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. C'était de plus en plus facile d'agir de cette manière… de plus en plus naturel. Avec un sourire féroce, il inscrivit le numéro suivant._

_7-Rendre mes parents complètement fous_

_Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai… il voulait surtout leur rendre la vie un peu plus difficile, puisque la sienne était maudite, mais ça paraissait plus amusant écrit ainsi._

_Il lui restait trois choses à inscrire… que voulait-il faire de son futur?_

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et il grimaça. Dray serait là d'une minute à l'autre et il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire.

Il n'aurait même pas dû devenir ami avec le blond… Il avait décidé, il y a des années de cela, de couper tous les ponts avec sa famille. Pour ne pas souffrir, plus tard. Pour être capable de les quitter pour toujours, quand le moment viendrait. Pour être plus fort. Pour réaliser ses objectifs.

Mais être seul était si dur… avoir un ami, s'était-il dit, serait acceptable. Un ami, ce n'était pas comme un frère ou un père. On pouvait les quitter quand on voulait et s'en faire d'autres!

Salazar, quel idiot il avait été.

Dray… il n'était pas remplaçable. Il ne serait pas facile à laisser derrière. Et maintenant, il était trop tard. Il tenait davantage à lui qu'au reste de sa famille. Il était dépendant de leur amitié et ne savait s'il arriverait à s'en passer.

Maintenant, Malefoy voulait changer leur relation, voulait l'approfondir davantage encore! Et il voulait, lui aussi, être encore plus proche de Draco. Lui aussi, le voulait pour lui tout seul, mais… pouvait-il se le permettre? Alors qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rester avec lui pour toujours? Pouvait-il commencer quelque chose, sachant qu'il devrait l'abandonner plus tôt que tard?

_8-Aller voir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch_

_Bon… ce désir-là n'était pas très sérieux, mais c'était réalisable, au moins. Et pas très dangereux. Le Quidditch ne détruirait pas ses autres plans. En plus… hé bien, Parrain Sirius en parlait toujours comme de la huitième merveille du monde._

_"Tu as de la vissssite, Harry", _prévint Nodh.

Il releva la tête et réalisa qu'il avait raison. À quelques pas de lui, Draco se tenait debout, l'air essoufflé. Il avait dû courir pour venir aussi vite.

"Tu es réveillé! J'avais peur de t'avoir tué!"

"Poppy dit que tu l'as presque rendue sourde, à force de demander si j'allais bien. Un peu plus et elle te bannira de l'infirmerie pour toujours!"

"Impossible! Qui te traînerait jusqu'ici si je ne pouvais plus entrer?"

Un sourire étira brièvement ses lèvres, mais il disparut aussi tôt.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à Dray?

Peut-être… peut-être serait-il préférable pour tout le monde qu'il détruise leur amitié tout de suite. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Attendre ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Il sentit une boule d'angoisse serrer sa gorge, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Entre eux, un silence gêné s'installa. Leur futur dépendait de sa décision, de ce qu'il allait dire. Un tel poids sur de simple mot. Oui ou non? Qu'allait-il dire?

_9-Trouver un serpent intéressant_

_Il avait rencontré un serpent dans la forêt, l'autre jour. Le reptile l'avait complètement fasciné. La façon qu'il avait de bouger, le reflet de la lune dans ses écailles, ses sifflements, presque hypnotisant. S'il pouvait en convaincre un de rester avec lui… Ce serait incroyable! Un ami que lui seul comprendrait. Un ami juste à lui… qui jamais ne le trahirait._

Nerveux, il se releva, ne pouvant plus rester assis. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux du blond, mais sa langue ne devina pas les mots à dire. Il voulait disparaître.

Son ami avait certainement plus de courage – ou du moins, de certitude – que lui, car il ne flancha pas.

"J'étais sérieux", lui dit-il simplement. "Ce que j'ai dit ce matin, je le pensais. Tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi… et je veux savoir ce que je suis pour toi."

Les joues si pâles rosirent légèrement, mais les iris gris restèrent accrochés aux siens. Merlin! Ses yeux brulaient à force de rester ouverts. Mais pas question qu'il pleure. Il n'était pas un saule pleureur et ses larmes de ce matin avaient déjà bien assez rongé sa fierté.

"Je…"

Il quoi? Sa voix se brisa après cette simple syllabe et il mordit sa joue. Il n'avait qu'à envoyer Dray promener. C'était la meilleur chose à faire. Il s'était déjà trop attaché.

"Je…"

Ce ne serait pas pour toujours. Et on ne commençait pas quelque chose, une relation, avec l'intention d'y mettre fin. Il ne devait pas. N'avait pas le droit.

"Un jour, finit-il par dire, je risque de te laisser tomber. De disparaître. De te décevoir."

Son corps décida de bouger tout seul, une fois de plus, et il pressa ses lèvres contre celles du blond, attrapant une de ses épaules – pour l'empêcher de partir ou se soutenir, il n'en avait aucune idée. Ce fut bref et il s'éloigna rapidement, mais c'était fait. Pas de retour en arrière.

"Mais… je ne te déteste pas, moi non plus. Tu es la personne que je déteste le moins."

Et à ses mots, Draco sourit. Un sourire comme il n'en avait jamais vu avant. Son ami – petit ami? – le serra soudainement dans ses bras… un corps réel, si proche du sien. Cette conversation n'était pas un rêve. Il venait de faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'il avait décidé.

Et Merlin, il n'arrivait pas à le regretter.

"Moi aussi, je risque de te laisser tomber", promit Dray avec bonne humeur. "Te tromper avec une Sang Pure que mon père m'imposera, probablement."

"Idiot, si tu fais ça, je devrai la tuer pour te récupérer!"

Dehors, la branche griffa de nouveau la vitre. Un étage plus haut, il pouvait sentir la présence de Remus. Dans un coin des donjons, Rogue devait être occupé à ruminer et il devrait bientôt aller le confronter.

Mais rien- non, personne n'avait d'importance. Voldemort, Fudge Junior, Awel et Regulus… ils n'avaient tous qu'à attendre.

Il avait d'autres choses à faire que s'occuper d'eux.

_10-Un jour, avoir un meilleur ami._

……………………………


	8. Adoption

_Adoption_

C'était une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard. L'évènement rentrerait sans le moindre doute dans les annales et obtiendrait une place d'honneur dans «L'Histoire de Poudlard». C'était du jamais vu… On en parlerait pendant des mois, une nouvelle inspiration pour un puits sans fond de rumeurs. Qu'ils survivent à leur audace était facultatif à la célébrité qu'ils obtiendraient.

Severus Rogue allait exploser.

Dans la classe, les Poufsouffles se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, prêts à se sauver au moindre signe de sortilège lancé. D'une pensée commune, ils se demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire au nouveau directeur pour que celui-ci les mettent dans la même classe de potion que les Serpents. Cette place était habituellement réservée aux Gryffons! C'était injuste et causerait leur mort à tous si aujourd'hui était représentatif du futur.

De leur côté, les Serpents serrèrent les dents et se préparèrent à sortir leurs baguettes, si les choses se corsaient… un bouclier ne serait pas superflu. Ils étaient habitués aux folies quotidiennes de ces deux-là, mais… Ouch! Aujourd'hui, ils étaient carrément suicidaires.

Leur professeur serra le poing et tous saisirent le message : il se retenait de ne pas sortir sa baguette et torturer ses étudiants jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

"Potter! Malefoy! Cessez immédiatement!"

Son commentaire, à la fois glacial et brûlant de fureur, n'obtint aucune réaction.

"Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter et-"

"Dray… je pense que le cours a commencé…"

"Potter!"

"Et alors? On est là, c'est déjà bien…"

"Dis comme ca…"

Rogue frappa leur bureau de son poing, le visage blanc de fureur, mais aucun des deux garçons ne lui accorda la moindre attention, préférant continuer à s'embrasser sans la moindre gêne. Pourquoi devraient-ils étudier? Ils n'étaient en couple que depuis hier, alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plus de deux ans! Ils avaient du temps à rattraper!

Rogue finit par sortir sa baguette et ses menaces se firent tellement explicites qu'une des Poufsouffles gémit et faillit s'évanouir, mais sans résultat. Ils étaient dans leur monde et n'avaient aucune envie de lui porter attention.

Nott embrassa soudainement Blaise.

"Hey! Tu veux nous faire tuer?"

"Potter le fait bien, lui…"

"Ce n'est pas une raison!"

.Nott, Blaise, ce sera une retenue!" aboya Rogue, sans les regarder.

"Tu vois ce que tu as fait!" s'énerva la jeune fille, mécontente.

"On peut s'embrasser, maintenant qu'on est déjà puni?"

Elle soupira simplement.

"Je pense qu'ils devraient se trouver une chambre", annonça Théo. "C'est injuste pour les autres s'ils peuvent s'amuser, alors que nous devons travailler."

Sur ce, il bailla et se rendormit, la tête confortablement installée dans son livre de potions.

"DEHORS!! "ordonna finalement le professeur. "Je réglerai votre cas plus tard!"

Cette fois, ils l'entendirent et ne se firent pas prier pour obéir. Ils attrapèrent les sacs qu'ils n'avaient pas encore ouverts et coururent presque hors de la classe, un sourire satisfait au visage.

La baguette toujours à la main, Severus dut se retenir pour ne pas les rappeler et les assassiner sans plus de préambule.

Il avait la désagréable impression de leur avoir donné ce qu'ils voulaient.

……………………………….

"Les Pouff nous ont fixé tout le cours", grommela Draco, énervé et confus." Je ne sais même pas qui les effrayaient le plus, nous ou Hagrid?"

"Rogue," assura Goyle. "On a tous dû rester enfermés deux heures avec lui, après votre petite scène de ce matin… Susan Bones a failli fondre en larmes six fois."

"J'ai une retenue, à cause de vous deux", se plaint Blaise.

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si Nott t'a embrassé", rétorqua Harry, sans le moindre semblant de culpabilité.

"C'est toi qui lui a donné des idées, Potter!"

"Tout est la faute de Dray! Pas la mienne!"

Bien sûr, le blond ne fut pas d'accord avec l'outrageuse déclaration et le groupe de Serpentards continua leur argument jusque dans le château. Ils auraient persévéré à rejeter la faute sur les uns et les autres, aussi, si le Directeur ne leur avait pas coupé la route.

"J'ai une bonne nouvelle, les enfants", déclara-t-il, son sourire prenant trop de place sur son visage.

Harry vint pour répondre, bien entendu, mais la main de Draco sur son bras le retint. Il avait promis… Regrettant sa décision de laisser Rogue s'occuper de Fudge, il se tut cependant, décidé à respecter sa parole.

"Curieux, n'est-ce pas? Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est?!"

Il n'y avait que du négatif sur sa langue et Raven la mordit légèrement. Merlin! La seule vue de l'homme l'énervait! Un jour… un jour il devrait définitivement le faire enfermer. Très, très loin de lui.

Comme si sentant ses pensées meurtrières, William le regarda brusquement et sourit de plus belle, lui tendant un parchemin.

"Tadam! À vous l'honneur de lire le nouveau règlement, Petit Potter."

"Fantastique…"

Il n'était pas parvenu à retirer le sarcasme de sa voix, mais supposa que ce n'était pas grave. Il y avait après tout une limite!

_**"Par l'accord Mutuel du Premier Ministre de la Magie et du Directeur de Poudlard, il sera dorénavant interdit aux élèves de la maison des Serpentards de se trouver en groupe de plus de trois personnes – que ce soit à l'intérieur ou l'extérieur du château. Si un tel groupe est surpris, il sera soupçonné de complot et puni en conséquences."**_

Le silence s'installa dans le couloir, lourd et pesant. Les yeux ou bien s'écarquillèrent de surprise, ou fixèrent Fudge avec haine, mais celui-ci devait être immunisé, car il ne broncha pas.

"Bien entendu, je tolèrerai que vous soyez en plus grand nombre durant les heures de cours, les repas ou dans les quartiers de votre maison", dit-il, se voulant généreux.

"Quatre Serpents ne peuvent pas se promener ensemble?" questionna Harry, voulant être sûr de bien comprendre – William hocha la tête. "Mais quant est-il des autres maisons? Peut-on se trouver en compagnie de trois Serdaigles, par exemple?"

Il devait y avoir une échappatoire à ce règlement ridicule… humiliant, même.

"Oh, oh! On cherche à contourner les règles, hein! Mais rassurez-vous, jeune Harry, votre Directeur bien-aimé a pensé à tout!"

Il brandit un deuxième parchemin que Raven prit presque sauvagement. Maudire l'Idiot n'apporterait rien de bon… quoi que cela lui donnerait une certaine satisfaction… mais non! Pas question de montrer combien la stupidité de l'homme l'atteignait. Il ne lui céderait pas ce plaisir-là.

_**"Par l'accord Mutuel –**_bla, bla, bla_**, interdit aux élèves de la maison des Serpentards de s'associer ou communiquer d'une quelconque façon avec les élèves des autres maisons. Tout manquement a ce règlement sera sévèrement réprimander."**_

Il releva la tête, choqué malgré lui.

"C'est sérieux?"

La bonne humeur de l'autre fut sa réponse et il se retrouva à court de mots. C'était… plus que ridicule. C'était… pouvait-il vraiment faire une telle chose? Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais le monde était injuste et cet Idiot avait réussi, d'une mystérieuse manière, à se retrouver dans une position de pouvoir.

Il ne pourrait plus parler à Awel. Ou Hermione. Ou Neville. Ou même à Ron, avec qui il était pourtant parvenu à rester ami. Pas ouvertement, du moins, et vice versa. Sa main faillit réduire en poussières de cendres les parchemins, mais il se força à les rendre au Directeur.

Merlin… avec ces deux simples règlements, sa maison se retrouvait presque complètement fermée au reste du monde. Ce n'était même pas une persécution discrète. C'était en fait écrit noir sur blanc… et légal!

Rageur, il regarda le Directeur s'éloigner d'eux, sa démarche aussi confiante que désinvolte. Se rendait-il compte de ses actions?

"Je prends Parkinson dans mon groupe", avertit soudainement Nott.

"Goyle et Crabb peuvent se promener avec Greengrass", approuva Harry." Dray et moi pourront nous débrouiller seuls. Il faudra former des groupes chez les deuxième et première années, s'ils ne le font pas d'eux-mêmes."

"De quoi parlez-vous?" s'énerva Pansy.

Raven croisa le regard de Théo, une compréhension s'établissant entre les deux garçons, et hocha la tête. Cette année ne serait pas facile… plus dure et dangereuse que les autres, en fait, si Fudge prenait tant de liberté si tôt dans le premier trimestre.

"Ils nous séparent", expliqua Harry, "afin de mieux nous attaquer."

Dans son subconscient, il pouvait déjà entendre les cris réjouis de ses ennemis. Tout ceux qui détestait les Serpentards – et il y en avait beaucoup – aurait maintenant le champ libre pour les attaquer.

On pouvait le traiter de paranoïaque si on voulait, mais il était sûr d'une chose.

Du sang coulerait sous peu.

……………………………..

Malgré ses réservations, il avait dû se résigner à laisser Draco dans la salle commune. Selon lui, il était dangereux de se promener seul dans les couloirs, maintenant, mais rien n'était arrivé depuis la veille et il devait vraiment parler seul à seul avec Remus.

"Cesse donc de t'inquiéter", avait soupiré Dray, exaspéré. "Vincent viendra avec moi jusqu'au cours… c'est toi qui vas te promener tout seul, pas moi."

N'ayant pas de réplique convenable, il avait dû abandonner la partie. Peut-être qu'en effet, il s'inquiétait pour rien… peut-être que rien n'arriverait et que personne n'abuserait de cette nouvelle loi…

Peut-être que Voldemort allait décider de devenir jardinier, aussi.

Pour le moment, toutefois, il avait d'autres choses à s'inquiéter. Il devait confronter Remus et le convaincre de garder son secret. Ce ne serait pas facile… l'homme insisterait sans aucun doute pour qu'il en parle à ses parents, ainsi qu'à Sirius. Ce qui, bien sûr, était hors de question. Il n'avait encore rien dit à personne – même pas à Awel, et garderait le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait annoncé à Dray. Et Lupin en ferait de même. Il le convaincrait.

Trop vite, ses pieds avaient franchi la distance le séparant du bureau du professeur et il se retrouva devant une large porte d'acajou. De l'autre côté, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'homme, ainsi que celle de Sirius, et le loup claqua mentalement ses mâchoires, le désir de déchirer la jugulaire de son rival brûlant fort dans sa chair. Il se réprimanda sèchement, se rappelant que l'homme faisait partie de sa famille, aussi rejetée celle-ci soit-elle, et qu'il ne voulait définitivement pas le tuer. Pas même le blesser. Le loup lui lança un grognement dégoûté, promettant de rester aux aguets pour sa chance, mais se calma avec une rapidité relative… Il ne put hélas pas en dire autant des battements de son cœur.

Il essaya de se calmer. Ce n'était qu'une pratique, après tout. Rien de si important, parce que Remus n'avait pas une place aussi grande dans sa vie que Dray. Il n'avait qu'à se pratiquer sur Lupin avant de le dire à son meilleur ami. Une pratique, simplement. Rien de plus.

Sa main trembla avant de frapper l'acajou.

Merlin! C'était faux! Il connaissait Remus depuis toujours! Si l'autre refusait de garder son secret, s'il le dénonçait, si, si-

La porte s'ouvrit d'un mouvement bref, laissant apparaître Sirius.

"Harry! Tu es venu rendre visite à tes oncles préférés? Awel est déjà passé hier, il est même resté toute la soirée, avec Peter!"

Le visage de Sirius… il avait une telle ressemblance à celui de Reg! Un Reg plus en santé, plus jeune, étrangement, plus… heureux. Une pointe de ressentiment alluma en lui une colère silencieuse, encore naissante. Comment Patmol avait-il pu laisser son frère aller à Azkaban? Sans jamais le visiter? Si Awel avait été enfermé, coupable ou non, Harry savait qu'il aurait tout fait pour le sortir de là. Pourquoi Sirirus n'avait-il pas fait la même chose pour Regulus?

"Je suis venu parler avec le Professeur Lupin", dit-il froidement, des images de la Gardienne brûlant derrière ses pupilles.

L'ancien Gryffon fut pris de cours par son ton glacial et se poussa d'instinct, le laissant entrer dans leur bureau. La pièce devait être remplie d'objets intéressants, ou même de créatures, mais Raven ne regarda pas. Il devait parler, avant de perdre tout son courage. Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva planté devant le bureau où l'autre loup-garou était assis à le fixer sans ciller.

"Harry…?" questionna Sirius, visiblement confus par le comportement étrange de son filleul.

"Je veux parler à Lupin. Seul à seul."

"Mais-"

"Ne t'en fait pas, Patmol, c'est entre Harry et moi. Je t'expliquerai dès que je pourrai", promit le professeur, soupirant.

Black hésita, curieux et malheureux d'être mis à part, mais finit par concéder qu'il n'avait pas la moindre bonne excuse pour rester et dut partir, leur jetant un dernier regard avide de savoir.

Une fois la porte fermée toutefois, le silence pesa sur leurs épaules et Harry regretta presque la présence de son parrain. Nom d'une baguette! Il fallait que ses lèvres bougent et qu'il forme des mots, cohérents de préférence.

Remus fut le premier à parler.

"Comment est-ce arrivé?"

Comment? Harry se laissa tomber sur une des chaises, essayant de gagner un tout petit peu de temps….

"J'ai rencontré un autre loup-garou", finit-il par dire, s'essayant au sarcasme. "Un soir de pleine lune..

"Harry-"

"C'était un accident. Je suis tombé sur lui- ou elle? – alors qu'il était en pleine chasse. J'ai réussi à m'en tirer avec une simple égratignure, mais… c'était déjà trop tard."

"Quand?"

Le ton manquait d'émotions et il sentit le malaise grandir en lui… Toujours impassible, il offrit plus de détails, espérant mettre l'homme de son côté.

"Il y a quelque mois déjà, avant les vacances d'été."

"Le Directeur est-il au courant?"

"Personne ne l'est…"

La paume de Remus frappa de plein fouet le dessus du bureau, le faisait violemment sursauté. Il agrippa les accoudoirs de la chaise et entendit le bois gémir sous sa poigne.

"Es-tu en train de me dire que tu te transformes librement? Sans te préoccuper de la sécurité de tes camarades?"

La question le laissa perplexe. Il s'était attendu à des questions… de la colère aussi, oui, à la limite. Mais le traiter d'inconscient? C'était soudain… et désagréable.

"Je ne mets personne en danger", siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

"Où t'enfermes-tu?"

"M'enfermer? Je ne suis pas un monstre! Je cours à la Pleine Lune si j'en ai envie, merci beaucoup!"

"Rogue! Rogue me prépare du Tue-Loup, pour la Pleine Lune. Je le convaincrai de t'en faire aussi-"

"Non, je-"

"Ne t'inquiète pas. S'il refuse, je partagerai ce que j'ai avec toi. Ce sera sans doute moins efficace, mais-"

"Je n'en ai pas besoin-"

"Silence!"

Remus avait crié. _Remus_! Il ne s'énervait jamais et élevait encore moins souvent la voix! Mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'air livide de fureur… un étrange mélange dont on pouvait apercevoir clairement la lueur désemparée dans ses yeux.

"Tu ne réalises pas, Harry! Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est très sérieux! Tu pourrais mettre tes amis en danger! Tu es en danger! Il y a des lois très strictes que tu dois respecter et il ne faut surtout, surtout pas en parler! Tu effraierais les autres et, Merlin! Qu'est ce que tes parents diraient!"

Le loup-garou secoua la tête et passa une main fatigué dans ses cheveux, comme désespéré.

"Je vais faire du mieux que je peux pour t'aider, crois-moi, mais il faut penser aux autres. Tu dois rester le plus loin possible de tes camarades et tu viendras t'enfermer avec moi pendant les Pleines Lunes. Je t'aiderai à garder ton secret, ne t'en fais pas… mais comment as-tu pu? Des mois! Tu aurais pu blesser – non,_ tuer_ quelqu'un!"

Son oncle le regardait comme s'il était la pauvre et contagieuse victime d'une bombe atomique.

Le ressentiment qu'il avait pour Sirius se multiplia pour Remus. Il savait que l'homme cherchait à bien faire, à sa façon, mais…

"Je n'ai pas la peste", hissa-t-il entre ses dents, furieux à son tour. "Ce n'est pas une maladie et je refuse de le prendre comme une malédiction. Je ne suis pas sale ou possédé par le démon. Je partage seulement mon être avec un loup."

"Je sais que c'est dur et je suis désolé pour toi," le sermonna presque gentiment l'homme, "mais il faudra apprendre à te contrôler, Harry. Tu ne peux pas devenir un danger pour la société. Tu-"

"Je dois quoi, Moony? Abdiquer aux lois imposées par le gouvernement? Ne jamais avoir d'enfant, me faire marquer, être constamment surveillé?"

"Pour la sécurité-"

"Je ne suis pas un danger! Je suis Harry! Je peux faire bien plus de dommages avec une baguette en main qu'avec des crocs et de la fourrure-"

"Ce n'est pas matière à rire!"

"Je ne ris pas! Et je ne devrais pas avoir à cacher ce que je suis!"

Moony sembla sur le point de crier encore plus fort et Raven sentit le loup en lui hurler son indignation, prêt à se battre pour qu'on reconnaisse son droit primale à la liberté. Il était en colère… mais avait encore la tête assez claire que pour réaliser la situation. Moony était actuellement très enthousiaste à l'idée de garder sa lycanthropie un secret. C'était le pourquoi de sa visite.

Il n'avait pas voulu la moindre compréhension, pas vrai?

"Merci de n'en parler à personne, "finit-il par dire, ignorant l'humiliation que son oncle lui faisait subir. "Merci de t'inquiéter – même si c'est inutile. Je garde ton secret, moi aussi. Je n'en glisserai mot à personne et tu en feras de même. En fait, il serait préférable d'oublier ce que je suis maintenant, Professeur Lupin. Pour nous deux."

Remus dut réaliser avoir très mal abordé le sujet, mais il était déjà trop tard. Harry avait déjà tourné les talons et quitta le bureau le plus vite possible… il aurait voulu manquer le cours de Défense qui allait suivre, une simple demi-heure plus tard, mais se retint. La dernière chose qu'il avait besoin était une autre retenue avec leur directeur, merci beaucoup…

Il espérait seulement, désespérément, que Draco ne prendrait pas la chose aussi mal.

………………………………….

"J'ai mal à la tête!" te plaignis-tu, pressant ta paume contre ton front. "Je jure qu'elle essaye de tous nous tuer!"

Nous venions tout juste de passer une bonne heure à essayer de déchiffrer de longues et compliquées suites de runes – sans grand succès. Le professeur n'avait cessé de t'interroger et toi, d'inventer des réponses. Serpentard avait perdu le peu de points acquis, par ta faute, et tu n'aimais pas l'échec. Surtout pas quand Chang, cette idiote de Serdaigle, avait réussi là où tu avais échoué. Résultat, ta patience était à sa limite et un mal de tête était la dernière chose donc tu avais besoin.

"Bathsheba n'est pas si terrible", essayais-je de la défendre – plus pour t'ennuyer que par bonté d'âme. "Et si tu l'écoutais parler, tu comprendrais qu'il y a toujours un ordre logique dans les runes-"

"Ferme là, Harry. Je sais que, toi, tu y comprends quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te vanter! Tu aurais pu me souffler les réponses!"

"Gratuitement? Pas question."

"Pour me faire plaisir."

"Sors avec un Serdaigle, si tu veux un petit ami qui fait tes devoirs… en tant que Serpent, j'aime mieux profiter que donner."

Tu sursautas légèrement et moi-même je restai perplexe. «Petit ami»… le terme était inconnu et les mots, dans ce contexte, étaient étranger à ma langue. Nous formions un couple depuis l'avant-veille… deux jours. Pourtant, tu avais tant de facilité à glisser ta main dans la mienne que cette évolution semblait toute naturelle. Comme si nous étions ensemble depuis des décennies et non pas quarante-huit heures.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre… il était 18 heure trente.

Ma tête se releva, pour t'avertir de ce fait, quand tes lèvres attaquèrent les miennes. Surpris, j'allais me dégager, mais tes bras m'enserrèrent, empêchant ma fuite. Sans que je le veuille, la tension quitta mes muscles et je répondis à ton attaque de façon similaire, oubliant tout besoin de respirer. J'étais ridicule. Bien sûr que notre relation était nouvelle. Plus je te connaissais et plus je découvrais des pièces d'informations manquantes sur ta personne. Plus je voulais savoir, goûter, tester… Si ma magie avait par le passé été ta drogue, tu étais présentement la mienne.

Je n'avais plus aucune intention, ou envie, de me défaire de ton emprise.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un –ou une – Serdaigle", assuras-tu.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur tes mots, mais ton odeur m'intoxiquait et les battements de mon cœur, résonnant dans mes tympans, me rendaient sourd. Merlin… jamais je n'avais imaginé pouvoir t'avoir pour moi, moi tout seul, mais maintenant que tu l'étais, je voulais en profiter le plus possible. Adopter tes lèvres comme si elles étaient les miennes, adopter ton parfum comme le mien… Le loup était entièrement d'accord avec moi, miraculeusement, et essaya de t'embrasser de nouveau, mais tu me fis attendre…

Tu peux être si cruel, Dray! Parler à un moment pareil, quand je n'ai que des pensées qui feraient rougir n'importe qui!

"J'aime bien mieux les Serpents", finis-tu par annoncer, souriant de cette manière si incroyable.

Je me fis miroir de ton sourire. J'étais amoureux de toi et comme on me l'avait toujours dit, l'amour rend stupide. Jamais de simples mots ne m'avaient tant fait plaisir… Étais-ce une nouvelle faiblesse?

Si oui, je n'aurais qu'à m'en accommoder.

_"Moi aussi"_, finis-je par siffler, passant au Fourchelangue sans m'en rendre compte.

Ce soir-là, nous arrivâmes avec un bon dix minutes de retard au souper, nous gagnant un nouvel avertissement. Tu ne me sermonnas toutefois pas pour les futurs problèmes et l'attention négative, car si j'avais décidé d'adopter ton odeur, tu avais visiblement adopté mon goût pour cette simple manière de protester.

À partir de ce jour-là, nous fûmes deux à toujours arriver cinq minutes après l'heure convenue.

Cinq délicieuses minutes.

……………………………

Goyle avait un calendrier, à côté de son lit, avec des images du monde moldu. C'était un secret, bien entendu. Si jamais ses parents, ou même d'autre Serpents, en avaient entendu parler, il aurait eu de sérieux ennuis. Dans leur dortoir, par contre, c'était différent. Ils se rappelaient tous les protections apposées par Harry le premier soir de leur première année, leur garantissant une bonne marge de sécurité. Dans leur dortoir, ils étaient tous camarades et ne se trahiraient pas. Et si jamais quelqu'un d'autre l'apercevait, un léger sortilège l'empêcherait de s'en souvenir. Le calendrier était pour ami seulement.

C'était sous l'image de septembre, représentant une Ferrari roulant à toute vitesse sur les autoroutes d'Allemagne, que Raven avait aperçu la date du jour. Le 21 septembre 1993. Un Mardi.

Cela faisait maintenant 22 jours qu'il avait fait évader Regulus d'Azkaban.

Il lui avait rendu visite chaque samedi, ainsi que le lundi soir précédent. L'homme était… il… c'était difficile à expliquer. Après sept ans de prison, il essayait de se reconstruire, mais ce n'était pas facile. Harry voyait bien les regards perdus, en direction de l'océan. Savait qu'il craignait les souvenirs. Savait qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'accrocher au présent. C'était dur, pour Reg plus que pour lui, il en avait la certitude. Parfois, quand Harry entrait dans une pièce, son oncle en sortait immédiatement. Il était habitué à la solitude, avait oublié les bienfaits que pouvait apporter la compagnie. Ce n'était pas que son regard qui était perdu, c'était son être tout entier.

Mais les choses s'amélioraient, ou du moins, le garçon se plaisait à le croire. Ils pouvaient passer des heures ensemble, assis au bord de la fenêtre. Sans parler, juste à regarder le noisetier. À s'abreuver de la simple présence physique de l'autre, à tenter de se rappeler les années trop éloignées qui avait précédé l'injuste incarcération. Parfois, aussi, ils se souvenaient à voix haute. Parfois, ils parlaient. Parfois, ils souriaient. Et même s'ils en étaient encore à retrouver la mémoire, Harry avait bon espoir. Parce qu'un jour, le temps les rattraperait et ils pourraient vivre au présent. Inventer un futur était encore un rêve fantaisiste, mais le présent semblait presque à portée de main. Oui… Regulus lui revenait, peu à peu. 22 jours étaient peu. Une poignée de sable sur la plage.

Vingt-deux jours étaient une véritable éternité d'agonie.

Chaque jour. Chaque jour, il attendait, craignait et se tordait le cou, craignant l'apparition de plumes de jais, d'un bec acéré et de cruelles serres. Mais le corbeau de Voldemort n'apparaissait jamais. Pas de nouvelles… donc bonne nouvelle, pas vrai? Faux! Il savait que le mage savait. Alors pourquoi ne rien lui dire? Pourquoi ne pas le punir, ou le féliciter, ou le tuer, le torturer, le- n'importe quoi! Voldemort attendait-il qu'il lui confesse ses actions? Aurait-il dû le contacter et supplier son pardon? Allait-il recevoir un corbeau ou un simple Avada Kedavra dans le dos?

L'attente était torture.

Il avait vu de ses propres yeux ce que l'ancien Voldemort était capable de faire… mais cette nouvelle pièce d'âme était différente. Plus patiente et définitivement plus réfléchie. Un Voldemort plus jeune, moins tordu par la folie, la souffrance d'avoir déchiré son âme.

Pas moins sadique. Pas le moins du monde.

Mais vingt-deux jours s'étaient maintenant écoulés et rien n'était arrivé. Pas la moindre rumeur de punition… peut-être ne lui en parlerait-on jamais. Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences? Après tout, il était à peine une jeune recrue sans grande importance, pas même marquée. Il s'en tirerait peut-être indemne?

C'était impossible. Voldemort lui ferait payer ses actions, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Espérer était presque plus douloureux que l'Endoloris… alors il essayait de s'en empêcher. Essayait de se retenir et de se dire qu'il allait payer son audace. Essayait d'imaginer ce que le sorcier allait faire… et plus il imaginait, plus il avait peur, et plus il espérait que rien n'arriverait et plus il se tordait le cou, craignant et attendant impatiemment le corbeau et- il devenait fou. Attendre était trop dur. Comment arriverait-il jamais à jouer double jeu, comment pourrait-il jamais se faire passer pour un mangemort? Se battre en première ligne, maudissant à haute voix le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aurait été tellement moins stressant… c'était mauvais pour son cœur, il finirait par mourir d'une crise cardiaque à quatorze ans.

"Harry… notre cinq minutes est écoulé", lui souffla Dray à l'oreille, le faisant trembler.

Réalisant qu'il avait perdu du temps très précieux à s'inquiéter de son futur sort, il embrassa promptement le blond, comme pour s'excuser, avant de l'attirer vers la Grande Salle.

"On devrait se trouver un Remonteur de Temps", déclara-til.

"Et un placard inconnu de Rusard," ajouta Malefoy." Mrs. Norris nous poursuit, j'en suis certain."

"Si seulement le basilic l'avait tuée correctement, au lieu de simplement la pétrifier… je devrais peut-être lui demander de nous en débarrasser?"

"Inutile, ce serpent est trop paresseux. La dernière fois que nous sommes descendus dans la chambre, il a refusé de se réveiller... Tu te rappelles, tu le croyais mort? Gros tas d'écailles inutile-"

_"Insssulter le Roi est très vilain", _hissa soudain Nodh, indigné."_ Il a ssssimplement commencé ssson hibernation!"_

_"Il n'a pas hiberné, l'année dernière."_

_"Raisssson de plusss pour prendre de l'avance. Votre Écosssse est sssi froide… Le Roi aime mieux la chaleur… Pas de soleil pour réchauffer ssses ssssomptueusess écailles, ici!"_

Draco releva un sourcil et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusé, mi-excédé. Depuis que Nodh avait rencontré le Roi Serpent, il n'arrêtait pas de vanter ses mérites… tellement que ça en devenait agaçant.

Raven se demandait souvent comment Safran aurait agi et si elle aussi aurait admiré le vieux basilic.

Sa main serra celle de Dray... il ne le saurait jamais.

Les portes claquèrent contre les murs, refusant de briser la mauvaise habitude, et leurs pieds les guidèrent dans une Grande Salle presque silencieuse.

"Une nouvelle retenue s'impose, mes tourtereaux!" leur annonça le Directeur, mais avec moins de joie que la semaine précédente – la nouveauté de les punir s'estompait.

La dernière fois, Fudge les avait envoyé à McGonagall… Les deux heures passées à redonner leurs formes originelles aux objets déformés par les premières et deuxièmes années s'étaient révélées longues et fatigantes, quoique instructives. Recommencer serait ennuyant, mais pas la fin du monde. Ces deux heures valaient certainement l'interdit de ces cinq minutes passées ensemble.

Une étincelle s'alluma cependant dans les yeux ennuyés de l'Idiot et Raven maudit sa chance, qui l'avait une fois de plus déserté.

"Malefoy, vous n'aurez qu'à assister Professeur Bathsheba Babbling avec ses recherches de runes, si vous êtes capable d'être autre chose qu'une nuisance pour la société."

Il entendit presque les dents de Dray se briser tant le garçon les serrait. Babbling, à la table des professeurs, n'eut pas l'air plus heureuse que lui.

"Quant à vous, Potter, je vous donnerai ce qu'il y a de mieux. Une retenue avec moi, pour vous remettre dans le bon chemin! Vous pouvez être reconnaissant que je vous accorde de mon temps, alors que votre cas est sans espoir!"

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui serra ses molaires les unes contre les autres et il dut retenir un grognement de remonter le long de sa gorge. Remus lui lança un regard nerveux, comme si craignant qu'il ne se transforme en loup au milieu du jour, mais il l'ignora. Dans sa main, celle de Dray. Il pouvait rester calme. Il pouvait subir une autre retenue avec leur Directeur.

"Comme vous voudrez, "arriva-t-il finalement à dire, baillant et haussant les épaules, comme indifférent.

C'était mieux que de taper du pied, furieux, ou de s'enfuir en courant. Ils allèrent s'asseoir avec les autres Serpentards, où Vincent leur avait réservé leurs habituels sièges. Il remarqua, bien entendu, le regard envieux, bien que résigné, que lui jeta Pansy, mais n'y répondit pas. Premièrement, parce que Dray était à lui tout seul – tant pis pour elle, et deuxièmement parce que Blaise avait-

"Un œil au beurre noir?" s'étonna-t-il. "Que- qui? Comment?"

"Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Potter," fut la réponse, sèche et rageuse.

"Elle est partie sans nous ce matin", expliqua Pansy – ses mains tremblaient. "Ils l'ont attrapée deux escaliers avant le Hall. Celui où on ne voit rien du tout. Si Nott n'était pas arrivé, elle se serait retrouvée avec un bras cassé ou-"

"Ferme-la!" ordonna Blaise. "Il ne serait rien arrivé du tout!"

Ses mains à elle ne tremblaient pas, mais son poing serrait si fort sa fourchette qu'Harry s'étonna de ne pas la voir se tordre. La jeune fille était forte, il le savait. La blessure à son visage devait faire mal, mais elle ne pleurait pas. N'était pas allée se plaindre à l'infirmière. Elle se tenait droite, ignorant les regards pas si discrets de ses camarades.

Elle était forte et son respect pour elle se solidifia… mais il était tout de même furieux. Furieux qu'on ait osé blesser un de ses amis. Furieux qu'on s'en soit pris à elle. Et ce n'était pas la première! Plusieurs Serpents avaient subi des attaques plus ou moins mineures depuis que Fudge avait mis en place son nouveau stupide règlement. Rien de grave, ou d'extrêmement dangereux… rien qui allait s'arrêter tout seul. Parce que ça s'aggraverait bien avant de s'améliorer. Les autres élèves étaient hésitants, pour le moment, mais on les encourageait tellement qu'ils finiraient par prendre «courage», si on pouvait ainsi dire.

Les portes claquèrent une deuxième fois et deux Serdaigles de cinquième année entrèrent. Leurs vêtements étaient ravagés et ils abordaient plusieurs blessures. Leurs yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers la table des Serpentards, trahissant de la peur mélangée à leur ressentiment. En quelques secondes à peine, ils étaient près d'eux, pointant Nott du doigt.

"C'est lui! Il a envoyé des septièmes années nous attaquer!"

"Il s'est amusé à nous voir nous faire tabasser! Sadique!"

Théo, occupé à voler des bouts du déjeuner de Blaise, releva la tête. Il les regarda un moment avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Connais pas", déclara-t-il.

"Sale petit-! Tu nous as presque fait tuer!"

Plus loin, Préfet Travies se crispa, comme prêt à sauter dans le tas pour défendre Nott.

Les deux idiots continuèrent à accuser le garçon et l'un d'eux avait le poing en l'air quand Blaise se leva d'un bond.

"Et pourquoi vous aurait-il attaqué, hein?"

"Nous-"

"Peut-être parce que vous avez essayé de me démolir le visage! Ca vous rappelle quelque chose?"

Le deuxième Serdaigle sortit sa baguette. Cela ne prit qu'une ou deux petites secondes, mais durant ce laps de temps, Harry croisa les yeux de son ami. Il demanda la permission : Théo la lui donna, promettant des explications plus tard.

Le sort ne sortit jamais de la baguette levée. D'un mouvement, le poing de Harry trouva la mâchoire de l'asseyant, l'envoyant par terre. Avec un sifflement, Nodh répondit à son appel, se jetant sur le cinquième année. Sans attendre, Raven empoigna le collet du deuxième adversaire et le secoua, son bras tendu au dessus de sa tête et prêt à frapper.

Une menace sortit de ses lèvres - en Fourchelangue, mais tous comprirent l'intention derrière les sons. Entendre son compagnon reptilien répondre sur le même ton ne rassura personne.

"Il va me tuer, il va me tuer! "s'écria stupidement le jeune homme.

Merlin, il en avait presque envie… le tuer? Une idée éclot dans sa tête, faisant résonance dans sa magie. Il avait quatorze ans et n'allait pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Parce qu'il avait survécu toutes ces années. Parce qu'il était maintenant un Apprenti, avec ou sans Maître pour le guider, cela ne le gênait pas. Sa magie était suffisante, elle lui viendrait en aide. Il trouverait son propre chemin.

Il resserra son emprise sur l'autre et attrapa les cheveux de sa nuque, l'obligeant à le regarder dans ses yeux. Sa mort… il voyait, quand il ne demandait rien. Et aujourd'hui, il demandait à voir. À partager une vision.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, s'agrandissant tellement que seul un léger contour de blanc resta présent. Le monde se changea en ombres. Noires, blanches, grises… Noirceur et lumière, mariées dans un éternel coucher de soleil sans couleur. Devant lui, son ennemi. Ce simple mortel osant bloquer son chemin, attaquer ses amis…

Dans les yeux de l'autre, de la peur… Il s'en régala presque, mais pas tout à fait. Cette terreur le repoussait autant qu'elle le fascinait. Sa tête lui faisait mal… il se concentra.

_Une lumière de phares – aveuglante! De la pluie sur la chaussée – glissante! Une odeur de brûler – des pneus brûlaient en essayant de s'arrêter! Terrifié et paralysé et –_

_Douleur. De longues minutes passées à agoniser. À saigner sur la chaussée._

_À mourir._

Clac! Il brisa le lien, sa vision retournant à celle de couleur et de soleil levant. Son cerveau donna un soubresaut de douleur et il repoussa le garçon, l'envoyant sur les dalles de pierres.

Le Serdaigle pleurait.

"Je suis désolé, "bafouilla le garçon. "Je ne le ferai plus – je ne toucherai plus à un seul Serpent- je – pardon!"

Ignorant son ami encore immobilisé par Nodh, il se releva et s'en alla en courant, trébuchant trois fois, avant de quitter précipitamment la salle. Si les étudiants avaient été discrets quelques minutes plus tôt, ils étaient maintenant complètement silencieux.

_"Nodh, laisse ce vaurien, il ne nous causera plus de problèmes,_ "hissa-t-il, sans regarder son complice.

Le reptile claqua une dernière fois des mâchoires avant de grimper sur l'épaule de Harry, déçu de ne pas avoir pu ne serait-ce que goûter l'humain.

"Ce-ce sera une autre détention!" s'écria soudain le directeur, bondissante de sa chaise comme si Noël était soudainement arrivé.

"Avec plaisir", déclara-t-il froidement. "Une centaine de retenues ne me dérange pas… mais personne, personne ne touche à ma Maison."

Il parcourut la Grande Salle des yeux, faisant frissonner les autres étudiants. Sachant très bien qu'ils espéraient tous son départ, il donna un bon coup de bien au garçon resté par terre et se rassit à côté de Dray.

De nouveau, son regard et celui de Nott se croisèrent. Le dernier hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Remerciement subtile. Il sourit à son tour, soudain satisfait d'avoir accompli quelque chose et embrassa Malefoy sur les lèvres.

"Tu me donnes de ton thé?"

Le blond marmonna un commentaire à propos d'une double personnalité, Blaise soupira et Pansy le regarda avec plus d'envie que jamais.

Devant lui se posa soudain un corbeau au plumage noir de jais.

……………………………………

Le vent était humide. Humide mais tiède. L'élément était tout aussi libre et sauvage qu'à son habitude, mais plus lourd. Comme si portant le poids de leurs soucis. La Lune elle-même était assombrie par un océan de nuages, parvenant à peine à respirer sa lumière au travers de leurs voiles noirs.

"Severus sera bientôt là."

Ce matin-là. Le corbeau avait été invisible pour tous, à l'exception des deux amis. L'animal, après avoir essayé de leur arracher un doigt, leur avait délivré une lettre du Mage avant de s'envoler à tire d'ailes, ne prenant pas le temps d'attendre une réponse. Ça aurait été inutile, la missive contenant des ordres et non pas des questions.

Ils avaient rendez-vous ce soir-là.

"Tu penses qu'il est au courant?"

"J'en doute. S'il savait, il nous aurait arraché la tête en potion, ce matin."

"Probablement… quoi qu'il l'a presque fait, à cause de toi."

"Je lis des revues en classe si j'en ai envie… et Rogue n'a pas plus apprécié que tu me coiffes en plein cours! Il n'y avait même pas besoin-"

"Harry, tu avais un affreux nœud dans tes cheveux! Je ne pouvais pas te laisser ainsi, décoiffé en public!"

"Crabb a failli mourir, tant il riait!"

"Crabb pourrait bénéficier d'utiliser un peigne, lui aussi."

Leur conversation retomba, dérangée par le cri éloigné d'un oiseau nocturne. Les corneilles voyageaient de cimes de chêne en cimes d'aubépine, croassant leurs prémonitions sinistres.

Le vent secouait les branches, la mélodie des feuilles se faisant morbide dans leur attente inquiète.

Nerveux, Harry se mordit la lèvre et leva les yeux au ciel. Septembre tirait à sa fin et dans sa mort se lèverait une nouvelle pleine lune. Il ne savait pas s'il se devait de l'attendre avec impatience ou crainte… Remus se mêlerait sans doute de ses affaires… et Dray… Il lui faudrait bientôt avouer à Dray la vérité, avant qu'il ne l'apprenne d'un autre que lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ veut, d'après toi?"

Le ton du blond avait baissé, se faisant murmure anxieux, et il serra sa main, tentant sans grand succès de le rassurer.

"Je ne sais pas. Il ne nous tuera pas… pas toi en tout cas."

"Et s'il nous torture? Père revient sans cesse en tremblant – à cause de l'Endoloris."

"Alors il faudra rester fort."

Nouveau silence. De la sueur coula dans son dos et Harry frissonna. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais se doutait bien que la rencontre avec le Mage Noir ne serait pas plaisante. Voldemort allait-il le punir pour avoir sorti Reg d'Azkaban? Allait-il s'attaquer à Dray pour ses bêtises à lui? Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce que l'ancienne partie d'âme du sorcier avait fait. Ce qui était arrivé à Karen, aux Prewett… ce qu'il avait obligé Awel à faire. Comment il avait mis cette dague maléfique entre les mains de son petit frère. Comment celle-ci, utilisant la peur et l'obéissance forcée du garçon, avait tué le père et la mère de Nathan-

"Est-ce que ça fait aussi mal que ça? L'Endoloris, je veux dire."

La question s'était voulue indifférente, Harry le savait, mais la voix de son ami sonnait effrayée dans ses tympans. Il réalisa avec une certaine surprise qu'ils étaient encore jeunes, des enfants presque… et qu'ils étaient cachés dans la forêt, en pleine nuit, à attendre une confrontation avec le pire Mage de leur temps.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Lui aussi avait peur.

"Tout ira bien, Dray."

C'était un mensonge, mais la vérité n'avait pas sa place sur ses lèvres, n'était pas demandée.

Plus loin, une branche se brisa sous le poids d'un homme : Rogue arrivait. Rapidement, avec le faible espoir de calmer son ami, qui était aussi tendu qu'un arc, il se pencha vers lui, murmurant à son oreille.

"Et s'Il nous tue, tu n'échoueras pas notre prochain test de runes, non?"

Malefoy lui jeta automatiquement un regard noir, bien entendu. Le commentaire était déplacé, sans compter inutile. Il avait eu l'effet voulu, toutefois, car le sérieux de la situation avait pour une milliseconde été oublié.

L'ombre de Rogue apparut dans la clairière et le sorcier remarqua immédiatement leur présence, relevant brusquement sa baguette dans un sursaut à peine camouflé. Son souffle était court et Harry devina qu'il venait tout juste d'être appelé, n'ayant pas eu le luxe d'être averti d'avance… ni la chance de s'inquiéter toute la journée.

"Severus," accueillit-il, souriant." Un peu plus et vous étiez en retard… Notre Lord n'aime pourtant pas attendre, si j'ai bien compris."

"Potter?! Draco?! Que diable faites-vous ici?"

Il avait plissé les yeux et les regardait avec suspicion, sa surprise bien cachée derrière une bouffée de colère.

"D'après toi? "répondit sèchement Draco, jetant un regard frustré à son parrain.

Harry s'accorda une seconde de confusion, curieux de la colère presque tangible dégagée par son meilleur ami. Depuis la rentrée scolaire, le blond semblait furieux… plus tard, il devrait vraiment demander pourquoi. Demain peut-être… mais plus tard. Maintenant n'était vraiment pas le moment.

"Vous-Savez-Qui a demandé à nous voir ce soir," expliqua Harry, jugeant une dispute risquée. "Vous êtes supposé nous amener jusqu'à lui."

"Impossible-"

S'étant attendu à des protestations, il tendit la lettre. Elle se crispa sous la poigne de Rogue alors que celui-ci la parcourait des yeux… et Harry se demanda. Il ne pensait pas que l'homme soit un Mangemort, pas un vrai. Sans doute un espion au compte de Dumbledore, c'était la meilleure probabilité. Mais il y avait cette mince chance… Ce risque qu'il se trompait. Peut-être le professeur jouait-il réellement double jeu. À son propre compte, projetant de s'associer avec ceux qui gagneraient la future guerre, quand celle-ci serait finie. C'était une possibilité. Il devrait donc se montrer prudent, s'il ne voulait pas son propre double-jeu dévoilé au grand jour. Qui plus est, le professeur savait qu'il était le réel Survivant. C'était un secret portant le considérable poids de sa vie.

"Je vois," finit par murmurer l'homme, lui rendant la missive. "Je dois avouer ne pas m'être attendu vous voir joindre les rangs si jeunes, mais s'il en été ainsi décidé, je n'ai rien à dire."

Les mots, vides d'émotions, les laissèrent mal à l'aise. Si Rogue les croyait véritablement au Service du Lord, ils venaient tout juste de le décevoir… mais il n'était pas un naïf. Il devait se douter de leur véritable intention, non? Si oui… était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ou-

Severus, Harry réalisa, était un des éléments les plus instables dans son plan. Un danger. Il devrait bientôt mettre les choses au clair.

"Au moins, vous avez eu la décence de vous habiller correctement pour la cérémonie."

"Cérémonie?"

Oui, Dray avait insisté pour qu'ils soient sur leur trente et un, mais plus par vanité qu'autre chose… de quoi parlait-il?

"La Cérémonie d'Adoption, qui a lieu ce soir, quoi d'autre? Maintenant, cessez de me faire perdre mon temps."

Il leur empoigna chacun un bras et Harry eut le temps de rencontrer le regard confus de Dray avant de sentir Rogue commencer à transplaner, les emmenant avec lui. C'était impressionnant. Transplaner, pour commencer, n'était pas à la porter de tous les sorciers. Certains ne s'y risquaient jamais, craignant la perte d'un membre. Beaucoup utilisait leur baguette et la majorité ne pouvait se permettre d'emmener quelqu'un avec eux. Rogue le faisait sans baguette en transportant deux autres personnes – sans la moindre hésitation. Sans destination fixe non plus, juste en suivant l'appel douloureux de sa marque.

Un allié - ou ennemi – redoutable. Harry comprenait que tous le voulaient de leur côté.

Le sol, qui avait disparu de sous ses pieds, revint brutalement sous ses talons, le libérant du sentiment suffocant accompagnant toujours ce mode particulier de déplacement. Le loup retrouva immédiatement son équilibre, ses sens en alerte et ses oreilles tendues. Dray, lui, parut sur le point de trébucher, mais son parrain le soutint, l'obligeant à rester droit.

"Ne vomit pas sur moi!" lui ordonna le blond, s'éloignant brusquement de lui, contraignant Rogue à reculer en même temps.

"Je ne me sens pas malade," rétorqua-t-il, légèrement insulté. "Pas quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui m'emmène."

"Tu es sûr?"

Agacé, il détourna les yeux, ignorant le regard interrogateur du Maître de Potion, et observa leurs alentours.

"Nous sommes chez toi, Dray."

C'était vrai. Le Manoir des Malefoy se trouvait devant eux, imposant comme jamais. À la porte, restée grande ouverte, se trouvait Narcissa. La dame portait une pure robe blanche, détonant fortement avec la noirceur l'entourant. La manche de satin ivoire était relevée, mettant son bras droit à nu.

La Marque des Ténèbres, noire et violente, y était incrustée.

"Severus, Draco, Harry", accueillit-elle froidement, comme à son habitude.

"Narcissa. Sommes-nous les derniers?"

"Les Krums ne sont pas encore arrivés, mais Lucius ne sera pas heureux que Draco soit là si tard, vous feriez mieux d'entrer sans délais."

Elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita. Une fumée bleu foncée en sortit, tournant autour d'eux avant de fondre dans la nuit. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était un sort de détection. La fumée se serait faite poison mortel s'ils avaient prétendu être un autre, ou sous l'influence d'un sortilège tel que l'Imperius. Jamais il ne l'avait vu être performé – c'était non seulement interdit, mais très difficile. La mère de Dray ne devait visiblement pas être sous estimée. Accueillir les visiteurs, quand on était femme de Mangemort, n'était pas matière à la plaisanterie.

À la suite de leur professeur, ils pénétrèrent la demeure, décontenancés. Jamais ils ne s'étaient attendus à ce que la réunion soit ici tenue… pourtant c'était logique. Beaucoup de rencontres avaient eu lieu ici, cet été. Cependant… voir le manoir, la maison de Dray, devenir l'officiel territoire du Mage n'était pas rassurant. Le décor, pourtant familier, ne leur procura pas de réconfort – c'était plutôt le contraire. Si les choses tournaient mal, impossible de s'enfuir et de se cacher chez eux – ils y étaient déjà. Ce qu'ils avaient n'étaient déjà plus à eux.

Suivant le bruit des conversations, ils traversèrent quelques corridors et entrèrent dans la salle de bal. Harry n'y avait pas encore mis les pieds, l'occasion ne s'étant jamais présentée, mais s'il avait dû se limiter à un mot pour la décrire, il aurait choisi immense. De nombreux lustres et chandelles flottantes éclairaient la pièce gigantesque, mais la lumière des flammèches ne parvenait pas jusqu'au plafond, le laissant plongé dans la noirceur. Trois tables avaient été dressées, mais aucune nourriture n'y était présente, juste des verres de divers vins et champagnes. Dobby, plus endommagé que jamais, présentait des cigares couteux aux hommes alors qu'un autre elfe les leur allumait. Une femme – probablement l'épouse d'un des invités, jouait un air classique – quoique complexe - au piano, accompagnée du murmure bruyant des conversations. Ici et là, l'éclat d'un joyau se faisait voir, tous plus hors de prix les uns que les autres.

On aurait davantage dit une soirée mondaine pour gens très fortunés qu'un rassemblement de meurtriers rebelles. Une fois de plus, il ressentit une gratitude énorme envers Dray, qui l'avait forcé à bien s'habiller et se coiffer.

"Maître Malefoy, Dibby se fera un plaisir de vous débarrasser de votre manteau, ainsi que de celui de votre ami."

Harry lui tendit sa cape, se retenant de la remercier, mais sourit en apercevant le regard jaloux du cousin de celle-ci.

"Un cigare?. proposa le petit elfe, apparaissant soudainement, au grand déplaisir de Dibby.

"Je ne fume pas, "réprimanda Draco, comme si la créature aurait déjà dû le savoir.

"Avec plaisir," accepta Harry, sachant très bien que la fumée énerverait son petit ami.

Dobby sourit à pleines dents alors qu'il se servait, mais avant que son compagnon ne puisse le lui allumer, un des invités les accosta.

"Severus," dit-il, sa voix doucereuse. "Cela fait si longtemps…"

"Karkaroff. Je ne savais pas votre neveu en âge d'être adopté."

"Il vient tout juste d'avoir ses dix-sept ans. Un brave garçon, bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi doué que je l'aurais souhaité… Vous êtes ici pour administrer les potions, j'imagine?"

"Bien évidemment, quoi d'autre?"

"Êtes-vous prêt? La réunion ne devait avoir lieu que la semaine prochaine, après tout."

"Seul un idiot ne serait pas préparé pour toute éventualité. Notre Lord mérite un service hors pair et non pas une potion de dernière minute. Diriez-vous le contraire?"

"Ah, mon brave Severus, nul besoin d'être ainsi sur la défensive, je ne faisais que bavarder."

L'homme semblait fort nerveux et Harry ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu cet été-là. Le nom ne trompait pas, toutefois, et il devina qu'il s'agissait du directeur actuel de Durmstrang. Il dégageait une impression de faiblesse, mais Raven resta sur ses gardes. Le sous-estimé serait une grossière erreur si l'individu avait réussi à se hisser à la place de directeur dans une école aussi brutale.

On avait remarqué leur arrivée, à présent, et un autre homme s'avança vers eux. Il ne s'adressa toutefois pas à Severus, mais plutôt à lui.

"Es-tu certain de pouvoir fumer cela sans t'étouffer, gamin?"

La moquerie en fit rire quelques uns, mais Harry sourit à son tour. Être nerveux, avoir peur, craindre cette rencontre… c'était dangereux. Non, s'il devait jouer le jeu, il devait le faire correctement, à cent pourcent. Il était un jeune Serpentard, avide de faire ses preuves. Il était puissant et voulait se jeter à corps perdu au service du Mage Noir, voulait devenir un Mangemort craint et respecté. Il était un Fourchelangue. Il était de la royauté!

Harry sentit son masque prendre possession de son être entier et son sourire s'élargit, se sachant dans son nouveau rôle.

Avec une simple pensée, il fit apparaître une flamme au bout de son doigt et alluma le cigare, prenant une large bouffée toxique. Il la garda un moment dans ses poumons, se félicitant mentalement d'avoir repris un contrôle minimal de sa magie, avant de la relâcher dans le visage de l'homme. Pour son mérite, celui-ci ne toussa pas.

"Il ne goûte pas aussi bon que les cris de ta soeur, Lestranges, mais ça va, merci."

"Que-"

"J'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié Azkaban… J'espère qu'elle s'adapte mieux à Dumstrang?"

Il avait dirigé sa question à Karkarof, insultant encore plus Alastar en l'ignorant. Il avait vu l'homme à plusieurs reprises dans la Gazette du Sorcier, c'était un jeune Auror, quoique médiocre, et le frère de Mylène, la Serpentard qui l'avait torturé l'année précédente.

"Dumstrang sait faire de tous un sorcier ou une sorcière hors du commun, Mister Potter. Vous y seriez certainement à votre place…?"

"Poudlard me satisfait, merci. J'y ai tout ce que je veux."

Avant que la situation n'ait la chance de s'empirer, les Krums arrivèrent, suivi de Narcissa. Les portes de salle de bal se refermèrent et le piano cessa sa mélodie. En vitesse, les elfes récoltèrent tous les cigares (ce qui était une honte, Harry ayant à peine eu le temps de goûter le sien ) ainsi que les verres. Les trois tables disparurent sans le moindre son et la tension monta, se faisant palpable. Suivant les regards, les deux amis se tournèrent vers la scène.

Voldemort s'y trouvait.

Depuis combien de temps? Personne ne l'avait vu arrivé, personne n'avait même aperçu son trône… Les nerfs se crispèrent, la paranoïa envahissant tous les esprit, et d'un mouvement commun ils s'agenouillèrent tous, sachant fort bien que rester debout serait considéré comme une insulte et serait, par conséquent, puni.

Sa cicatrice brûla, mais une rapide technique d'Occlumentie réduisit la douleur et il parvint à l'ignorer. Elle ne s'en irait pas, il le savait, c'était à lui de s'y habituer.

Lockhart –non, l'homme prétentieux avait disparu. Sa vanité seule était encore présente dans ce qui avait été jadis son corps. _Voldemort_ laissa négligemment sa coupe de vin tomber par terre, comme lassé de la tenir et leur sourit paresseusement, la malice saturant chacune de ses pores.

"Mangemorts… vous voilà enfin réunis. Après huit ans, la Cérémonie d'Adoption peut enfin avoir de nouveau lieu. Huit longues années… mais voilà que déjà, la nouvelle génération est impatiente de servir."

Il les observa sans rien dire pendant de longues et pénibles minutes, tous souhaitant que ses yeux ne s'arrêtent ni sur eux, ni sur leur protégé.

Ils n'auraient pas dû s'inquiéter. Il y avait une personne dans la salle détenant la pire chance du monde. Ce fut elle que le Lord remarqua.

"Harry! Je vois que tu es venu mon enfant. Relève-toi."

Une partie de lui paniquait. Elle le suppliait, voulant qu'il s'en aille loin, loin, loin. Il devait être fou pour se jeter à la merci de son ennemi si facilement! Qu'avait-il dans la tête? Non, non, non, il devait s'enfuir tant qu'il le pouvait encore!

L'ignorant complètement et la bannissant dans les profondeurs de son cœur, il se releva.

"Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici?" demanda le Mage.

"Parce que vous m'avez fait demander, Mon Seigneur."

"N'es-tu pas curieux?"

"Poser des questions n'est pas ma place."

"C'est vrai… approche-toi."

Il refusa de se retourner pour être rassuré par Dray, ou le rassurer lui-même, même quand il le devina inquiet. Contournant les corps agenouillés, il s'avança, s'arrêtant au bas des quelques marches le séparant de Voldemort. Il n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, bien sûr. Cela aurait pu être interprété comme un geste de défi. Défier pouvait mener à une mort prématurée.

"Vois-tu Harry, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Il y a plusieurs étapes à suivre avant de recevoir l'honneur de ma marque, avant de la mériter. Il y a le premier Test, que toi et ton ami Draco avez passé ensemble."

L'été passé en forêt, à se faire baver dessus par des ours. Il espérait ne jamais répéter l'expérience, merci beaucoup…

"Ensuite, il faut qu'un membre de la famille proche, déjà à mon service, se porte garant. Cela s'appelle la Cérémonie D'Adoption, car l'Aspirant est adopté par ce qu'on appelle un Guide. Si l'Aspirant ne répond pas aux critères, ce sera à son guide de le ramener dans la bonne voie et lui ouvrir le chemin de la grandeur."

Oups. Il doutait que James soit secrètement un Mangemort… On lui assignerait peut-être Severus?

Sentant que la Mage attendait une réponse, il força ses lèvres à bouger.

"Je suis désolé, Mon Seigneur. Jamais un Potter n'a eut la présence d'esprit de vous servir avant aujourd'hui… Une honte dont je ne saurais me défaire."

L'amertume et la rancœur teintant ses mots firent sourire le Lord, alors que le léger embarras le rassura dans sa position de pouvoir.

"Une honte, en effet. Mais Lord Voldemort est généreux et sait reconnaître le talent quand il le voit. Et si tu es orphelin dans ta loyauté, il est de mon devoir de t'assigner un guide capable de t'aider dans ton ascension."

Un mauvais présage lui glaça le sang et il réprima un frisson.

_Faites que ce soit Severus. Faites que ce soit Severus. Faites que ce soit Severus._

"Rogue!"

Merci Merlin!

"Amène la première dose de potion!"

Ce serait Rogue, pas vrai?

Le professeur s'avança, présentant une fiole de potion au Mage en s'inclinant profondément. Son Maître la prit aussitôt, l'observant à la lumière des chandelles.

"Ça ira."

Severus alla aussitôt se remettre à genoux, un peu plus loin, le laissant de nouveau seul à proximité du tueur.

"Oui, jeune Harry, pour toi j'ai choisi le meilleur guide qu'il soit. Je devine en toi un potentiel énorme et je sais que t'avoir dans mes rangs sera un atout."

Il ouvrit la fiole, se perça le bout du doigt avec un de ses propres ongles et y fit tomber une goutte épaisse de sang avant que la coupure ne se referme d'elle-même.

"Bois, je serai ton Guide, jeune Aspirant."

_Non._

Son être entier rejeta l'idée, son âme révulsée à la seule possibilité.

Il était un futur Mangemort, toutefois, et n'avait pas de choix. Avec un sourire à peine perceptible et une subtile lumière d'incrédulité visible dans ses yeux verts, il prit la fiole des doigts du Mage qui sembla satisfait de sa réaction.

"Je vous serai à jamais reconnaissant de cet honneur, Mon Seigneur."

Sur un signe de tête de l'homme, il fit cul sec de la potion.

Ses veines brûlèrent brièvement, sa tête tourna, sa cicatrice sembla exploser et son âme gémit, émettant une protestation torturée dans le creux de son être.

À l'extérieur, il sourit et s'inclina devant son supposé Lord.

Peut-être… peut-être qu'il venait de franchir une ligne qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Après tout, il y avait une limite à ne pas dépasser, même en gardant ses ennemis les plus proches de lui possible. Le jeu était à double sens… N'était-il pas lui aussi l'ennemi de son ennemi? La potion s'intégra à son système et son cœur se serra. Il avait été Adopté. Il devrait garder son masque d'Aspirant aussi longtemps que le Lord serait son guide, sinon, la vérité serait dévoilée… Ce qui voulait dire que la seule solution, pour être de nouveau lui-même, serait de...

Devenir un Mangemort. Et le plus tôt possible.

………………………………………...


End file.
